Yami's And Hikari's
by Venquine1990
Summary: Yami enters the spirit realm - and finds out he's NOT THE PHARAOH? What does this mean for him? Can he go back? And why does he have to take Bakura and Malik along? Join him and the other Yami's as they discover their feelings and the 21st century. WARNING MALEXMALE SLASH and lots of HikarixYamifluff, humor and possessive-overprotective Yami's! Rated M for Safety Measures!
1. Yami's New Destiny

**Yami's And Hikari's  
****Chapter 01  
****Yami's new Destiny**

"I can't believe this is happening! You get told for almost four years you're the Pharaoh, get told you need to leave your friends for people you barely remember even with your so-called memories awakened and when you've finally done all you've been told to do, you find out you're not who everyone constantly says you are?  
My life sucks!" Goes through my mind as I stand in front of Atem, who resembles me almost identically bar the stronger tan and the way he leans a little further back as he has his arms crossed, while people that aren't even my friends are in front of me and my actual friends are now behind doors that will never open again.  
Then Atem's father, King Aknamkanon, appears before me and looks down at me as he says: "We have been awaiting you. Come, there is not much time." This only makes me feel even angrier and while my respect for royalty makes me follow the man, do I silently fume as I think: "Do I seriously have to fight evil even in the Afterlife?"

But then the man takes me to a quiet room where the sandstone made walls are strong enough that they actually keep the bright white light that exists all around the Afterlife, and of which I am starting to believe the Afterlife itself is created from, out of the room before he sits me and himself down on a comfortable soft round couch.  
Keeping my anger shown on my face as I still feel annoyed for being here when I obviously don't belong here as I have apparently been lied to for the last few years, do I hear the man say: "I understand your anger, Imay and I wish to ehlp you as you are indeed correct, you do not belong here." This shocks me and I ask: "How can you –?"  
And the man answers: "As leader of this section of the Afterlife is it my duty to make sure that those who live under me have all they desire for when they arrive here. Therefore did the gods provide me with a sixth sense where I can read the most obvious – only the most obvious – thoughts and desires of all subjects who come here after passing on."

At this I nod, while keeping my eyes on the man, not out of respect but out of wariness and the Pharaoh says: "Imay Atemu, you are the guardian of the Millennium Puzzle, nothing more, nothing less. However, you have lived alongside so many people the last four years that you have made yourself something more; you have made yourself a Yami."  
This both intrigues me and makes me wonder if the title is the reason the man keeps calling me Imay as that name is just Yami written backwards and then the man smiles before he says: "You really must learn to think a little softer, little Spirit. Then again, after your life, I do not believe you have any experience in keeping your thoughts from others."  
And this again makes me think of the one person who means more to me than anyone has ever done and without really wanting, do I lower my head a little, lie my elbows on my knees and whisper: "Yugi." Longing yet again to be part of him, something I have been longing for since our bodies were separated for the Ceremonial Duel.  
The Pharaoh nods and says: "Yugi Moto, the one who completed my son's Puzzle, who's very essence created you and who became your Hikari because you, involuntarily – perhaps even instinctively – kept strengthening the bond you had with him." This makes a small smile appear on my face, for once glad the man understands my every thought and word.

Then the man suddenly lies a hand on my shoulder and whispers: "You do not belong here, Imay. You belong with Yugi." And I hiss at him: "Tell me something I don't know." The rudeness being nothing more than my own anger coming out at the unfairness of me being here when I should have been on the other side of those doors – where Yugi is.  
However, the man seems not to take offense to my rudeness and says: "I can, as there's a way for you to return to him." This shocks me, makes my eyes widen, my now immortal heart beat a dozen times faster and makes me look at the man in shock, who now looks as serious as he did when he first picked me up from the doors and he says:  
"However, as I said, to accomplish this feet, we must hurry as time is certainly our enemy in this situation." This makes me get thin lips and I raise a fist at the man as I say: "Even if Destiny herself were my enemy I will fight her if it means getting back to my little Yugi." And the man nods, his eyes showing his pride as he says:

"You will not go alone, however." This shocks me and the man says: "You are not the only Yami in existence, Imay. There are two others, two who you yourself have faced, defeated and with that given the chance to be cleansed of their darkness, just like Yugi cleansed you after you were taken over by the Stone of Oricalchos."  
The sound of this name makes me cringe and I ask: "Who will accompany me?" And my heart stops as my blood freezes at the sound of the names: "Malik and Bakura." Immediately a thousand memories of what those two monsters have been causing me rush through my mind, only to be stopped by the Pharaoh as he raises his hand and says:  
"They are not the same as you remember." To which I whisper: "I sure hope you're right in that." As I just can't silently stand the thought of having to protect my precious Yugi against them all over again, not with all the pain they have already caused him, Malik during the finals and Bakura with all he did to stop them from helping me in the Pharaoh's memories.  
The man nods and says: "They have both been cleansed, Imay, as they too were born as guardians of their own Millennium Items. However, because the Tomb Keepers family was obsessed with their rules, so much so that Marik's father used the Millennium Rod against his own son and because Zorc's memories were locked within the Ring –."  
And before he even ends his explanation, do I whisper: "Did those two forces of Darkness turn the Guardians into what the Seal of Oricalchos made me when I first used it." And the Pharaoh nods as I ask: "So they are like me when Yugi and the others had their holiday in Canada?" And another nod makes me sigh in relief.

Then the man sits up a little more straight and I realize I will probably soon be leaving for this new adventure, the man nodding again to indicate that my thoughts are correct before he says: "Listen Imay, while the magic of Afterlife may make the time outside move increasingly slowly, the opposite can be said for the Shadow Realm.  
There, for every day you will remain there on your mission, a month will pass in the Living Realm. However, this is our biggest enemy as without you – a Darkness not affected by his evil side – the three Hikari's will suffer from a Mental, Physical or Emotional Breakdown each and that will result with their death within a year."  
This shocks me senseless and makes me want to move to the Shadow Realm right away as I don't want to waste anymore time, even if in the real world only a few seconds might have passed by now and the Pharaoh nods as he says: "Your goal, Imay, is to find the Millennium Puzzle, Ring and Rod together with Malik and Bakura.  
Once you have found them, you will be able to restore the bonds you have with your Hikari's, return to them and be able to have a body for yourself. However, you must remember that you only have 12 days to get this done as Yugi will not pass into the same Afterlife as where you are now and once you are in the Shadow Realm, there is no coming back here."  
I nod again, the words only making me more determined as I just can't stand the thought of my little Yugi killing himself and the Pharaoh nods back before suddenly standing up, making me mimic his movements out of pure shock before he softly, almost caringly tells me: "Good luck, Imay." And with that do I feel the ground under my feet vanish.

I feel myself falling from sandstone walls and pure white light into nothing but dark blue, purple and black shadows crawling around me, slithering like snakes and twisting around themselves to apparently form the Shadow Realm and the first thing my eyes see once they have gotten used to the change from Light to Darkness – is the other two Yami's.  
Malik still looks the same as what I remember of him from during our Battle City Finals, yet I can tell just by his stance and how he carries himself that the man indeed no longer feels obsessed with getting the Puzzle, sending people to the Shadow Realm or overpowering his other half, even if the man doesn't look happy to see me either.  
Bakura, on the other hand, doesn't look like the Crazy Tomb Robber I met only yesterday and while he still reminds me of the many crazy psychopath forms I met of him during Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, can I tell by a single glance that the man's goals have changed completely and that they now concern matters of the Light and good, instead of insane and evil.

"And what made you come here, Pharaoh?" The man then asks and I say: "Imay, not the Pharaoh." Making both of them raise an eyebrow at me and I ask: "Don't you find it strange I don't have an Egyptian tan?" But while the two look at each other, do I realize that while playing with them, I am also wasting time and I quickly say:  
"Listen, this is no time for games." To which Malik asks: "The King of Games saying it's not time for a game? Now that's rich." But my glare, strengthened by the need to find the Puzzle and get back to Yugi before it's too late, silences him within seconds and I say: "Every day we waste here a month passes in the real world."  
At this Bakura puts his hands behind his hair with his eyes closed and with his legs crossed, does he ask: "What should we care?" And I snap: "You should care, because I am here to get you back to your Hikari's, you Baka!" The Japanese Curse rolling off my tongue with ease, while both other Yami's tense in shock as they look at me.  
"Pharaoh Aknamkanon sent me here, because all three of us are Yami's and we need to return to our Hikari's – our Lights – if we don't want the separation of them and us to cause them such painful breakdowns they go and kill themselves. Now let's go find those Millennium Items or we'll never be able to save them!"

I shout in the end, shooting forward and moving my body like I used to when I was still a spirit floating alongside Yugi's and the two dazed from shock Yami's follow me, their eyes faded slightly, but still focused enough for my liking as we all turn our faces in every direction possible, trying to find the Millennium Items.  
Minutes float by as we search, sometimes splitting up and then coming back to look a little closer at something and suddenly Malik asks: "What Items exactly are we looking for here?" And I answer hastily: "The Puzzle, Rod and Ring." The Psycho hums and asks: "And what about the Millennium Stone, will that do?"  
And I want to turn around to snap at him, when I see that he is staring at something above him. looking up myself, do my eyes widen as I see the actual Millennium Stone, a round stone with several indents where the Items are supposed to be, but who are now empty and I say: "If the Stone is hanging up there –."  
And Bakura finishes my sentence as he looks around again and says: "Then that means the Items should be around here." I nod and say: "Spread out again. The sooner we find the Puzzle, Rod and Ring, the sooner we can save our Hikari's from themselves." And this seems to inspire the other two as they float away swiftly.

I turn around myself and float around, looking everywhere I can, trying to pull and push away the tendrils of Dark Shadow Magic that I feel hanging around and while my instincts are shouting at me that the magic somehow feels dangerously familiar, do I ignore this feeling in my growing need of finding the Items first.  
After several minutes, which for some reason feel like hours, do I return back to where we saw the Millennium Stone and see Bakura and Malik there as well, neither of them holding an Item. This worries me and I ask: "Nothing?" And the two shake their heads, making me want to scream as I fear for Yugi's safety the longer I stay here.  
"All I saw were a bunch of Duel Monsters standing on strange ancient platforms that looked similar to the Egyptian ones, but then looked more ancient and were alight with some green magic." Bakura says and Malik nods before he says: "Same here, along with the fact that those same signs seem to be glowing on their foreheads."

And just by those words do my instincts finally push through to my needs to find the Puzzle, only for my blood to freeze again and I whisper: "G-g-gre-green platforms? Si-si-signs on – on – on their – their foreheads?" And while the two first share a worried glance, do they then nod at me again and I whisper in pure fear:  
"The Oricalchos. It – it – it's here. In the Shadow Realm. And – and if the Oricalchos is here, then – then the – the Leviathan is too." Then I suddenly notice how the two are looking over my head and Malik asks: "Just a question. Is this Leviathan perhaps a black dragon with blue wings, purple front and taller than the Egyptian Gods?"  
And upon turning around am I only seconds too soon in my ability to evade the Monster as he opens his mouth wide and attacks me, my soul skimming just slightly past some of his wings and my fellow Yami's shouting in shock as they too evade the Leviathan, who makes several flips to float in front of us one more time.  
Looking at the beast that is the living representation of my greatest defeat, that to my own inner darkness, do I silently whisper: "Yugi, where are you when I need you most, my Aibou?" Only to suddenly see the Leviathan shrink back only a little – barely enough for me to really notice – as if hit by something I can't see.

"What just happened there?" Bakura asks and Malik says: "It looked like something attacked that beast, but we're the only ones here." And I look at the creature again as it shakes its head, its tail coming up to rub over the top, making me realize what is going on and I shout: "He's reading my mind, just like the Pharaoh did!"  
The two look at me shocked and I smile in certain victory, understanding within seconds what caused the Leviathan the mental pain and I whisper: "Even when he's not here by my side, Yugi provides me with all the support I need to conquer even the strongest beings of Darkness. He is after all my Light, my Hikari!" I shout in the end.  
This shout again causes the Leviathan to back away even further and I shout: "Bakura, Malik, think of your Hikari's. The Leviathan can't stand the thoughts of such powerful Lights. Focus on your Hikari's and we can beat this monster for once and for all. Think of this as your last cleansing!" And with that I let thousands of images fly through my mind.

Images of Yugi standing beside me as I duel his enemies. Images of Yugi assembling our deck and preparing our cards, taking care of them and making sure they don't wear out or get damaged too much. Images of Yugi holding onto me or taking my hand as he shouts his support of me when I feel like I'm trapped in a corner or something.  
All these images, together with all my thoughts and all my emotions – my love, my loyalty, my hope, my happiness – that I have constantly felt in my heart, come out of me and I feel it attacking the Leviathan, the beast screaming and roaring in pain before the sound slowly dies out, my re-opened eyes seeing it vanish in dust clouds.  
Then suddenly do I feel something strong and powerful wrapped around my neck and I look down, my eyes widening when I see the Millennium Puzzle, an upturned pyramid with the Eye of Ugash placed in the front, hanging around my neck and I think: "The memories made the bond between me and Aibou strong enough to summon the Puzzle."

"Same here." The other two Yami's then chorus and looking up, do I see Malik holding the Millennium Rod and Bakura proudly rubbing the arm of his white and red-striped shirt over the front of the Millennium Ring. This makes me smile in relief and I whisper: "It only took us three hours to find them, what a relief."  
But then Malik shocks the living daylights out of me as he asks: "Three hours? What are you talking about? We've been here for three days searching for these things." And Bakura's words of: "He must not have been here long enough. The Shadow Magic must have been playing with his mind. Did the same with me when I first arrived."  
Are lost to me as I can only think of one thing: "Aibou. It's been three months since I've seen Aibou. I have to get to him! I have to get to my Koi!" And apparently are my thoughts strong enough to activate the powers of the Millennium Puzzle as I feel the golden item heating up, turning into a bright white light and surrounding me totally.  
Then I feel that same energy gathering an amazing amount of speed as it shoots away from the two, straight through the barriers of the Shadow Realm, past the Millennium Stone and over the world, from Egypt all the way to Japan, where it easily locates Domino City and flies over it, transporting me straight to my new Destiny – Yugi!

* * *

_**Hot DAMN!  
**__**This story is going to be AMAZING! And that's coming from the hands of a fanfiction writer that has, for the longest time, been an avid fan of HikarixYami romance and whatnot. Anyway, this is the first chapter, second will be about Yugi, a little summary of how he felt for the last three months and how he feels of Yami's return.  
**__**Naturally this will include Yami confessing how he's been in love with Yugi for the longest time and it will definitely include some starting romance, but Yugi and Yami aren't my only pairings that I plan t put attention on. This story will also include BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik and JoeyxKaiba romance and pairings.  
**__**Also, Yugi will be the one to bring Joey and Seto Kaiba together and there will be a lot of Yami humor involved, but you can thank that to the fanfiction writer of 'I hate Mondays' and 'The School Theatre.' I forgot the name of this author, but he/she inspired me to have some fun with the Yami's and so I started this story.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	2. And With That Yugi Breaks Down

_**Here everyone!  
**__**Here's the next chapter and it will have a couple of things. One of my very own characters – who will be here only for this chapter – a hint to Pokémon – I forgot what season, but still – and some Hikari sadness, Yami anger, some Duel Monster Tournament stuff and some good old YamixYugi Hurt/comfort and romance.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 02  
**__**And With That Yugi Breaks Down**_

_**Yugi's POV**_

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to the SunnyShade's Duel Monster Tournament here in Domino City where we are at the very final set of moves of our two Semi-Finalists. Yugi Moto and Damion Hatterson both only have 200 Life Points left, have no Trap or Magic cards to defend them and need only one more monster card!  
If Mr. Moto draws any Monster Card from his deck at his next move, then that will automatically make him win this duel as no monster has an attack power of under 200. However, if Mr. Moto draws no card with which he can defend himself and Mr. Hatterson draws the Monster Card, then he will be able to take over the title _King of Games_."  
The news reporter shouts and whispers as she keeps the attention of her so-called viewers onto her and, at the same time, keeps the excitement of the crowds around me alive as she constantly seems to repeat whatever is going on during this duel, however over the last few months have I learned to ignore news reporters like her.

Having seen my other half had actually finally convinced Seto Kaiba that we were telling the truth about Ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh and my other half this entire time and he swore that with Yami now gone, he was going to help me and Joey prove we deserved our Title as the Top Three Best Duelist in all the world.  
The man had become both our Manager as well as our Agent and had started spreading all kinds of positive news updates about us, least of all how most of our Duels ended with some maniac being defeated before he could conquer either us or the world. The man had even been able to bring forth evidence regarding Marik and his evil half.  
The Ishtars had not been happy with this, yet the news report had not lashed back at them. On the contrary had it allowed for Marik to speak his wish on a National Program that was shown all over Egypt and had he actually been given a motorcycle and a very luxurious boat, with the orders from the Egyptian President to explore the world.  
Marik had tried doing so, however the youth had – for some reason I still can't phantom – fallen into an almost physical breakdown, where in the end he sat himself in one of the darker corners of the Egyptian Museum and where he sat with his arms crossed over his bent up legs and his lips firmly shut, his eyes looking straight ahead all the time.  
Ishizu had been worried beyond words and the fame she and her family had gained had allowed for her to hire the very best doctors and specialists she could get her hands on. However it had all been for nothing as it seems as if Marik is in a physical coma where his eyes are wide open, yet where he doesn't need any nutrition to survive.

Another one of my friends had also – little under three months ago – fallen ill and with Ryou Bakura, a friend of mine who has been one of my longest friends as well as my first, had somehow been unable to wake up after falling asleep on the boat that took me and my friends – bar the Ishtars – back from Egypt to Japan.  
Since then Ryou has been in the Hospital and I can't help but worry for him, mostly because his own parents seem to have given up on him and I have even once heard them argue with the doctor that he should just pull the plug, upon which the doctor had replied that he couldn't as there were no machines at work to keep Ryou alive.  
Yes, how Ryou is still alive while asleep is a mystery not even Kaiba's men were able to figure out and the man had been very determined to find out as he didn't want any more magical mumbo-jumbo messing up with his plans for me, Kaibaland, Joey and himself, however all the man has been able to do so far is keep me updated.

Yet I know I am doing the man a favor for him doing this as I have been dueling almost constantly the last three months, this tournament being my fourteenth in a row since my departure from Egypt and I silently think: "Only like this are you still with me." While knowing that with this thought, I am only fooling myself really.  
I then look around, not really wanting to stretch the duel, but trying to regain my focus by once again taking in my surroundings and the last thing my eyes fall on before I focus back on the duel are the two Bodyguards Kaiba ordered to protect me that are current standing at the bottom part of the lift leading to my spot.  
Kaiba had sent these two men at me about a week after we had returned and his reasons had become pretty clear pretty fast as while Joey and I finally got the recognition and respect that the boy had been craving for since Duelist Kingdom, Battle City and the KC Grand Championships, had there definitely been a downside to the fame.

This downside had not been the paparazzi or other Duelists eager and determined to take our spots in the Top League and become famous themselves. It had been fan girls. After my fame had become a hit, had Rebecca – a girl that had been advancing on me for quite a few years – tried to claim me as hers – with really bad consequences.  
Nobody – and I mean nobody of the female gender – who had come accustomed with my fame and had taken a liking to it, had been happy or content with the idea that a short, young girl was my girlfriend and since then has Rebecca been trying to get time alone with me and have the girls tried hogging all of my otherwise private time.  
The only places I had, for a short while after my fame had become real, been safe from them had been my classes and my home, but when I discovered that I had to do circus acts from across the street to just get to my house safely because the girls were hogging the door to get a piece of me, had I called Kaiba for help.  
This had apparently happened at the same time as Joey, who had also started getting hogged, even if he was getting hogged just because the girls knew he was my best friend and while he had been able to enjoy the few girls among the group that did want him, was it easy to say thanks to his bodyguards that they were just not his type.

I then focus back on the duel, being brought back quite suddenly by the news reporter again trying to spice up her story, even if nothing has really happened the last few minutes and I think: "It all depends on this one card. I have to win if I want to keep feeling like he's still here. Only if I win can I keep that feeling, even – even if it's a lie."  
But I shake my head, determined like always not to let that thought get to me as I remember the one time I actually gave into the truth, a night where grandpa found me crying my eyes out three blocks away from home, shielded from sight by my bodyguards and where he had to feed me several cups of hot tea to calm me down.  
I had fallen into a really uneasy sleep that night and had woken grandpa and myself several times because of my nightmares and in the end grandpa had actually shared one of his own sleeping medications with me, telling me it wouldn't hurt this once as he had already checked and we were actually blood-partners.  
Since then have I been taking the medications every so often, not enough to get addicted, but enough that if my nightmares become too often a night, I can take the pills before they run out of hand and keep me out of bed all night. I know this isn't an everlasting solution, but then shake my head, knowing I have to focus.

"Heart of the cards, _please._" I mentally plead as I slowly, with a hesitancy I know he would never show, move my hand over to my deck, the news reporter sounding very distance, yet not far enough that I can't hear how she's trying to make it look as if I am trying to heat up the moment, something that makes me sigh in defeat.  
Then, just when I am an inch away from touching the cards, do I hear her shout: "What on earth is that laser over there?" And turning around as I can tell from the corner of my eye that the woman is aiming at something on the left behind me, do I see a beam of dark blue with light blue edges shooting through the roof and aiming for me.  
For some reason does the light look strong and familiar and before I can reach for a card and summon the monster inside it, do I feel the beam hitting me, causing for the light to surround me and for ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs to suddenly appear in several circles of a pentagram around my feet, while swirling in circles.  
Then I feel something, something powerful, warm and ever so familiar, something I have been fooling myself to actually sense for the last three months and something that would have made my eyes begun to tear had it not been for the fact that this powerful presence wraps itself around my soul and takes over the control of my body.

_**Yami's POV**_

I reach my Aibou and cover him instantly, the power of our bond making it so that I once again take over from him, as if my inner Shadow Magic can recognize the situation I am in before I even so much as open my eyes. However, when I do, do I see that the power is indeed correct with its decision as I am facing another Duelist.  
Taking the whole situation in with just a single glance around, my eyes roaming over the entire stadium, taking in the shocked spectators, my friends at the front row having disbelief in their eyes, two bodyguards looking like they want to come up here to protect me and my opponent and I having only 200 Life Points each.  
Then I lie my hand down and feel the rough edges and very familiar power of the Dark Magician resting underneath my fingers and while I draw the card, do I take a closer look at the stadium, feeling amazed at the sight of neither of us having anything on the field – or me in my hand – with which we can defend ourselves and I think:

"This will end this duel." Before I raise my arm and shout: "I summon the Dark magician!" And while my old friend appears on the field, can I not help but feel as if something's wrong as he does as the feeling of him coming to the field just doesn't feel the same as it did when I used him to fight Yugi in the Ceremonial Duel.  
Deciding to discover the cause later as right now I just want to forge my own body and get back with my precious Aibou, who seems too lost in his own emotions to respond to my return and I shout: "Dark Magician, end this duel with your Dark Magic Attack." And then something happens that I never expected.  
The Dark Magician spares me a single glance before he raises his arm and to my shock does he seem to be using his full power to attack the boy opposite me, while I can sense no danger or darkness coming from the poor lad and while I know that my friend had already taken notice of his low amount of Life Points.  
Shocked that Dark Magician would do such a thing, do I mentally ask: "What has been happening to Yugi and the Cards while I was gone?" But while I try to find the answer in the holograms that are fading as the referee announces me the winner, do I turn around to the voices of the bodyguards down below, one of them shouting:  
"Mr. Moto, come on down, sir, so we can take you to your dressing room for the finals." And while hoping the two can keep me from any situation in which I have to speak as I have no doubt that they aren't here without reason, do I grab my deck, lying Dark Magician's card on top like usual before taking the lift down.

Then, when I am off the platform, do the two bodyguards quickly take each of my sides while their other hand is reached out away from us, a clear sign they will push away whoever tries to get close and I instantly find out why as a couple of girls suddenly try to climb over the wall of the stages and try to run at me.  
The guard on the left of me is quick to push the girl away and then both lie a hand on my back and push me forward, a clear sign they want me to hurry, however I have other plans. I walk a little in the direction of the guard on my right and the man quickly moves along, his eyes beseeching me as to why I'm doing this.  
However I keep my lips sealed tightly and think: "Aibou, lend me your voice." And while I feel the magic of the Millennium Puzzle around my neck activating at my request, do I reach the young man that was my opponent, again not sensing anything about him that I could consider a threat and so I extend my hand and say:

"My apologies for Dark Magician's power. I have no idea why he would use so much force when he could clearly see you and I were both with high chances of losing the duel." The young man nods, his brown eyes warm and smiling as he says: "It's okay, I get it. That must have been why you haven't used it in the last four tournaments."  
This shocks me senseless and while I think: "Yugi hasn't used our Signature card in over four Tournaments? What happened to my Aibou? What happened to Dark Magician?" Do I fake to agree with the boy and he smiles as he shakes my hand and say: "I feel honored to have felt the full power of the King of Games."  
And while I feel bad for lying to the boy, can I not help but feel that he reminds me of Yugi when he first started dueling; young, carefree and full of life and happy, positive energies. Hoping I can still find the same in my precious Aibou, do I allow for the bodyguards to lead me out of the Arena and over to a Dressing Room.

Here, to my shock, do I see two more bodyguards waiting for me and my own men and when we arrive does the one on my left ask: "Mr. Wheeler is inside, I presume?" And while I wonder why Joey would need bodyguards, does the man on the left of the door nod and say: "Along with Mss. Gardner and Mr. Taylor, yes."  
The two around me nod in affirmation and then the two at the door open it, allowing me to enter before they close it again, making me feel like a trapped animal were it not for my surroundings. The room itself is amazingly cozy and has a dresser, some wardrobes and small hip-height closets and a bed in the right back corner.  
On the bed itself are Téa and Tristan, while Joey has the desk chair at the dresser turned with his front against the back rest and his arms wrapped around it and he says: "Amazing duel, Yug. You totally nailed that last move." And while I smile at the happy tones, feeling overjoyed to hear them, do I deactivate the power of the Puzzle.

Then I speak and say: "Thank you, Joey, but it wasn't Yugi who made that last move." And just by my baritone voice do the three widen their eyes and does Téa sit up straighter as she whispers: "No way." And Tristan goes on: "It can't be." And while I feel overjoyed to see their close teamwork yet again, does Joey ask me: "Pharaoh?"  
But I shake my head and say: "Only the actual guardian of his memories and the friend you all thought you lost three months ago. I truly am sorry that I did that. I didn't know I wasn't Atem and I was sure my destiny lay in the Ancient Egyptian Afterlife. Only after the doors closed did the Pharaoh's father allow me to know the full extended truth."  
By now my friends have recovered from their shock and before I know it am I held in a headlock by Joey, who rubs his knuckles over my hair and says: "Aaaw, who cares how it happened. We're just glad to have you back, old pall." And while Téa has tears in her eyes, do she and Tristan nod in agreement and I smile at them all.

Then finally does it seem as if Yugi has regained his full strength as the boy starts to push his soul out of his own body and a spiritual form of my Aibou and Koi appears just on the left behind me, his eyes tearful and tear tracks running down his beautiful eyes as he looks at me and before I know it, does the boy hug me and shout:  
"YAMI, YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" And while I feel overjoyed to have that precious little Hikari of mine back in my arms – a chance I barely got while being a spirit attached to his body – do I see my friends looking around in shock, making me know that Yugi's shout was loud enough for even them to hear.  
I then decide to give my little Aibou one last shock, something I think he will come to like very much and using the power given to me by the Millennium Puzzle – just as Pharaoh Aknamkanon told me – do I push Yugi's body away from my soul, let it surround his own and do I feel a body of my own growing at the exact same time.  
Feeling my blood flowing through every vessel in my body, do I know the magic worked and I hug Yugi close, feeling tears catch up behind my own eyelids as I finally have the chance I have been waiting for since Battle City and whisper: "I am here, Aibou. I am indeed finally here. And my deepest apologies that it took so long, Aibou."  
But while I keep calling him Aibou out loud, do I mentally whisper to myself the words _Koi _and _sweet Hikari._ However, Yugi seems too shocked at seeing me with a body of my own to respond and Tristan is the first to do so as he jumps from the bed and loudly asks: "Wow, how long have you been able to do that?" And I answer:

"It was an ability I gained that was added to the Millennium Puzzle after I found it again in the Shadow Realm." And all my friends, Yugi the loudest and with the most fear in his voice, shout: "What were you doing in the Shadow Realm?" I wince as their loud voices echo around me and then calmly answer:  
"It was my only way of getting back here. I had to go into the Shadow Realm as the Millennium Items had ended up there after our duel. I had to find the Puzzle and restore my bond with Yugi in order to get back to him." I then grumble as I still feel angry about my last discovery before leaving the realm and whisper:  
"Ridiculous differences of time patterns. If that Shadow Realm hadn't been messing with my head, I would have known I was already searching for three days – which in this time is three months – and that would have made me look harder." But then Yugi seems to have gotten over his shock as he hugs me tight and says softly:  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here again. We can all be together again." And while I can't help but mentally add: "And I can be your Yami again." Do I not speak this out loud as I, instead decide to face another issue that has been bugging me since coming here and I turn my face to my other friends as I ask:

"Tell me Joey, why did the Dark Magician attack that other duelist so violently. He must have seen that the both of us only had 200 Life Points left and it's not like him to do such a thing." But just saying the Card Monster's name seems to make the lithe body in my arms tense and makes my friends turn grim as Joey says:  
"The DM isn't the guy you remember, Yami, not by a long shot." This confuses me and Tristan says: "Yugi has been dueling violently over the last three months just to not have to admit to himself that you were gone." And Téa ends: "But the DM thinks Yugi is overusing them and has grown to hate him for it, same with DM girl."  
This shocks me as those two should know better than anyone that Yugi's loyalty to them is endless and that Yugi is much too kind hearted to use anyone like that and I think: "I must find out why they would think like that." And while holding Yugi a little tighter in order to comfort my little Aibou, do I ask Joey:

"When did this start?" And the boy answers: "A month ago. Yugi had already been part of ten tournaments in the two months before and he was facing the second to last challenger to the finals. The guy was known for his honesty and his dedication to playing fair games, so when Yugi faced him, we were sure it would be an awesome duel."  
Tristan then goes on and says: "The dude then made us even more excited as he told us he had felt that DM was at the near top of Yugi's deck, telling us how he could feel how well-used and trusted the card had become for Yugi and had asked him to try and keep DM in the duel the entire time, which of course wowed and excited the crowds."  
At this I nod, but then Téa turns sad and with her head low, does she say: "But when Yugi pulled his first hand, DM was nowhere to be found. Yugi shouted at the guy to ask how he was sure and when he responded again with how the card felt, were we certain it was the DM card as it carried all the signs of being used the most."  
Joey then pumps up his fist and says: "Yugi and the rest of were confused like hell and Yugi kept drawing and drawing and drawing and that other player helped him stretch the duel as long as possible. In the end –." Here Joey hits the dresser with his fist, shocking me senseless before rages on and says:  
"In the end, Yugi found DM at the very bottom of his deck, the one to last card. But when he won the duel and pulled his whole deck back together, graveyard and everything, was the DM card suddenly at the very top of the pile, at the top of his deck. That cold-hearted bastard had used his own Shadow Magic to push his card all the way down."

By now I just don't know what to think, but then I finally get a sight in on why my friends are so angry at the Dark Magician for doing this as Yugi whispers against my shoulder: "It's because of me. It's because I'm just not strong enough to wield its power anymore. The Dark Magician knows this and so –."  
But before I can protest does Joey jump up from his chair and says: "It's not you, Yuug, how many times do we have to tell you that? It's that stupid card and his own stupid business. I personally don't even understand why you're still keeping that card in your deck. He obviously thinks he's too good for you, slimy no-good magician."  
And while I'm sure that Mahad – the soul essence of the Dark Magician and the first owner of his Shadow Magical Abilities – will not be happy to be called these words, do I feel that I can't disagree with the blonde and I pull one of my arms away from my embrace, only for my hand to reach for Yugi's deck and pull it out.

Sending a look at Joey, the blonde nods and takes Yugi from me, holding the little Hikari as if he were his little baby brother and while I feel relieved that my little Koi still has his friends to have been helping him through the last few months, do I turn the deck around, seeing the Dark Magician staring right back at me.  
Sensing out with my Shadow Magic ability, do I suddenly feel another Monster Card respond to it and to my shock, does Kuriboh, a small brown fluffed animal with green paws and purple eyes appear, looking at me for only a second before he quickly flies over to Yugi and starts to cuddle with my little Koi, bringing a smile to Yugi's face.  
I look at my friends and Tristan says: "That has been happening a lot too. Kuriboh seems to be the only one of Yugi's most trusted Duel Monsters who is still loyal to him. He even comes out sometimes when Yugi doesn't summon him to comfort him. Grandpa told us that Yugi often holds onto Kuriboh after waking from a nightmare."  
This makes me worried for my little Aibou and I think: "Could the nightmares be about my temporary departure? Could Yugi have been the one to be emotionally affected like Pharaoh Aknamkanon told me?" But then I focus back on the task at hand and pull Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl's cards out of Yugi's deck.

I lie the two cards down on the dresser and Tristan asks: "Are you really going to summon them?" And I nod as I say: "Yes, I trust you and I know you wouldn't lie to me, but I need to know their side of the story." To which Téa shouts: "Their Side? Yugi's been breaking down since you left and has become obsessed with dueling because of it.  
Dueling is the only thing for him that still makes him believe you are here and those two just don't realize it. We've been trying to get them to come out in friendly duels, but when we do, they don't listen to a word we say, whether it's an order to attack or anything else. Joey even summoned Dark Magician himself, tried talking to him and he just vanished!"  
This shocks me and I think: "What is the matter with these two? Why are they hurting Yugi so much now that he needs them the most?" And my determination to find out the truth grows, even if I'm sure that my friends have already gotten to the bottom of this and I say: "If not for an explanation then I need to summon them to punish them for their behavior."  
To this my friends nod and Yugi says: "Yami, they're not –." But then Joey pushes his face in his shoulder and says: "Stop defending those creeps, Yuug, you've seen those looks they've been sending you the few times you summoned them the last month. They're jerks and they deserve what Yami gives them. And if he doesn't, we'll do."  
The others nod and Téa says: "We've been wanting to punish them for weeks now, Yugi, we just never did, because you keep your cards closely to yourself and we get why, but they need to learn a lesson. So just let Yami do this, okay?" And while I can feel how overpowered my little Koi feels at all these arguments, does he nod nonetheless.

Sending him my feelings for him – while trying to keep them at a low as I don't think Yugi can take the shock of realizing just how much he means to me now, do I feel a small tinge of happiness light up in his side of the connection and this makes me feel relieved as I lie one finger on Dark Magician and one finger on Dark Magician Girl's cards.  
"Oh warriors of ancient Magic and holders of the souls of Mahad and Mana, come from the Dominion of the Beast, merge with the souls of those who once used you with loyalty and honor and heed my call! Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, I SUMMON YOU!" Do I shout in the end and while I can sense the shock of my friends, do the two appear.  
The two look around and for some reason do I feel that these two aren't the ones that have been dueling alongside Yugi these last three months. Then the Dark Magician looks at me and says: "I see you have finally returned. But why are your friends glaring at us like this?" And realizing that these are Mahad and Mana and not the Magicians, do I say:  
"Because your Duel Monsters have been behaving to Yugi in a manner they find –." But then Mana gasps and I realize that her memories of DM girl must have caught up with her. She turns to Yugi with tears in her eyes and says: "Yugi – I – I'm so sorry. I – I just – I just don't understand why my Ka Monster – or Duel Monster – would behave like that."

And while my friends seem to realize that these are Mahad and Mana, does Téa glare at the girl and says: "Because – and this is no offense to you, Mana – your little Ka Monster is a blonde haired bimbo who apparently lost the connection between her brain and her heart and therefore no longer can realize how others might hurt over certain events."  
"Yeah, like events that separate you from the one person you have always had by your side for over four years and who became your closest friend. Or events that can be compared to someone's actual funeral." Tristan then growls at the two and they share a look as Mahad says: "We will merge with our Kas and return to the Dominion of the Beasts."  
"Hey, wait a minute." Joey says, but I've already caught on with what they're planning and nod as I say: "Make sure they are abandoned like they abandoned Yugi and tell them they will be in my Spare Deck until they've learned their lesson." The two nod, while my friends now stop being angry and look contemplative instead as the two vanish.

"Guess I should not have called onto Mahad and Mana's souls while summoning them." Goes through my mind, but then Tristan lounges back on his arms and says: "I don't know about you guys, but I sure am glad that those two weren't fully against Yugi, or at least not as much as we first thought." And Joey and Téa nod in agreement.  
"And Mahad and Mana are members of the Pharaoh's court, so they'll probably have some influence on the other Duel Monsters back in the Dominion." Téa says and Joey raises his fist with a victorious grin on his face as he says: "Those two are finally going to get what's coming to them. It's about time too. And stop arguing, Yugi, they deserve it."  
He then tells my Aibou, who still looks slightly down and I decide that Yugi and I need some alone time so I can personally try and appease and comfort my precious Aibou. I turn to Joey and ask: "Guys, can you?" And like always does it look as if Joey can read my mind on the same level as Yugi as the blonde nods and says:  
"No problem, come on, fellows, let's leave those two to their own little reunion." And Téa and Tristan are quick to follow him, Téa giving me one last hug as she says: "Good to have you back, Yami." And I nod, deciding to tell them of my new name later as right now, my Aibou needs me more than that they need to know this new change of events.

Then Yugi and I are left alone, the bodyguards at the door closing it behind Tristan swiftly and Yugi, who still looks miserable and who reminds me of the night after we almost lost the Millennium Puzzle to a Mind-controlled Bandit Keith, looks up at me from under his fringe, his eyes proving how hard it is for him to believe I am actually standing here.  
I walk over to the little sweet thing and softly push one of his yellow fringe hairs to hang behind his ear as he keeps his gaze on me, his eyes questioning whether or not this is really happening and then I take him in my arms again, pushing down on my need to love him as I whisper: "This is real, Yugi. I am really, really here, Aibou."

And with that Yugi breaks down.

* * *

_**Okay, end of chapter!  
**__**I wasn't really planning to end it here, but I didn't have much choice as the chapter was getting a little long and I wanted to – in the end – divide all of this up a little. Now I hadn't really planned for Mahad and Mana to make an appearance, but I thought it would fit with the Punishment, so I added them nonetheless.  
**__**Now next chapter will be about Yugi, about the little thing reliving some of the memories where he was at his weakest over the last few months and of Yami comforting him and slowly, carefully, letting Yugi in on how he really feels about the emotionally heartbroken boy, which will eventually lead into some romance.  
**__**After that, I think I will do some BakuraxRyou, some MarikxMalik and some JoeyxKaiba. Like I said, Yugi will be involved in getting those two together, but don't expect too much when I start writing about the Duels, because I am downright AWEFULL at writing about that, so those duels will just be summarized and whatnot.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	3. Then That's Where I'll Start

_**And here's chapter #3!  
**__**I know, the chapters just keep on coming, but I can't help it. This story has been bugging and hogging and messing with my mind for so long, I just have to keep writing it until my need for it lies down and my inspiration gives me a chance to write something else, something I don't see happening for another few chapters.  
**__**Anyway, there will be a little YugixYami love in here, along with the return of three very powerful friends. Friends that you can only know about if you've watched the Original Yu-Gi-Oh series from Duelist Kingdom all the way to the Pharaoh's memories, even if these three guys appeared a little before that all happened.  
**__**Okay enough hints,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3  
**__**Then That's Where I'll Start**_

_**Yugi's POV**_

All the memories, all the pain and all the other emotions I have felt and that I have been holding back on for all these months, allowing for them to gather together and become stronger and stronger within me, break me apart as I feel the powerful warm arms of my beloved around me and hear his baritone voice whisper words of comfort.  
I close my eyes as part of me still doesn't want to believe that this is real anymore, simply because I have been having dreams of it happening so many times before, only to wake up, feel that happiness die out in my heart and be replaced with pain and despair as the truth of his departure hits me like a Catapult Turtle yet again.  
However, it seems that fate has different ideas as I feel the body – of which I refuse to acknowledge that it belongs to my beloved partner – moving my own until the both of us are lying on the bed, lying with our sides on the bed and with our fronts against one another and under the gentle eye of the other person, do I cry.

Cry because I remember the days where I would be in school, face an educational challenge that I couldn't solve and would then try to mentally ask him for help, only to hear no mental response as there is nothing connected to my mind anymore, a fact that made me look up with tears in my eyes as I realize – he wasn't there.  
Cry because I remember the few times I was in a duel that I felt I just couldn't face or where I just couldn't win and where I wanted to connect to my partner and shout the magic word to let him take over, only to realize I have no one to connect to and to lower my head and arms in defeat as I realize again – he wasn't there.  
Cry because I remember the times where I woke up from my sleep, whether it be because of a nightmare or because it was time for me to wake up and where I would try to reach for the Millennium Puzzle in an attempt to go to his Soulroom and accept his comfort, only to realize that the Puzzle isn't there – that he wasn't there.

Remembering all these things, do I whisper: "You weren't there. You weren't and you're not here now either. I can't lie to myself anymore. It's not you, it can't be you." These words hurt me and tear me apart, but the presence in front of me just can't be that of Yami as I just no longer feel like I have the strength to keep lying to myself.  
Then the person holding me tightens his arms and whispers: "Aibou, it is me. I know it took me too long to find the Puzzle and come back to you, but I am here, Aibou and I am never leaving your side again. Please, Aibou, forgive me for leaving you without any proof that I could – and would – indeed return to you once again."  
But I shake my head, no longer wanting to believe in such fairytales and I say: "No, no, No! it can't be you! It just can't! I won't lie to myself anymore. This is all A DREAM!" But when I want to push away, feeling assured that the power of the push will be enough to wake me up, do I feel the body pulling me even closer.  
"I can assure you this is no dream, Yugi. You really dueled that other boy, you and I really beat him together, I really punished the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl for their treachery and I am really, right now, holding you. This is no dream, Yugi. Now you must open your eyes and see that I am telling the truth."  
And the powerful tone behind that amazing voice again makes me inspired to follow his advice and when I look up, my eyes link with his and when I see the crimson eyes staring back at me, while they had been dark or a shade other than the one I see before me in all of my dreams, does it finally hit home with me – he is here.

This makes new tears, tears of unbelievable happiness spring to my eyes and I almost jump Yami, my arms nearly choking him as I push myself onto him, wanting to feel every bit of his body with my own if only to have more physical evidence that this is really happening and that there isn't some chance of this being another dream or joke.  
Yami tenses for a second when he feels me hugging him, but his arms stay wrapped around me and he moves us so that I am lying slightly atop of him, one of his arms abandoning their position around my back, only for the hand of said arm to move up to my hair and while I keep my eyes wide open, does Yami close his.  
He then moves that hand to my hair and starts to caress it, the touch so define and gentle, new tears spring to my eyes yet again as I have dreamed of this, both before Yami left and after and I happily – with the contend acceptance that he is here – cuddle my face into his dark blue jacket and black shirt covered chest.

_**Yami's POV**_

The fact that Yugi didn't want to believe it was really me had definitely hurt, but that was more because it was all the more evidence that I had taken way too long with my search and while I have no doubt that the next few weeks will be very hard for us – as Aibou is just bound to have relapse – do I know one thing.  
"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else anymore than where I am right now." Do I think to myself, the fact that I have a body of my own, that Yugi's body is atop of me and that I can actually hold him and caress his delicate, beautiful head and that hair that is so similar to mine, bar the sweet curl hanging on his forehead.  
Then I get proof that the mental link has been reestablished as I hear Yugi's voice in my head asking me: "You're not – planning to go anywhere – are you?" And I smile down at the little man, the one that stole my heart so long ago as I softly whisper: "No Yugi, my place is here with you and I never intend to change that again."  
Making a strong bout of pure happiness soar through my heart, something that in return makes me hold Yugi all the stronger and then I decide to prove to my little Aibou that this really is in fact happening and I silently, mentally whisper: "Great Puzzle, allow us entrance. Let us return into your chambers once more."

And the Eye of the Puzzle lights up, engulfing us both and making our bodies vanish, but also causing for Yugi's soul to slip from my grasp as it is transported to his own Soul room and I think: "I need to see if I can alter that part of the Puzzle's magic. Having to constantly travel between our chambers to see each other just won't do."  
And upon ending that thought do I feel my soul appearing and taking shape within my own chamber, however I pay no attention to the interior or to whatever changes have occurred since the Pharaoh's memories have been restored and instead of that, do I instantly head for the door out of my chambers and for the one into Yugi's.  
Running inside, do I almost collide with my precious Aibou, my soul form and instincts responding within seconds to the collision and before either of us can fall down, do I wrap my arms around my precious little partner, Yugi taking only a few seconds longer before he returns the hug, laughing while I hear tearful happiness in his voice.  
"Told you this was real." I whisper in his hair as I take in the sweet scent that is my Aibou and Yugi nods against my chest as he says: "I've been wanting to do this so many nights now, Yami. Just – just so many." And while feeling pained at hearing this as it proves that Yugi was far from ready to say goodbye, do I say:  
"From this day forth, the Millennium Puzzle is yours once more, Yugi. And from now on, it will remain that way. No more powers of Destiny or Fate or any other deity can take the Millennium Puzzle – or me – away from you." And this makes the arms around me tighten in happiness, a gesture that makes me smile widely.

I then look up, over Yugi's hair and notice something that I didn't see the last time Yugi and I were in the Millennium Puzzle together and I ask: "Yugi, when did you add a room to your chambers?" And even while I can't see him, do I feel the heat rising up against Yugi's cheeks as it almost burns through the fabric of my shirt.  
I look down at the blushing little boy and he turns away, actually making me let go off him and while he has his arms behind his back and is shuffling one of his feet on the stone floor, can I not help but feel that the boy looks more adorable than should be considered legal and he says: "Well – um – yo-you see – I ehm?"  
This makes me smirk while raising my eyebrow at him as the last time I saw him this flustered was when Mokuba wanted him to say a few words to his fans at the Opening Ceremony of the KC Grand Championships and then Yugi sighs and asks: "Oh, what the heck?" Shocking me as I have barely ever heard him curse before.

_**Yugi's POV**_

"Wasn't this exactly why you made that room in the first place? For him to wonder through and explore once he and the Puzzle had been laid to rest? Wasn't that why you worked so hard on it while he worked on that retched deck of his for that cursed duel?" Goes through my mind, which steels my nerves and I say:  
"I made it while you were preparing for the Ceremonial Duel. I believed back then that upon your departure, the Puzzle and all other Items would go with you. I didn't know they would end up in the Shadow Realm so I decided to make you one last parting gift, so you would have something of me to keep with you for all eternity."  
This makes my amazingly powerful and grand Yami smile at me, his crimson eyes shining with his happiness at hearing this and while I can't help but wonder about that other emotion I suddenly notice shining in his eyes, does Yami ask: "Can I take a look?" And I want to nod when suddenly something comes in from Yami's room.

Looking at the rushed blur in shock, do I see it take shape and to my shock does Timeas, the Legendary Knight of Atlantis who became part of our deck when we had to battle Dartz and defeat the Oricalchos appear before us, the Knight actually looking winded as he stops in front of us and then calls out to behind him:  
"Over here! I found them!" And to my shock do Criteas, the Legendary Knight that resembles and fought alongside Kaiba and Hermos, the knight that has almost the same character and fought as part of Joey's deck appear behind him, both of them smiling at us while I can see in their eyes that their visit means business.  
"What brings you guys from the Dominion of the Beasts?" Yami asks, his stance proving his own shock at seeing the three and Criteas says: "How about hearing what those two idiots did to Yugi these last two fortnights?" And while I again feel pain eating away at me at the thought of my two most precious cards, does Hermos say:  
"First that little lady goes and says that if either of our worlds may need the other again, that you will be able to find her in your deck and then her and her hotshot partner go and abandon you when you need them most." And Timeas says: "And that comes from the cards owned by the two most loyal Duelists I have ever laid my eye on."  
And while I wince at the reminder of his scarred eye, do I smile at the three, amazed that while they barely knew me and while I was unable to fight alongside them for most of the journey as Dartz had me captured by the Oricalchos, they are still loyal enough to me to tell me how bad they feel over the behavior of other Duel Monsters.

Yami then nods and speaks in such a way it makes me wonder if he and I aren't sharing minds even while inside the Millennium Puzzle as he says: "Thank you, your loyalty will not go unforgotten. We will repay you once I have returned to a normal life with my partner and we have established a way to do so, I assure you."  
But the Knights shake their heads and Timeas says: "Think nothing of it. This is merely out way to thank you for helping us defeat the Great Beast once and for all." But while I hate the very memories of the Leviathan, does Yami seem to have a different reason to hate the mentioning and I am shocked beyond words as he says:  
"I am sad to say that that wasn't entirely true, at least not until a few minutes ago." We all look at him and he looks down as he says: "When I pulled the Evil Essence of the Great Leviathan out of Dartz and stored it within myself, I instantly sent it back to the Shadow Realm, believing that the only place I could keep it well hidden."  
Instantly I realize what the man means and I shout in fear: "But you had to go into the Shadow Realm to find the Millennium Puzzle. Does that mean you had to face the Leviathan again?" And when Yami nods, does only one though enter my mind: "Was that why he was so late to come back to me? Did I – did I almost lose him – again?"

Yami then looks up and says: "The Leviathan attacked me from the back and almost swallowed me whole. I was able to evade him just in time." This makes me shiver as I think: "I was right, I did almost lose him!" But then Yami shocks and relieves my worries as he smiles at us all, his smile the widest at me and he says:  
"However, because the Leviathan was a monster created out of pure Darkness, were my memories of my friends and my thoughts of returning to Yugi's side the key to defeating that fearsome beast – and this time it was for good." And with that do I understand why Yami's smile is the widest as he looks at me and I ask:  
"You – you thought of – of me?" And when Yami nods, do I think: "How could I ever think myself to be weak? To be alone without him? Yami was even able to think of me and with those thoughts defeat the Great Leviathan, so how could I ever think I needed Dueling to feel Yami's presence when the thought of him makes him stay with me."

And with that I lower my head, feeling like a complete fool for behaving like I have for the last few months and think: "That must be why Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl turned against me. They knew all along I didn't need Dueling to remember Yami and have him be close by and they just wanted me to realize that themselves."  
And I turn to the Knights as I say: "Don't go too hard on them, Timeas. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were wiser than I gave them credit for and they just wanted to teach me a valuable lesson that I refused to see." And while the Knights look at me shocked, do I smile at my friend and true love as I say:  
"I don't need Dueling to think of Yami and I certainly don't need it to feel his presence near me. As long as I remember him, I don't need the Puzzle, the Magic words or the Dueling to have him be part of me. Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl knew this and they just wanted me to know it too. I was just too hurt to realize it."

But at this Yami wraps his arm around me and says: "Yes, and because they didn't show any regards to that or mercy for how you felt and just turned their backs on you and became monsters instead of your friends do they still deserve to be punished. They should have sought a stronger connection to help you, not weaken what was already there."  
At this I can't help but shrug, hating that I have to give the guy right, while feeling warmed from the inside by his care and from the outside by the amazing arm that is still around my shoulder and then Yami looks past me and says: "And now to have a look at that room." And with that does he turn to the door I created 3 months ago.  
This makes a new blush appear on my face and I can't help but think: "Crap, I was hoping the presence of those three would distract him from that." But then I sigh and while part of me is worried like no tomorrow that the contents behind that door can make me lose the friend I just got back, does another part feel different.  
I look at the spirit of the one I love as he walks slowly towards the door at the other end of my Soul room and while thinking of that strange emotion I saw shining in his eyes earlier, can I not help but think: "If that emotion was what I think it was, then the contents of that door might just be the chance I have been waiting for since Battle City."

_**Yami's POV**_

I can feel Yugi's eyes trained on me as I pass his Soul room, the chamber itself small and square shaped and the floor completely empty while it had been littered with old forgotten toys the second time Yugi had come in here and while I wonder where the toys went, does their disappearance help me focus on my target.  
The door in front of me is simple and made of stone, yet while the structure is simple, does the power I feel coming from it almost overwhelm me and I think: "Could Aibou really have kept something so powerful from me that he hid it behind this door? Is that why he grew so weak so quickly after I left? Did he leave something essential behind?"  
And while steeling myself for whatever could be behind the door, do I take a firm grasp of the door as if to prove the power within that I can handle whatever it decides to throw at me, only to feel blown off my feet by the power as it suddenly changes how it feels to me and to my shock does the power now almost welcome me into its depths.  
Remembering that Yugi had created this room especially for me, so I could have something left of him in the Afterlife, do I allow for the happiness that somehow comes from the power within to surround me and fill me up from the inside before I finally turn the handle and open the door, stepping into the amazing power of the room.

There, I am almost disappointed when I see nothing but pictures layering every single wall around me and even a countless amount of them being plastered against the ceiling. Wondering how a bunch of pictures can send off such incredible power, do I think: "Should I take a closer look? I must be missing something vital here?"  
And then, upon taking a closer look at one of the pictures on the right of me, do I see it. Yugi and I myself, standing on the tropical Lights where we were escorted to after we left Dartz, Ironheart and Chris at Atlantis for them to return to the Spirit world together, while Atlantis itself sunk back to the depths from whence it came.  
Shocked at seeing this, do I look at the picture next to it, only to see myself sitting down on the stone street of what is left of the Ancient City, my spirit form completely weakened by the battle I just fought to prove I had conquered the darkness within me and with Yugi holding my shoulders while sitting behind me from the right.  
I look at the several pictures around these two, only to see more and more memories of the last four years, some of them having a golden picture frame and some of those even having a small red ruby in the left bottom corner of the golden frame, while others have their frames simply merged with the stone walls of the room.

"Memories. It's all memories of when Yugi and I worked together as a team." Goes through my mind and while I am amazed at just how many memories Yugi and I were able to make together, as the room itself seems to go on forever, can I just not phantom one thing and that is where that amazing power came from.  
"It couldn't have come from just the memories. Yes, they are filled with the many amazing emotions we have felt, both good and bad, not to mention the experiences that we have gained and that made us stronger each and every time, but I do not believe our power was as great as the power I sensed when Yugi made this, it just can't be."  
I think on and on as I try to sense out where the source of power is coming from and then suddenly hear Yugi ask: "Don't you like it?" And when I turn around, do I see him looking at me, having a hand on the door as he locks eyes with me, his eyes searching me for something I just can't seem to grant him as I am too confused by the power.  
"I do, Yugi, but when I first neared the door, I sensed a presence so powerful it almost overwhelmed me." This shocks the young boy and I say: "And while these pictures hold many powerful memories, they cannot have been the source of that power as I just do not believe our experience to have been that strong when you created this room."

At this Yugi smiles and says: "You're right, it's not the pictures." And I look at him again, shocked that he actually knows what sends of that amazing power and he looks at one of the pictures as he says: "The power you're sensing is the power of my own heart. I was, after all, able to use my own – as they call it – Special Ability."  
This shocks me and I ask: "What ability do you mean?" And I can't help but think: "Does Yugi have a power he never told me about? Could it have helped us unlock the secrets of the Pharaoh even faster?" But apparently are my thoughts plain to be read of my face as Yugi smiles and says: "No, my ability wouldn't have helped our search at all."  
He then looks back at me and says: "I know you and I shared a mind and emotional link, but certain events started transpiring after Kaiba announced his Battle City Tournament that I was as unsure of as you were of what we all thought was your Ancient Past and unlike you, was I just not willing to let you know until I found out myself."  
This shocks me, the thought that Yugi hid such a thing from me almost hurting me physically, but then Yugi lies his head in his neck with his hands behind his head as well and he says: "So in all honesty was my Special Ability the fact that I could hide certain emotions and thoughts from you – but not anymore, Yami."

And I look at the photographs, amazed that Yugi's actual hidden thoughts and emotions are here for me to hear and feel and Yugi says: "The ones merged with the room itself are just memories I didn't want you to forget about. The ones with the golden frame are ones I cherish greatly. The ones with the gem – hold my Special Ability."  
And with that does Yugi close the door and say: "Just come on out once you're ready, okay Yami? I'll be in my Dressing Room waiting for you." And while I can't help but worry for my little Yugi to be out of the Puzzle by himself, does my curiosity for his actual feelings and thoughts overpower my worries as he closes the door behind him.  
I then sense him leaving the Puzzle and feel it move slightly as Yugi must be putting it back around his own neck, but then I look around and think: "Yugi said it was the ones with the golden frame and the red gem that hold his secret thoughts and emotions. And that these started when Kaiba announced Battle City. Then that's where I'll start."

* * *

_**I just can't get this story to hurry up now, can I?  
**__**But no matter, this location was the perfect place to end the chapter. It's interesting, the chapter has a lot of content, Yugi seems to be feeling better and Yami is about to find out that his feelings are definitely returned. So how did you think my little Memory room? Also, am I the only one who thinks Yugi's room is just TOO small?  
**__**Anyway, Yugi and Yami will encounter some hardships along the way, some of them being Yami's own fault as he will grow used to having the chance of being a Yami, others being caused by a few random characters that I will pluck out of the Cannon and bring into my story, just for the heck and the fun of it.  
**__**Who can you be expecting? Well, you already saw Rebecca pass by and she will definitely play a role, but I also intend to let one Vivian Wong have her part in the story somewhere. Not sure where, but either parts – Rebecca and Vivian – won't be for those who are in favor of, or have a certain like for either Viv or Bec.  
**__**Just be warned,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	4. Yugi's Special Ability Revealed

_**I am STEAMROLLING this baby!  
**__**No, I mean it, this story is going like WILDFIRE through my head and my fingers have never hurt more or never felt more proud of themselves at the same time. Seriously, I knew when I got my interest for Yu-Gi-Oh back that this story would be good, but for it to completely take over me and to create 3 chapters in a single weekend?  
**__**SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! All of this has been written between the 30**__**th**__** of August and today, the 1**__**st**__** of September, can you believe it? Four chapters in a single weekend? I have never had anything like this. And for those reading Keyblade's Light, NO, last extravaganza wasn't written in this quick a time, it took weeks to months.  
**__**Okay enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 04  
**__**Yugi's Special Ability Revealed**_

_**Yami's POV**_

I am able to find the memory I have been looking for, the memory of Kaiba announcing Battle City and I must confess to myself it took some time as I had expected for it to be a memory of me accepting Kaiba's challenge as he announced it, his face shown on every widescreen at the city and he himself flying along on his Helicopter.  
Instead it had been a memory of me and Téa arriving at the Domino Station just minutes before – if memory serves me correctly – I was to have my first spiritual encounter with the evil powers of Marik and we were to meet up with May, who would gossip about us dating and who would then talk to me about the invitation.  
The memory itself is indeed in a golden frame with a beautiful red gem in the right bottom corner just like Yugi said and while I just can't imagine what could be so special about this memory that it would actually become the origin of Yugi's Special Ability, do I feel fascinated enough to touch the red gem on the frame, starting the memory.

_**Within the memory**_

"_The invitation said the tournament would be announced tonight. Ishizu was right." Téa says as she and I walk up to Domino Station, me dressed in the leather black shirt, black leather jeans and shoes Yugi put on before letting me take over, and Téa dressed in a yellow shirt, pink skirt and jacket, black socks and pink heels.  
__We stop at the Station's Plaza and I speak: "I don't know if everything she said is true, but I do know this. I must enter and win this Tournament in order to fulfill my Destiny." At this Téa and I are staring at each other and I can't help but feel confused as so far the memory is exactly as I myself remember it all happening that night.  
__Then Téa speaks again and says: "Just promise me you'll be careful, Yami. Cause I'm sure there's still danger ahead." And while the girl turns to me, do I speak and say: "Yes, whoever's is after the Millennium Puzzle is still out there." Then I turn my face down and grab my deck, looking at the Dark Magician as I say:  
_"_But you must trust me, Tea, this deck has never let me down before. As long as Yugi and I stay connected to one another, I am confident that we can use this deck to win this tournament, unlock the mysteries of my ancient past and realize our destiny." And just like I remember does Yugi's spirit come out of me to smile._

_But then finally does something happen that I don't remember and I hear Yugi's voice as if it comes from deep inside of me and at the same time as if it comes from the memory itself and it thinks: "I can't believe this. He helped me save my grandfather, saw me almost lose to Pegasus and still believes I can help him do all this?  
__The spirit is more amazing then I thought. No – Yami is more amazing than I ever believed any friend of mine could be. But – is he really just a friend?" And with that do I feel something deep inside me, as if my heart skipped a beat at that thought and I hear Yugi's voice: "No, it can't be. Who falls for – well, he did save my grandpa."_

_**Outside the Memory**_

But while that voice says so, do only three words hit me. _Who falls for? _Then the memory ends and the picture again shows Téa and me at the Domino Station Plaza, yet my eyes barely see this as my mind races with this new information, my heart beating a thousand miles a minute as it tries to process the facts it was just presented.  
"So Yugi's special ability was the fact that he could hide the actual dept of his feelings for me, the actual fact that his friendship had already grown into feelings of love long before I even fell for him. Then that means the thoughts he was hiding were thoughts of how much he must have grown to love me. But deep does his love run?"  
I think while trying to find another memory, this one also encased in golden with a red gem, but then one that takes place long after Battle City and the first one I find; is one I wish I never had to lay eyes on. Yugi and myself in the middle of a stone circle, the stone rocks depicting a battlefield of sorts and Yugi being nothing but a soul.  
The boy himself has the Seal of Oricalchos shown on his forehead and both of us have marks of a recent fight on our face and clothes, even if Yugi seems about to disappear and I think: "The battle that allowed me to start fighting against the Darkness inside my heart. Why is that one encased in gold when I had to attack Yugi that day?"  
And while my heart tears up at how vulnerable and weak Yugi looks there and while part of me wants to flee the room, the Puzzle and then reenter the world outside, if only to jump back onto the bed with Yugi and hug him close as a sign that that memory has long since transpired, do I still give into my curiosity and do I activate the memory.

_**Inside the Memory**_

_Yugi and I are on the stone Circle where we dueled each other, me having beaten him by using the Trap Card Divine Wind to counterattack his Catapult Turtle, thus winning the duel and making sure the Seal of Oricalchos can't lock up my soul like I allowed it to do Yugi's only days earlier, however the memory already feels different.  
__Then I realize that while I am witnessing the whole thing transpiring, that I am also able to hear Yugi's thoughts as he speaks and I think: "He was able to hide his thoughts of love from me while on the same time comforting me as he saw how bad I felt for having put him there and having won the duel? How? How did he do that?"  
__But then I listen as Yugi thinks: "If I ever get out of the Oricalchos again, the first thing I'll do is make sure Yami and I can have another moment like this. To feel those amazing arms around me. Oh, this was so worth the blow. I knew he was strong, but damn, where does he hide all those muscles? I don't feel those when we merge, I know that."_

_This makes me feel slightly red and then I listen on as Yugi thinks: "Those tears, I can't believe I caused those. Don't cry, my Yami. I know you're hurting, but it's okay. There are spirits protecting me on the other side. I know you sent them, Yami, I just know it. Only you could and would do such a thing for me."  
__This confuses me as I never did that, having been too obsessed with my need to find Yugi to even think of doing so and as I see how Yugi lies his hand on mine, part of his fingers on my Duel Disk and I hear myself asking him: "But now what?" And I remember the absolute devastation I felt when Yugi's spirit dissolved in my hands.  
__Trying not to feel that same pain, do I hear Yugi's thoughts: "I know you'll find me, Yami. If anyone can, you can. You can send monsters from the other side, so you can save me. And with help of those monsters, will I make sure you know that I am still here. I am still beside you and no power can divide us, no matter how ancient."  
__And this actually alleviates the pain I was starting to feel all over again and when I hear myself shout: "I'LL SAVE YOU! No matter what it takes!" Am I shocked to still be able to hear Yugi's thoughts as – while they are dying out – I hear him think: "Of course, true love always finds each other. My love will guide you, my beloved friend."_

_**Outside The Memory**_

"He heard me. He actually heard me make him that promise. And he, he knew. Or at least, he was guessing at the chance of my love returning his. Could it be that while he was able to hide his love from me, I was unable to achieve that on the same level as him? Did he ever even get a glimpse of the love I feel for him?"  
And with that do I turn away from the memory, my heart now finally at ease, even if I still wonder about these creatures that protected my Yugi on the other side and then suddenly do I encounter another one that catches my eye, this one of just after we were rescued from the deserted island by Kaiba's Helicopter.  
It's of a few days after we crash landed in the Middle of Nowhere in Canada, where we had been taken in by Professor Hawkins, his granddaughter Rebecca and Duke Devlin and it's of the day Mokuba invited us to Kaibaland, but then of that same morning, just when Rebecca and Téa had found Yugi and me at the riverbank.  
Look at the picture of Yugi with his arms raised above him, I cannot help but admire how pretty and carefree my Aibou looks in the picture, something that makes me worry yet again for him seeing his current state, but then I remember what happened only a few minutes later and while suppressing my jealousy, do I tap the gem.

_**Inside the Memory**_

_Yugi stands at the riverbank, having just passed a small brown squirrel up in a tree and has lowered his arms from his stretch as he says: "Finally some peace and quiet for a change." And I see my own soul appearing as it says: "We needed this.""Yeah, after everything we've been through it feels nice just to kick back."  
__And again the memory changes and while I see myself looking out over the lake, do I hear Yugi's thoughts as he thinks: "Not to mention it feels so great being here with my Yami, just the two of us. Wonder what could be bothering him, though." And I see those beautiful lips move as he asks: "Is something on your mind?"  
__And while I feel amazed that my Yugi can sense so quickly that I was worried that day, do I hear myself respond: "As a matter of fact, Yugi, there is. It seems as if everything we restore peace to the world, a greater evil is waiting for us.""Yeah, you got a point there." Yugi responds to this in worry and he turns to me as he says: _

"_Hey, look on the bright side. Every battle that we fight together, also brings us one step closer to finding out the secrets of your past." And while I can hear his thoughts whispering: "And one step closer to me losing you forever." Do I feel my heart tear apart at the words as Yugi pulls three cards from his pocket.  
__My memory self then looks at the cards and says: "The three Egyptian God Cards." And while Yugi thinks: "The only creatures as powerful as my love for you." Something that makes tears be brought to my eyes as I can't believe how strong Yugi believes in his own feelings for me, feelings I never knew of, do I hear him say:  
_"_Yep, they're back in our deck again. Which means it's time to pick up where you and I left off. As soon as we get back home, we're going straight to that History museum. And these three cards are going to give us some answers." To which I say: "Well, let's hope." And while I remember wanting to say more, do I hear Yugi think:  
_"_I wish he didn't look that good smiling like that. Being all alone here might just be the chance –." But then something happens in the memory that makes me curse it even more than when it actually happened, when I was really part of the events occurring and Téa and Rebecca appear behind us as Rebecca says:_

"_There he is." And just that childish voice is enough to make me want to curse in several languages as I just can't understand how that insolent pipsqueak can think she stands a chance with Yugi when the sound of her voice alone grates on my every nerve. Then Téa says: "I was worried about you." While Memory-me disappears.  
__Remembering why I did so, do I shake my head as I know I didn't want to be around Téa now that she had ruined the one moment where Yugi and I had apparently been sharing the same thought as I too had been thinking about how perfect a chance this was to finally tell Yugi how I felt, why it had been so important to me to find him._

_Then I need the reminder that I had already witnessed several mental testimonies of Yugi loving me through his other memories as the stupid, blonde haired little runt named Rebecca runs at my Yugi and actually jumps him, pushing his against the ground and almost shouting in his ear: "I was even more worried about you than Téa was!"  
__And while Yugi again proves how he can just not hurt anyone he cares about as he says: "Thanks, I think. Can we get up now, please? I can't breathe." Do I actually hear him thinking again and his thoughts say: "This is so not the amazing embrace I was in when Yami held me a few days ago. Oh, how I miss that amazing hug."  
__And while Téa looks just as annoyed as I felt that day, does she say: "Come on, you two lovebirds. Everyone's waiting." And while I want to again silently curse her for even thinking of calling Yugi and Rebecca anything romantic, does Rebecca turn her gaze on Yugi while her eyes are closed and she says: "Let's go."  
__And while Yugi says: "Uh sure." And I hear Rebecca talk in the background, do Yugi's thoughts actually overpower the sound of the girl's voice as he thinks: "At least I had some time alone with him. And who knows, maybe I can get a similar chance before we find those answers he so desperately needs. Great Ra, I love his determination."  
__And while he thinks this, do I actually see something that I missed that day after showing up again from behind him as Rebecca spoke as my anger had me slightly blinded for what was around me and I actually see a hint of that actual love shine in Yugi's eyes as he looks behind him at where I appear to smile back at him._

_**Outside the memory**_

I take a breath of relief, feeling amazed that Yugi actually felt this way and that he actually thought of me and his love for me while being confronted yet again by that stupid runt and her dumb, kiddy crush on my Yugi and then, to my confusion, do I see that the next memory, of our breakfast that morning, also has a golden frame and red gem.  
Wondering what about this could make the memory special enough Yugi would decide it to be worth such magic, do I decide to review it in my own mind before activating the magic and I think: "The only thing that happened there was Yugi and me –." And then I remember the argument Yugi had with his friends that day.  
"I helped Yugi decide to stay while he wanted to leave as soon as possible to help me solve the mysteries of Yami's past. He agreed with me so quickly after I told him I was okay with it, there must have been a reason he hid with his Special Ability that I didn't think about." And with that do I activate yet another special memory.

_**Inside the memory**_

"_You know, Hawkins, for an old-stuffed shirt, you make a mean dish of pasta." Joey says with his fork aimed for the sky as we're all seated at an eight-chaired picnic table, Yugi luckily enough seated opposite of Rebecca and Joey and Téa on his sides, while Duke and Professor Hawkins are on Rebecca's sides.  
__I know that that day, I had used some Shadow magic to make sure Joey and Téa sat there before Rebecca could as I knew that Téa had a small crush on Yugi that I myself considered harmless as her loyalty to Yugi was greater than her crush on him, yet I had not trusted Rebecca, something the girl had proven rightfully so later on.  
__Téa then again proves her manners as she admonishes Joey before Professor Hawkins says: "There is a lot more where that came from if you kids want to stay." And Yugi, who had just been wanting to take a bit of bacon, looks up shocked and says: "Thanks a lot, Professor, but we should all be getting back home."_

_To this Rebecca again fuels my anger at her as she asks: "What? How can you leave when we haven't even gone out on one single date yet?" And while I remember thinking about how that will never happen either, does Duke prove to me yet again how perceptive the amazing man – who created his own game – is as he says:  
_"_Beccy's right. well, not about the date part. What I mean is, it's too soon for you to leave." And then I remember how happy I felt when Tristan backed him up and says: "Yeah, ditto. We should stay and relax for once." And I remember thinking about how the chance to relax could lead to a chance of revealing my actual feelings to Yugi.  
__Then Joey distracts me and says: "Hey, if every meal is like this, I'm moving in with the Professor for good." Then Téa makes my mood even better as she asks: "So what do you think, Yugi? It is kind of nice here?" And Joey goes on as he says: "Kind of nice? It's perfect?" And while I think: "Perfect for a chance at romance."_

_Just like I did back then while inside the Puzzle and away from Yugi's thoughts and our mental bond, does the phone ring inside the camper and does the Professor excuse himself. Then the memory refocuses back on Yugi, Joey and Téa and Joey asks: "Come on, Yuug, give me one good reason why we should go?"  
__Then Yugi looks down at my Puzzle and while that day I had, for a second been worried that he had actually read my thoughts either way, had Téa actually read Yugi's and she says: "Oh wait, I know. You need to get back to help the Pharaoh, right?" And I can hear how defeated Yugi sounds as he sighs and Tristan says:  
_"_I understand, dude." And Téa shows how compassionate she is once again as she says: "Yeah, you guys have important stuff to deal with." Before I again hear Yugi's thoughts come out as he looks around at all the saddened faces and it says: "They don't have half as many reasons to feel sad for this lost chance at staying here."_

_But then my spirit shows up at the left of Yugi and says: "Yugi, I've waited 5000 years to find out about my past. I really don't think another day or two is going to hurt." And while I remember why I had wanted to stay, as I believed this place the perfect location to tell Yugi how I felt, had Yugi been doubtful as he asks:  
_"_You mean, we should stay?" And I nod at him, loving how happy Yugi sounds as he thanks me before he breaks our private moment and says: "On second thought guys, let's stick around." And while I hear Joey and Tristan claim all kinds of lounge seats and hear Téa express her displeasure at their laziness do I hear Yugi's thoughts:  
_"_They might want to relax, but this is my chance to finally have some alone time with the Spirit of my dreams. And staying here for a few days should allow for me to find a spot Rebecca can't find and break apart my private time with him. The perfect chance to tell him how I feel, once I get the chance to ditch her that is."_

_**Outside The Memory**_

And while I can't help but feel amazed at how annoyed Yugi actually was with the little runt, do I wonder if this is because of the girl's stupid blind persistence or because of other reasons and then I suddenly remember something myself and avidly look for this memory, hoping it has the same kind of magic as the last few.  
My hope is then rewarded as just a few memories away, only a few before the one of the fight, do I find another golden frame with red ruby inside the frame and this one is of just after our first encounter with the Oricalchos, just after Professor Hawkins came to see us to give us some more intell on the situation.  
Grandpa had, at the end of all the conversations shared back and forth – not to mention the shocks we had gotten from each other – taken us all outside, where he had ordered a cab to arrive and there the memory seems to start, the picture showing us all standing outside the museum with the sun setting in the far end.  
Hoping against all hope that this memory will prove to me yet again that Yugi really does love me, do I wonder why the memory doesn't start any earlier as there were definitely many important things shared between us, but then see that memory embedded into the stone wall before I decide to trust my Aibou and activate the memory.

_**Inside the Memory**_

_Grandpa is standing outside the open door of the cab he called, while his friend Arthur Hawkins is already inside and while that little runt is clinging to Yugi's arm, having called him her boyfriend upon meeting with him, something that when I heard it had made me dive so deep into the Puzzle I was almost lost to our connection.  
__Then grandpa says: "You kids be careful. I'm going to take Arthur and Rebecca to the airport." And while Rebecca makes me want to get out of the memory if only to hunt her down, do I hear Yugi's thoughts as she clings to his arm and says: "Goodbye cutie." Before kissing his cheek and leaving for the cab as I hear him think:  
_"_It's Yami holding me. It's the Pharaoh grasping my arm. Oh Ra, I wish those were the Pharaoh's lips." And this makes me smile with tears of happiness clinging to my eyes as I see how angry Téa gets over the kiss, yet I can't share that anger myself as Yugi's thoughts make me finally decide to leave the memories and the Puzzle._

_**Outside the memory**_

Finally understanding why Yugi only had this part of the memory sealed in this frame, do I see the rest of that memory shown in the picture alongside it, Yugi looking away from the rest of the gang as he must have just heard Dark Magician Girl call out to him from the doorway in my soul room that leads to the Dominion of the Beasts.  
Yet my attention is quickly taken away from this memory and I walk out of the room, my same confident smile on my face as I finally feel I have seen enough to overcome nearly four years of doubt at whether or not Yugi could ever return the feelings I have grown to feel for him since he gave the Millennium Puzzle to Joey.  
Then I close the door to this special room behind me, feeling confident that I will probably be back later if only to hear even more evidence of Yugi's thoughts of love for me and then leave his soul room and enter my own, if only to activate the power of the Millennium Puzzle yet again and appear outside it with a body.

* * *

_**Okay, so the last part was written on the second of September, sue me!  
**__**Anyway, next chapter will definitely hold a lot of romance and as you can guess, I HATE REBECCA! I also hate those really clingy, self-centered forms of Téa where she thinks only of herself and delusions herself with the belief Yami could care for her, but I'm just not cut out to writing that kind of stuff.  
**__**So Téa won't be that kind of girl in this story, but her place will definitely be filled by Rebecca and maybe a few other people – like Vivian Wong for instance. And yes, I wanted to do a memory of Vivian Wong and Rebecca's duel, but I decided to leave that for later, no idea why, but we'll just have to wait and see.  
**__**Anyway, next chapter will be Yugi and Yami talking about their emotions for each other and after that I think I'll turn to Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik. Sure is getting about bloody time to get the responses of those two Hikari's of their Yami's return out of the way – not to mention Ishizu's response to Malik's return.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. That episode with Rebecca was a bint to find.**_


	5. Yugi and The Pharaoh

_**Hey everyone, chapter 5 is up!  
**__**And this is really ridiculous, but I needed to check the last chapter to make sure this was indeed chapter 5. I've been so busy typing out this story, I even lost sight of how many chapters it has. On other news, have I decided – and I really hate myself for this – to put my other stories on hold for a few weeks.  
**__**I really want to continue this story and I want to get another chance like the one I had with Never They Cannot, but then with a few more chapters before it gets completed. So this story won't be posted until it's done and I don't think that will take very long, but I don't think it'll be done in under 10 chapters either.  
**__**A few of the things I have planned is for the Yami's to have a full-on experience with every day to day technology. I know you see that happening a lot in the canon, but they never really interact with it, so I think it'll be fun to write about. Another few things you never see in cannon are winter and a few of the worldwide holidays.  
**__**So expect some Yami-craziness as the 3 people who have only known sunny weather and dry heats – at least Bakura and Yami thanks to their darker side's memories – to actually encounter things like Snow and the leaves falling off trees as Autumn arrives – not to mention learning about people like Santa and the Easter Bunny.  
**__**It's be a BLAST, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5  
**__**Yugi and The Pharaoh**_

_**Yugi's POV**_

Yami sure takes a whole lot longer in the Puzzle than I thought he would and I can't help but wonder how much evidence the Spirit could need before he realizes that I really do love him. I myself am just lying on my bed in the Dressing room, my arms behind my head and a happy smile on my face as I feel a pleasant weight around my neck.  
As soon as I left the Puzzle the first thing I did was put its old chain back around my neck, feeling it strengthen the bond between me and Yami yet again and making me feel that powerful sense of trust and confidence that always came from deep within the Puzzle, from deep within Yami himself, filling me up completely.  
This had finally made the weight of my loss be lifted off my shoulders and I had finally been able to smile genuinely for the first time in a long while by myself again as I laid myself down on my bed, made sure that the Puzzle was lying in the centre of my chest and had afterwards put my hands behind my head, my eyes aimed for the ceiling.

I had, naturally enough, been able to sense it every time Yami had activated a memory and after the third had I started to wonder what Yami could be looking for as I had given him plenty of hints to just head for the first memory with the golden frame and the red gem. However, finally after 5 memories, does it happen.  
I sense Yami leaving my soul room and only a minute later does the amazing spirit return to a body of his own, his confident smile causing for shivers to run down my spine, shivers he was never able to sense as I only felt them whenever seeing the smile on the face of his soul form, yet never when he took over my body.  
However, seeing it on his own makes the smile look even more amazing and then Yami looks up and I ask: "Did you really need five memories to be convinced?" And Yami shakes his head before he – to my delight – lies himself down next to me, his arms instantly wrapping themselves around my waist and his face burying itself in my neck.  
There he cuddles with the hair at the base of my neck and I shiver as I feel his breath against my bare skin before I hear his voice so close to my ear and he says: "I just got intrigued by the many memories I felt encased by your incredible ability, Aibou. And some of them just made me wonder why you would encase them so."

"Like which?" I try to ask, the question coming out almost breathless as I had never been able to prepare myself for the chance of feeling Yami's body moving against my own or to actually feel his breath on my skin and he says: "Like the one of that little bint thinking she can cling to you – and even worse, kiss you."  
This shocks me and I ask: "You mean the memory where I kept begging for that to be you? Were you – no way were you jealous of her." I then end in total shock and Yami turns my face so that my eyes lock with his as he says: "Yugi, she had a body of her own and the boldness to do what I so desired so many times.  
Not to mention that her boldness and her childish tone just constantly grated on my nerves." This makes me cringe and I think: "He is not going to like the fact that Rebecca has gotten even worse since my fame became reality." Only to suddenly remember that Yami and I share a mind-link as Yami's looks change.  
Thin lips and a fire dancing in his eyes prove to me how displeased Yami is with this news and he hisses: "Let her try, I'll send her to the Shadow Realm if I must. Anything to let her understand that she is not to touch what's mine!" And while I wonder if I should consider myself insulted by being called an object, do I respond either way.  
I pull Yami close and lie his head in my shoulder, my hand softly going through his hair to calm down his anger as I ask: "Yami, have you ever seen me respond to any of her advances?" And Yami angrily answers: "No, but she –." But I interrupt before Yami can call me an object yet again and tell him softly, with a loving tone to my voice:  
"And that's because – my dearest Yami – she came way too late. She called me her boyfriend almost a year and a half after I had my heart stolen by someone else." But apparently are these the wrong words to say as Yami – apparently having grown enraged the longer I spoke instead of calming down – jumps up and asks:

"SOMEONE ELSE? WHO? I'LL SEND WHOEVER THINKS –!" But before his shouts can alert the Bodyguards outside my room, do I jump up, press his lips against my shirt and ask: "Are you seriously asking who after seeing five of my most valuable memories?" And that one question apparently does the trick.  
Yami calms down with a sudden shock and then slowly relaxes his muscles as he pulls himself up until it is my face that is hidden in between Yami's neck and shoulder and the warm voice of my Yami, who sounds so loving and yet so confused, whispers to me: "I'm sorry, Aibou. I – I don't know what came over me just now."  
But then a voice, more ancient than that of my Yami, more ancient than even his voice when he uses the Power of the Millennium Puzzle, sounds from all around us as a figure of light appears from the side of my doorway and says: "But I do." And a man I have never seen before appears before me and my Yami's eyes.  
My Yami, on the other hand, seems to recognize the man and says: "Pharaoh Aknamkanon, you've come to this plain? But how?" And the man smiles as he says: "I was able to cast a spell of my own when you passed from the Shadow Realm to the Afterlife and through it back here, to your Light, Guardian of the Millennium Puzzle."

This shocks me and reignites that same fear in my heart that I shortly felt when I heard how Yami faced the Great Leviathan in the Shadow Realm as I ask: "So you, you could have been stuck in between while trying to get to me?" And Yami look at me in the same worry, until he sees the Pharaoh shake his head and the man says:  
"No, Yami's connection to you was too strong for any force of Destiny or Life to keep him from you when he focused on getting back. However, while your bond is indeed a reason for me to have come, is your renewed fear not." This confuses me and while Yami pushes his face in my hair to whisper comforting words, does the Pharaoh say:  
"Yami, you and Yugi have created a bond that is even stronger than I suspected when we spoke of it. Not only did it turn you from a mere guardian of the Millennium Puzzle into the Yami of this young man, you also made it even stronger by allowing for your love for this boy to grow inside your heart every day that you existed by his side.  
That however, now seems to come at a cost." This worries me and reignites the worries that Yami's sweet words were able to lessen and I ask: "At what?" And while I wonder if my months apart are the reason for me to be so easily worried and scared, does the Pharaoh smile at me, proving what an amazing and kind man he really is.

"Do not fear for your Darkness, Yugi Moto, for you do not have to. The cost that Yami is now suffering from is simply due to the fact that, while he allowed the love in his heart to grow, he never truly gave it a chance to come out. This caused for many emotions connected to his love to grow, and those are now out of his control."  
This makes me look away from the Pharaoh to Yami, my mind's eyes thinking of only the worst things that could happen to Yami now that his emotions are out of his own control and Yami asks: "What does this mean?" And when the Pharaoh speaks does he instantly calm down all my nerves as he smiles and says:  
"You already saw for yourself what that means, when you overreacted without thinking properly." And the memory of Yami almost causing the guards to come in from the hallway comes up in my mind, even if it only happened about a few minutes ago and I ask: "So Yami will just overreact in his protectiveness of me?"  
And when the man nods, do I sigh in relief as the man says: "Yami is simply unused to all the emotions he can unleash as your darkness and that makes him incapable, at times, to correctly decide how much of those emotions should come out, thus causing for him to overreact and perhaps even act without conscious thought."

The man then smiles even wider and says: "However, I have another reason for coming here." And we both look at him as he says: "Didn't I tell you, Imay? Did I not say that I would have a gift for the Hikari's once you have again found them?" And when Yami answers: "No, you did not." Do I look at him as I ask:  
"Imay?" And the love of my life smiles at me as he says: "I think the Pharaoh understands how much I bless the fact that you call me Yami, as you are my Light. I believe it is his way to make sure no one else can use your little nickname for me, even if it is only the Japanese word for Darkness spelled in simple mirror language."  
This makes me smile while I can't help but wonder how the Pharaoh could have known that I kept calling Yami by that name in my mind even after we all started referring to him as the Pharaoh and then the man answers my curiosity as he says: "Your heart never believed the lies you were told, did it, young Yugi?"  
And while I blush as I feel stupid for never coming out with this, does Yami look at me and I say: "It just never felt like I was falling for an Ancient Pharaoh, only for someone with amazing Ancient and Magical Powers. Because everyone kept speaking of this amazingly powerful Pharaoh, was I too confused to see the difference."

The both of them nod and then the Pharaoh walks forward, Yami instinctively wrapping his arms around me in a protective stance, while I can see shock and then regret shining in his eyes as he looks at the man and when I feel his arms loosening, do I look at the Pharaoh, only to see his finger touch my forehead.  
Feeling the amazing magic of the man coarse through me, I feel him adding some kind of amazing power, something that almost feels like another organ, down to my body and feel the magic – for some reason – connecting this power to my rear end. The Pharaoh then pulls his finger away and smiles at me as he whispers:  
"When you are both ready, you will understand." And then he whispers in my ear: "Till then, don't tell Yami your realizations or he'll surely freak out even more than before." And while I wonder what the man could have done, do I nod silently, deciding to first find out what he means by my realization before doing anything else.  
The man then nods and says: "Malik and Bakura have returned to their Hikari's as well. They are doing well and while Ryou seems least affected, would I still recommend that you spent as much time around each other as possible. And Imay, I believe this belongs with you." And with that does he hand Yami an official document.  
But while he does so, do only a few words enter my confused mind and when I realize what I just heard, does my heart miss a beat as I know exactly in what kind of state Ryou and Marik are currently residing in and with that, do I turn to Yami with fear in my eyes and shout: "Who did he say were with WHO NOW?"

* * *

_**Okay, so this chapter is only three pages long, who cares? The next chapter is already almost done and it's amazing. It's Bakura and Ryou reuniting and while it won't really be all that fun for those who think Ryou had an easy life before he met Yugi, do I really think I gave Bakura a good head start into how to be a Yami.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	6. Bakura and Ryou

_**Here's the next chapter!  
**__**And all I can do for this AN is repeat my warning of the last. This is not for those who think Ryou had a good life before he met Yugi and it does have a really strong adult theme in it that I know only the most worthless of parents would think of committing, but let's face it; such bastards just really do exist, end of story.  
**__**Okay on with this one,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6  
**__**Bakura and Ryou**_

_**Bakura's POV**_

Like that little shrimp who had proven himself not to be the Pharaoh and who had proven to know exactly how to defeat that great and disgusting monster I have had to deal with countless times while here in the Shadow Realm, do I focus on my bond with my Hikari, wondering if I could really be meant for someone so young and kind.  
Then the bond proves this to be true as like the Puzzle's Guardian, I too am sent away from the Shadow Realm in a blast of pure light, something I find both intriguing and slightly ironic as I myself am the darkness, yet it is only fitting for the powers of Light to return me to what I now consider my Hikari, Ryou Bakura.  
Feeling that it can't be without reason that this boy shares my namesake, even if the rest of his family does as well, do I wonder what life as his Yami will be like, but then I think: "Whatever it'll be like, it will most certainly be better than a life where all I can think about is vengeance and my hatred for the wrong people."  
And while I again feel a twinge of pain going through what I can only assume is my actual heart at the thought of me wanting to destroy an entire family for killing of a bunch of thieves, murderers and criminals, do I see something that makes me think of completely other things as I think: "Why am I heading for a hospital?"

And indeed do I feel my spirit arrive in one of the upper floors of a large, white painted hospital building, my room being in the first ten on the left of the twentieth, perhaps twenty-fifth floor and when I arrive there, does my heart skip a beat when I see Ryou, who lies in the bed while motionless and with his eyes firmly closed.  
The boy's heart is still beating as I can feel it beat alongside my own thanks to the Millennium Ring and upon closer look can I see the boy breathing, even if his lips are almost firmly closed and there is barely a breath coming through his nose, his shoulders not even moving, yet his chest indicating that his lungs are still functioning.  
Looking at the poor young lad, do I remember the Puzzle Spirit's words of our Hikari's suffering the longer our search for the Items takes and I think: "Did I cause this? Could Ryou have been awake and awaiting me had I searched with more passion for the ring that is around my neck? How long has he been like this?"

Then the door to his room opens and I look at it, wondering if one of his friends could be visiting and if so, why they are not at his bed constantly, awaiting the day that he awakes, but then I remember something. "As far as they know, I am evil. Seeing me here will not do their tempers any good and I doubt they will be willing to listen."  
And with that do I want to hide wherever possible, when I see that it is not one of the pretty boy's friends, but instead that old man that – if memory served me correctly – is Yugi Moto's grandfather along with two people who somehow resemble little Ryou, even if their facial features make me wonder if they are related at all.  
Where Ryou is always looking ahead with a kind smile or an intelligent gaze, are these two with their eyes covered, their lips thin and their entire stances rigged like bricks in a wall as they walk over to Ryou, ahead of the old man who seems to desperately be trying to convince them of something and I decide to have a little listen in.

"Please, you must be reasonable. I have enough on my hands with Yugi and if he hears what you're planning with poor Ryou, you will have two deaths on your hands." This shocks me and I think: "Are members of Ryou's own family cruel enough to get rid of him? Was my time of arrival perhaps spot on then, after all?"  
But then the woman on the left, who does have Ryou's long albino white hair, but who keeps it tied up with several white hair bands and hairclips, says: "What we do with our son is none of your business." And while my heart freezes over at the word son, does Solomon Moto shout: "It is if it can send my grandson to suicide."  
"We haven't seen your grandson here in at least a fortnight. If he truly cares for Ryou, he would have shown up more." The man says and Solomon angrily retorts: "Like you are visiting trice in three months?" And while a small blush is apparent on the albino skin of the man, do I decide that I have heard enough.

Having concluded that I am still in spirit form as the three of them walked past me without even acknowledging my presence, even Solomon Moto himself, do I focus on the Millennium Ring around my neck as I whisper: "Ancient magic of my Millennium Ring, grant me a body so I may protect that of my Hikari."  
And with that – and another blast of dazzling gleaming light – do I feel fluids starting to flow from my heart down to my arms, legs and up to my brain, do I suddenly sense the actual fabric of my shirt and pants on my new skin and do I feel the wind of the open window brush my hair out of my face, while my eyes spot something amusing.  
The Bakura parents and Solomon Moto, all of them looking at me in shock and the elder man is the first to respond as he says: "Please, no more Shadow Realm! Not again." But I pass the elder man as I say: "I am not here for you, old man, but I do wish to offer you my gratitude nonetheless." The man looks at me and I turn to my targets.

The two have sunglasses on, but even then can I almost sense their unease as I turn my Death Glare at them and with the death of my anger in my voice, do I say: "I am here because these two are more careless for their own son than my Darkened Spirit was of him when the Memories of Zorc the Dark One had me under their control."  
Solomon looks at me in shock and asks: "You were under the influence of Zorc the Dark one? Do you mean, like how the Pharaoh was under the Influence of the Seal of Oricalchos?" To which I answer: "Yes and no, old man. Yes, it felt like that, however no, because it was not the Pharaoh you have known these last four years."  
This shocks the man and he asks: "It was not? Then –." He blinks and asks: "Who has been helping Yugi all this time?" And I answer: "Simple, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, a Spirit Yugi created when he first put the Puzzle back together after the Pharaoh had shattered it to make sure his memories would not unleash Zorc's darkness once more."

The grandfather of little Yugi looks at me shocked and then I turn my grin on the two parents of my little Hikari yet again and ask: "Intriguing, is it not? How a mere boy of only 18 has a better sense of justice than two actual adults combined, adults – if I were to go by your outfits – who apparently enforce justice on a daily basis."  
And with that the two take a step back as if hit, but I pay them no mind as my sole reason for being here is still lying on his bed, still motionless bar his breathing and has yet to even respond to my presence, something that worries me as I would have expected a mental or emotional reaction by now and I ask:  
"When?" Everyone looks at me and I continue: "When did this happen? Has he fallen asleep like this after going to bed one night? I already know of your little conversation it has been three months since he ended up in this Hospital. However, what I do not know is how he came to be here or when? So tell me and tell me now!"  
I demand of the three, the parents taking another step back and Solomon Moto making a scared sound in the back of his throat, proving to me he still fears that I will send him to the Shadow Realm before he says: "He did. He did fall asleep. It was on the boat ride back. We went overnight and when we woke in Japan, he wouldn't."

I nod at the man, while part of me is relieved that it wasn't my long search that caused this and then I ask: "And three months like this is enough for one's parents to decide he should be put down?" My tone of anger obviously meant for the parents and actually making Solomon glare at the two with renewed anger.  
"We are his parents and we have such rights." The woman then tells me, but then Solomon angers me as he says: "Not when all reports from the doctors keep stating that he's perfectly fine, you fools! Such rights are only to be given to you when your son is already on his deathbed and Ryou clearly isn't or the doctors would have told us."  
He then turns to me and says: "I know now you were created when Ryou first came in contact with you, but I sincerely hope you have been cleansed of all your Darkness as the only reason Ryou was always so quick to give in – was because of those two and their lack of proper care." And he aims an accusing finger at the parents.  
"You say we have a lack of care? You're more in the Hospital than your grandson is dueling and you live in a store. How does that make you the better guardian, old man?" And while I hate how the father uses my nickname for the man, do I decide to use their little distraction with each other to my advantage and I approach the bed.

There Ryou still lies calm as a brook on a spring day, his breathing coming out in even pants and his chest barely even moving the blanket over him as he breaths in and out, in and out, constantly, proving with just that little bit of evidence that he is still clinging to life and fighting for a chance to wake up, something that makes me smile at him.  
I then gently, not wanting to startle the sleeping body on the bed, set myself onto the bed, the mattress not even whispering in a creak as I do so and I decide to make my first move towards this pretty little light lying here in front of me. I raise my hand ever so slowly, careful to see whether or not he is waking and then touch his cheek.  
The warmth of his skin, even against the skin of the back of my fingers, feels pleasant and comforting even when it is just a few of my fingers against his cheek and I feel a happy, content smile grow on my face as I gently let the hand brush down Ryou's cheek, stopping at his jaw line only to move up and over to his hair.  
There my fingers almost disappear in the long tresses and while I gently untangle any last curls that could have gotten stuck together while he slept, do I let my hand go past the other side of his face, the bottom of my hand again touching and caressing down his other cheek and then finally do I get a response from the little boy.

With just a small sigh before he goes back to how he breathed in and out before, does Ryou tilt his head to the left and does he actually trap my hand between his cheek and the pillow, yet this is not the sign that I take notice of or that makes me gasp. No, the sign I suddenly see appearing is a serene smile that grows on Ryou's face.  
Looking at that one smile, that one turn of his lips that makes them look like a single side of the moon when it's full in its glory, shining up in the night sky, do I suddenly see a vision in my mind's eyes of myself and Ryou, sitting atop the roof of a building with a red-bricked roof and holding hands as we gaze at the night sky together.  
The vision disappears only seconds later, however it does not leave me completely empty as I not just feel a strong growing determination to actually see that vision come true, I also feel something else, a group of emotions that I know aren't mine and I think: "Little Hikari, can you hear me?" Wondering if all links have been formed.  
Then my eyes widen as Ryou nods only ever so slowly and only once, his movement almost too little for my eyes to see and then I hear his voice inside my head and he whispers: "Take them out." And it takes me only a second to understand who my Hikari could be talking about, yet when I do, do I stand up yet again.

Ryou releases my hand from under his cheek and lies himself in such a way that – had all this not just happened – I would have believed I had dreamed it all happening or something, yet I don't pay attention to this as I focus back on the parents and Mr. Moto, all of who seem to have forgotten us and are shouting at each other.  
"And I keep telling you that you can't make decisions like this! Not if even the medical records show that your son is in perfect health!" And while I feel amazed at how violent the man can shout, do I smirk at him and say: "His health is indeed remarkable, even if I can't say that he has his parents to thank for that, obviously."  
The two glare at me, but I am not faced in the slightest as the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle had much more anger and hatred in his eyes when he glared at me and while I wonder how, do I say: "It is most remarkable but I somehow still have my memories of my time as a Tomb Robber. They have been cleansed, but they are still here.  
And I can tell you here and now, even in the times of Ancient Egypt you would not have been honored for your decisions. In fact, if the Pharaoh had heard, you would have probably been thrown in the dungeon, regardless of the fact that no healer then or now would have been able to wake your son from his slumber."

"And why should we care about the Ancient Egyptian times? We're lawyers, not Archeologists." The woman sneers at me and I think: "And you clearly don't know how to keep your behavior as a lawyer inside the courtroom." But then I decide not to share this thought and to just continue with my planned speech as I smirk and say:  
"Oh, but you should care. For you see, the Millennium Ring that your husband bought for your son comes from exactly that time and it was filled – with my Ancient Memories." The two look shocked, the man's glasses even going so far as to fall off part of his nose and I ask: "How else do you explain my knowledge of Egyptian customs?"  
And the two share a shocked look before I continue and say: "I myself am a spirit turned human, I am the guardian of the Millennium Ring and due to the many years I have served as the Spirit of your son's Millennium Item, has destiny now seen it fit to deem me a new title – one I now see I must take quite seriously indeed."  
"And what title is this?" The man asks, apparently not liking the slight I brought in against him as I had glared while stating how I would take my new duties seriously and I snap back: "The title of being your son's Darkness, his Yami and his guardian. And I have living proof that Ryou has accepted this and wishes for my aid."

By now I have everyone intrigued and I send a quick wink at the old man to tell him he should play along before I say: "If you would all just wait outside and watch through the window. Your anger for each other will just cause for you to start shouting again and I cannot have that if I wish to prove to you that Ryou trusts me."  
The parents grumble, but while Mr. Moto sends them angry glares, does he send me a questioning glance, one I ignore as I simply wait for them to close the door behind them and by the time they have opened the curtains to the room, have I turned my back to them and walked back to where I sat on Ryou's bed minutes earlier.  
I then softly lie my hand on Ryou's and while focusing on the bond that I feel growing between us, do I make sure my voice is loud enough it can be heard on the hallway as I say: "I did as you asked, my Hikari. Your parents are in this room no more. You can wake up now, little one. Wake and open those pretty little eyes of yours."  
And while I hear a hum of wonder from the hallway, along with a huff of disbelief, does a smile grow on my face as I see Ryou scrunching up his nose, the appendage moving almost too cutely as if the boy is ready to sneeze or something, and then a pair of chocolate brown eyes slowly open, the boy turning his face my way.

_**Ryou's POV**_

I've been feeling all day that something amazing and something terrible would both happen on the same day, but until my parents had come in shouting with Mr. Moto had I been unable to properly understand my own instincts as the arrival of the powerful spirit had made me fear for him to be the something terrible.  
However, when my parents had come in, stating they were ready to let me sleep for good, had I done the only thing I thought I could do while my body refused to wake up; I had focused on the magical item I had sensed around the spirit's neck and had reformed the mental connection that we had shared when it was still around my neck.  
I had instantly asked for the spirit's protection and had heard him whisper something, something of which I could only understand the last few words: "So I may protect that of my Hikari." And while I wonder what could have happened to the spirit for him to now suddenly call me such a sweet word, had I felt the magic activate.  
The body had appeared, I had been able to sense this and I had also been able to hear everything going on as, while my eyes remain closed and my body had not moved an inch in three months, I had still been able to hear everything said around me and sense anyone who had come to my bed, including all of my friends and my current guests.

Then the spirit had – together with Mr. Moto – argued against a decision my parents had tried to make earlier on and when my parents went into the manner of how Yugi was raised, did I wonder if Bakura had suddenly changed sides as from then on I only heard Mr. Moto getting louder and louder as he vocally fought with my parents.  
Knowing no one can win a vocal competition against two lawyers had I been shocked to feel a pair of fingers going down my left cheek and I had realized that Bakura had simply lost interest in the argument and had gone to caress my cheek instead, an action that was shortly after followed by him softly petting my hair.  
By this time had the shouting between my parents and Mr. Moto gone almost too loud for my ears to take and had it almost caused me to fear the hand in my hair and on my cheek, had it not been for how soft, warm and caring the motion had felt and I had instinctively pushed my face to the right to trap that hand under my cheek.  
After this had I received further evidence that the Spirit had appeared in Light of the something good my instincts told me would happen as he again uses that simple title and asks: "Little Hikari, can you hear me?" And I had pushed all of my muscles in my head to nod yes, before I decided to lie my fate in his hands in the hopes of better times.

"Take them out." I had almost mentally shouted at the Spirit, hoping that if I could hear him, he could hear me and while I had felt all kinds of emotions that I simply couldn't understand and that made me realize that there is both a mental bond as well as an emotional one, do I try not to let the Spirit know just how scared I truly am.  
Scared, because Yugi had explained me everything and had assured me that the Spirit was gone, even if it was here on the bed with me right now. Scared because I had heard how Yugi and Marik have been going downhill for a long time. Scared because I just don't know how much longer I can stand to live with parents such as my own.  
The Spirit had then returned his focus to my shouting parents and had effectively not just silenced them, but also insulted them afterwards, actually throwing in a mental insult as well when mother exclaimed how she and father were lawyers and while I know I would have giggled had I had control of my body, did the Spirit continue.

It had played with my parents, had apparently not even been affected by their anger, which I can understand thanks to his memories of the Millennium Puzzle's Spirit glaring at him rush past my mind real fast – and he even gone so far as to call himself my new guardian, stating that what my parents were planning fueled his need to be one.  
Not sure whether or not a Spirit like this one – even if I had by now seen the evidence that he is indeed not the Spirit I had come across countless times over the last four years – can truly be a guardian to me, do I still feel relieved when the Spirit actually tricks my parents into leaving the room before he returns to my side.  
There I had felt and heard the evidence that the Spirit is indeed ready to become my guardian as he had laid his hand on mine, the touch warm and gentle and while he spoke to me, had his voice become warm and deep like a waterfall cascading down on the rocky surface of a rainforest river on a summer day and he had told me:  
"I did as you asked, my Hikari. Your parents are in this room no more. You can wake up now, little one. Wake and open those pretty little eyes of yours." The idea of him thinking my eyes to be pretty had me weirded out a little, however when I had opened them and I had gazed upon the spirit had I seen something I had not expected.

Warmth. A warm glow seems to radiate out of the Spirit's eyes, proving to me just how happy he is to lock eye-contact with me and the warmth of his gaze almost takes my breath away, his hand squeezing mine happily, do I feel new fear entering my system as my father barges into the room in a rampage and shouts:  
"That's nothing! You did absolutely nothing! He woke by himself!" But the warmth is quick to leave Bakura's eyes when he looks at my father and the glare he sends him is almost cold enough to make me shiver as Bakura snaps: "In case you went deaf out there in that hallway, did I most certainly do something, you dimwitted lawyer."  
My father looks shocked and Bakura says: "I proved myself worthy of Ryou's trust. Something you can't say you did, because here you are today, willing to kill off your own son for no reason whatsoever. A true father would have guarded his son, sent the best medicals after him and held him close in his arms as he slept.  
You barely visited the last 3 months he was here and when you do, you actually have the audacity to call others bad friends for not visiting a few times more. You call yourself a parent? I call you the worst form of a human guardian I have ever seen. And I've seen what guardians can do, I was a pretty bad one myself not so long ago."

And while I want to object to this, do I know I cannot as the times where Bakura had me under his control were pretty bad indeed, but then I remember one time he had me and say: "At – at least –." But my voice fails me and while my father looks at me shocked, does Bakura rush to me, filling some water in a glas and softly raising my head.  
Amazed at how easily this Spirit can change between his anger at someone and his care for me, do I give him a weak smile, hating how three months of sleep have weakened my body, even if all my vital organs are still intact and Bakura softly whispers hushed sounds from his lips as he presses the glass against mine to help me drink.  
The cold fluid of water feels wonderful to my throat and I happily gulp down the whole glass, Bakura lifting the glass a little here and there to make sure I don't get too much in one go and when the glass is empty, do I smile at him as he sets the glass away, lies my head back down before he lies a hand on my cheek and asks:  
"You were saying, Hikari?" And I whisper: "At least you knew when I needed protection." This confuses the spirit and I say: "The first Battle City Finals duel, remember? I was really weakened by that weird stab wound in my arm and you came and took over, so you could take the hit from Sliver instead of me."

At this I expected to see a grateful smile on my Spirit's face, but instead does the Spirit turn his head down and say: "Perhaps, but it had still been my idea to stab you in the first place. It was all part of the idea of me and Marik so that fool could win the hearts of your friends. I was as much responsible for your pain as he."  
But to this do I focus all my strength on my arm and raise it so that my finger lies itself against his lips and say: "Yet you never sent my soul or that of my friends to the Shadow Realm, did you? You perhaps once played with us, but that is sincerely the worst I can remember you doing with us. You never truly hurt us."  
But again the thief shakes his head and says: "I almost killed the Pharaoh. I actually defeated his Ka-Monster when it was Sliver himself and then made him fall off a cliff after taking his Millennium Puzzle. I did harm your friends, little one, but I will no more. I will not harm them and I will from now on, protect you at all costs."  
This makes me smile as I had been trying yet again to gather energy, if only to push myself up so I could embrace him and make him keep silent. The man then goes and pulls the blanket up and over me a little more as he says: "And right now, that means giving you the chance to heal from your sleep as it has drained your body from its strength."  
And while I feel amazed that he can actually sense that, does the Spirit turn angry yet again as he turns to my father and says: "I will be here from this day forth until my Hikari has his full strength back. People like you will not be necessary during that period of his life – if ever." He hisses at the end, shocking my father senseless.

"You – you – you can't tell me I can't visit my own son!" The man shouts and Bakura smirks as he says: "I can, because no one who knows Ryou would believe you to be his father. Also, you were the first to ever encounter the Millennium Ring, is that right?" The man looks confused but nods and Bakura goes on as he asks:  
"Tell me, did your wife have any contact with the Millennium Ring before Ryou did?" And another nod makes me realize what the Spirit is talking about as I ask: "You – you don't think?" And Bakura answers: "That there is still the darkness of my cursed side possessing your parents' bodies? I have all reason to believe that."  
Everyone – including mother and Uncle Moto who have come into the room – look at him shocked and he says: "My Cursed Spirit has proven many a time in the past that it can willingly change hosts. It even once tried so in Duelist Kingdom and part of it took control of your friend Tristan, while another part came to rest inside the Puzzle.  
The idea that it had done this long before you even touched it or called upon its powers is not one I find unreasonable, regardless of the fact that that spirit should have been destroyed three months ago, when the Pharaoh defeated Zorc and with that sent my Spirit to the Afterlife for a proper Ancient Egyptian Cleansing of Darkness."

This makes me look at my parents and I ask: "So the chance of them having been affected by the Spirit earlier on isn't all that bizarre to think about, seeing the evidence lying in past events, however because the Darkness was cleansed from you, it should have been cleansed from my parents as well as that happened 3 months ago.  
So how is that possible then?" I ask in the end and Bakura sighs as he says: "In all truth, little one, am I simply guessing, hoping to find a reason as to why they don't share your kind heart and gentle soul. To have been cursed by the Darkness of my evil side sounds like the only reasonable one, even if it came undone three months ago."  
This makes Uncle Moto and me look down and then father shouts: "ENOUGH ALREADY!" We all look at him shocked and he glares at us as he says: "Cursed Spirit? Evil side? Do you even hear what you are SAYING? You're talking witchcraft, something that disappeared with the bloody Middle ages, how could it happen now?"

But to this Bakura seems to have an explanation as he retorts: "How else do you explain my sudden appearance in the room while you had entered to it being empty bar your own son?" And the man steps back in shock, while I wonder if my headstrong Spirit or Top-Defender Father will win this head-on-head battle.  
Then Uncle Moto suddenly steps in as he coughs and says: "Whether or not magic exists is not the matter here. The matter is that Ryou is awake and that he needs rest for his body to heal. It's after all like Bakura said, sleeping this much can actually tire one out instead of letting them rest up. We should all leave and let Ryou rest."  
And while my parents glare the man, does Bakura simply seat himself in a seat next to my bed, part of me missing his presence on my bed, and he says: "I stay with my earlier statement; I will remain by my Hikari's side until he has healed. And before you even try, I can simply put the ring around Ryou's neck and vanish inside it."  
And while the idea of wearing that ring scares me, even while I know that has been cleansed, does Mr. Moto nod, accepting that he apparently can't change the Spirit's minds and then he asks a question I wasn't expecting: "Tell me Bakura, if you have returned to Ryou, does that mean the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle is back with Yugi?"

* * *

_**Okay, Marik is up next!  
**__**He will be a hard one to write about, but after that, do I plan to go back to Yugi. There will still be adventures happening in the POV's of Ryou and the others – and I have another evil parent plan for someone else – but Yugi's bond with Yami is definitely my main source of interest for this story and will have most of my focus.  
**__**Now, the reason why Marik will be a hard one to write about. First of all, I really want to express the craziness of the Yami's with Malik, but I don't want to make Malik crazy enough he can get arrested or anything – I need my limits. Second, Marik has been the one physically affected and I need time to write that down.  
**__**Wish me luck,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	7. Careful Observations

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Okay, it took me a while to think of how to start this and I definitely have trouble writing down someone's thoughts when their bodies are completely incapable of moving – I know Ryou had the mental thing, making him incapable of anything but thought, thus the coma – but I will still do my best as I really, REALLY, love this story!  
**__**Wish me luck,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7  
****Careful Observations**  
_

_**Marik's POV**_

I don't know what to do. My sister doesn't know what to do. No one seems to know. How am I ever supposed to stop doing what I am doing here, sitting on the floor of the Japanese Historic Museum, watching the wall that has the staircase leading to the door of the room and not being able to say a word or move a muscle.  
I can't even understand why as it seems as if the Pharaoh's departure broke something inside me, something I felt had been torn for some time now, but that the Pharaoh's presence had somehow made me capable of handling. This I just cannot understand as the Pharaoh's departure meant the end of my Family waiting to fulfill their sacred duty.  
Still the departure had, since it occurred, made me feel lost, alone and terrified of the world outside this room, where a copy of the Stone Tablet depicting the Pharaoh is presented to the people of Domino City, while the original has been moved back to its first resting place, the spot where the Pharaoh defeated Zorc the Dark one.

Then, like many times before, do I hear my sister come over with another specialist, something she has been doing on and off since I came to sit here, my legs hunched up against my body and my eyes looking only straight ahead, my eyelids blinking barely a few times every ten minutes yet still proving that I am still alive.  
My sister and Odion – my adoptive brother – have been good to me ever since it first happened, opening my lips and allowing me to swallow simple meals they already put through the blender before feeding me, talking to me and keeping me updated and even, when they feel like I need my sleep, closing my eyes to give me some rest.  
I know my body is being a burden to them like no other, yet not once while my eyes were open, did I see anything but worry and concern show in their eyes every time they would either near me, have a glance at me or turn around and look at me as they had finished whatever chore they felt was necessary to keep my body alive.  
But the problem is, I don't fully feel alive anymore, and it's not because my body has refused to move in the last near three months. It's because part of me feels like it's somewhere where it doesn't belong, somewhere where it needs another form of itself to guide it back to me and I just can't seem to figure out what this could mean.  
To make matters worse, does my body refuse to make any kind of move that can help me rely my message to my sister or Odion, thus causing them to worry more and more and causing for this feeling to grow inside of me, every day a little more. Even my Family's Shadow Powers refuse to work for me any longer, making me feel empty inside.

I look as Ishizu comes forth with yet another specialist, who tries to move my body, yet the reflexes constantly makes my body revert back to hunched up legs, arms around the knees and eyes straight ahead seeing nothing. This even happens while the man tries to sit on my legs and I can't even laugh at how he falls on his back.  
Wishing with all I had that I could get some kind of clue as to what could be wrong with me, do I wish yet again for a chance to explain Ishizu in some manner or another what is going on inside me, when it seems as if my prayers have been heard as the man dusts himself off and then suddenly seems to see the Tablet of the Pharaoh.  
The man hums and asks: "Tell me, Mss. Ishtar, why did your brother chose this room of all rooms in the Museum?" And my sister answers: "We are both Tomb Keepers, sir, and we were raised with the message that one day the Pharaoh would return to fight a great Evil." The man nods, his eyes still on the Tablet and he asks:  
"And did this – happen recently?" Ishizu nods and says: "It occurred several times over the last four years. Three months ago was the Final Battle between the Pharaoh and his Arch-Nemesis. The Pharaoh won and then fulfilled the Ancient Ceremonial Duel that allowed his soul passage into the Afterlife after 5000 years."

The man seems amazingly interested, not unlike some of those punks that try to get Ishizu's attention only to either hit on her or try to hurt her afterwards only to have a good laugh and he asks: "And this – this Pharaoh? Did he ever come across any other spirits? Perhaps any who were – dare I say it – violent of nature?"  
Now Ishizu looks at me and my eyes widen as I think: "No, it can't be!" But finally it seems as if the Puzzle of my mysterious ailment makes sense, something that makes me want to cry in despair as that is the last solution I have ever been looking for. My sister seems just as resigned to this discovery as I feel as she sighs and says:  
"Yes, yes he has. My brother was under the influence of one such spirit only two years ago. The Pharaoh was able to disperse of him, yet it's been since the Pharaoh's own departure that this has been happening to my brother. The two events just can't be linked." But then the man shocks us both as he actually asks:

"Mss. Ishtar, what does this line say in your words?" And he aims for the line of Hieroglyphs that end with the carved out cartouche – the ancient Egyptian way for Pharaohs to write down their names. My sister walks over, the corner of my eye enabling me to keep her in my sight and she bends herself as she speaks and says:  
"_For one day the Pharaoh shall return for his name and to fight the Great Threat._" But when the man shakes his head, does he shock the both of us and he says: "You are indeed close, Mss. Ishtar, but not quite. The true line reads _For the Spirit who seeks the Pharaoh's name must first return to defeat his Greatest Threat."  
_"The Spirit?" My sister asks vocally while I do so mentally and the man nods as he asks: "What do you know of Pharaoh Atem? And forgive my questions, but since Yugi Moto came out about his Puzzle have I found myself most intrigued with the Ancient Egyptians, especially those who were under lead of Pharaoh Atem."  
My sister nods and she says: "I know that the Pharaoh once in the past defeated Zorc the Dark One, but that he did this by erasing his own name from existence in the memories of mankind and that he then locked what was left of Zorc through the Millennium Items away inside his own Millennium Puzzle and –."

"And there you have your own answer, my dear." The doctor says and while I wonder what kind of man this is, does he say: "The Pharaoh locked Zorc and his Memories inside the Millennium Puzzle. That is something that is known to anyone researching Pharaoh Atem, both before and after his name became known yet again.  
The only point is, my dear, that he only put his memories inside there. No ancient Hieroglyphs have ever written of him putting more of himself in that Puzzle, yet memories scattered like that needed a Guardian once the Puzzle would be put back together or their power could unleash Zorc to this world all over again, do you understand?"  
My sister nods, while my minds whirls and my heart aches as I think: "I was after the wrong person! I sent innocent people to the Shadow Realm for nothing! That spirit that my body is now seeking contact with once again was never supposed to exist! So why is my body searching for it? And how can I end it?"

I then notice how the expert seems to have gone to sit in front of me again and he asks: "Am I right to assume that your brother also came in contact with a Millennium Item?" And my sister answers: "The Millennium Rod, one that has been in our family for generations." The man nods and hums and asks her then:  
"Do you know what the two human appendages are that are most in contact with the powers of Light and Darkness?" My sister tries to catch my eye as she looks confused and the man says: "It's the hand and the heart. The hand can either slap or caress. The heart can either love or hate. Therefore they are the most easily affected."  
"And the same can be said for Millennium Items?" Ishizu asks in shock and the man nods as he says: "I recall from my studies that the Millennium Ring has been switched between good owners and bad ones over the last 5 millennia. The bad news being that both Bakura and Alexander the Great were both more powerful than Mahad.  
Therefore, their magic – and the fact that Zorc's memories were inside the Millennium Ring – affected poor young Ryou much more than the magic of Mahad ever could have, regardless of him having had the Ring for the longest of them all. However, I do believe that Mahad protected young Ryou by switching off his consciousness if needed."

This shocks me, even if the whole thing makes perfect sense and then Ishizu asks: "But what does that mean for my brother? He too had a Darkness inside him, but – but that was sent to the Shadow Realm years ago!" The man nods and asks: "And your brother has been getting into this state since?" He leaves the question hanging.  
Dreading for my sister to realize the same as I did, does the woman answers: "Since the Sprit left." And the man nods, while my sister looks at me terrified and asks: "But – but that – that monster is in the Shadow Realm now? How on earth am I to help my brother if his evil maniac side is the only cure available – or better said _not_ available."  
The man sighs and says: "You know what I learned from studying all that Ancient Egyptian History in the last three months, Mss. Ishtar? That battles such as the one between Atem and Zorc – or better said – their outcome, are never without reason. That battle was meant to end the way it did, for it created the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."  
"And with that the Spirit that controlled my body because I became greedy for the outside world. But what does that mean for my future?" Goes through my mind like crazy and the man sighs as he says: "Events like that always come back for a reason, my dear. Just keep your brother close to this tablet and everything will work out."

And with a quick wink my way – apparently meant to ease my worries – does the man leave, Ishizu having a hand on her chest as she looks at the departing man as if he walks away with her last hope – which I can't really blame her for as there is no way I am letting my body sink back into the Shadow Realm like my soul did years ago.  
She then hugs me and whispers: "There has to be a way, Marik. There just has to be. If that man says that your body is failing to respond to your destiny in life because it is awaiting the other half of your soul, then I will do everything I can to get that maniac back here and back with you, one way or another. On Ra's golden glow, I so swear it."  
And this finally makes me capable of letting my body respond as I actually get myself to cry tears of grateful joy, Ishizu hugging me in a mix of happiness at seeing my response and hidden despair as I know that my sister has no idea of how to enter the Shadow Realm, let alone how to retrieve that maniac I call my Other Half.  
Then suddenly something happens neither of us were expecting as the expert's voice sounds shocked and asks: "Oh, were you waiting here long, good sir?" And from the shadows of the doorway comes a man I had not been expecting – one I am only too well capable of recognizing, even if that doomsday aura is no longer present in his form.

_**Malik's POV**_

Unlike my fellow Yami's am I a little more hostile and careful where it comes to approaching my Hikari and when I feel myself getting closer, do I make sure to arrive just around the corner, the magic of the Millennium Rod making me actually shape a body of my own, which relieves me as I do not want to take over Marik's body anymore.  
This mostly because I really do want to take this chance, this chance that was offered to me when Imay appeared in the Shadow Realm and the chance I have been awaiting since I was first cleansed as normally the Shadow Realm doesn't cleanse an evil soul, it makes it suffer for all of its crimes, causing it to be in agony for all eternity.  
Yet the Shadow Realm had cleansed me and when I had seen Bakura and had heard his tale of him having undergone the same cleansing around the same time as that the Pharaoh apparently defeated Zorc a second time – in his memories – did I know something was bound to happen – and a day later I was proven correct.

Imay had appeared and while Bakura had faked to have been in the Shadow Realm for a while, did I know that the Spirit of the Millennium Ring had felt the same fear for how much time had passed as the newbie Yami-Spirit and I had joyously watched as they had both rushed off, before using enough of the Rod's magic to follow them.  
We had all split in Domino City and while I had been able to see Bakura head for the Healing District of the City and Imay for the Dueling District, had I been slightly surprised to find myself heading for the History district, actually ending up in a rush for the History Museum, the same that Ishizu had been working at years back.  
This realization had made me force some of the transportation powers to slow down and I had been able to direct my own descending location, causing for my body to appear where I desired instead of near my Hikari – which had only worked out for the best as it had given me the chance to learn more of my Hikari's fate.

Apparently had Marik been subjected to a hollow body, one where his mind was still working and his heart still beating, but where the link between his conscious mind, his ability to make thoughts into actions and his body itself had been ripped away by a force I can only assume has to be our bond broken by the Shadow Realm.  
Feeling the bond reform, I know Marik can't sense it himself as his senses to his own body alone have been numbed and for this I am glad as it allows me to learn more from people, such as the fact that Atem – the Pharaoh – is now a known legend, that Yugi has come clean about the Puzzle and that the doctor before me studies Ancient Egypt.  
The things the man speaks about certainly intrigue me deeply, but for some reason do I feel furious over how close he is to my Hikari and I think: "It must be that I have accepted our bond. I just have to let that pretty little Egyptian over there do the same – and make sure his sister doesn't skin me alive for even trying to."  
I shudder as it's obvious from Ishizu's insistent asking that she is desperate to find a method to heal her brother's illness, something I'm sure she has been doing for the last three months now and I try to keep to the shadows, my Rod being activated to sense out Odion's presence if it draws near as I don't want to confront him either – not yet at least.

Then I get a spark of new hope that I might not be skinned alive just yet as the doctor seems confident that I will find my way to Marik and while Ishizu seems not to share this confidence, does she still warm my newly beating heart as she promises Marik to do whatever she can to find me, the girl actually swearing on Ra himself.  
Then the Egyptian Medical expert, that had told me so much and that had actually made the chance of Ishizu not skinning me alive on first contact lessen slightly, makes me want to send him to where I just came from as he looks at me shocked and actually has the decency to ask: "Oh, were you waiting here long, good sir?"  
And I resign myself to punishing him later, as I know Ishizu will not like it if I hide myself any longer, nor do I myself like the idea of keeping myself from my Hikari any longer either, especially as – upon entering the room fully – I get a chance to see just how bad my Hikari has become affected by my and the Puzzle Spirit's absence.

There is light shining in the boy's eyes, there are tears of happiness and hidden despair running down his cheeks, his legs seem encased by his arms like a pair of steel bars and his whole body just seems to scream at me to encase him in my own, to whisper sweet words to his ear and to never in all eternity, let go of him again.  
Giving into the urge a little bit, I keep my eyes on Ishizu at the same time as approaching the beautiful little Light – that so obviously needs my help, even if I'm not sure I can be of any – and at the same time keep my senses out for the Millennium Rod in my hand to sense out whether or not Odion could be approaching.  
Ishizu sees the Rod, yet – as a sign of my trust in her and in what has just been spoken about – do I simply hand her the Rod, barely even looking at her as my eyes are yet again drawn to my Hikari, who seems to actually have enough connection between his mind and body to have his eyes follow me as I walk through the room.

Knowing I will probably screw up, but feeling like this will be the best method I can try to get him to work his precious body again, do I drop myself onto my knees next to him and encase that pretty little frame in my arms, Ishizu seeming to wonder whether or not to attack me as I ask: "Hey Hikari, ready to get up?"  
And just by those words do I feel the power of our destined bond flow into the body next to me, Marik's body heating up against me as his senses seem to reattach themselves together between his brain and the rest of his body and Ishizu asks: "How – how did – how did you do that?" Her voice hysterical at the end.  
I shrug and say: "Sometimes, a Yami has to follow his gut." And with that do I show her an example, as I press my face into that wild, beautiful blond hair of my Hikari-Pretty – as I just can't think of a better nickname for such a cute, beautiful Light – and take a deep breath of his scent while my face is buried thick within his mane.  
"Was that your gut as well?" Ishizu asks again, apparently determined not to let me off the hook that easily and I say: "A Yami's got to do what a Yami's got to do. I'm sure Bakura and Imay will agree with me." And to this does it seem as if my Hikari Pretty finally has full control back over his body as he turns to me and asks:  
"Bakura and WHO NOW?" And I smirk as I think: "Three Yami's of who two were once vicious criminals and one who has never known anything but Dueling and fighting evil bad guys and monsters out for either power or to destroy mankind." And while I again press my face in Marik's hair, do I think: "This will be fun!"

* * *

_**Okay, that's it!**_

_**I know Malik's part is AMAZINGLY SHORT compared to that of Marik, but I didn't want to let loose on all that craziness just yet. After all, Malik is a tactician and tacticians know when to go crazy and when to take a step back – and with an angry older sister, you better take a step back, that's at least a fact.  
**__**Anyway, next we'll get back with Yugi and Imay, but then a few hours later, so that I can come up with a good story of how the three Yami's and the three Hikari's met. It will definitely involve some Yami squabbling – blame Ashray1 – some Hikari's wondering what they got themselves into and some HikarixYami romance.  
**__**Also, yes, there will be events where the Hikari's will be seduced by their Yami's to break the rules, but as I am still building characters and whatnot, will we have to wait and see where this will happen as I don't want to sound cliché and do what Ashray1 did, let them skip class to make out or something like that.  
**__**Anyway, a few of the things that will come up in the rest of the story – at least before the ending – will be Imay and the others getting a birthday, going on their first REAL holiday – the canon one in Canada doesn't count, was interrupted – and learning what the world of the 21**__**st**__** century is all about – good and bad, beware.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	8. Shopping Shocks

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Chapter 8 is up! and while this was supposed to be a Hikari's Meet chapter, did I just not feel it and did I instead change it a little to better suit my need and wishes for this chapter, mostly because for a while I didn't really know what I wanted for this chapter and afterwards I didn't know how to put that into the chapter, in words.  
**__**Now I do, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8  
**__**Shopping Shocks**_

_**Yugi's POV**_

It's been a while since Pharaoh Aknamkanon has come to give me his gift, to give Yami an official Birth certificate – that I had to help him put together later – and to let me know that both Bakura and Malik had been thoroughly cleansed, that they had helped Yami find the Puzzle and that they were now Yami's too.  
I had been shocked beyond words and Yami had had to sit me down and explain me what had really been going on with the two, how they had been born Yami's, but that they had been influenced by Zorc and Marik's father and how that had made them turn against their Hikari's when they first met Marik and Ryou.  
I personally had been a little doubtful of all this – especially seeing all the fresh memories of what those two had done in the last four years, so Yami had suggested that I go and try to give either Ryou or Marik a call and see if we could meet with each other somewhere, so we can talk everything out once and for all.  
I had been hesitant to do so and had told Yami what had happened with Marik and Ryou since his departure, yet Yami had been confident that – like with me – the two of them had come back around now that their Yami's had reunited with them. In the end we had agreed that I would first contact Ishizu to get her opinion.

The woman had been very happy to tell me that Malik had indeed returned and that he was behaving very careful around her and that he had even given her his Millennium Rod as sign of a peace offering before he had – with a single sentence – gotten Marik back on his feet, but also that the Yami was apparently clingy to her brother.  
I had then, after that, called Ryou and the boy had actually picked up his phone and told me the most amazing tale, of how Bakura had talked his father into the ground, how the Yami had turned from angry and vengeful to his parents to worried and caring to him and how he had actually pulled Ryou out of his sleep-induced state.  
This all had definitely made me feel a little better about everything, but I had told both Hikari's that I wasn't assured until I saw with my own eyes that they no longer meant any of us harm and while Ryou had wanted to protest, had I told him my reasons as I just wasn't sure whether or not they would go after my Yami all over again.  
The young Brit had been more than understanding about this and we had agreed that they would keep their Yami's indoors until we could all meet for a Hikari get together. In the mean time had I decided that I needed to address a problem that would start to present itself once night had passed and morning had risen yet again.

Yami. He only had one set of clothes on him and while that had never been a problem before, was it now very much a problem as the Yami was a few inches longer than me. I had asked Ryou and Malik if they had this problem as well and when they confirmed this, were they quick to give me their Yami's sizes as well as their own.  
By now grandpa has been informed of all that has happened, mostly thanks to him having been present when Bakura arrived, and has he been kind enough to take us to the mall, where the man was quick and kind enough to give us directions to a special store, telling us we best shop there because of their high privacy values.  
Knowing that Yami is going to be experiencing a lot of things that are new to him as he never really paid attention to it while he inhabited my body, do I give Grandpa right and lead Yami over to where Grandpa told us to go, Yami looking around in amazement and even being a little hesitant to go along with me on the escalator.  
I can't help but smile at this, while part of me is trying to see if anyone is watching our strange act together and ask: "Yami, don't you want to be up here with me?" Knowing I can swoon the man that loves me as much as I love him and I get proven correct as the man smirks at me and – carefully – steps onto the escalator.

Then, a second after he has fully stepped onto the moving staircase, is Yami again beside me, his arms wrapped around my torso and his husky voice asking: "You were saying?" Making me giggle as his mouth is near my ear and his breath tickles the hair that I have tucked behind it before I help my Yami off the other end of the staircase.  
Then, in front of us, do we see a large open store that has glass windows covering almost all of the walls, bar the ones I can see inside through the glass doors and I can't help but think: "How can a store have high privacy values and at the same time be so open and public to the eye?" Before deciding to find out for myself.  
I take Yami's hand and walk through the doors, Yami looking shocked when he sees that, upon me stepping onto the doormat, the doors actually open by themselves and I say: "Welcome to the 21st century where almost everything works on electricity." And Yami keeps looking behind him at the doors as we pass them.

Then a saleswoman, who has the most amazing golden-blond hair I have ever seen going down to her mid-back with several beautiful hair bands keeping it all together, walks over and says: "Welcome to the Alcove Shopping Mall, where we have all kinds of outfits, tailors and no one will never know you shopped here!  
How can I help you?" At this I can't help but shoot another wondering look at the glass windows behind me before I shake my head and ask: "Do you believe in reincarnation?" And the woman makes my day as she says: "You bet I do, I'm a firm believer that if you lived your life the right way, you get a second chance to do so again."  
To this I nod and say: "Well, three of my friends just got reincarnated as we knew them previously as spirits, but now they have bodies and we need a whole new wardrobe for them. My friends were kind enough to give me the sizes of two of them and the third – is this hot stuff behind me." I can't help but add in the end.

Yami looks at me in shock and the woman giggles as she says: "Okay then, just give the sizes to Joanne and Katie over there and I'll go and help your little friend here. Are there any materials or colors that my friends need to keep in mind?" And I quickly envision all three Yamis and how they'll react to what, before I say:  
"Just make sure you keep to silk as much as possible, maybe a few capes for my friend here and one of the others and the other one with a cape is also Egyptian, so they need to keep his tan in mind when they chose colors." The woman smiles and nods before she suddenly takes Yami's other hand and says: "I'll take care of him."  
And while Yami sends her a scared and then me a worried look, do I use my connection with him to mentally whisper: "She's a tailor, like the ones Atem used to have in Ancient Egypt." And through the link can I sense Yami calming down as he starts to walk with the woman with a more calmed pace as I decide to look for the other 2 ladies.

Looking around the amazingly gigantic store, that has racks build onto racks and that has several mannequins showing off the latest fashion and outfits sold here, do I suddenly see two woman talking together over a few outfits that are stashed near them and I walk over as I ask: "Excuse me, are you Joanne and Katie?"  
"Did Marie send you?" The one on the left asks, her brown hair cut short and brushed to cover up parts of her cheeks and I nod as I say: "I have some sizes here for a few friends of mine that just got reincarnated from spirits to bodies of their own and they need an entire new wardrobe." The woman nods and the other asks:  
"Anything we need to keep in mind?" And I quickly repeat what I said before: "They prefer silk over anything else, were reincarnated from Ancient Egypt so are unfamiliar with any other fabric for cloths and the second one likes capes and has an Egyptian tan." The women nod and then the brown haired says: "You do cape guy."  
Before she turns to me and asks: "Can I see the sizes for the other one?" And I quickly cut the paper that I used to write the sizes down in half, handing her Bakura's list of sizes and say: "Maybe a few long jackets will do as well, he used to wear those a lot." The woman nods curtly and leaves without another word.

This makes me look at the woman in shock and then the other, who has strawberry blond hair with a hair band keeping her bangs out of her eyes, smiles at me and says: "Don't mind Joanne, sir, she just loves working with couples and hates it when she has to work with sizes only. She's still learning to sow and whatnot."  
At this I nod, part of me wondering what it would be like for this woman to help me and Yami get matching outfits, and while I press down on this part as clothes shopping by itself is a whole new experience for my Yami, do I know that one day I will be back here to do so – maybe even with the other Hikari's and their Yami's.  
I then hand the other piece of paper to the other girl – who I can only assume is named Katie – and she looks at it as she asks: "So this is for an Egyptian with a love for capes?" And I ask: "Remember the man Yugi Moto dueled in the finals of Battle City?" And when the woman nods, do I answers: "It's for him."  
Making her smile as she says: "Good, I love a guy who has a lust for the darkside." Making me think: "As long as it's the protective dark type, I'm not against them either." And before I know it, am I alone in the store as the woman has rushed off to where I can only assume all the tailor fabrics and other equipment is stalled.

Taking another look around the store and letting my hand flow softly over some of the shirts and pants that are near me, am I shocked out of my stupor as I hear another voice behind me, asking: "Can I help you?" And when I turn around, do I see a woman with spiky dark red hair of which the ends are cut very unevenly.  
The woman tilts her head sideways as she looks at me and I say: "I'm just here to help my boyfriend and some new friends of mine get a new wardrobe, that's all. My boyfriend's already getting help from your partner, Marie, and Joanne and Katie have the sizes for my other friends, so I'm all good, thank you though."  
The woman nods, but keeps her head tilted as she looks at me and asks: "You're Yugi Moto, right? The World Famous Master of the Dark Magician?" And while part of me wishes that I hadn't given my bodyguards the day off until I came back from shopping, do I nod, feeling slightly at ease by her looks and she asks:  
"Ever wondered what it would be like to be dressed as him? The Dark Magician, I mean?" This makes me smile at the girl and I say: "Actually I once played a real life version of Capsule monsters and in it, I was able to fuse with Dark Magician, so I already know how it feels. And I also know how draining it feels when fused like that."  
I then end, remembering how I had actually needed to rest for several hours after the first time I did this and then the woman hums and asks: "And what if I told you that you can feel like the Dark Magician without need of a game or fusing?" Making me look at her in shock and making me ask: "What – what do you mean?"

The woman smiles and motions me with her head as she says: "Follow me." Making me a little wary and relieved to again have Yami mentally by my side as I am actually hiding the Millennium Puzzle under my jacket and while I know that I will be able to fuse with Yami at a moment's notice, do I follow the woman.  
She leads me past several rows and aisles of cloths and walks me over to a section that has the windows darkened by black laced curtaining that all have either a red, purple or dark pink trimming and while I look around with caution, do I suddenly notice how the racks are now stocked differently from before.  
Instead of rows upon rows of shirts or pants or dresses, are there now plates of wood between each set of cloths and are all cloth-sets matching each other, some of them looking as if they came right of a fairytale, others looking perfect for a romantic night out between husband and wife and even a few sets of wedding dresses and suits.  
Shocked that this store is so well set-out, do I now understand why Grandpa recommended this place and then the woman leads me over to a part of the store that is – I assume – in the south eastern corner from the door and she motions for two mannequins that are on top of the stack in front of which she stands and says:

"See what I mean?" And when I look up at the mannequins, do my eyes widen as I see the two dolls wearing perfect replicas of the outfits of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Looking at the faceless dolls, do I suddenly feel the need to see my favorite monsters once again, only to remember what has happened recently.  
Then, as if my memories are magic that is being cast onto the mannequins, do I see the faces of my favorite monsters merging with the faceless bodies of the mannequins and the glares that are send down at me, make me do the only thing I feel like doing, surrendering my body and merging my soul with Yami yet again.  
And so as I turn my head away from the two and the shocked saleswoman, do I focus on the Millennium Puzzle, on sending it back to Yami and do I shout: "YU-GI-OH!" Causing for my entire body to disappear into the Puzzle, for the Puzzle to disappear into a ball of light and for the ball to shoot itself back to its other owner.

_**Yami's POV**_

"This is definitely something I would love to do more often." Goes through my mind as I admire my new looks and clothes from one of the mirrors in the tailor department of the store, but just when I turn my back to the mirror to see if there are any interesting prints on the back of my jacket, do I sense its arriving presence.  
Looking back ahead, do I see the ball of light, that I can sense holds the spirit of my beloved Yugi, shoot itself over to me and when it hits me, do I feel the metal of the chain that is wrapped around the Puzzle's ring lie itself against my neck again, while I feel the spirit of Yugi appearing behind me, his spiritual arms around my waist.  
Turning my face to my Aibou, do I worriedly ask: "Akhu, what happened, are you alright?" And while I'm sure that I am getting some really weird looks from my tailors, do I ignore this in favor of my Hikari, who's soul shakes in my arms and who's voice whimpers softly within my ear as he seems to have been scared by something awful.  
Looking around the department store for what could have done so, do I suddenly notice something in a section that had, temporarily, drawn my attention earlier and I realize instantly what has shocked my partner as I shout in fury: "Who in their right mind sets out _that_ outfit for all to see!" And I aim a furious finger at the window.

There, the light from the black laced curtaining almost making me capable to see the actual face of the owner of the suit, is a perfect replica of the Dark Magician's Outfit, a replica of DM Girl's outfit right next to it and a woman with red hair and an arm motioning for the two outfits standing beside it, her face shocked as she looks at me.  
"You mean the DM and DM Girl outfits, sir? They're very popular amongst fans of the King of Games, even if we haven't been able to sell as much as we used to, for some reason." One of my tailors then answers me and while I try not to let my anger be sensed by my Hikari, do I glare at her and ask:  
"Never watched his duels in the last few months, have you?" And when the woman shakes her head, do I say: "Then I guess you couldn't know either that the DM and DM Girl have turned against Yugi and have become his own Duel Monster Tormentors." Shocking both the woman at the mannequin and the tailor in front of me.

I then turn back to Yugi and allow for the Puzzle around my neck to send him my love and comfort, while at the same time allowing for the magic inside it to suck all anger and other dark emotions out of me and I whisper: "It's okay, Yugi-love. It's alright. I'm here, Aibou. I'm here. It's not them, Akhu, it's not, it's just mannequins."  
This makes Yugi's soul eyes open slightly and I make sure that my body shields him from seeing the two yet again as he looks up at me and asks: "Why do they hate me, Yami?" That one question breaking my heart as I remember how close Yugi was to Dark Magician, even when he had him as an opponent in our final duel.  
Pushing this thought away, do I pull Yugi's spirit closer against me and whisper: "They don't hate you, Aibou. They just misunderstand you. They broke the bond, remember? They did, not you. And it will be them, Aibou. It will be them that will again try to restructure the bond. You will see, Aibou. I promise you will see."  
And Yugi presses his face again inside my chest, his arms around me proving how much he wishes for my words to come true and while I again hate what the last three months apart have done to my precious light, do I decide to distract him from his current fears as I ask: "What do you think, Aibou? Do I look good to you?"

_**Yugi's POV**_

I know Yami just wants to distract me and I can't feel more grateful that he does so as the idea of spending even more time apart from my favorite monsters is like reliving the last three months that I have had to live without my Yami. Yet I don't pay attention to this thought as I instead take a step away to look at Yami's looks.  
And when I do, do my eyes widen at how absolutely amazing he looks as he wears an amazing dark brown jacket that has soft golden buttons at one side and sharp golden buttons at the end of his sleeves. Under this does the boy wear a forest green shirt and a pair of jeans that hug his torso and make his legs look endless.  
Looking at what I always called Spiritual Perfection in a human form with these amazing cloths on, can I barely get myself to utter a single word, let alone a sentence, but then Yami softly grabs my chin and makes me look up at his perfect crimson eyes yet again as he huskily whispers: "Your silence speaks volumes of your approval."  
Making me smile at him before I turn back to the saleswoman that tried showing me the DM and DM girl and ask: "Do you have this in my size?" And while Yami laughs at my words, does the woman keep looking at him in shock, reminding me that I have turned spirit and making me focus on again getting my own body back.  
Feeling the metal of the Puzzle reform back around my neck, do I smile and ask: "Do you have this in my size?" The woman shaking her head in shock before she looks from Yami to me and I mouth: "Puzzle." My finger motioning for the Puzzle around my neck and the woman nodding before she says: "I'll – go see."

"I think you broke her, Akhu." Yami then softly says and I ask: "Why the constant Akhu?" And Yami happily answers: "It's the ancient Egyptian word for love, Aibou. I guess it's the part of me that – no matter how shortly – believed myself to be Atem that now allows me to know these ancient titles of love and affection."  
This makes me smile at him, while the memory of him believing himself to be Atem is instantly reminding me of his departure and I shake my head, Yami softly lying his hand on my cheek as he whispers: "I will help you forget, Aibou. Never more will you have to remember that terrible event that set us apart."  
And this makes tears of gratitude appear in my eyes as I look at him before the woman that led me to the outfits comes and asks: "Is this to your acceptance, perhaps?" And when she shows me the same outfit as the one that is currently on Yami, do I smile only to hear Yami hum thoughtfully and making both of us look at him.  
"I'm sorry, Aibou, but – I just don't think that will look good on you. I'm not sure why, but something just tells me that outfit won't fit your beautiful little frame right?" This makes me look at the outfit again and while I try to envision myself in it, does this attempt to do so make my eyes constantly drawn back to Yami and I say:  
"I – I guess you're right. I'm trying to see how that will look on me, but I can only draw up how good it looks on you. I guess now that you and I have separate bodies, it's time for both of us to find cloths that just fit us right, instead of cloths that will look good on both of us, regardless of who of us controls my body."

And Yami nods, before suddenly Joanne sticks her head around the corner, shocking the other woman into dropping the outfit she's holding and she asks: "Wait, are you couple-shopping?" And Yami and I share a glance as I say: "Well, we were really here for Yami, Bakura and Malik, but – I guess a few matching outfits won't hurt."  
And Yami nods, before Joanne squeals and asks: "Marie, can I please have this one? Then you can have my little tailor trouble. I don't even know what colors to pick for this dude anyway and he apparently likes long jackets and you know how bad I am with those. Oh please, Marie, can I please take this one from you?"  
And while I look at the woman in shock does the tailor, who I now recognize as Marie from before, sigh with her eyes closed and a content smile on her face as she asks: "You're not going to stop asking until I give in, are you Joanne?" And the other woman laughs as she grabs Yami's hand with one hand and mine with the other and says:  
"You know me too well. The outfits and sizes are in the third room on the left from here." And with that does she rush out of the dressing room and back to where the other saleswoman just walked away from. But then Yami pulls loose and asks: "Are you crazy? Are you seriously pulling us back to them? Didn't you see what just happened?"

The woman looks shocked and I look from Yami to her to the mannequins of DM and DM Girl, only to realize that they're a little away from where we're heading and I ask: "You're just taking us to the couples section, aren't you?" And the woman nods at me quickly, while I can sense Yami's growing anger boiling through our bond.  
This makes me smile at my love and I hug him tightly as I say: "Yami, the couples section is more than those two mannequins. I saw all kinds of outfits together that are already organized on how well they match. She just wants us to go through those so she pulled us here. She knows not to show us those mannequins again."  
And under the slowly calming glare of my Yami, does the woman nod in confirmation, making Yami's tense shoulders relax as he wraps an arm around my waist and whispers: "I just don't want you getting scared off in this store again, Aibou. We're here for our future together, not for them to scare you for their own little gain."  
But then I shake my head and say: "They wouldn't gain anything from that, Yami, as it would make them lose a customer. Don't worry about it, just by looking at your outfit should prove that these people are professionals. It was just a mishap that happened earlier and that's only because these people don't watch my duels, that's all."

And while I wonder why I am defending these people who are pretty much total strangers to me, does Yami calm down with one last hiss of: "Don't take us to them." At Joanne, who nods at us with a promise showing through in her nod before she asks: "Are there – are there any – any other franchises you're – ehm – against?"  
And while I can sense Yami's anger changing into confusion, do I shake my head, before the words of the woman spark an idea deep within my mind and I say: "No we're not, but I can tell you now that I am a very, _ very, _big fan of the Disney franchise, especially its romantic part such as the stories of the Disney princesses and their princes."  
This changes the soothing fear on the woman's face in an excited interest and she asks: "You wouldn't be open to cross-dressing now, would you?" And while part of me wonders how Yami would respond to this, do I decide to use his ancient heritage as a sign of good luck and playfully retort: "I wouldn't be not open to it."  
The woman giggling before she says: "Oh, I just love couples like you guys. Adventurous and amazingly powerful." And while I can't help but feel that those words describe the amazing man beside me to a T, do I allow for the woman to – for the second time now – drag us over to the couples section of the store.

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

"I cannot believe I told Joanne that Yami is reincarnated of an ancient Pharaoh. How could I not realize that this would happen if she heard that? Well, at least she chose my favorite Jasmine outfit for me to wear." Goes through my mind as I stand in a fitting room big enough for three and look at my new outfit in the mirror.  
The outfit comes from the second Aladdin Movie and is a complete light purple outfit of shirt and pants, the shirt disappearing into the pants through help of a beautiful belt that has a blue diamond for a buckle and that flows off to the back of my upper legs, while the top is wrapped around my upper chest and arms with another band.  
Joanne even went a step further with the outfit by putting a pair of pure golden earrings, that are able to be clipped around my earlobe, on, giving me the beautiful golden necklace that Jasmine is known for to wear and putting a beautiful soft purple headband onto me to keep my hair out of my face, even if it wasn't fully successful.

I then quickly peek at the one small strand of hair that is currently tipping out from under the bottom of the beautiful blue diamond that is enclosed into the hair band before Joanne helps me into the sandals the princess wore with this outfit and then Yami asks: "Yugi, are you all set in there, my love?" Making me giggle.  
Then, hoping with all I am that my earlier thoughts were correct and that Yami will indeed accept my new outfit thanks to his own Egyptian heritage, do I step off of the platform that Joanne used to help me into the outfit and to size it up to my body frame and step out, my hands clasped in front of me and my eyes closed in hopeful fear.  
A loud gasp is the only answer I receive as I push the curtain aside and step out of the dressing room and I decide to – at the very least – brave a look at what the tailors have put my beloved partner in, making me peek between the eyelids of my right eye, only for my heart to stop as I see the new outfit of my partner.  
A white shirt with brown cuffs covered at the chest and torso with a dark blue vest with golden trim. Over this at the waist is a beautiful Bordeaux red waistband wrapped around my partner's waist a total of three times, while under this he wears a pair of sky blue pants that widen at the knee and that are covered with iron brown boots.  
All in all my partner rocks Aladdin's outfit from the King of Thieves like no tomorrow and I know that if it weren't for the fact that I know his actual incarnation, that I would have believed him a worthy son of either Cassim or – Ra save us all – Bakura himself, a thought that both excites and terrifies me at the same time.

Then suddenly does something happen that takes all thoughts out of my mind as Yami rushes over to me, wraps his steel-like arms around my torso and kisses my lips with a passion that takes my breath and my ability to think straight away with a single move, his entire body encasing mine as his love overwhelms my mind and heart.  
I wrap my arms around his amazing neck, once again reveling in the fact that he finally has a body onto which I can hold and which I can actually actively touch, and when Yami parts, does he only pull his face far enough from mine to whisper: "You look so beautiful." Before he crushes our lips yet again, sealing any retort from my lips.  
Finally oxygen becomes a must and Yami parts yet again, his body only going so far that he can hold me at arm's length as he keeps looking at me, his crimson eyes dark with love and adoration and I smile at him, relieved that he is so accepting of this before I pull him close again and whisper softly into his ear:

"If you like this then wait until you see other Disney Princess outfits." And the way that Yami's arms tense around me in excitement is enough for me to giggle as I pull loose from his embrace and dive back into the dressing room, pulling the curtains closed behind me and keeping them closed as I can sense Yami wanting to follow me.  
The spirit turned human tugs and pulls at the curtains in my hands, but I giggle and say: "No can do, Yami. This outfit was just a test to see if you would accept me to wear cloths like this. Now that I know that you do, will you just have to go back to Marie and get your wardrobe back together while I let Joanne do the rest."  
And I quickly wink at the woman, telling her silently to not say a word as I want to surprise Yami, my mind already going over what other princess dresses could get that kind of reaction out of my Dark partner and the woman giggles alongside me as I hear Yami moan and ask: "Can I really not enjoy your beauty a little longer, Akhu?"  
And I giggle at his little wining tone before I say: "No, you need a new wardrobe, now go get one." And I hear Yami grumble as he seems to walk back to the section of the store where I found him when I pushed the Puzzle back onto his form. Not trusting the Dueling Master not to be sneaky, do I peak through the curtains.

There I see that Yami is indeed leaving and I sigh in relief before I turn around and ask: "What other DP outfits do you have?" And Joanne giggles before she asks: "How about all of them?" Shocking me and exciting me as I can just imagine how Yami will respond to me in Belle's ball gown or perhaps Mulan's Chinese dress.  
Quickly throwing out these suggestions to the woman, does she squeal with her hands in front of her face and I say: "I'll list the princesses, you get the dresses you think will suit me best." And the woman nods before she rushes off, obviously over the moon with the idea of helping me into outfits like that.

_**Another hour later**_

The shopping for new cloths was a bigger success than I could have ever imagined and while I had been excited to see my Yami in new outfits, can I now only think of the amazement and love that will be visible on his face if he were to see my new outfits, which I decided to only wear during special occasions such as birthdays.  
Yami, on the other hand, had been very determined to try and get me to wear one of the outfits already, yet I haven't given him an inch since we left the store and even when Yami tries to use the Mental Link between us, do I block him out from seeing the memories of me checking my new cloths out in the mirror of the dressing room.  
By now Yami is walking beside me, a cutest of cute pout on his gorgeous regal face and his hand clasped with mine as we're walking back to where grandpa agreed to pick us up once I gave him a call. However, just when we turn the last corner we need to get to the parking lot, does a loud female voice shout:

"HEY LOOK, IT'S YUGI MOTO!" And instantly I regret not having taken my bodyguards along as a whole army of girls scream as they jump out of their seats and tables at the café that is just around the corner and run at me, my body instantly turning around and dragging Yami along as I run with all my speed in the other direction.  
Yami runs behind me, his eyes wide as he looks at the growing amount of girls that are chasing us and he asks: "Who are all those girls?" And I shout: "Fans that want a piece of the King of Games!" This makes Yami look at me and he asks: "But you've been King of Games for four years. Why are they after you now?"  
And I ask: "Can I answer that when we're not about to be trampled by them?" Before sharply turning another corner and diving into the bookstore, my body instantly bending itself to hide behind one of the large aisles of history books and magazines and my ears ringing as I hear the shouts of the girl army pass us by.  
Yami's eyes are wide as he hears it too, while the amount of large thick heels and the amount of girls that are in the group make it so that the ground trembles as they run by and when they're finally around the corner as I can hear their voices diminish, do I sigh in relief, before a jovial voice behind me shocks me yet again:

"You really hide around here way too often, Yugi." And when I turn around, do I see the owner of the bookstore, a jovial man with a large beer belly, balding grey hair and a pair of small square glasses in front of his chocolate brown eyes standing behind me with an amused smile on his face and one of his hands on the aisle next to me.  
I smile at the man and say: "I hide here because those girls don't expect the King of Games to be a book nerd, so they completely ignore this place when they run by. It'll take them maybe two or three shopping mall streets before they realize that they're chasing air, I presume." And the man laughs as he says: "I give you right, lad."  
Then he sees Yami and asks: "And who's this fine fellar?" And Yami, who still has his hand in mine, stands up and with a regal tone of voice says: "My name is Imay, sir." The man nods with a large smile on his face and says: "I'm Augustine, the owner of this here bookstore. Any books you might be interested in?"  
Yami shakes his head and then I release his hand to dig into my coat pocket and grab out my cell phone. Opening the contact menu, do I quickly scroll down to my grandpa and press the call button before putting the phone to my ear, while Mr. Augustine goes back to work and Yami looks at the phone in my hand in confusion.

"Yugi, why are you calling me, son? You just did five minutes ago." Grandpa then answers my call and I say: "Grandpa, I'm calling because about two minutes ago, I was again being chased by a horde of fans. Can you change your spot from the North west to the west parking slot? I'll call Kaiba and have him send over my bodyguards."  
Grandpa hums and asks: "Is Yami still with you?" And I smile as I say: "Yeah, I dragged him along as I ran. I wasn't about to leave him behind, they might accidentally think he's me and I don't want that happening." And Grandpa laughs before I end the call and scroll back up my screen to Kaiba's number, pressing it and calling him.  
"Kaiba Corp C.E.O. Seto Kaiba here." The man curtly answers as he always does and I say: "Kaiba, it's me. I was shopping with Yami because he needed a new wardrobe and I forgot to call Jargon before I left the store. Can you ask him to head for Augustine Bookland?" And while I hear Kaiba groan, does he say:  
"Count on it, stay there until he arrives, got it?" And I hum loudly to let him know I understand his orders before he asks: "So, did you leave that spirit of yours to those hounds?" And I laugh before I say: "No, I'm not you, you know?" And a playful grunt is the last thing I hear before Kaiba ends the call from his side.

"You and Kaiba make jokes now?" Yami then asks in shock and I nod as I say: "He became my agent regarding my fame and made a big show about everything that happened. Since people know that I used Duel Monsters to save the world, Kaiba's sells have increased and so has my fame, hence those crazy girls just now."  
This makes Yami nod and then he asks: "So Kaiba's finally a believer, is he?" But I shake my head and say: "It's just that he finally realized how profitable the Ancient History is for his company and you know how Kaiba is when it comes to his company." And while Yami's eye roll says enough, do I turn worried yet again.  
Worried, because Kaiba has been busier with work than I have ever seen him. Worried, because if he's not my agent, he's in control of Kaiba Corp and if he's not doing that, he's checking up on his email or other important documents. Worried, because even Mokuba has told me he has become scared of his brother's work ethic.  
Then suddenly do I feel Yami's arms around me again and he whispers: "What brings such a dark frown to such a beautiful face?" And I sigh as I say: "Kaiba has thrown himself more into his business than ever before. I'm – I'm scared that he's working himself into his own grave and even Mokuba seems to agree with me."

This makes my beloved look at me in concern and he asks: "And there is nothing we can do? Have you tried telling him this?" But to this I roll my eyes and ask: "Why do you think Mokuba confided in me. Even he doesn't get through to Kaiba anymore. The worst of it all – I – I saw this all happen once before in my life."  
This shocks Yami and he asks: "You have?" I nod and say: "I was eight years old and friends with someone who was two years away from college. He knew that the last year of High School would mostly be revision of all he had learned in the years before, so he studied his ass off for weeks and months on end.  
He didn't even eat or sleep properly anymore and after about two months of this, did he have a mental breakdown from which his body couldn't heal, so the doctors that took care of him after he collapsed had to tell his parents that the best way to help him was to put him down. I – I was there when they were told."

I end with a breaking voice, my mind remembering Michael and all that the amazing young man did for me in the two years that we knew each other. As I remember this, do I feel Yami embracing me from the front and do I feel one of his hands softly carding through my hair while the bond between us allows him to take my pain.  
Feeling grateful and blessed for the umpteenth time to have someone with who I can share a mind and heart, do I try to pour some of my pain into the bond, Yami using his own control over the connection to take in as much as I offer him and he whispers: "I will make sure Kaiba doesn't end like Michael did, Aibou. I promise."  
And I hug Yami tightly, hoping with all that I am that – for once in his life – Kaiba will indeed listen to the ancient spirit. Then suddenly do I hear Mr. Augustine speak and he asks: "Can I help you?" And I hear Jargon's voice as he says: "I'm here to pick up Mr. Moto and his partner." To which I walk over to the man with a grateful smile.

* * *

_**And that's the end!  
**__**Now for all those of you who think Cross-dressing is wrong – GO TO ANOTHER STORY! For all those who think Yugi is going too quick – he won't dress in the DP outfits unless there's a big celebration such as a birthday or Christmas and I don't plan for either to occur in this story anytime soon.  
**__**Now Jargon, Michael and Mr. Augustine are OOC as you can probably guess and the flock of girls? I mean, really! Yugi had been King of Games and he had a huge crowd during the KC Grand Championships, of course a flock of fan girls had to show up some time, so I decided to make use of it for my story's sake.  
**__**Now next chapter will be Yami and Kaiba and it will also mean the start of KaibaxJoey, something I think has been WAY overdue. As for why I had Yugi pick up the cloths for Bakura and Malik? He doesn't trust that they won't rampage the entire store just because they get put into something they might not like or something.  
**__**Okay, that's all,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	9. A True Conversation

_**Hey everyone!  
**__**I'm sure I got some hate! Reviews over the whole Cross-dressing part, but it sounds cute, I love Disney Princesses and I'm not entirely great with designing cloths for myself, so using something like that to describe what Yugi and Yami could wear when Yugi's not in school sounded reasonable enough to me.  
**__**Also, in Ancient Egypt, you can't deny that the outfits of that period of time looks like a pair of dresses. I mean, in Night At the Museum 2, the bad guys constantly question the so-called Pharaoh Kamunrah about his tunic, which in the end even he calls a dress, just check the movie trailer if you don't believe me.  
**__**See yah,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9  
**__**A True Conversation**_

_**Yami's POV**_

Jargon picked Yugi and me up and took us back to Grandpa's car, where the man took the steering wheel from grandpa and was about to take us home, had it not been for the promise I made to my Aibou just before the bodyguard had arrived at the bookstore. Instead of that, had I requested him to take me to KaibaCorp.  
The man had been a little hesitant, but upon a quick shared glance with Yugi and a mental speech of: "My promise." Had Yugi ensured Jargon that Yami had the right idea and that he and Grandpa would just wait in the car for Yami to come back. The man had agreed and had driven us to the gigantic building in the west of Domino.  
There I had nodded at Jargon and Grandpa and had hugged and kissed Yugi with passion, part of me not wanting to part with my Hikari and another part telling to just get going and make him happy and the second part of me had won, making it so that I am now in front of the secretary of Kaiba himself, telling her to let me in.

The woman is a little hesitant and I can't really blame her as I look quite a lot like Yugi and anyone inside this company must know about the rivalry going on between my sweetest of sweet Aibou and the owner of this entire building, yet I also know that I need to get to Kaiba to make true on my promise to that sweet Light.  
"Miss, I can assure you that not only am I not the client of your boss that you think I am, but also that I am here in his name and that I only want what is best for both your boss' client and your boss himself. Even you, as his secretary, can't deny that Kaiba has been working himself into an early grave and his client simply asked me to stop that."  
I then tell the woman, her eyes widening as she hears me speak and she nods, a small grateful smile on her face as she presses a strange button on her desk and says: "Mr. Kaiba, I have an important client for you waiting in front of me. Should I send him through, sir?" And the woman winks as she says _important client_.  
This makes me smirk and I hear Kaiba's voice coming from the strange panel with holes in it that is next to the button the woman pushed as it says: "Don't let it wait, just bring him or her in already." And I smirk, not even feeling insulted that Kaiba is questioning my gender and instead head into the double doors of the office.

Kaiba's office is grand and open, with large white walls, a gigantic screen covering most of the left wall and the back wall being nothing but windows that almost overlap each other, while the office furniture is nothing but a purple couch, a glass coffee table, Kaiba's desk and his own chair – with Kaiba sitting in his chair.  
The man seems at work at what I recall is called a computer and while part of me wonders how such a thing works, do I decide to use Kaiba's lapse of focus on the outside world as a chance to see just how right Mokuba and Yugi could be regarding the man's health. I sit down at the couch and while trying to be evasive, look at the man directly.  
And what I see shocks the living daylights out of me. Kaiba's clothes are wrinkled and his dark purple jacket – that he hasn't worn since Duelist Kingdom – is tearing at a few parts along the trim. His hair is filthy with sweat and his bangs are sticking out all over the top of his face. And to finish it up has his face turned wasted.  
There are bags of a good week if not two under the man's eyes, his sharp blue gaze has eroded to nothing more than a dark sea blue gaze that seems transparent and unfocused – as if the man is seeing the screen, but not what he's doing on it – and the skin of his cheeks has turned hollow, proving he hasn't eaten in a while.

Shocked that this has actually happened to a man that was once the top of class in looks and business, do I wonder if my departure has hurt more than just my beloved partner and I painfully think: "How much workload has Kaiba put onto his own shoulders after I left? And is there still time to save him from himself?"  
But then I grab myself back together and shake my head, knowing I can't give up after promising Yugi that I would help Kaiba and I stand up again, none of my movements seeming to even register with the man in front of me and I glare, realizing that Kaiba is further lost in his own mind than I thought and I shout: "KAIBA!"  
Shocking the man and making him look up at me, his hands frozen over some of the buttons on his computer and trembling, proving all the more that his body craves something other than work. This makes me glare at the man all the more as signs like these would never go unnoticed by either Mokuba or Yugi and I say:  
"Just look at yourself, Kaiba. Is your work really that important to you? Do you really plan to work yourself into an early grave? Tell me, when was the last time that you actually had dinner?" But the man doesn't answer a single of my questions and I think: "Is he even listening?" Before I decide a different approach.

"I am here, Mr. Kaiba, on behalf of the Medical Staff of Kaiba Corporation. We are sincerely worried for your health and have received news that you have skipped meals and even refused to come home from work. I am only here to see if these reports are indeed true?" I then ask the man, hoping to get a response this time.  
Yet Kaiba keeps looking at me, the dark blue of his eyes starting to worry me and I think: "Is he even still here?" Then I turn my gaze from the man before me to the computer in front of him and think: "He responded when he heard his secretary voice through that strange device. Perhaps I can use that to get through to him."

And with that, hoping that the third time will indeed be the charm, do I focus on the powers of the Millennium Puzzle that I sense is still near me and whisper: "Allow me the voice of the woman behind me." And when I feel the Millennium symbol shine upon my forehead, do I know that the Puzzle has headed my prayer and say:  
"Mr. Kaiba, I have your lunch here, sir, and Mr. Mokuba has asked at what time you'll be home tonight?" And finally does the man respond, but not how I envisioned as he turns back to his computer and says: "Put it on the coffee table and tell Mokuba I'll be home after he's gone to bed. Now don't bother me anymore."  
And this final sentence makes me know just how high the stakes really are and makes me march over to the desk of what was once my greatest rival. I walk around it, push Kaiba back into his chair and shut the computer down with a loud snap of the device, Kaiba's shocked gasp the only response I get to any of this.  
I then glare at the man and say: "You're coming with me right now." And before Kaiba can even so much as ask: "What?" Do I grab his arm and lift him out of his chair, intending to drag him with me like Yugi dragged me along when we were being chased by the girls. Only my plan fails when I am not even five steps away from the desk.  
Upon these steps, do I feel Kaiba's body sagging in and instantly I turn from walking away from the desk to catching Kaiba as he falls down from his own lack of strength and I grunt as I try to lift the man from where he half lies on the ground over to the couch that I sat on earlier, an effort that isn't helped by Kaiba's weak form.

Lying the man on the couch on his back, do I look at Kaiba, who now has his eyes closed and seems to be breathing with a lot of effort as if staying attached to the computer gave him life energy or something and I turn to the computer yet again, wondering if the machine could somehow be cursed by Shadow Magic.  
Then I hear a grunt coming from Kaiba and turn my attention back to the man, deciding that the investigation into his computer needs to wait until later and when I see Kaiba's face contort in pain, do I worriedly lie a hand on his forehead, only to pull away a second later as Kaiba's skin feels to be burning with fever.  
This makes me look at the man worried and while hoping that he won't sag down further or fall off the couch, do I run for the door through which I came and shout at the secretary: "Get the medical staff here on the double! Kaiba is running high with fever and he's sicker than I expected! Hurry!" I shout to shock the woman out of her stupor.  
The woman nods, but instead of rushing off, do I see her reach for her phone. Hoping that he's planning to – as they call it – call for the staff to come, do I turn back to Kaiba and hurry back to his side, wishing beyond words that Isis were here as the ancient Priestess could perhaps have told me how to heal my friend.

Then, feeling like I can't do anything else for the man until the specialists come, do I decide to just make myself useful where I can and after a last glance, do I turn from the still sweating and panting Kaiba to his computer, activating the magic inside me and using it to sense the device for any traces of Shadow Magic.  
Finding nothing but strange wires of plastic and metal and other mechanical parts that make me feel confused and befuddled, do I wonder what could have made Kaiba turn out like this and I think: "Could it be that he should have never become Yugi's agent? Or is there more to this story than I could know?"  
And I again turn to the panting man, walking back to his side and lying another hand on his forehead, not to check his fever, but to focus on his person as I again activate the Shadow Magic within me and whisper: "Show me what bothers you, my friend." And the answer to my questions astounds me if nothing else.

_**Memory world**_

_Kaiba and I are both inside his own mind, that much I can tell, yet I had not expected to be in the memory that leads to my duel with Yugi, let alone be in the part where the whole gang is taking the stairs down to the Ceremonial Dueling Stage and the Millennium Stone. Looking around, do I see my friends standing still.  
__Everyone seems focused on Téa, who I can only assume is the first to have stopped walking. "You got to use the little girl's room?" Joey then asks and Téa answers: "Not quite. I was just wondering why we had to rush into all this so soon. This could be our final chance to hang out with the Pharaoh before he leaves us for good."_

_This makes me look at my friend with a worried look on my face, but then I focus back on Kaiba for a second, who seems not at all worried or even caring as to why he's here, before I hear Tristan say: "That's true. I was so pumped up for this duel, I forgot this might be his last one." And then the hurt tone of my love speaks:  
_"_Yeah, me too." And while I look and see how my little Yugi looks down in pain and Joey looks up to the side, trying to hide that this whole thing is hurting him, does Ishizu step forward and say: "My friends, I know how difficult this must be, however Yugi and the Pharaoh must carry out this battle ritual as quickly as possible.  
__If too much time should pass, our window of opportunity will close." And while again wishing that I had known the truth at that time, do I hear my lovely Yugi speak: "We all know how you feel, Téa, but this is what's best for the Pharaoh. He doesn't belong in our world and now his spirit finally has a chance to go home."  
__And while the words of my love make me wonder just how he felt about me to say that, do I feel as if Yugi is lying to himself, just to make Téa feel better. I then look at the girl as she says: "You're right. Let's do this." And then Joey suddenly proves to me just how caring and loyal the blonde really is as he speaks and says:_

"_I probably don't say this as often as I should, Téa, but you know. You're one of the bravest people I've ever met. I know this is tough for you and I just want to say I'm proud." Then finally does Kaiba speak and I can almost sense that this is where all of his pain and sorrow of the last three months is coming from as he says:  
_"_If you dorks start holding each other's hands then I'm out of here. I didn't come to listen to your lame friendship speeches." And instantly Joey proves my earlier thoughts right as he retorts: "Maybe if you had some friends, you wouldn't feel that way!" And just by Kaiba's reaction to this, do I know I found the ailment.  
__Then I realize just how bad the pain must be within Kaiba's heart as I hear Tristan say: "That was harsh, man." And Joey's retort: "Aw, like he didn't deserve it?" Makes me know just what Kaiba needs to stop working like a maniac and start living like a normal person again, making me feel confident to let go off the memory._

_**Real world**_

Feeling my body, spirit and mind come together again, I don't only feel the need to shout a certain blonde's ass into the next century, but also feel the even stronger need to get that same blonde here as fast as possible, something that is made easier for me as, upon me returning from Kaiba's memory, the door to his office opens.  
From it, Mokuba and Kaiba's secretary run in with a pair of men and woman all dressed in white and with gloves on their hands and caps in front of their mouths. The four people in white quickly rush over to Kaiba, but I turn my focus on Mokuba and say: "I know what ails your brother." Making everyone look at me.

"He's emotionally hurt, badly even, and it's all Joey's fault." This shocks Mokuba and he asks: "Joey, what did he do? He's been supportive of Seto since Seto became his agent." This makes me frown as I know that no matter how supportive Joey may seem, it might not ever be an excuse for the words he spoke that day and I ask:  
"And did he ever apologize for that comment he made to Kaiba on their way to the Tomb of the Millennium Stone?" This confuses Mokuba and he asks: "Huh, what comment? They argued almost all journey." And I realize that, because such a thing is common between them, Mokuba might not have noticed what really happened.  
"I mean the one he gave to Kaiba when they first entered the tomb. The retort Joey made to Kaiba's words about Joey and Téa supporting each other." This makes Mokuba tilt his head in thought and he asks: "You mean that one about no friends? Yeah, that one was hard, but Seto wouldn't take it that personally, would he?"  
And I answer: "He would if he realized that he has been secretly part of our gang since the start of my journey. It's like Ishizu and I always say, Mokuba, even though Kaiba would never openly admit it, does he know deep down inside that he too was meant to be part of our journey and does he indeed believe in what is called his destiny."

This makes Mokuba look at his older brother in worry and he says: "So to then hear from one of the strongest member of the gang that you're considered not to have any friends is like that same person saying you're not really part of the gang. That you're a loner even in that large group." And I nod and softly say: "Exactly."  
Before I turn back as I too had turned to Kaiba when Mokuba spoke and say: "And that is why your brother worked so hard after he came back from Egypt. He tried to let his work fill up the hole in his heart that Joey created when he made that comment. He was, after all, on the verge of accepting himself as a part of us and then –."  
Now Mokuba grunts and with tears in his eyes, does he say: "And then Joey goes and vocally throws him out. No wonder Seto got his feelings hurt. He finally had a proper reason to believe in destiny and that he was part of your group of friends and then Joey goes and proves him different, making him feel alone all over again."

And I nod before I say: "Which is why we need Joey to come over here as fast as we possibly can. Kaiba may have tried to let his work fill the hole in his heart, but instead of that did his work become an addiction that has now started to affect his body, while at the same time, his mind remains stuck on that one memory."  
"Huh, how do you know that?" Mokuba then asks and I smile as I say: "How else would I know of that event? Remember, it was Yugi who was in control of his own body when we traveled to the tomb, so I wasn't even sentient when it happened. I simply used my Shadow Magic to dive into your brother's mind and found it."  
Mokuba nods, while the other five in the room look shocked and runs over to the desk his brother set on earlier, picking up the cell phone that I only then notice is lying on the desk beside the computer and he quickly opens it and seems to use it before he puts it against his ear like I saw Yugi do when he called Grandpa and Kaiba.  
A few minutes later does he say: "Joey, it's me, Mokuba. Listen, I don't have time to explain, but just get to KaibaCorp right now. Right now, Joey, it's urgent, please." This makes me realize that Joey is apparently not that ideal on coming and walk over, grasping the phone from Mokuba's hand and taking it for myself as I say:

"Joey, I'm giving you two options. Either you come by free will or I will have Curse of Dragon pick you up. You have ten minutes to make your choice." And with that do I press the red button on the screen, feeling with my gut that this will end the call while Mokuba looks at me shocked and asks: "Can you really do that?"  
And I nod as I say: "I still have my abilities over Shadow Magic like the Pharaoh had so long ago. Joey knows this because he saw me summon the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl just a few hours ago." The boy nods and ten minutes later does Joey come running through the door, panting and angry as he asks:

"Okay, I'm here. What did you want me for anyway?" And I answer: "To apologize to Kaiba." Taking Joey's breath with a single gasp as he asks: "Apologize? For what?" And Mokuba angrily shouts: "For that comment that you threw in his face when we went down to the Tomb of the Millennium Stone, that's what!"  
Joey looks at the two of us shocked and I say: "Joey, do you remember what the last thing was that Kaiba did before we left the Memory Lands of Ancient Egypt?" Joey tilts his head and says: "I believe it was admitting that he believed that the whole thing of you and Yugi being two separate beings to actually be true, right?"  
I nod and say: "Right, and to him, that was the start of believing in everything, including that he was part of our destiny and with that a part of our team of friends." This shocks Joey and then Mokuba goes on and says: "So when you said he didn't have any friends, he took that as a sign that he wasn't part of the team after all.  
You hurt him that day and ever since then has he been throwing himself into his job just to deny to himself that it hurt. And now look at him!" And with tears in his eyes does he motion for Kaiba, who is still being treated by the four people with masks and gloves, a sight that shocks Joey the minute he lays eyes on it.  
"He – he – he can't have been hurt that bad." Joey then says, but I can easily tell that the boy is trying to tell himself this instead of trying to convince us and I say: "He can and he is, Joey. I used my Shadow Magic to look into his mind and that memory was the first thing he showed me. Clearly it hurt him a lot more than you realized."

"Joey." A soft voice then suddenly says that instantly upon hearing it touches my heartstrings and when I look past my best friend, do I see Yugi, Jargon and Grandpa standing there, something that shocks me into asking: "Akhu, what are you doing here?" And the boy smiles at me with love and concern in his eyes as he says:  
"I got worried when you took longer than you said you would and then I saw Joey running in here and I just knew something had happened. I got terrified that you and Kaiba had gotten into a fight or something and ran after Joey." This makes me feel guilty that I had my Aibou worry over me and I walk over to him.  
Yugi keeps his gaze on me, obviously searching my face for any sign of whether or not I got hurt and while this makes me smile, do I wrap my arms around his waist and whisper: "No need to fret, my Desert flower, Kaiba's in too weak a state to even so much as try and punch me. There was no and there will be no fight."  
This makes the pretty little thing lie his head on my shoulder with a relieved smile and I personally feel ridiculous for not realizing that – after three months of not being near me – the poor little thing fears the chance of losing me to whatever danger could cross my path and I vow to myself to keep close to him at all costs.

Then suddenly do we hear something that shocks us all as we actually hear Kaiba groan, indicating that the man – who had actually fallen asleep after being laid down on the couch – is waking and I see the blue eyes of the man opening tiredly, proving that his body is still trying to go back to sleep, while their color still worries me.  
The sharpness of the blue color has definitely returned somewhat and now has some resemblance to the edge that was usually visible in the man's gaze, yet the color itself is still as dark as the bottom of the sea and this makes it really easy to see that Kaiba's mind is still elsewhere, still stuck within that same memory.  
Hoping that Joey can realize the same by looking at his rival, do I feel some comfort that Kaiba may be tired but hasn't lost his edge as he asks: "What are you dorks doing here?" And Joey wants to angrily retort, but I instantly send him a furious glare myself, telling him I have yet to lie down my earlier threat to him.  
The blonde cringes as he sees this and then Kaiba asks: "How are there two Yugi's again? I thought that Pharaoh had passed away months ago." And I realize that Kaiba must have somehow forgotten the two calls he got from Yugi earlier, both the one explaining what happened at the end of his duel and the one at the mall.

To this I step forward and say: "After entering the Spirit world did I discover that I am not at all the Pharaoh, but a true Spirit, born to protect and guard over the Millennium Puzzle and its owner. However, due to the strong bond between me and Yugi, did I become more and did Pharaoh Aknamkanon decide to send me back."  
The man grunts and asks: "There's just no getting rid of you, is there?" And this, while I know that my threat is the only thing keeping Joey calm, makes me smile at my precious partner who stands a few steps behind me and says: "As long as Yugi stays alive and in need of my love, no Kaiba. I will not leave until he has left this world."  
The man grunts and then Mokuba says: "Seto, Joey's here because he has something he wants to say to you. Isn't that right, Joey?" He then ends, sounding as fierce and powerful as his older brother and making Kaiba look at him with mild shock, while Joey cringes at hearing the hidden tone of anger underneath Mokuba's voice.  
He then sighs and says: "Look – Kaiba – I eh – I'm sorry for what I said, okay? You know, back when we were – eh – guiding Yugi and the – I mean Imay – to their duel? I just – I knew Téa needed some comforting and I tried doing so, because – like I said – I knew this was hard on her and then you went and said those cruel words."

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Kaiba then retorts and while Yugi rolls his eyes behind my back, does Joey cringe, obviously trying to keep in on his need to angrily reply and he says: "No, it's not. I admit, I went beyond too far with what I said and – well, as much as you and I will probably continue to argue, you're – you know."  
This makes Kaiba raise a questioning eyebrow at the blonde, while Yugi seems to be holding back on his amusement and I send a challenging look at my best friend, making him send me a short glare back before he says: "You're as much part of the team as Tristan and I are – and definitely more than Bakura, seeing all you did for us."  
At this Kaiba only grunts, yet I can already tell that the man is indeed getting better as the darkness in his eye-color is slowly receding and the medicals look from Joey to Kaiba before one of them, one of the men, coughs and says: "Mr. Kaiba, I'm afraid I must implore upon you that you take bed rest for the next four days."

"FOUR DAYS!" Kaiba asks in shock, only to suddenly start coughing harshly, lying back on the couch and even going so far as to push his legs up to his chest, curling up in fetal position as he coughs and coughs and it takes me only a second to realize that Joey has rushed out and back into the office room.  
A second later is he at Kaiba's side with a glass of water and with his right hand helping Kaiba lift his head as he slowly but surely allows for the glass in his hand to tilt with the tip of the glass at Kaiba's lips, the man coughing and drinking ever so slowly as Joey actually mutters words of encouragement to his sick rival.  
Kaiba drinks the entire glass down and finally after it stops coughing, Joey helping him lie his head back down as his other hand moves the glass to the coffee table and when Kaiba has his head down again, does Joey remove his hand from under Kaiba's neck, only to shock us all as he starts to gently caress Kaiba's hair.  
"I – didn't ask – for you help – Wheeler." Kaiba tries to say, his voice almost failing him at several points and Joey sends me a furtive look before his facial features toughen up and he turns back to Kaiba and says: "Tough luck, Kaiba. You've been working yourself to death and you're obviously not planning to change that, so I will."

He then turns to Mokuba and says: "Mokuba, call Roland and tell him to bring your finest Limo up front, preferably one with long benches and couches. Lady, go to whatever pantry or supply closet you have around here and fetch several blankets and pillows. You people, check Kaiba one more time and tell me how to heal him."  
And while all of us look at the fierce blonde in shock, does he shout: "NOW PEOPLE!" Making Mokuba, the secretary and the medical people rush over to do their job, Joey jumping back from Kaiba's side as the four of them start to again examine every inch of the C.E.O, who is still looking at Joey with amazement.  
Then Yugi smiles at Joey and says: "I'm not entirely sure what happened, but it sounds as if you're the one person Kaiba's going to need the most while he's at home resting, Joey." And while I wonder about the faint blush that now stains my best friend's cheeks, does he grumble: "And I'll make sure he knows it too, the stubborn fool."  
To which I think: "Are you really one to call other people stubborn, Joey Wheeler?" But then allow for my gaze to sweep from him to the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's Ancient Cousin and feel a smile growing on my face as I know that my Aibou's right. There is no one better to help the stubborn Kaiba than the equally stubborn Joey Wheeler.

* * *

_**Not what I planned, but it works!  
**__**Okay, so for now Joey will be helping Kaiba during his bedrest, something Kaiba might try to take advantage of, but in the end was this exactly what I meant when I said that Yugi will help those two get together. He after all asked Yami to check on Kaiba and spurred Joey on to be the one to take care of Kaiba while he heals.  
**__**Now I wasn't really planning on Kaiba being as busy as he was or for Kaiba to become ill like that as that wasn't at all what I had planned when I started this chapter, but I always felt that Kaiba was WAY too into keeping his company running, I mean, can you name one Yu-Gi-Oh episode where he doesn't talk about work?  
**__**Exactly! So I decided that Kaiba needed someone to get him out of the working world and into the world of home, love and relaxation and because I am a total JoeyxSeto sap, did I decide that letting Joey teach this to the stubborn Dragon would be a good way to get them together – while throwing in a little humor where I can.  
**_**_MERRY CHRISTMAS,_**

_**Venquine1990**_


	10. Coming Home

_**Hey everyone,  
So this will be my new update schedule. I will post one chapter per story at the end of every month, but this does not mean that all of my stories will be updated every month, just that I will update any new chapters that are done at the end of the month. So if you don't see your favorite story get an update, just wait till next month.  
**__**Hope that's clear,**_

_**Venquine1990 **_

* * *

_**Chapter 10  
**__**Coming home**_

_**Yugi's POV**_

After coming home from our trip to KaibaCorp, had grandpa decided to start on a healthy dinner, telling us that now that Yami had a body of his own, he had two mouths to feed and two powerful duelists who needed to be kept strong and healthy, something that had made both Yami and me laugh at the old man's antics.  
After this and after taking in as much love and comfort I can get from the arm Yami has wrapped around me as we laughed, do I kiss him on the cheek and whisper: "I'll be upstairs. I got to prepare my deck for tomorrow's finals." Yami nods and whispers: "Don't forget what I told Mahad and Mana about their cards."  
And while the thought about Dark Magician, Dark Magician and their behavior still stings something awful, do I nod at my beloved and leave upstairs, telling him to call me when Grandpa's done with dinner. Then I head upstairs and take the first door to the left, closing it behind me and leaning my back against it.

Then I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to focus on my breathing as, like with the last few weeks at the end of a busy day, I try to get to terms with everything that happened and think: "Yami came back, he actually loves me, I won another duel, got to go shopping and got evidence that my worries for Kaiba were legit."  
And just like every other time when I do this, is it the last thing of my gathered thoughts that make me sigh, sag down against the door and lean my head on my arms that are wrapped around my knees as I can easily envision how sick and weak Kaiba looked when we came into his office and how helpless he looked coughing.  
Then suddenly do I hear a knock on the door and jump back and turn around startled, before I hear Yami's voice from the other side of the door asking: "Habibi, are you alright in there?" Only then do I realize that the mind link between us is still open and curse myself for forgetting before I sigh and open the door for Yami.  
Instantly the powerful ex-Egyptian has me in his arms and whispers: "Why didn't you tell me you were this worried?" And I smile at him as I lie my head and hands on his chest and say: "Yami, I have been performing this little ritual for myself the last few weeks where I gather my thoughts after a busy day of dueling or school.  
It's just something that makes it easier for me to get used to stress and to keep myself in check were something else to happen after a busy day." But to this do I feel Yami tensing even more, obviously displeased that I feel the need to do this and he whispers: "Why don't you talk with grandpa about things like this?"

And I smile as I answer: "I did, Yami. He's the one that recommended I do this. It helps calm me down and that helps me remember that no matter how stressful a day can be, there's always something good that came off it. It's helped me, really." To this Yami pulls away, kisses me on the forehead and whispers: "I'm glad."  
Then he hugs me again and like this we both stay standing, me just contend to be in Yami's arms and Yami obviously needing to have me in his arms as a sign that I'm really alright. A few minutes later does grandpa suddenly shout: "Yugi? Imay?" And I shout back: "Up here, grandpa. Can we come down and eat?"  
And after hearing grandpa confirm this, do I send another loving smile at Yami and head back down, not at all feeling bad that I didn't get to work on my deck as spending time with Yami is much more important to me. We arrive downstairs and head for the kitchen, Yami holding my hand the entire time we walk.

Then, at the bottom of the staircase, do I see another little problem I had not foreseen as mum seems home from work early and is already seated at the dining bar that is attached to the wall, her eyes wide when she takes in how Yami and I are still holding hands as we walk over or how Yami actually pulls up my chair for me as I sit down.  
Hoping to ease some tension as quickly as possible, do I think of a possible way to explain all this to my mum as suddenly Grandpa, who sets some of the pots of food on the table, asks: "Joanne, do you remember the few times you came to me because you were worried over how Yugi sometimes spoke to himself in his room?"  
And while I can tell that this question irks the Puzzle Spirit next to me and grab his hand to calm him down, does mum nod and grandpa asks: "When did that stop?" And mum answers: "Three months ago, when you and Yugi came back from Egypt and when Yugi suddenly stopped wearing that strange Puzzle of his."

At this I can hear Yami mentally ask: "Strange Puzzle?" But I squeeze his hand, already onto the fact that grandpa is perfectly handling this new situation as grandpa nods and says: "That Puzzle, Joanne, held the spirit of this young man before you and after 5000 years of captivation was he finally allowed a body of his own."  
This shocks my mum and grandpa laughs as he says: "And the first thing that same spirit decides to do is confess how his close bond with Yugi over the last four years has actually made him fall head over heels for your son and my grandson. And to make matters even better, is Yugi just as in love and are they now dating."  
This last thing actually makes a happy smile appear on my mum's face and she says: "Well then, welcome to the family." Shocking Yami and taking all his anger away at once, which makes me smile from my mum to my new boyfriend, kissing his cheek real quick before I whisper: "Told you things were alright."

Then we all start eating before mum asks: "So, what's with all the shopping bags out in the living room?" And I realize that I forgot to take those along when I went to get my mind settled and that I hadn't seen Yami come up with them either when he came to comfort me and while I wonder if she saw their contents, do I say:  
"Since Yami is now a human instead of a spirit attached to my person, did we both decide that he needed cloths of his own, mum, only while there, did we get sort of tricked into couple shopping as well, so some of the bags hold some of my new outfits alongside his. I even bought some stuff for birthdays and Christmas."  
Now Yami looks up, while he had – at first – been planning to take a bite of the cauliflower, and he asks: "Christmas?" Making my eyes widen as suddenly, in my mind, do I see the dates of all our adventures and I whisper: "We missed 4 years of Christmas." Making mum laugh and say: "Always with good reason, though."  
At this I shake my head and say: "That – that – that's not the problem, mum. The – the problem is – be-because they never experienced Christmas, they never experienced the four seasons either. We were always in summer and spring like temperatures. I – I don't – I don't think any of them have ever even seen snow before."

This shocks mum and then while Yami asks: "Snow?" Shocking my mother enough that she drops her fork, does grandpa say: "When Yugi says _they,_ Joanne, he means that – like Yami – the spirits of the Millennium Rod and Ring have also turned human, but I do give him right for his worries. Those two aren't known for their levelness."  
"And that's putting it softly." I then mutter before Yami asks: "Yugi, what is this snow?" And I quickly rack my brain before I ask: "Remember that really, really cold zone in the Virtual World that Noah and the Big Five were in?" Yami nods and I say: "That was completely made of ice and – and snow is – well."  
I then think of the best way to say this and say: "Ice is like you, hard and strong, and snow is like me – get it?" At this, while Grandpa chuckles and while mum tilts her head with a sweet smile on her face, does Yami grin at me and asks: "You mean, snow is something beautiful and downright adorable? Yeah, I can get that?"

And while I turn beet red and turn back to my meal to focus on that and get myself back under control, does Yami still move his hand to push my fringe away from my cheek in order to lie a sweet, loving kiss on it and he whispers: "So when can I get my first experience with this snow, my love?" And mum answers:  
"In about a month or two, Yami. You arrived back in October after all and the winter months, unofficially, start somewhere end November, after all. That's next month." She then ends when she notices how Yami looks at her in renewed confusion and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow, to which I sigh and say:  
"Remember how in ancient times there were the Heat and Rain Season?" Yami nods and I say: "Well, we have split the seasons up a little more since then and have brought some more detail in order to have a better chance of preparing for said seasons. Winter is such a season and now a year has twelve months and seasons have three."  
Yami nods, while mum looks at Grandpa in shock, who smiles back at her in pride and then I say: "We just split the year up in 12 months because the seasons have begun to change more and more over the last five millennia, not to mention that not all seasons happen at the same time all over the world, so the months, they just help."

Yami nods and asks: "So October is –?" And I happily answer: "The 10th month. Officially winter is from the end of the 12th month to the end of the 3rd, spring is from the end of the 3rd to the end of the 6th, summer is from the end of 6th to the end of 9th and finally autumn is from the end of the 9th to the end of the twelfth."  
"When winter starts." Yami says, a happy smile of comprehension on his face and I nod, feeling very proud of how amazingly fast Yami grasps onto the concepts of today's society and while part of me wonders if Bakura and Malik are just as easy, do I just push that thought away, too happy to be with my Yami to think of it.

_**An hour later.**_

We have all had our meal, mum has helped grandpa with the dishes and Yami and I have helped clean the table, me wiping a wet cloth over it to clean it off any stains and Yami drying it with a dry one to make sure the wetness doesn't seep through any creeks or dents before we all head over to the living room to watch TV.  
Yami had been a little hesitant of this, something I hadn't fully understood as he had easily done so while we were sharing a body, yet when the elder teen had seen how easily we had all calmed down in front of the screen with moving pictures and people – as Yami called it – actually inside it, had he joined me on the two-seater.  
There I had shyly moved one of my legs to wind around his and he had happily smiled at me as he had pulled me close against his body, something I had often dreamed about while watching TV with either mum or grandpa and after we were done watching the 6 o'clock news, does mum decide to address a new issue.

"So Yami, now that you no longer share a body with my son, where will you sleep? Your return was a little unexpected, after all, and even dad hasn't seemed to have found the time to prepare any of our guest rooms, so –." But then, while the thought of being in a different room than Yami overnight makes me shudder, does grandpa laugh.  
"Joanne, I had a good hour while Yami and Yugi were shopping. I had all the time I could wish for, yet I decided not to." This makes us look at the man as he looks at Yami with trust and pride and says: "Yami, as long as I have known of your existence have you been nothing but good and caring for my grandson and your beloved.  
You never did anything to hurt him and even if you did, you never told me and you instantly made up for it. Yes Yami, I know of the Oricalchos, Arthur told me and he also told me how far you were willing to go to get Yugi back. I do not hold you responsible and you even have my deepest gratitude for saving him.  
Because of that gratitude, do I trust that if I let you share a room with my grandson, you will make sure nothing happens to our youngest resident here that we don't want happening. Not to mention, I know Yugi and I know he has yet to fully heal of the separation, so putting you in separate rooms would just be hogwash."

The man laughs at the end, all of us smiling at him, while I had cuddled closer to Yami in happiness at his words and while I had happily snuggled up against the man of my dreams while grandpa spoke and while Yami had shuddered at the Oricalchos part, do we now all laugh alongside him, me just relieved this matter is dealt with.  
A few hours later are Yami and I back in my room, both of us with our backs turned to each other as we change from daytime cloths to nightwear and while buttoning up the last few buttons of my sky blue fleece nightshirt, do I softly tell Imay: "He was right, you know?" And while confusion rings through the bond, do I say:  
"Grandpa. He was right when he said that separating us would be a bad idea." At this happy love surges through me and Imay turns his face, me having already done so while talking before I say: "I – I just can't stand the idea that – that I go to bed and – and that, were I to wake – well, you know." I end a little hesitant.

Yet Imay seems to understand my worried hesitance and moves over, wrapping his warm, strong arms around my waist and pulling me against him as he says: "I'm here, Aibou, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I have my own body now and I intend to make use of it, especially when it comes to showing you my love."  
Which, while it makes me blush, also makes me sigh in relief as I snuggle up against his warm chest and mutter: "The amount of times I dreamed of this being possible. If I hadn't been so adamant that helping you find out about your past was more important than my emotions, I would have entered the puzzle a million times over."

At this Imay smirks and asks: "Really, why so?" And I shyly answer: "Because we were both with bodies while in the puzzle. Inside it, I was able to see you as more than a spirit and you were really human. If I had a little more confidence about the depth of our bond, I would have used that fact to love the Ancient History right out of you."  
At this Imay laughs, his rich suave voice rumbling through his chest and making for his lungs to tremble underneath the touch of my face and hands and he says: "I really should have thought of that myself, Akhu. But we no longer need the Puzzle for that now, do we?" And with that do I smile up at him and say: "No, we don't."  
Before Imay moves his face down and seals my lips, his kiss long and hard and full of all the love the ancient spirit must have felt for me all these years. I happily wrap my arms around his neck and work my hardest to return him that incredible feeling of being loved and being where I belong; in the arms of my Yami.

However, it seems as if our happy time together is not to last as suddenly, from downstairs, we hear the doorbell ringing like mad, making Imay and me break our kiss and making me look at the door to my bedroom in confusion while Imay asks: "Who in Ra's name would be foolish enough to visit us at this hour of the night?"  
But I shrug and pull a bathrobe over my sleeping wear, Yami doing the same as the shopping trip allowed us to buy a few of those as well and while we both make sure that we're decent and that the rope of our bathrobes is tied up tightly, do we move downstairs, grandpa ahead of us and yawning as he walks over.  
The ringing of the doorbell is still going and the man grumbles: "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. I hear you." Making me send a quick playful smile Imay's way before we all move over to the front door and when grandpa opens it, do my eyes widen as Ryou and Bakura are on the other side of the door, Ryou in Bakura's arms.

"How did you get here? Ryou should still be in the Hospital. Why did you leave?" Grandpa then asks and while the sight of the once evil tomb robber scares me a little, do I not let this show and Bakura answers: "We left because I wasn't the only one determined to stay. I got sick of that bastard, so I decided my Hikari needed peace."  
At this grandpa nods, while Imay is now the one looking worried and I roll my eyes, thinking: "Will those two never give up? How are they not realizing what they are causing their only son?" Making Imay look at me shocked, but I timidly shake my head, proving him not to bother with it at the current moment, to which he nods.  
Grandpa then steps aside and asks: "How did you get away from them?" And the answer: "Blinded them with my Shadow Powers. Will last for another seven minute, I'd say." Both worries and slightly scares me as well as makes me feel impressed that the clearly agitated spirit didn't do worse to Ryou's so called parents.

"You held back." Imay then says and Bakura nods, moving over to our living room before he says: "I have scared my Little One enough with my shadow powers before I was cleansed. He needs rest, not a heart attack." And while Ryou turns red at being called Bakura's little one, does the albino haired spirit move over to the couch.  
There he pulls one of our fleece blankets from the chest that is next to our main couch and while keeping Ryou in his arms as he does so, does he then lie Ryou down and actually tuck the blanket around him, softly letting a single hand go through Ryou's hair while a strong hint of growing love can be seen in his eyes.  
Shocked that the spirit who once hurt and controlled my oldest friend is now so gentle and caring with him, do I silently think: "Who gave him a personality change?." Making Imay look at me in confusion, but then Ryou asks: "It's not wrong for us to crash here, is it? I told Bakura of your bodyguards and that made him decide to come here."  
And while I have no doubt that Jargon and Alfred are currently patrolling the borders of the Shop, constantly meeting and reporting to each other whether or not they met with anyone like a crazy fan or an extreme duelist, do I say: "As long as I can trust Bakura with your safety and health, can you stay as long as needed."

And the promising smirk that the spirit turned human sends me shocks me as it really is filled with a strong desire to do exactly as I said before Imay moves over to another section of the living room and throws Bakura some of the bags stashed there, saying: "We made sure you can keep your long jackets and everything. Enjoy."  
And while the spirit catches the bags in shock, do I smile at my own Yami before an actual yawn escapes me and I say: "I think I'm going to make one last call to Ishizu to see how she, Marik and Malik are doing and then it's best if we all tuck in for the night." The others nod and I move over to the kitchen to grab the phone.  
"Forgot your cell, Aibou?" Imay asks me as I take the phone off of the wall holder, but I shake my head and say: "It's cheaper to use a house phone. Cell phones come with certain prizes, but our home bundle is unlimited with a certain price paid every month." And while Imay sends me some of his confusion, do I ring Marik's number.

A few times the phone goes over before the other end gets picked up and Ishizu answers: "Hey Yugi, a little late, don't you think?" To which I shrug and say: "I just thought I'd give a last check-up call, Ishizu. Bakura blinded Ryou's parents because they aggravated both him and Ryou and now both of them are here, so –."  
The woman, who knows all about what kind of life Ryou has had with his parents, sighs in defeat and asks: "Will you be okay with that, Yugi. You know that you're not entirely the strong emotional individual you were before. Are you sure you can handle Bakura after all he did to you and Imay?" To which I gulp and say:  
"I told them they could stay here as long as they take care of Ryou's health and safety and Bakura answered that with a glance that held such a strong promise, Ishizu, I – I don't really think he got a cleansing as more a personality change." Making the voice on the other side of the phone laugh before Ishizu says:  
"I thought the same about Malik. He actually gave me his Rod and surrendered himself completely to punishment when Odion discovered he was back. The only reason he didn't get skinned alive was because I told Odion how he healed Marik and what the specialist told us." This makes me smile in relief and I ask:

"How's Marik doing anyway? Is he okay with Malik being there and all?" To which Ishizu answers: "He's a little unsettled with how much Malik seems to love being around him – and I do get the distinct feeling that Malik is actually holding back on that – but he did say that he was glad to actually be able to see Malik.  
Said it made him feel more comfortable than if Malik were to be just a spirit within the Rod, as – well – it makes him assured he can see what Malik is up to. Not that that crazy spirit has tried anything. So far he's only bee trying to keep close to Marik and give him a hug or two, but else he seems pretty calm, really."  
But while the woman sounds upbeat and amused, do her words worry me and I ask: "And what of his crazy nature? He was a psycho before he got cleansed of darkness, but – well, are we sure that the psycho personality has vanished?" To which Ishizu lets out a little worried sound and says: "I'm not sure, Yugi, I'll keep you updated.  
Now get to bed already, you have school tomorrow, remember?" And while the woman sounds like my mother, do I smile and laugh softly nonetheless, before I confirm this and wish her a goodnight, hanging the phone back on the holder and letting out a relieved breath before Imay asks: "Everything okay there?"

But I shrug and say: "Malik has apparently handed the Rod over to Ishizu and almost surrendered himself to Odion skinning him alive. He's currently still there and while he seems to be holding back, does he also seem to love having Marik close." At this Imay shrugs and says: "I'm not surprised. He is a Yami now, remember?"  
To which I nod, but the last thing Ishizu said still worries me and Imay asks: "What's the matter?" I shrug this time and say: "She also told me that Malik hasn't shown a bit of him having once been a psycho. Did you notice any of that when you met with him in the Shadow Realm, or did you see him having been cleansed of that?"  
But Imay shakes his head and says: "He definitely didn't look obsessed with his goals back in Battle city, but he didn't strike me as someone who – as you called it – got a personality change." To which I sigh and say: "So he's just waiting until he has our trust before he will unleash his psychotic side. That just can't be good."

Yet Imay seems to think different as he hugs me from behind and says: "Don't you worry about Malik, Akhu. He may still have psychotic tendencies, but his behavior already proves that he takes his role as Yami very seriously. He won't do anything that his Hikari doesn't want – well, not all the time, I think."  
And while I lie a hand on my face and shake it, does Imay then distract me as he uses my tilted head to softly kiss the skin between my ear and neck, making me shudder as the feeling of his skin against mine there feels just too good to be real and while Yami actually nibbles on my ear a little, does he then softly mutter:  
"No need for your worries, my Akhu. Malik is a Yami first and a psycho second now. He might go back to being a psycho, but he won't do it too quickly or with too much effort. He'll start small and teach himself to control those tendencies so that he can be there when his Hikari needs him. He was a tactician, remember?"

And while I wonder why my Yami has such trust in one of his former enemies, do I take a glance at where Bakura has apparently moved one of our chairs to be close to the couch Ryou is lying on, the sight of the once evil tomb robber now gently caressing Ryou's hair making me feel as if there really is hope for the two Yami's.  
"There is, Aibou. And do you know why?" Yami then asks me, reminding me that we share a mind link and when I turn around to wrap my arms around his neck and gaze into his strong purple eyes, do I tilt my head curiously and Yami smiles before he eases my worries as he says: "Because they came home, Aibou. Home to their Hikari's."

* * *

_**Holy crap!  
**__**This chapter took SO long! I actually put the whole thing on Hiatus for a long while after the little speech Grandpa gave, the one before Yugi and Imay head for bed and Yugi confesses that he cannot stand the idea to be separated from Yami again. I stopped there because I didn't know how to continue, but this works great.  
**__**Next chapter will start the next morning and will mostly revolve around something the Yami's really aren't going to like; school. This is pretty much the whole point through which Ashray1 inspired me to write this story and I just can't wait for the Yami's to realize that, while they are now alive, their Hikari' don't always have time for them.  
**__**That will be a BLAST!**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	11. Heading For School

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I gave the story another check on my account page and the last time I updated was December 24**__**th**__** last year! I just cannot believe that this story had that long a hiatus and what's even worse is that several other stories such as Keyblade's Light have a similar status. They will all be updated at the end of this month, I assure you.  
**__**Also, unless I am mistaken have I been switching between the names Yami and Imay several times now, especially when writing in Yugi's POV and I made a decision. While I will write about Yami as Imay in the POV's of pretty much everyone else – including Imay – will Yugi refer to Imay as Yami as that just proves the Light's love.  
**__**Enjoy the chapter,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11  
**__**Heading For **__**School**_

_**Yugi's POV**_

Morning has come. My eyes blearily open and my mind starts working ever so slowly as the events of last night – and pretty much most of yesterday – feel like some kind of dream, one of the many that I have had over the last three months and that always made me wake up feeling terrible about myself, but not this time.  
Not this time, because I turn to my side and see the empty bunk. Not this time because that makes my eyes widen. Not this time because it makes me turn to my bedside table, where the actual Millennium Puzzle is lying peacefully, the magic of it reaching out to me as if Yami wants to get in contact with me while inside it.  
Not this time because there are several bits of evidence strewn across the room that prove that Yami has really returned and that the events of yesterday afternoon and night weren't just some elaborate dream and while tears now glitter in my eyes, do I reach one hand out to the Puzzle and touch the Eye of Ugash as I ask:

"Yami, are you there?" But instead of hearing the voice come from within or feeling the magic of the Puzzle draw me inside, do I feel a warm and strong arm wrap itself around my waist from behind me as a warm breath tickles my ear and a suave voice coolly answers: "No Aibou. I'm behind you. And good morning, my Akhu."  
And this makes me turn around, the curtains behind Yami and me opened just enough for the sun to create a halo of light and the shadows caused by his dark star-shaped hair to shine around him and while this sight of pure powerful darkness warms me from the inside, do I happily pull Yami closer and softly kiss his lips.  
Yami instantly responds to this, his lips curling up in a loving smile as I kiss him and pulling us so that I am lying on top of him while my hands get tangled in his hair and his own hands roam over the fleece clad skin of my back, before suddenly an elder voice shocks me as it asks: "Yugi, why are you still in bed?"

Making me look up and see my grandpa look at me in clear shock, to which I ask: "What do you mean, gramps?" The man looks even more shocked and he says: "It's twenty minutes past eight. Why are you still in bed when you have school in forty minutes?" And while shock goes through me at hearing this, do I groan and say:  
"The events with Bakura made me forget to set my alarm! I can't believe this!" The man sighs and says: "Perfectly understandable. I'll just quickly make you some breakfast and lunch on the go. You go and get dressed – and hurry, please!" Before the man walks out of the doorframe and down the stairs to the kitchen.  
I in the mean time sigh again as I say: "I haven't forgotten to set my alarm in over 7 years. Yesterday's events really shocked me more than I imagined." Then I glare at Yami and say: "Then again, I usually set my alarm after gathering my thoughts together before dinner and being in your arms distracted me from that yesterday, remember?"  
But Yami just smirks at me and asks: "And you regret that?" To which I groan and say: "Seeing it might cost me the chance for a new record, yes. I do regret forgetting that, thank you very much." And while Yami seems unsettled with this, do I pull myself out of his arms and over to my own wardrobe, pulling out a new uniform to wear.

"Why do you go to school anyway, Aibou? Is it because of those records you mentioned?" Yami then asks me, astounding me as he never asked this before if I did homework or went to school, but then I remember how he usually just tried using that time to find more answers in the hidden pathways of his soul room and sigh.  
Thinking on my feet as I pull off my fleece outfit, not really feeling embarrassed with being half naked as Yami and I have been sharing my body for four years now, do I ask: "Yami, you know how hard my grandpa works to keep the store open and running, right? How hard he and I work to make the Game Shop be successful?"  
My Dark nods and I say: "We're able to do that because he went and I still go to school. Going there allowed him and still allows me to learn what needs to be done to properly run a store like that. And if I want to become qualified to officially work for the Game Shop, do I need my graduation and for that I need to be at school.  
A little like Atem needed his tutors to know how to be a proper Ruler, you get me?" At this Yami hums and asks: "So how much time do you plan to put into this school? More than in the chance we now have together?" And while this crazy question makes me stop before I laugh, do I still shake my head and say:

"Of course not, Yami, but I don't plan when to and when not to go to school. School really is like a huge company and because I don't own the company – and no, Kaiba doesn't either – is it not up to me to decide when I do and when I do not go there. I just get a schedule at first semester and I have to keep to that all year.  
So far the teachers always accepted my trips and more often than not they were either verified by companies like KaibaCorp or I represented the Game Shop and through that got permission, but I am still trying to set my own personal record of being present and on time for as long as possible, which has been longer than ever since Egypt."  
And while the both of us shudder at the memory of having to battle each other and the start of our separation, does Yami still seem intrigued while lying sideways on my bed, part of me wondering how he got there while he had fallen asleep in his own bunk yesterday night, before he asks: "So what's on today's semester schedule?"

And because the last three months have allowed me to keep the same schedule and memorize it, do I calmly put all of my required books and the pieces of homework that I finished a few days ago in my book bag as I say: "I have Chemistry, History, English, Physics and Mathematics. I have lunch breaks at ten and twelve and get off at two."  
"At two? You're at school for so many hours?" Yami asks, his shocked voice startling me as I put some new pens and pencils into a small compartment of my bag and when I look at how shocked he looks, can I not help but mutter: "Wow, you really spend a lot of time in that puzzle when I was at school, didn't you?"  
Making Yami shake his head before I say: "Yami, you were always searching for new clues in your soul room whenever I was in school. Did you really never once realize how long you were in there?" To this Yami reminds me of something as he says: "No, because usually you called me out to be with you when on break, remember?"  
Which makes me turn a little red as I usually did indeed do that, my friends and I often finding a little secluded spot when they wanted a chance to speak with the Pharaoh, mostly when we were done with History classes and wanted to see if what we had learned could perhaps stir up some memories within the Ancient Spirit.

"You really never noticed the time – never mind, forget I asked." I then interrupt myself, feeling stupid for thinking that a spirit that believed himself five thousand years old would really notice whether one or four hours have passed and then Yami lies himself back with his arms behind his head as he asks:  
"So while you're in school, what should I do? I can't duel, because everyone knows that's you. I can't exactly work because you and I look too much alike and it will look as if you are skipping school which will damage that record of yours. Damned, can I do anything other than staying here waiting for you to return?"  
The spirit turned human asks in agitation and while I sling my backpack over my shoulder, do I shrug, walk over to put the Millennium puzzle around my neck, but when I look at it, do my eyes widen with an idea and I smile before I say: "You can always search for more of my special memories?" Making Yami smile back at me lovingly.

_**Ryou's POV**_

Last night when I went to sleep, I was on the couch in Yugi's living room, Bakura having pulled his chair closer to my own position and his hand so soft, warm and caring as it went through my hair that it felt as if I was five years old and being cared for by Yugi's mother again, which made it really easy for me to fall asleep.  
However, now that I am awake, do I feel shocked and slightly worried as Bakura is actually lying beside me, the ancient spirit having one arm loosely lying around my waist and the other on top of my head as he has somehow managed to move us so that we are both comfortably lying on the couch and I am slightly atop of him.

Wondering how this could have happened, especially because Bakura seemed to have constantly been trying to keep his distance while at the same time wanting to be – as he called it – a good Yami and while his distance had been helpful in me getting used to his new solid presence, does his new position near me stir up some strange feelings.  
Instead of feeling fear, terror or even distrust, does the soft hold the man have on me feel as warm and comforting as the way he caressed my hair last night and while I wonder how the spirit will react when he realizes that he broke his promise of keeping his distance, does it feel really good to actually be this close in his presence.  
Not a single bit of the darkness that so long suppressed and hunted me can now be sensed coming off of him, but I can still feel a soft sense of power that seems to be humming underneath his skin and seems to be coming off of him in waves of strength and – dare I say it – a hint of protectiveness that seems meant for my safety.

Never once did I imagine that the spirit could have actually changed the aura that he showed off, yet part of me feels like I should have expected it now that he has turned human. Then, while keeping my confused glance on his sleeping face, do I see grandpa coming down the staircase that is visible from over the backrest of the couch.  
"Good morning, Ryou. Did you and – where's Bakura?" The man then asks, the fear that instantly sounds through his voice slightly hurting me as the man must still remember all the trips to the Shadow Realm that he made thanks to my Darker Half and then said Darker Half responds: "Not where he intended to be."  
Making me look a little shocked and making Solomon pull himself to glance over the backrest of the couch, while Bakura shakes his head a little and whispers: "Forgive me, my Light, but it seems my Yami tendencies got a hold of my sleeping form last night. You need rest and comfort, not a clingy Yami that doesn't keep promises."

Yet his words make me smile softly and I decide to give in to how part of me feels, which makes me lie my head back on his chest and I say: "Responding to instincts isn't the same as breaking promises, Bakura. And you said it yourself, the bond we are growing helps me heal. So as long as – well –." Yet here I hesitate.  
Hesitate, because I am still unsure of how far I can push this being before he reverts back to his earlier state. Hesitate, because Solomon is in the room and I know he fears an angry Bakura. Hesitate because I never want to cause more problems for those that treat me like my parents should than necessary, which right now isn't easy.  
"As long as you get to set the pace, I can be as near to you as my instincts want me to be, Hikari?" Bakura then asks, the slightly happy tone in his voice shocking me and making me nod as I look at him, making him actually hug me before he says: "Good, because I still plan on being a thief when it comes to your heart, Little One."  
And while I still wonder how he thought of giving me a pet name like that, do I blush bright red at the confession of the spirit still having his thieving tendencies before Solomon says: "As long as you keep the darker side of your thieving spirit away from Yugi, I don't care. I need to make a quick lunch and I'm sure you'll love some breakfast."

This makes me smile at the older man, before his words register with me and make me ask: "Wait, I thought Yugi always made his own lunch for school. What happened?" But Solomon giggles and says: "Yugi didn't get the chance to set his alarm yesterday, Imay distracted him while he was trying to settle his emotions of the past day."  
This makes me cringe as Yugi has always been trying his utmost hardest to be present at school whenever he wasn't expected to help Imay with his goals to save the world and protect humanity and a few minutes later does a very happy and content Yugi come on down in his usual dark blue uniform with white trims.  
The Millennium Puzzle is clearly visible hanging around his neck and a single hand is softly rubbing the top of it as Yugi walks over, uses his other hand to greet us good morning and then moves over to where Solomon sets him a small plate of breakfast while the old man moves another two plates and a small side table our way.

Bakura then helps me sit up and while I smile at how gently the ancient spirit touches my shoulder as he pulls me into a seated position, do I then put two pillows on my and his lap and put the plates on top before happily digging into the toast and peanut butter-jelly sandwiches while Bakura helps me keep my glass of milk stable.  
The Egyptian himself seems a little wary of the strange foods before him and I say: "I know you only barely ate anything while in control of my body, but surely you remember some of the things we ate, right? These are common worldwide meals and pretty delicious too, thanks to Mr. Moto." Which makes the elder man smile at me.  
The spirit also seems to take some form of assurance of his old memories of when we were two spirits in the same body and while Yugi takes the last of his milk and packs an extra sandwich, telling Solomon it'll be for Yami if he decides to show up from inside the puzzle, does he then wave us goodbye and rush out of the house.

Hoping that he can still make it on time as he usually would have been gone about five minutes ago, meeting Joey and Téa and walking to school with the two of them – Serenity having started to hook up as of last year after the whole Kaibaland adventure – but then my attention is drawn back to the staircase and Solomon.  
The man walks down with a shirt and pair of pants and says: "You and Yugi have almost the same size, so I don't see why you can't wear some of his usual wear until it's safe for you to head home and get some of your own stuff." But to this do we both hear someone scrapping his throat and do we turn to Bakura who asks:  
"Since when is a former King of Thieves invisible to the human eye?" The smirk on his face making Solomon and me share a glance before I shrug and say: "It wouldn't really be stealing now, would it? I mean, they are my stuff and he just brings them here, right?" And before Solomon can even nod, has Bakura vanished out the door, laughing.  
This makes me and Solomon share another glance and Solomon asks: "Was that really our best idea?" And while I know that his hesitancy comes from his fear for my Yami due to his previous actions, can I not help but remember yesterday's events and ask: "DO you know someone better?" To which the man sighs and shakes his head.

_**Marik's POV**_

The ability to move once again feels great, even if moving has become a little strenuous thanks to my muscles having been tensed up and very tightly bound together for the last three months, yet my new Yami, Malik, seems willing to take full benefit out of this as he constantly tries to either hug me or carry me if I feel my legs failing me.  
The fact that this powerful spirit has enough muscle power to lift me up as if I were but a feather not only proves to my sister that my three month stay in the museum room has definitely had its effects on my strength, but also makes me feel a little self-conscious were it not for the fact that he sometimes carries me on his back.  
Had the man constantly carried me in his arms bridal style, I really would have felt embarrassed, yet the way that the spirit turned human constantly smiles at me and actually purrs sweet little words of adoration in his mind – apparently not remembering that we have a mental bond – makes me feel warmer than ever before.

These words also make it easier for me to accept that this once volatile spirit is now my Yami and the fact that I can accept this seems to be the only reason that Odion hasn't already skinned the other elder teen alive, the fact that Ishizu is now in control of the Millennium Rod being the sole reason she's seem to have accepted him as well.  
The whole day yesterday Malik has kept close to me, caring for me and helping me get control back over my own body and by now, while feeling weak when I walk down or up some stairs, do I feel ready to head back to school and be with my friends once again – and prove them that my Yami didn't kill me or something.  
I of course know that my friends are highly worried about me, mostly because after everything that happened even Ryou admitted that my Dark Spirit had been crazier than his and while Ishizu now seems to wait until the nastier side of my Yami will show itself, have I probed inside Malik's mind enough to know the truth.

Yes, there are several thoughts that sometimes flash through the darker Yami's mind that make me want to shudder and show him looks of disgust, yet the Yami seems aware enough of how the world currently views him to know that he needs to earn all of our trust first – and cause havoc later, which will probably break that earned trust.  
Part of me hopes that I will be able to distract my Yami enough with our new bond and possible relationship, but the fact that some of those thoughts are actually originating from the man's protectiveness of me makes me know that there is a very slim chance and that there will always be two sides to the Yami.  
A loving Yami side that seems to grow stronger with every passing hour. And a dark crazy psychopathic side that, while no longer desiring to bring death and destruction to the world, still desires to cause havoc and make people feel like they're going crazy. This second side worries me, but Yami seems willing to control it.

However, it seems as if the more he controls his crazy side, the more he gives into his loving side as, while he had been staying on a couch in the room opposite my own last night, he seems to have either sleep-walked or transported himself to my room while asleep as I now have him firmly wrapped around my form as I wake.  
The feeling of being embraced by someone big and strong had made me wonder if Odion had become wary of my Yami, yet when I had squinted through my eyelids as I had felt the steady breathing indicating that whoever held me was still asleep, did my eyes widen at the sight of wild, mangled blonde hair and a tanned skin.  
Knowing that Odion is still bald bar the single ponytail that grows off the side of his head made me instantly know that it's not my adopted brother, yet the way I was being held had calmed my shocked nerves and I had tentatively looked up, the calm happy smile that was on my Yami's face calming the last of my nerves.

I had moved a single hand from where it had been lying between our two faces and had moved it to his shoulder, gently shaking it as I had no idea how the spirit would respond to waking next to the person who had been his soul's host only a few years ago. Yet, when Malik woke, did he just feel startled before smiling at me.  
"Sleep well, little Hikari-Pretty? Feel ready for another day?" He had asked me and while I had noticed how Ishizu had actually noticed the two of us together in bed and how she had been standing in the doorway with her eyes wide in shock, had the warm tones of the former psychopath made me smile and say:  
"I did and I do feel ready. Ready to head back to school and see my friends again." And while I hadn't said it, was I able to read in his eyes that he too understood how I wanted to prove to Yugi and the others that Malik had indeed changed and that he was no longer a threat to me. All of this happened half an hour ago now.

By now, I am on one of the corners to school, waiting for Joey, Téa and Yugi and while Malik is on top of the stone garden wall I am leaning against – how he got up there I really don't get – does the Spirit look around, his eyes wide and curious as he seems to have forgotten everything he and I grew up with while in Domino City.  
The cars and other vehicles that drive by, the way that some business men are talking on their cell-phones as they pass us and the many different kinds of birds and dogs that fly over and walk past us seem to intrigue and amaze the spirit as his eyes are following it all and trying to take everything in at the same time.  
Wondering if he won't have a headache by the end of this all, do I take a look at my watch, feeling a little concerned for my friends as they seem to be a good ten minutes late, but then the jovial voice of my friend Joey sounds from the left of me, making me look at the blonde as he, Yugi and Téa all happily approach me.

The blonde is the first to reach me and asks: "Where's - well ehm –." And while Joey seems hesitant to say Malik's name – probably because there was never really any difference between us – do I smile and say: "Malik's up there and don't ask how, I don't know." Before motioning for my Yami, who happily waves at the trio.  
He then jumps down, to the wide eyes of my three friends and while he lands as if floating on air, does he say: "Being cleansed in the Shadow Realm is nice, you know, but that they took all of my knowledge of the 21st century makes being here even more fun. All those strange vehicles that are moving around and whatnot."  
And while the elder spirit sounds as happy and childish as a five year old, do my friends look at him a little weirded out and worriedly before Joey whispers: "Are we sure he's all there, Marik?" But I shrug and say: "The Gods just took a little more from him than his evil I want to conquer the world tendencies, nothing bad."

The blonde nods and then I ask: "So Yugi, you saw my Yami but where is yours?" And then I see the Millennium Puzzle and ask: "In there, I guess?" Yugi nods and while we all start walking – Malik moving to walk on one side of me while Joey is on the other, does Yugi say: "Imay knows he can't do much, so he stays in here.  
As everyone knows that I'm the real King of Games and because he's not registered as a student is doing either of them a little impossible and he can't stay out in the store either as that will make it look as if I'm skipping school. So he decided to take a little peak at something I build him the night before the duel and – well, yeah."  
I nod at Yugi, understanding how seeing him and Imay on two different places could get the younger one in trouble and then Malik asks: "Does the same count for me, Marik? Will I get you in trouble if I show up somewhere else while you're in this school thing?" And while Joey sends him a weird look, do I nod and he says:  
"Well, good." Making all of us look at him before he gives me a warm side hug and says: "Cause I don't want to be somewhere else. I want to be with you, Hikari-Pretty and I really don't want to get you in any trouble as that will mean more time away from me, right?" And while the others are really weirded out now, do I nod again.

Then, just when we turn the last corner to the school and pass the large garden walls that surround the school's playground and building, does Yugi's Puzzle light up and does the spirit of the Puzzle's guardian appear besides him, fully human and dressed just like he was when we were all getting ready for the Ceremonial Duel.  
The others seem shocked at seeing him so suddenly and Yugi asks: "Did something happen, Yami?" But the loving smile on the boy's face as he easily falls into step with us instantly eases the nerves of his Hikari before he says: "No Yugi, nothing happened. I just saw a really good memory and it made me want to be with you, is all."  
This makes Yugi smile at him and Joey asks: "Memory?" And Yugi answers: "When Imay was working on his deck for the Duel, did I decide that I wanted to leave him something to remember me by, so I made a special room inside my Soulroom and filled it with memories of our adventures, some of them showing my love for him."

This makes the others smile at the two of them and Joey asks: "So what memory was it?" And Imay answers: "The one of our conversation before we met with Strings, one – well –." The spirit then ends and Malik nods before he says: "The man that helped you gain one of your three Egyptian God Cards, I remember him."  
Making Joey send him a weirded look before he asks: "So you do remember your old followers, but not what a car is? Those gods messed with your head, man." And while part of me thinks: "You have no idea." Does Malik not really seem to care and say: "I like it. It makes the world look new and makes for a new chance to explore."  
And with that do we pass the school gates, Imay and Malik looking shocked at the three story building that reaches to both sides with at least thirty windows on both the left and right side of the large front door, while there is a huge white clock visible over the front door and there are several students already gathered there.

"How can one building be so – big?" Malik asks shocked and Yugi answers: "Schools have to be big, Malik, most of them house a good two to four hundred students, some even more. All those students are divided in different groups, but all groups have the same classes at different times, so the teachers need multiple rooms to teach in."  
The two Yami's look at each other shocked to hear this and then Yugi asks: "So how did things go with Kaiba, Joey?" And while Téa and I look intrigued as Yugi had informed us both about how he, Imay and Joey helped the CEO realize that he was heavily overworking himself, does the blonde shrug and calmly say:  
"Nothing really happened, Yuug. The doctors took care of most of things, Mokuba send me home as soon as Roland arrived and told me to just pack up whatever I thought necessary. It got picked up this morning and Mokuba's meeting with me to take me to Kaiba's mansion as soon as classes finish. I'll be staying there from then on."

"Until Kaiba's better." Tristan then asks, having come to join us as we crossed the grounds of the school and Joey nods before the lot of us reach the front doors and Yugi whispers: "Yami, would it be too much to ask for you to turn spirit. It might be better to bring news of your return to them gently and not by a sudden appearance."  
The Spirit nods at his Hikari and I want to ask the same of mine, but my eyes widen as Malik has already turned transparent, his eyes shining brightly and his smile one of personal pride as he looks at me, floating just an inch above the ground as he moves alongside me and then Joey asks: "Where did Malik go?"  
But I quickly calm the blonde and say: "He just turned transparent, Joey. He heard Yugi's request to Imay and realized I would ask him the same before I could even do it." The blonde nods and we all head for our lockers, Joey and Tristan having most trouble getting their stuff and closing the lockers just a minute before the bell rings.

* * *

_**And the end!  
**__**I really wanted to add some stuff to this – preferably some humoristic POV's of the two Yami's who have come along to school, but just writing about how the Hikari's respond to their first real day of being back with their Yami's took more effort and pages than I expected, so I decided to cut that part short and add to next chapter.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	12. School - How Boring

_**And CHAOS ENSUES!  
**__**I mean it, in this chapter, Malik is going to have a lot of trouble keeping his psychopathic side under control because I decided to go with a little line that is often written by Ashray1; **__**A Bored Yami Is A Dangerous Yami**__**. I loved that sentence and always thought: "Oh no, what now?" when reading it in her stories.  
**__**Hope you enjoy as well,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12  
**__**School – how Boring!**_

_**Yami's POV**_

It's been about two hours since Yugi – my pretty little Hikari – finished plucking his stuff from one of the strange metal closets in the school's hallway and get to one of the classrooms, apparently for his Mathematics class that he shares with Tristan, Duke and Marik and just ten minutes into class do I understand why I never attended it.  
The whole thing is one big dull and boring event, the numbers and other figures that are apparently written on the strange green colored screen at the front of the class confusing me as barely any of it makes any kind of sense and the teacher himself having only appointed the class to do certain tasks written in their book.  
After this the guy had gone to sit down behind his own desk and since then the only thing that was even remotely exciting was if one of Yugi's classmates raised their hand to ask for aid. Else scratching of pens and the sound of pages being turned was the only thing that happened and it made me wonder why any of us were even here.

Still, Yugi seemed to be enjoying himself, a simple smile on his face and sometimes his upper teeth nibbling on his lower lip when he was struggling with one of the tasks set ahead of him and the sight of this – of him being so cute when trying to be smart – was the only thing that kept me from returning into the puzzle out of sheer boredom.  
Another problem was that Malik seemed to take this boring class even worse than me, leaning on the other side of Marik's desk with his arms crossed under his chin and with a pout on his face as he keeps staring at Marik with a desperate need to be looked at in his eyes, soft mewling noises that sound like _Hikari_ coming from his lips.  
The good thing is that these sounds can only be heard by Yugi, Marik and myself. The bad news is that – by now – Marik is working his hardest not to respond to it as – to the world – it will look as if he's responding to nothing but thin air and I know that the Egyptian has been through enough already the last few months.

Deciding to be a good Yami and show the other one what it's like to be a Yami – namely to answer to the wishes of your Hikari – do I walk over, grab the Egyptian spirit by the back of his cloths and hiss: "Did you forget that you're spirit now? If Marik responds, it will cause trouble and the last 3 months have been hard enough.  
Just be patient a little longer, Yugi already told me that they'll be in break time in 5 minutes and then we can show them our love. Now sit back and stay calm." And while the spirit glares at me, obviously not liking the fact that I just reprimanded him, do I not pay notice to this as I saw a small smile appear on Yugi's face.  
Knowing that my love heard and noticed everything I just did, do I hiss again: "Just look at Marik. You can see how he's happy now, right? Now that he can pay attention and get his work done. Just be silent and you'll make him happy, which is the proper job of a Yami. And in case you forgot, I've been one for 4 years."

The spirit huffs but nods and whispers back: "Fine, but you can't say that you're not bored out of your Egyptian mind either. That's not possible." And while I roll my eyes at how immature the other spirit sounds as he is now seated on the corner of his Hikari's desk with his arms crossed, do I know I will disappoint Yugi as I say:  
"I am bored, but that's because before all of this happened, I usually stayed inside the puzzle and searched for clues about what I thought was my ancient past. Right now, all I can do in there is visit Yugi's memories and I know those will only entice me into showing him my love even more, which I can't do because he's busy.  
So yes, like yourself I too feel bored, but I know that we only need another – 2 minutes – before we can have some time alone with our Hikari's and that makes it worth the wait.""Only two left? Wow, time can fly when talking, huh?" The other Yami asks and while I wonder if what Joey asked earlier is true, do I nod nonetheless.

Then the bell, which had shocked me the first time I heard it, rings again and the teacher up front says: "Don't forget, finish up to task 246 before next lesson." And while some of the students grumble, do Malik and I send each other shocked and confused looks before Yugi whispers: "Don't worry, Marik and I finished that task already."  
And while he makes sure that we're not surrounded by students, do I ask: "And if you hadn't?" Making Yugi and Marik send each other worried looks, which makes me and Malik do the same before Marik hesitantly says: "Well, then we would have had to do so – at home.""What?" Malik asks and I go on: "Why?"  
And Yugi answers: "Because that's one of the ways teachers help us to learn. By assigning us certain tasks that we have to get done before a certain deadline, sometimes inside classes sometimes outside. When it comes to math, we usually have our double hours on Monday and Friday to get the tasks done and we always finish in time."  
"Unlike some people." Tristan and Duke mumble dejectedly and while Yugi and Marik send them reproachful smiles, does Malik ask: "So – wait, if you don't make this certain task done, while in such a boring room, you have to do that same boring work – at home?" And to my great shock do the Hikari's actually nod.

"Why would anyone want to do that? If you're done with school, you're done with school, right?" I ask, but Yugi shakes his head and says: "If we were to learn like that, none of us would graduate. One of the terms on which someone can graduate is how well they did their homework and how well they work with deadlines."  
"So you have to do boring stuff like this whether you're in school or not? Then why even go?" Malik asks, sounding a little hysterical as the spirit is clearly incapable of understanding why anyone would want to do this and I really can't blame him as Yugi says: "It's just how modern society works, Malik, this is how we prepare for adulthood."  
"How can something as boring as reading that confusing book help you become adults? All those symbols and numbers – they can't help, can they?" The spirit asks and then suddenly Marik asks: "I thought you wanted to spend time showing me the bond we were forming. Why are you complaining about Math then?"

And while the Spirit besides me looks flabbergasted, do I notice Marik sending Yugi a quick and silent wink before I myself realize what he said and while I resist the urge to hit myself on the head, do I agree with the younger Egyptian nonetheless and Malik seems to have come to the same conclusion as he croons and says:  
"My Hikari is absolutely right! Such a sweet, smart Hikari-Pretty. Such a very, very sweet and smart Hikari-Pretty." And while the spirit hugs his Hikari from the back, Marik turning a very deep shade of red that doesn't mix well with his Egyptian tan, do I wonder if the psycho within Malik has somehow fused with his Yami side.  
Then I remember what Pharaoh Aknamkanon told me about my own suppressed emotions and I whisper at Marik: "Just get used to it. Because he's never experienced the emotions that come with being a Yami, will he have bouts where his emotions might – overwhelm him." The Hikari nods and Yugi smiles at me gratefully, making me smile back.

He and the gang then move themselves under one of the few trees located on the school grounds and when they all found themselves a nice little spot in the shade, does Yugi say: "It's okay now, Yami. You and Malik can be humans again. No one can see us here." And this makes me happily turn my whole body solid once again.  
Instantly I come true to my words of wanting to show Yugi that I love him and I hug the little Hikari tightly, pressing my whole form against his and loving how every inch of his fits mine like a glove, Yugi making a soft sound of shocked delight before he happily wraps his own arms around my waist and pulls me closer to his own lithe frame.

We then sit down and Malik quickly follows, the others a little shocked to see him appear so close to Marik, but then it seems as if Yugi's words of not being seen don't count for everyone as a brown haired girl with many curls in her hair and who seems to have altered her entire uniform to show off her body walks over to us.  
Instantly Yugi tenses and while part of me wonders if this female could be a Duel Monster in disguise, does the girl then gush with her hand over her forehead and her made up nails shown a little too well for my liking as she asks: "Yugi sweetie, I've been waiting at the water fountain for minutes now. Why would you hide from me?"  
And Yugi's answer shocks me as it sounds cold and distant as he says: "Because I thought I could." The girl, who looks like a total stranger to me, giggles at this, the sound a little played to my ears as she says: "Sweet silly Yugi, why would you want to hide from your own girlfriend?" And the last word shocks the living daylights out of me.

"Girlfriend? Since when –?" I want to think, but then Yugi whispers back mentally: "She's not, Yami. She just wants a share of my fame as Duel Masters Champion, is all. I can't stand her and her stupid acting." And while I feel terrible that I doubted my beloved Hikari, does Yugi answer with the same cold voice:  
"Because I told you once, I told you a thousand times, Anamia. I don't date. I am a boy who is searching for his preferences and until I found them, I will date no one." Yet while the boy had gone to stand up as he spoke, does the girl seem unable to grasp what he is saying as she giggles and latches onto his arm as she says:  
"No one, but me, right Yugi-pie?" And while my stomach churns in disgust with that ridiculous nickname, do I finally feel ready to get up and reveal myself, even if I had turned spirit at the sight of the girl, same as Malik, but then I get proven that this isn't necessary as the girl gets picked up from the back of her short-cut uniform shirt.

Looking up at who did this, do I smirk in delight as I see the same man as the one who picked Yugi and me up from the mall yesterday and the man says: "No one, but the man or woman Mr. Moto choses by himself, Mss. Shrillic. And you can tell your father that Kaiba Corporation will now continue their lawsuit against you."  
"For what?" The girl screeches, her feet dangling several inches above the ground and the man says: "For continuously harassing and invading Mr. Moto's privacy, regardless of your restraining order. You can be assured that Kaiba Corporation will now be expanding the amount of distance you have to keep from their client."  
The girl screeches at this, her shrill voice making me grunt in pain before she says: "You can't do this. No way will the judge agree with that!" But then Yugi astounds me as he says: "They will. I will personally make a statement that will make sure they will." And the shrill girl, who now looks angry instead of pretty asks:  
"What statement?" And to the amazement of myself, Marik and his Yami and the cheering delight of the others, does Yugi smirk with the same confidence I usually show when revealing my finishing move in a duel as he says: "That I found my partner. The man I chose my preferences for and who I decided to date."

And with the way he tilts his head to me and the others is to me the perfect cue to again become physical and move over to the two, wrapping a loving arm around Yugi's waist and kissing his brow just next to that one sweet lock of hair before I decide to get my own little bit of revenge on the girl as I turn to her and say:  
"Hi there, I'm Imay Atemu. And you are?" And while Joey and Tristan are now lying on floor laughing and while Téa makes it even better as she says: "You tell her, Imay." Does the girl shriek: "There's no way you are his boyfriend! You look too much like him! Yugi's straight, you hear me? **He's straight!"  
**But while I silence her with the question: "Says who?" Does Yugi follow me shortly as he says: "I am bent, Anamia. And it's actually the small differences that sets Imay apart from me that made me fall for him. I just met him years ago and didn't think I had much chance, so I made up the little lie that I was still searching for my type.  
Something Kaibacorp fully accepted and which made them send Jargon as my bodyguard when people like you became too much of an nuisance. However, I am sure the judge will also accept my reasoning and once he hears that you and Imay are nothing alike, he will make sure you leave me and my boyfriend alone – forever.

Bye Anamia." And while his cheerful tone only makes Joey laugh even harder, does the girl struggle and shriek as Jargon keeps her off the floor and moves over to the other side of the playground, Yugi sighing in relief, before I myself get a new shock dealt to me as yet another loud bell suddenly sounds across the grounds.  
"NOOOOO! That dumb bint made us waste an entire break period. Next won't be for another 2 hours! It just isn't fair!" Joey whines and while Yugi and Marik raise their eyes to the sky, do Malik and I share a hurt look as we actually agree with the blonde, neither of us really having had the chance to spend time with our lights.  
Then Yugi makes my day a little brighter as he says: "I'm sure you can show yourself a little more now, Yami. Now that people know you're the boyfriend to the King of Games. Just do know that if you show up in class, you will probably be told by the teacher to participate." An idea that makes me groan in bored agitation.

Yet this boredom is taken away from me completely when Joey says: "Well, at least we have PE next. Didn't the coach say we'd be doing some dodgeball today?" And while the others nod, Yugi looking a little concerned with this, do I ask: "What's dodgeball, guys?" And the way the two light up intrigues me as Joey says:  
"It's pretty much exactly what it's called, Imay. You make two teams and get one ball per game. If you catch the ball thrown by the opposite party then the one who threw the ball is out and has to sit on the bench, but if you get hit instead of catching it, you get to sit on the bench. And sometimes it's not even with teams."  
This whole explanation sounds highly exciting and then Marik groans and asks: "There's no way I can get you to stay inside the Rod now, is there Malik?" And the crazy spirit, who is still human, smiles and says: "No way! This actually sounds like a class I might have fun in." Making Joey and Tristan sweat and ask:

"Want to be on our team?" Yet a few minutes later, do the two boys get the scare of the day when the coach, who is a beefed up man with short cut hair and a brown mustache, says: "Okay you all! Dodgeball and no teams. I got orders from those above to see who's best in shape as they're thinking of holding special challenges soon."  
This makes Malik, who had been introduced as Marik's boyfriend after people saw him, Malik, Yugi and me together, shout and cheer and while the coach raises his eyebrow at the wild Egyptian, does he ask: "You don't go to school here, do you sonny?" The spirit shakes his head and the coach sighs before he says:  
"Bummer, you would have probably been chosen first. Oh well, want to join?" And while Tristan and Joey had been showing hopeful faces at the idea that Malik might not be allowed to play along, do now groan as the Egyptian spirit shouts: "OSIRIS YEAH, I DO!" Which still makes others look at him strangely and makes me whisper:

"Can you at least try to sound as if you're from this era instead of times long past?" But the Spirit glares at me and says: "Better watch your step here, little shorty. This is all or nothing." And while I wonder how the guy can get so caught up in a silly little ballgame, do I just move away from him and over to Yugi as I ask:  
"Need my protection here, Aibou?" The boy shakes his head and says: "No, not for now. I always play this game pretty good, because my reflexes are better than most. Just make sure you dodge as much as I do and we'll talk later." I nod at him and the longer the game takes, the more Yugi proves his words to be truth.  
Like a dancer does the boy evade each and every single ball shot at him, his feet moving with speed unlike any I have ever seen and his eyes constantly following the ball as it goes from one hand to another, Malik almost dive bombing others sometimes as he laughs while getting it and laughs even harder while throwing it.

Joey and Tristan also work hard to evade the crazy spirit and while the coach had looked more and more unsure of his earlier words, does he still write down names of people, obviously those that – unlike Téa – don't get shot out of the game in the first few minutes, but then the only ones left are Joey, Tristan, Malik, Yugi and I.  
Having no doubt that Tristan and Joey will knock Yugi out just to keep him safe from Malik's crazy swings, do I try to distract them by asking: "Hey, where did Marik go?" And Joey answers: "We wanted him safe from Mr. Psycho-Throw over there, so we threw him out before Téa. Though that kind of started all this."  
And while I don't even feel surprised that Malik went mad because one of our own hit his Hikari out of the field, do I then stand myself in front of Yugi, ready to catch the ball for him no matter who throws it, only to get shocked when the coach says: "Okay, time's up, gang. Hit the showers and get to English, all of you."

And while Joey and Tristan sigh in relief, does happiness flow through me as Yugi hugs me from the back and says: "Thanks for that, Yami. You were great." I smile at him, but then get a new shock as all the boys get naked and head for the same room. I turn to Yugi, who is also undressing himself without care and ask:  
"Wait, you all share the same shower?" The boy looks shocked and says: "Of course not, the school just has to get a little more funds and then they can build walls around the shower heads and make stalls instead of the room they're in now. It's just because of economical cuts that they can't afford such stalls yet, is all."  
But the easy way with which he talks and undresses himself angers me and I move over, planting my hands on the wall on both sides of his face and shocking him as I say: "You are not showering with them. Your naked body is for my eyes only. You wait till they're finished, Aibou." But then Yugi makes it hard and asks:

"But what about my record?" And because I know of the many times I already made Aibou have to break the chance for him to have that record, do I sigh and ask: "Can you at least hide your body where possible? I really don't like sharing your incredible beauty like that." At this Yugi smiles and nods before he says:  
"Why don't you turn spirit again and then you can hold up my blanket in such away I get covered while showering? Is that okay, Yami." And the kiss I give the little black-haired angel is my answer before we execute his plan, Malik actually following us as he had been keeping Marik on his lap after realizing what I did.  
Marik had, while Yugi and I talked, been unable to convince Malik of how important the record was to him, yet Yugi's plan had convinced the Spirit otherwise and after showering, do Malik and I follow Yugi and Marik to their English class, me thinking to myself: "Other than this PE thing, School is just plain boring."  
And while I can sense that Yugi is disappointed that I think like this, while I take an empty seat in the chair next to his at his desk and while I feel only slightly intrigued by the text written on the strange green screen in front of us all, do I have no idea how wrong I am going to be once the last class of the day will begin: Chemistry."

* * *

_**HELP! SAVE US ALL!  
**__**But really, guys. Malik and science? I know that there are theory classes in this as well, but I got to keep some humor here, don't I? Next chapter will prove just how mad the Yami's can really get. And the worst of it all – BAKURA ISN'T EVEN WITH THEM! He and Ryou are still at Yugi's place, remember?  
**__**Will he join them? And if he does, will the school even remain standing? And what of Kaiba and Joey? How is the workaholic and how does his little brother feel about his big brother finally being home, but at the same time being as sick as he feels? Well, sounds like plenty of work for me to write about, hooray.  
**__**See yah, fellas,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	13. Theory, Thank Ra!

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Sorry, I have to take back what I wrote before. I won't be doing a Chemistry Practical class. Why won't I do so? Because I want Bakura AND Malik to cause havoc together when they first do so. I mean, Imay can easily keep control of 1 Yami who's still new to his role, but 2 of them? Sorry Imay, you're just not THAT good.  
**__**So the upcoming chapter will mostly be in the POV of Marik and Yugi and how relieved the two of them will be about their last class not being a practical, but naturally because they share a mind-link with their Yami's will Malik and Imay soon find out that there are more fun classes than just gym classes, HELP US ALL!  
**__**Just kidding,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13  
**__**Theory, Thank Ra!**_

_**Yugi's POV**_

After Gym classes, things went pretty much back to normal. We went from one class to another, had people congratulated us for having such amazing boyfriends – and Marik for having gotten better again – and whenever we went to classes, did our Yami's turn spirit again as they didn't feel like taking a seat away from us.  
Yet, halfway through the day, when we were walking from English to History, did Marik take another look at his schedule and did he suddenly turn whiter than I could when I have a cold and I whisper: "What's wrong?" Hoping his sudden shock won't set off his Yami, who now has great worry showing on his spiritual face.  
Then Marik answers: "Check your schedule. Our – our – our last class?" And when I do as the Egyptian says, do I instantly get his worried state as he and I share our last class which is something that is not supposed to be visited by a Yami who only just got turned off from being a psycho maniac; Chemistry class.  
Gulping with worry, do I whisper: "How big is the chance you can get Malik inside the Millennium Rod during this class, you think?" And when the boy whispers back: "Probably somewhere around zero, I'm afraid." Do I turn part of my mind off of the link I have with Yami and do I start to mentally whisper:

"Please let it be theory, please let it be theory, please let it be theory." Yet Yami seems to have also caught onto my worried state and while Marik and I make sure to have a pair of seats as far into the back of the class as we can, does me move to crouch on his lower legs right next to me and does he calmly ask me:  
"Yugi, Aibou, what's bothering my Akhu?" And while feeling glad that Malik has gone to sit on the other side of Marik, who has gone to sit on the right back side of the class while I am on the left back, do I whisper: "Our last class of the day is Chemistry, which – well, it might actually set off Malik's crazy psycho side."  
The boy tilts his head and I whisper: "Remember the Potioneers of Pharaoh Atem? They often did research with new herbs and plants, right? Ones that went wrong because the items didn't exactly cooperate?" Yami nods and I whisper: "Chemistry is like that and we have theory and practical classes in it every week or so."

This finally makes Yami whiten himself, his eyes flicking between me and Malik and he whispers: "I get your worries, Yugi. The question is, can Marik convince Malik to stay into the Millennium Rod during that class?" This makes us both look at the other pair of Yami and Hikari with worry and I softly whisper back:  
"If he can use the same kind of trickster technique he used to make us believe he was named Namu during the Battle City Quarterfinals, we might have a chance. Though I doubt this, cause – well – Marik doesn't have the same experience with keeping his thoughts hidden from his Yami like I do, so that could be a problem."

My own Yami nods and then, hoping to distract myself, do I turn my focus onto my teacher, feeling glad beyond words as the man decided to pick Napoleon's downfall as the topic for this class, a topic that does concern battle, but at the same time isn't all that bloody and so it effectively catches the attention of Malik and Yami.  
A good three quarter of an hour later is it twelve o'clock and our teacher dismisses us from class, Marik now no longer looking as if he fears what will happen once our lunch break ends and this makes me feel a little more confident that he actually convinced Malik to go into his Millennium Item during the Chemistry class.  
We then move back to our usual spot on the grounds and do Malik and Yami turn back into their human forms as they help us sit down on their laps and then finally does Malik make me understand what happened between them before the start of history class as he happily hugs Marik close to his person as he asks:

"So if I stay in the Rod during the last class, you will show me the town all day after class, Hikari-Pretty?" And while Yami and I share a relieved smile with each other, does Marik roll with his eyes, proving that this isn't the first time he got asked this question before he says: "Yes, Malik, all of town once school lets out, I promise."  
The crazier Egyptian happily snickers at this and then moves his face into Marik's hair as he says: "I love your promises, Hikari-Pretty. They sound like a lot of fun." And while I feel relieved that the crazy Egyptian doesn't ask why his Hikari wants him in the rod during that class, do we all just easily enjoy our lunch.

During this, do some more students come over to congratulate us, but then – just like during our last break – does it seem as if trouble just can't leave us be as this time a girl with long curly brown hair that hangs down all the way to her lower back and who has silver and gold jewelry accessorizing her uniform comes over.  
The girl is one year older than me and the rest and is part of the group of popular Seniors and just by how she stands in front of us, her left leg a little bit stretched to the side, her hands in her hourglass waist and the way she waves her long hair back over her shoulder proves that this girl is well-aware of her own reputation.  
She then starts to speak and with contempt sounding clearly through her wispy sounding voice does she ask: "Hey newbies, let me ask you something. Other than his so-called bit of fame and his sister owning some museum or the other, what on earth makes you pick these two – aha – nobodies over – well, someone like me?"

And while she again waves her hair over her shoulder, this time in a clear attempt to impress my and Marik's boyfriends, do said boyfriends look at each other thoughtfully before they turn back to the highly-popular girl and Yami, his voice sounding strong and clear, retorts: "How about the fact that they actually have hearts?"  
The girl looks shocked, while Joey hides his face in Téa's shoulder to hide his snickering as he really hates this girl badly and then Malik, who actually sets Marik down next to him as he speaks, turns to the girl and says: "Or how about the fact that both Imay and I are gay and thus have no interest in you or your sex?"  
The girl reels back and while Yami follows Malik's example and sets me down next to him, does he then stand up together with Marik's Yami and while Yami is slightly taller than me, is he of the same height as the girl and yet, thanks to how he stands does it actually look as if he towers over her, making her step back.  
Malik smirks as he sees this and the smirk on his face actually reminds of what he was like during Battle City while at the same time it makes the girl take another step back, this one out of fear over what she sees on his face. Yami then goes on and says: "Who we date is our choice, so who are you to question us?"

And just by the condescending way he asks who she is, does the girl seem to falter in her self-confidence before she says: "I – I – I'm Claire Easterwood. I'm the daughter of the second strongest Company Owner in all of Domino and well, I've been the most popular girl since I first came here four years ago."

Yet while her story seems to help Claire get her self-confidence back, do Yami and Malik share a glance with each other and then Yami asks: "And seeing the fact that my Hikari knows the most powerful of all Company Owners, plus that his so-called fame goes worldwide – where exactly does that put you?"  
The girl looks shocked and Malik then says: "Let me guess, you didn't realize that we knew about the bond between Kaiba and Yugi or that we believed their rivalry reason not to take Kaiba seriously and just because this is our first day here, you thought you could influence our opinions of whoever goes to school here?"  
The girl turns white, her face alone proving that Malik hit the nail right on the head and the two Yami's shake their heads, before she glares at them and says: "You will regret thinking those two more important than me. Whether Kaiba is more powerful than my dad or not, you will come to regret it, let me be clear on that."

Yet while the girl now seems to have regained all of her self-confidence, do the two Yami's in front of us share another glance before they chorus: "Sorry, not impressed." Shocking the girl and us as we had not expected such teamwork just yet, but then the girl huffs, turns on her heel and moves away, growling under her breath.  
"Is she really all that?" Malik then asks once the girl is out of hearing range and most of us shrug, while Joey is now holding his stomach while laughing and Téa says: "A lot of people just really like her because she uses the grapevine for the better of others. She just talks a lot about her father and thinks that's why she's popular."  
"So other than some good communication skills and a misguided belief in her family she's not all that, huh?" Yami asks as he goes back to sit beside me and moves me so that I am happily leaning underneath his arm pit and then Joey says: "Yeah, though she does have one dark side to her that really nobody here likes."

The two Yami's look at him and he says: "She's a terrible person to those she breaks up with. She and I dated in the late start of her Second year, when I was in my first and she only did this because she heard of me and Serenity. She did it out of pity and when I realized that, she broke up with me and after that – well –."  
The blonde sighs and says: "I was pretty much the next nobody that Little Miss Popular broke up with and it took 2 hours for everyone to discover that she just dated me out of pity. Seriously, that girl doesn't know why people date or who she should and should not be dating and what happens when she breaks up with them – it sucks."  
He angrily growls at the end and Yami thins his lips at hearing this before he says: "Now that's just plain wrong. Does the whole school know this?" Joey nods and says: "I was her last ever boyfriend. Because I told everyone that I knew just fine why she dated me and why she broke up with me, did they all lose interest in her."

Yami nods and then another bell rings, making Malik moan as he says: "No, another break over. Are we ever going to have a break where we can just sit and cuddle with our cute Hikari's or are they all doomed to be interrupted by dumb idiots?" Which makes Joey gets cheered up over hearing him call Claire an idiot.  
I then smile at the Egyptian and say: "Don't worry, Malik. We only have one more class and then school's out. And Yami proved me this morning that staying in the Millennium Items makes it feel as if time goes by way faster for him." And while the Egyptian cheers up at this, does he then disappear from sight completely.

Marik and I share a relieved, happy grin at seeing this happen, yet when we walk into Chemistry class, do we both feel like hitting ourselves on the head as the green board at the front of the class is filled with text and while we take our seats, do we groan as one and think: "All that time wasted – for a stupid theory class."  
Yet, while we think this, do Tristan and Joey, who we have class with, sit down between Marik and me and do they whisper at us both: "Theory, thank Ra." Making the both of us smirk at our two friends and each other before Marik whispers: "That's why I made my promise to Malik, we too feared practical class."  
The two nod and while the droning voice of our teacher, Mr. Chester, makes it pretty damn hard for the two of them to stay awake, making it up to Marik and me to keep them awake and make sure they don't mess up the notes they take, do I still silently agree with the blonde and brunette as I think: "Indeed, thank Ra, indeed."

* * *

_**Okay, there we go.  
**__**Trust me, that last part was pretty hard to write as part of me wanted to write about the class itself, yet I haven't had Chemistry classes in over seven years, so I wouldn't really know what they could have a theory lesson about. Now next chapter will be Marik leading Malik around Domino city, but will the Yami be able to behave?  
**__**Read and find out,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	14. Domino City

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This story is going great and while it may not have the most views or visitors of all my stories, am I still very proud of the fact that a story revolving such an old-school category is still doing pretty well as Yami's and Hikari's has been growing in the amount of visitors ever since July, which is when I started my monthly update schedule.  
**__**Also, I just want to let you all know that, while the symbol might be Japanese, did I base the price that is written down a little further ahead based on what this product might cost in my country. Oh, and the upcoming antagonist is actually based on a protagonist from Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, which can make me only say 1 thing:  
**__**I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I don't own the character or his design. I only own his history as it is very much different from the history of the Pokémon protagonist and it might also be so that his eye-color is different as I don't fully remember the design of this Pokémon character, so it might be just his hair color that will be the same.  
**__**That all clear? Good,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14  
**__**Domino City**_

_**Marik's POV**_

I feel just so happy that I got to make this deal with Malik. After three months of my body having been stuck in the same position, is it now such a relief and enjoyment to be able to move freely again and showing Malik the town allows for all of my muscles to get a good chance to move around again, which is kind of why I did this.  
Tristan had been willing to drive us to the middle of the town's center, yet had declined my offer to come with us, saying he'd rather not be there if Malik lost control of his crazy side and while Yugi had asked me if I could make it to the stadium in two hours for his finals match, had Imay then quickly gone to take him home.  
Malik, during the ride from Tristan, had been gazing out the window of the simple four-door car the entire ride, his eyes wide and the excitement that runs through our bond makes me slightly worried about doing this now as it's obvious that staying inside the Millennium Rod during Chemistry did nothing to calm him down.

We then arrive at downtown and I whisper to Tristan: "Don't worry, I'll keep Malik away from the arcade, just for today. With the excitement running through him right now – well, let's hope that Yugi's match will help him calm down soon." Tristan nods and wishes me good luck before rolling up his window and riding off.  
"So, where do we start, Hikari-Pretty?" Malik then asks and I think: "First things first, I need to get rid of that nickname." And while I take his hand, do I decide to start small and ask: "Malik, can you promise me something?" The Egyptian looks at me and while hoping with all I am that he will agree to this, do I ask:

"Well, you are – like – my first ever boyfriend and – ehm – I'm as new to all this as you are, so – could we, like, take it slow and – well, could you promise me to only call me by that nickname when our friends are around? I – I just feel a little more confident about – you know, _us_ if you could do that for me."  
The Egyptian keeps looking at me, worrying me as we just walk down the pathway of the city and then he just shrugs and says: "Sure, but – what do I call you when we're not around our friends? Just – just Marik?" I nod and to my great relief, does the Spirit look forward and say: "Sure, I can do that. Anything to make you happy."

This makes me smile at him and then I spot something that reminds me both of the last few hours we have been spending together and gives me an idea and I say: "Hold on a minute, Malik, I think I came up with something you can do while I'm in class. A way for you to understand why classes are so important to me."  
"Really? You found something?" Malik asks and when he looks at me with happy excitement, do I sincerely hope I won't let him down as I lead him into a bookstore at the other side of the road and when the boy looks around confused, do I say: "We can try and find a book that you do look to read. Is that okay?"  
I ask in slight trepidation at the end and while the spirit looks around with strange intrigue on his face does he then say: "Sure, but well – are there any books in Egyptian in here?" And after a second of digesting what he just asked, do I feel like hitting myself on my head as I realize that the chance for that is barely scarce to none.

Yet, after wanting to do so, do I instantly come up with another solution and say: "Eeeeh, probably not. However, I'm sure this store has plenty and plenty of books with large pictures in them that can help you understand what is being written about." To which, to my relief, the Yami says: "Really? There are? That's brilliant!"  
And after searching a couple of aisles have Malik and I found some books we both like, me going the extra mile by getting books of subjects that I like that also have said pictures to give Malik a chance to learn about my interest and the warm loving hug I got for that had made me feel more proud of myself than I ever thought I'd feel.

We then leave the store and happily move further downtown, Malik smiling at me as we walk and then my eye spots something else that makes me sure we can make this day even better and I ask: "Hey Malik, I know you can be a hothead when you want to be, but how about trying something that is both cold and very, very good?"  
To this the boy looks at me with a raised eyebrow and asks: "You mean – never mind!" He suddenly ends with a shout and it takes me a second to realize what he wanted to say, making me turn beet red and put one hand in the back of my neck before I mutter: "Ehm, no. That – ehm – I – I didn't mean it – like that."  
The Egyptian nods, a bit of flush hidden under his tan, making me want to smile as it proves that he feels bad for making the comment and then we reach my destination and I stop him before addressing the man behind the counter and, going on instinct, do I say: "Two bowls of vanilla with chocolate chip ice cream, please."

The man nods, while Malik is now looking at the glass case with fourteen different bowls in front of us with a confused look on his face, yet through the mental link we share, do I just whisper: "Just trust me, this is a world-famous snack. Everyone on the planet likes it." Which excites the male and then the man says:  
"That will be ¥3,30, good sir." I pay him the money and while Malik looks confused and intrigued at the money that passes from my hand to that of the salesman, do I then take the two small bowls with white ice cream that is littered and covered with chocolate chips and hand him one of them as I say: "Just a head's up, it's cold."  
The Egyptian looks at the little bowl in his hand to me, but I smile, take a small colored plastic spoon from the counter, Malik following my lead with an intrigued smile on his face as he takes the spoon himself and while some of the other customers look at my Yami strangely do we continue our walk down the road.

Malik, however, just keeps looking from the spoon to his ice cream and after a few bites, do I say: "You better hurry, Malik, or it will all melt.""This stuff is good, but it can melt? Does that mean it goes bad if it melts?" I shake my head and say: "No, it still tastes good when molten, it's just better when not."  
The Egyptian nods and then follows my lead, looking at me as we both spoon a small bite out of the bowl and take it, my taste buds singing as they enjoy the flavor of the vanilla and chocolate chip ice cream, yet the first thing that Malik does after biting down, is stop, his eyes wide before he suddenly shouts: "WOW! This is really good!"  
And while I turn slightly red, do I still smile at him and say: "It's ice-cream. I – I just wasn't sure which flavors you would like, so I went for the most common one." The Egyptian, however, seems too intrigued by how good the ice-cream is as he hums in delight before asking: "This is seriously good stuff, can we get more?"  
And while hating how this will probably make him sad, do I say: "No, sorry, but – I only had enough for the ice-cream. The rest of my money's still at home." The Egyptian pouts at hearing this and asks: "So – can we get more tomorrow?" And while wondering how someone can get addicted to ice-cream so quick, do I then say:

"We can, if you want to get fat quick." The Yami looks shocked and I say: "Ice Cream is made of milk, certain flavors and quite a lot of sugar that, when not taken out of the system by extensive exercise, can easily make someone fat if they take more than is actually good for them, such as multiple bowls a week."  
And while silently blessing the fact that my sister allowed me to help her in the museum for the last few years, does Malik look at me shocked before he says: "Wow, that sounded really smart. How – how did you know that?" And while feeling relieved, do I answer with a teasing smile on my face: "I learned it at school."

Yet while Malik catches onto my little joke and laughs before wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me further downtown, is our enjoyment together almost as short lived as the time it takes us to eat our ice-cream and throw the bowls away as after passing another corner, do we run into yet another person I don't want to see.  
This person is a boy with styled bluish black and who has a pair of such dark blue eyes that they look back in certain lights and if there is one thing all of my friends and I agree on it's that the boy's dark hair and eye color really fit his cold-hearted personality, especially because he has a bigger ego than both Anamia and Claire together.  
To make matters even worse is this boy also one of Claire's actual friends and only because Claire has been wanting to get on Yugi's good side and leech off his fame, has the boy let off on us for some time, yet I know that now that Yugi and I are officially together with someone who is not Claire, the boy will go all out again.

And indeed, I get proven right as the arrogant boy smirks at seeing me and then says: "Look guys, it's the brat who's boyfriend has so much hair it squashed his brain to death." And while Malik, who looks all but threatening with a plastic spoon in his mouth, tilts his head interested confusion, do I just sigh and say: "Leave us be, Arthur."  
But while I want to pull Malik to walk on between him and his friends, does the boy snap his fingers, which makes the two boys stand in such a position that they now form a wall blocking our path, making me grind my teeth in annoyance, while the boy smirks and says: "Ahem, no, I don't think I will, you little scarab."  
And while I just roll my eyes and look away from him because of his lame excuse of an insult, does Malik smile and say: "Yeah, he is a pretty scarab, isn't he? All golden and sweet and pretty?" And while this embarrasses me, does it also make me feel amused as it actually startles both Arthur and his two friends.

Yet the boy recovers from his shock quicker than I would have liked and says: "Yeah, he has no brain, that's obvious. He has no brains and – well, you have no talent." This confuses me and seems to make Malik finally realize that we are being insulted, yet I decide to bite to his bait and ask: "What are you on about, Arthur?"  
And while this makes me wonder if the boy planned this meeting taking place here as he motions for a large poster showing on a billboard to my left and the boy's right and when I look, do I see that the poster is advertising the upcoming Talent show that our school is planning to hold in the gym in about three weeks from now.  
This makes me frown and I ask: "Why would someone like you be interested in a talent show like that? You, Anamia and Claire never even came to the shows of the last two years." To this the boy shrugs and says: "We didn't have a reason. This year, Claire and Anamia told me, there might actually be something for us to gain."

This makes the instincts I have been growing ever since Malik left me ring like mad, yet I can't help but myself and ask: "What are you on about?" And while his friends keep their positions with their arms crossed over their chests, does Arthur hand me a letter, which already smells like Anamia and while cringing, do I read.

_**I, … hereby accept that the upcoming talent show will be used to decide who will be the boy/girl friend of Malik/Imay for the rest of their time at Domino High and, if both parties so agree, for years to come.**_

"So, you willing to put your one day bond on the line for a real romance?" Arthur asks, yet I barely hear him as I have never felt angrier than I do now, not even when I wanted my body back from Malik's control and I rip the whole paper into a thousand pieces, Arthur looking at me shocked and I hiss at him:  
"There is absolutely no deal, Clesterfield, but I can assure you. Yugi, Ryou and I will meet you on that stage and you will see why my family is ancient, why Ryou is loved for his character and why Yugi deserves his fame and most importantly – why it's Ryou, Yugi and I who were chosen by Bakura, Imay and Malik.  
See you there." And while hoping with all that I am that Yugi's duel can help me calm down, do I forcefully push myself past the idiot boy that were standing beside Arthur and storm around the corner and down the rest of the walkway, Malik following me, a look of happy pride on his face that helps me calm down – somewhat.

* * *

_**Wow, that happened!  
**__**Okay, so in Ashrai1's sequel named The School Theatre, the gang were forced to take part in a school musical and in my story, some random idiot made Marik enter his friends into an actual talent show. Like I said, this story is inspired by his two stories and I just wanted to add a way for the boys to show a special talent.  
**__**One that isn't duel-monsters,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	15. Battle After Battle

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**First of all HAPPY NEW YEAR! I plan to have this story finished this year and I also have a few other plans, one of which involves a sequel to Never They Cannot, maybe another Harry Potter one-shot like Precious Blood, a story of which each chapter will be posted one day after another for 11 days in a row.  
**__**Also, once I have three stories finished, maybe more or maybe once I finish completely revamping and re-editing Preventing Trouble, do I plan to revamp and re-edit another one of my stories – The Reading Series – which is also a Yu-Gi-Oh story, this one a crossover with Harry Potter and which was the inspiration for my nickname.  
**__**Excited, anyone,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. This story is thanks to Ashray1, check him/her out.  
**__**PPS. Sorry, I won't do too much of Yugi's Final Battle, I just don't do graphics and descriptions of the card monsters well enough for that.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15  
**__**Battle After Battle**_

_**Yugi's POV**_

The experience of my duel against Ricardo Nolan was the best in a while. Not only was the duel a really great one, Ricardo making me feel a little uneasy when he asked why he didn't sense DM in my deck while shuffling and me promising him silently to explain after the duel, but it was my first duel in months – where I was not alone.  
Yami was a part of me the entire time, me requesting for him to duel for me as I really wanted to see him duel again and be his silent partner and while it had been obvious to Ricardo that it wasn't actually me he was dueling, did he actually get excited himself to – as he said – duel the spirit that helped me become famous.  
The reporter of the news that was showing off our duel live on television had picked up on Ricardo's words and had actually almost blown a gasket in her need to bring this news to the people not watching this in the stands and when those near her had heard this, had they started shouting and cheering in pure excitement.  
Yami had been shocked by this, my friends having been wide eyed to hear the crowds shout: "GO IMAY GO! GO IMAY GO!" And even doing a hall wide wave in honor to his incredible skills, but while this had exhilarated me, had Yami needed me every now and again to keep focused on the duel and not our actual fans.

Yet the way that he played Ricardo, that he responded to Ricardo's Trap, Monster and Magic Cards and how he used our own cards in ways that reminded me, not just of his incredible power, talent and experience as a duelist, had made me feel absolutely exquisite except for one part of the duel that had quite a few after-effects.  
It had been about 23 minutes into the match and to my shock Yami had made several plays against Ricardo that actually made me envision him dueling me instead of Ricardo as it had been some of his actual moves against me during our Ceremonial Duel, yet Yami had apparently been too into the duel to realize this.  
However, because of these plays, had I looked from Imay to the duel itself to our opponent and by this time had Yami noticed how my emotions had taken a turn for the worst and he had softly asked me: "Aibou, what's wrong? I got this, you know I do." But I had shaken my head and whispered: "It's like – that duel. Your – your moves."  
And only then had Yami noticed how his Monster-Magic-Trap card combo had been exactly like the one that had saved him from me taking his life points down greatly during our duel and he had cringed before using the magic of the Millennium Puzzle to make me turn visible as well, causing many gasps of shock.

The spirit had taken me into his arms and hugged me close, his arms like steel cages of guilt and love and he had whispered countless apologies into my hair, the warmth of his arms, body and the sweet tone of his voice taking away my fear and pain and I had made all of the crowds go _aaawww_ by kissing my boyfriend on his chin.  
Yami had stopped uttering his apologies and I had whispered: "It's okay, Imay. I'm okay now, go win this for us." And the spirit had smiled warmly at me, making my toes curl as he kissed me on the lips with deep love before pulling me close to his side and openly explaining why we just did what we did before finishing his move.

Ricardo had been understanding of it all and had even expressed his excitement over dueling both the King of Games and his boyfriend, yet the official public announcement that I am actually taken had sent at least a quarter of the audience into crazy shrieks and furious protests, which had taken half an hour to calm down.  
Imay had been shocked at first to hear how many girls and guys – and even a few men older or just as old as my grandpa who had been arrested for their perverted thoughts and behavior – were against him and me being together, yet once the crowds had been settled by the staff on board, he had been furious over the whole situation.  
He had, after this, used that anger to fuel his game strategy and only 15 minutes later had he taken down the last 1400 life points of our opponent, Ricardo practically beaming with the fact that he got to not just duel the two best Duelists of the world, but that he also got to see parts of our deck that are less famous but still amazing in use.

The boy stating this had definitely brought a smile to both my and Yami's face while we looked at each other and then Yami had further angered several girls and guys from the crowd as he had loudly stated: "Time to celebrate our victory." Before pulling me into yet another searing, toe-curling, heart-melting kiss.  
The funny part of this all is the fact that, while he kissed me, I could actually sense a strong sense of possession, anger and jealousy coming from my beloved's heart, which Yami himself is trying to overwhelm through his love and care for me, yet I decide to prove him – and the crowds – that I belong to him and him alone.  
I push my body closer against his and put one of my hands in the upper back of his neck, my fingers getting strangled in his hair, while I use the other to pull his left leg to wrap around my right, using the stage we are standing on to lean against as Yami's body slightly further leans into my own thanks to this, yet it's so worth it.  
Not just because several girls are now screaming for me to stop and for Yami to let go of their – I just ignore some of those insulting and humiliating nicknames – but because I now feel all of Yami's jealousy and possessiveness be replaced with such strong happiness I wonder how the two of us aren't already at the ceiling, it's that searing.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A male voice suddenly shouts and this pulls me and Yami straight out of our personal heaven and when I look down, do I see something that shocks me as it seems as if all of the stadium staff has been called to help Jargon and Daryl in keeping the hysterical fans away from me, all of them surrounding us.  
Looking at the incredible sea of furious fan-girls and boys, who are giving Yami looks as if they want to murder or even worse crucify him, that are now surrounding practically every inch of the floor under our part of the stage, can I only whisper: "I think we're going to need some help getting away from here."  
To which Yami smirks and says: "I'm on it." Which makes me look at him and he shouts: "Joey – I need your card, pall!" And instantly it seems as if our blonde friend gets the hint as he smiles and throws us a single card, Yami catching it with ease before he shouts: "COME TO US, MY FRIEND! RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

And to the silencing shock of every screaming and shouting fan below us does the gigantic beast, black-scaled, red-eyed and with its every rib and bone visible on its scaled form actually form out of the card, which shines with Yami's power as it spits out the beast, that then lands right between the guards and the fans.  
"Keep them away from us, my great-scaled friend." Yami says and the dragon growls softly in agreement before Yami again pulls me close and says: "Come on, Aibou, let's get our trophy." Which makes me smile at him before I activate the lift. and once we reach the bottom floor does the Dragon wrap his tail around us.  
The strong, black-scaled appendage around us in an arc allows us some free movement and I smile with a nod at the large creature – which Joey had sometimes used to make me feel a little better – and with the beast taking careful steps to make sure the fans can get out of our way, does he move us over to the Honorary Stage.  
Here the dragon turns on his axis to help us get to the stage stairs without getting accosted and only once we have ascended the stairs, our body guards taking place at the bottom stairs, does the dragon pull his tail back, turn back and lower his head down to us with great excitement and happiness visible in its blood red eyes.

Yet the judge who is supposed to give us our award for winning the tournament seems to need some time to get used to actually seeing a Duel Monster outside of a duel and while he shakes his head in shock, does he then cough to get everyone's attention before he says: "Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up for our winners!"  
And while many of the fans glare at Yami with promises of death and pain in their eyes, making me just want to roll my eyes at them and silently decided for myself to have Kaiba or someone else plan a press conference at earliest convenience, does Red Eyes actually startle the judge yet again as he roars in elation along with the crowds.

Joey and my friends, of course, laugh at hearing the great pride and joy coming from the great beast, yet it seems as if the shock has finally helped the judge to accept our black-scaled friend as he also snickers and then he ask: "So, who of our two lovely champions will be taking the price, hmm?" Causing the crowds to laugh too.  
Yet I give Yami a gentle push and say: "The person who actually played and won the match, of course." Making Yami send me a playful glare before he happily shakes hands with the judge and then accepts the small golden trophy that, to his shock, actually has a Slifer the Sky Dragon Statue at the top of the trophy.  
"Yeah, the tournaments have started using powerful duel monsters to represent their trophies more often as of last month." I silently tell Yami through our bond, loving the feeling of, again, being able to do so and while Yami doesn't let it show on his face, can I feel him understanding my explanation before he returns to me.  
I take his hand and while he uses the other to lift up the statue, do we then turn to the people and bow to their cheers and screams over our victory. This we repeat for a few times and then we turn back to the stairs, Red Eyes instantly wrapping his tail back around us once we get halfway down and helping our guards to help us leave.

Yet, while many of the fans now seem used to the beast and make their second attempt to get near me, do Jargon and Daryl only allow for Joey, Tristan, Téa, Marik and Malik to move into the protective circle that is created out of their bodies and Red-Eyes' tail and like this, under many different kinds of screams, do we make our leave.  
We enter the hallway leading to our dressing room and while Jargon and Daryl here take place with Joey's bodyguards to keep any and everyone else out of the hallway, does the sight of these four strong, fierce, angry looking men seem to please Yami enough to again grab the card and aim it up as he says:  
"Thanks for all your help, old friend, return." And with a last, gentle, happy grumble does the beast change into black and red colored stars and sparkles that ripple down onto the shocked crowds before Yami gives the card back to Joey, yet the joy that we feel is apparently meant to be short lived as Marik softly says:

"Yugi, I – ehm – I may have caused us a situation." And while Malik seems most shocked to hear his Hikari say this, do I look at my friend and he says: "I – ah heh – I challenged Arthur Clesterfield to meet us face to face at the upcoming Talent Show. Told him that you, Imay, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and I would be competing."  
This shocks me and Joey asks: "What? you guys just got healed and your Yami's are still getting used to the 21st century. Why challenge someone as stubborn and stupid as Clesterfield to something like that?" And while the question seems to make Marik angry for some reason, does he then explain everything as he says:

"Because the – the – the lowlife thought he could get me to agree on a contract that said that, if either he or his so-called friends beat us in the Talent show, they could take Imay and Malik away from Yugi and me and call them their boyfriends. I just got furious over their overconfidence and lack of respect for us and made the threat.  
Sorry guys." But before I can comfort the poor, sad-looking Egyptian, does Yami answer the actual spark of fury that ignited within me when I heard his explanation as he speaks with the same strength and determination as he usually does and says: "Don't be, Marik. You were fully in your right to do so and you defended our bonds doing it.  
You should be proud and Aibou and I fully agree with you. We will do this, we will trash them and we will prove them that you don't mess with the Kings of Games, the Egyptian Heroes or the King and Prince of Thieves." And while everyone now feels excited and pumped over the idea, does Yami then make us laugh as he asks:

"So, what's a Talent show, exactly?"

* * *

_**Sorry, just had to end there.  
**__**God, I loved that part and while it might not have all that much fan-girl craziness in it yet, will that still come in the chapters that are following this one. Yes, Yugi, Imay, Marik and Malik now know of the Talent Show plans, but what about Bakura and Ryou? How will they – specifically Bakura – react to this new development?  
**__**Well, we'll just have to wait till next chapter, but I can tell you one thing; Bakura will not be happy, he will try to get out of it all, yet it will be Ryou who will convince him otherwise and it will actually be Yugi who will come up with the act that the six of them will be performing on stage. How? Check chapter 8 and you will know.  
**__**Ingenious, right?**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. This story is thanks to Ashray, check him/her out.**_


	16. Bakura Gets Told

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I really love this story, but I will admit, I am kind of losing sight of what I want for it in regards to Storyline, which is pretty much the whole reason we are 16 chapters down and have only covered 2 days in total. So after this chapter, which will include Bakura and Yugi's plan, will we be making a few time jumps into later seasons.  
**__**Wish me luck,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16  
**__**Bakura Gets Told**_

_**Ryou's POV**_

It had taken Bakura only one hour to get to my house, get inside and out with several sets of cloths for me and then return back here, yet at the same time can I only be relieved that I might not go back to school until tomorrow, maybe the day after, as today there are just a few classes where I don't want my Yami present – at least not yet.  
This fact had definitely made me wonder how Marik handled his Hikari during these classes, yet after Bakura had gotten me my cloths and after Mr. Moto had made sure that the spare bedroom had been emptied of any useless or – for the sake of Bakura's tendencies – dangerous knickknacks, had we all had a bit of lunch.

The rest of the day had been spent peacefully, Bakura keeping close to me, but not too close for my comfort and once I was sure school had let out, had Grandpa left to pick the boys up, only to come back saying that Yugi would be fighting in his Finals Duel an hour later, one we had watched on the television with excitement.  
Bakura had definitely proven that, along with his evil-side, a lot of memories of the twenty-first century have also been taken from him as he had been amazed at watching the television in action, yet all of us had been at the edge of our seats throughout the duel, Mr. Moto shocked when Yugi appeared besides Yami.  
The former King of Games had proven himself a worthy boyfriend as he had comforted Yugi off whatever had been troubling him before they had finished the duel together, the sight of them standing side by side having made the whole thing look even more amazing, yet nothing could beat the end results of the duel.

After the two Kings of Games had won their duel, had the whole arena around their stage become overrun by angry and jealous fan girls and boys, yet Yami – or Imay as Mr. Moto had told us he had changed his name to – had proven himself a great protective boyfriend and that his friendship with Joey had yet to change.  
The blonde had understood his call for help and shot him a Monster Card, which Yami had then used, to the shock of the camera man and the amazement of me and the other watchers, to actually summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon, the giant beast making sure the two got to the stage and then after the ceremony to their changing rooms.

At this Mr. Moto had again left, yet when the two of them had come back, had Joey, Téa, Tristan, Marik and Malik been with them and Bakura had instantly noticed something as he asks: "What are you lot up to?" Shocking some of those at the doorway, yet Yugi seemed not bothered by the question and told him:  
"We have a few rivals back at school and they're pretty shallow. They think because Yami and Malik look good, that they should be their boyfriends instead of Marik and mine and thought they could challenge us into a bet that would, if we lost, made us lose our rights as their boyfriends. Naturally, we feel the need to get back at them."  
At this I can actually sense Bakura's excitement grow, the idea to get revenge on someone apparently sounding very tempting to my Yami, which I really should have expected of him and while the others are shocked at the glee sounding through his voice, does Bakura ask: "How can we help? Or better, how can _I_ help?"

Yet Yugi proves why he, Marik and I are considered the smartest of our class as well as his determination never to lose Imay again to anyone as he says: "Actually, I already thought of something on the way here, but we will need both you and Ryou to get it done. That – and we need to take you guys shopping."  
At this everyone looks at the boy and while he turns a little bit red, does he then move out of the room, coming back with one of his own shopping bags of the day before as he says: "The store Yami and I went to yesterday has this section that is dedicated to couple-dressing and it even has a whole section dedicated – to cross-dressing."  
This confuses the three returned Yami's while it shocks everyone else and Mr. Moto mutters: "Yugi, you didn't." But Yugi nods and says: "Yami looks amazing in Aladdin's outfit, grandpa, and sorry – but you know how much I love Disney Princesses. The clerk offered it and I wanted it so I accepted – and I do not regret it."

"Holy Obelisk Yugi, you actually have a Jasmine outfit in there?" Yugi nods again and says: "Yes, Disney has always shown amazing examples of what True Love can be all about and I thought it would only further humiliate those boyfriend-stealing-bastards if we prove our love for our partners while winning that Talent Show."  
"I'M IN!" Bakura and Marik instantly shout, shocking both me and Marik and Marik is the first to respond as he asks: "Do you even know any Disney story?""No why?" The two respond and I cringe as I tentatively say: "Well, some of them do have a sense of adventure to them, but most of them are – kind of mushy, really."  
This seems to set the two of them off a little, but then Imay asks: "But we can openly prove that we are the Yami's of you three incredible Hikari's, right?" Yugi and I nod at this and when the two more violent natured Yami's see this, do they shrug and say: "Good enough for me." Before finally noticing their synced voices.

At this some of us shake our heads and then suddenly a horn sounds from outside the door, shocking us before Joey hits himself on the head and says: "Right, I promised Mokuba I would get to Kaiba's Manor after the match. See you tomorrow at school, guys." And with that he leaves us, waving at us as he leaves the room.  
Then Téa turns to Yugi and says: "You know Yugi, your idea definitely has merit, but I do have one question. Are you just going to do some random Disney stories or do you plan to have ones that can be referenced back to you guys?" And while this makes the three Yami's look at each other, does Yugi look contemplative as he says:  
"I haven't really thought of that yet, Téa. To be honest, I wasn't even sure the other two would agree with us seeing how little they know of Disney stories and the fact that some of them really are kind of mushy. I was just planning to see if I could convince them and then see from the point where we've gone shopping, really."

The girl nods and then looks from Marik and Malik to me and Ryou before she smiles and says: "You know, Ryou and Bakura really remind me of Sleeping Beauty, don't you think?" The white-haired Yami at my side looks at me confused and Yugi asks: "Are you sure?" To which the girl winks and spiritedly says:  
"Totally, two people who met and grew a bond, but didn't know they were already meant for each other even before their first meeting, that's totally them, right Yugi?" The boy looks contemplative and says: "Yeah, but – that also really refers to Marik and Malik and even Yami and me, though we do have a slight difference."  
"Yeah, you both were already in love with each other without the other knowing. But what about Marik and Malik? Do they really have a –.""I GOT IT!" Yugi suddenly shouts and everyone yelps, Imay the only one not shocked, which is probably because of the mental, emotional bond he shares with Yugi, who then says:

"_Forget about Love_. That song totally fits Marik and Malik!""HEY! IT DOES NOT!" Malik shouts, but then Tristan says: "No, it does. It's about Princess Jasmine, who's angry at Aladdin for keeping a secret, but as the song progresses, she realizes that she loves Aladdin too much to stay mad at him. It totally fits you guys."  
"And what about us?" Bakura asks and Yugi hums in thought as Téa says: "Well, we can't really do Sleeping Beauty's story, cause – sorry, but I doubt Ryou had any good dreams of you since you guys met or even before that –.""_I won't Say I'm In Love_." Yugi then interrupts her and when we all look at him, does he say:  
"Ryou's been badly treated by practically everyone bar me and my friends. He has trust issues the size of Red Eyes Black Dragon. He could easily pretend not to want to fall for Bakura, but then in the end admit that he wants Bakura as part of his life. We – we just need to find a few more female friends to play as the muses."

By now Bakura seems really excited and while I wonder if the woman's Greek Dress will even fit me, do I then suddenly suppress the mental bond between us as I actually find myself envisioning how Bakura would look in the hero's outfit of Hercules, the idea of him wearing that skirt making me drool at the idea of his endless long legs.  
"You okay, little one?" Bakura suddenly asks me and I nod before I notice how Imay has Yugi wrapped in his arms, Yugi's back to Imay's front as he asks: "And what about us, Hikari? Which Disney couple do we best represent?" Yet Yugi seems to have a real issue thinking this one up, until Tristan asks:

"Hey, how about that new movie that came out recently. _Tangular _or something? Doesn't that have a really romantic love song regarding two people who have been together for a while but didn't realize they belonged together or something like that? Or am I mixing them up?" Yet the boy seems to have hit the spot, as Yugi whispers:  
"_I See The Light_. That song is PERFECT!" He shouts in the end and while I again suppress the bond between me and Bakura can I almost easily see all of us in the cloths we will have to buy, making me turn a little red as I imagine myself in the long purple dress of the Greek beauty named Meg and Bakura looking like Hercules.

I then look at Marik and Malik and while I kind of want to burst out laughing at the idea of Marik in the skin-revealing outfit worn by Jasmine in all movies, can I not help my laughter as Malik will actually get a taste of royalty if he is to wear the Prince Ali outfit before I push my snickers down and focus on the last couple.

Yugi's blonde fringe locks make it quite easy to envision him as Rapunzel, yet while I wonder how he is planning to tame that star-shaped hair of his, can I not deny that the energetic self-confidence that Rapunzel is known for definitely fits the Yugi that has come to be under Imay's presence and ever-confident assistance.  
And Imay – Great Ra, just the idea of the man wearing Flynn Rider's slightly worn-looking outfit makes me turn just slightly red and makes only one thought run through my head: "Yugi, you're a genius and one lucky son of a gun!" Before the urge to laugh just overtakes me, the others looking confused as I burst out laughing.

_**An hour Later**_

Marik had been the only one who had actually understood why I had suddenly started laughing and while he had glared at me, probably thinking I was just envisioning him as Jasmine, had a shaking hand motioning for his and Yugi's Yami made the Egyptian boy join me, causing for the two motioned men to share a gaze.

By now we have both caught our breath and Yugi has warned his bodyguard that we were heading back to the same store as he was in the day before. The Bodyguard had arranged a bus for us all and had then driven us to the mall before helping Yugi keep away from any possible fan girls or boys who could have gone shopping.  
However, once we had reached the store, which had been at the top of an escalator that the other Yami's had not trusted until Imay had used the very dirty trick of asking: "What? You don't want to be with your Ryou and Marik?" Had the bodyguard helped us by opening the slide doors before taking place besides it.

The clerks at the store had instantly recognized Yugi and Yami from the other day and apparently had the one who had helped Yugi get his cross-dressing outfits been the first to recognize them as she had squealed and asked: "You're back! You need more? Please tell me you need more! Please oh please oh please oh please –."  
And while I have no doubt that the girl could have gone on endlessly had Yugi halted her and said: "We actually do need some more, or better said, we need certain outfits made custom designed. Would you care to help my friends and me?" And when the girl had seen Marik, Malik, Bakura and me, had she almost fainted with glee.  
Instead she had called dips on helping us all, to the annoyance of a few other clerks who had come over to help us and had then dragged us all the changing rooms before asking Yugi what we wanted. The last thing I had seen before entering said changing room was a girl who looked more ecstatic the longer Yugi spoke.

By now, I am indeed in Meg's outfit and I have to admit it, whether it's because of my body shape or my few months of being asleep, I definitely fit the dress just as amazing as the character herself – plus I know her song by heart as it had often been one I had sung when feeling down with the pain of not being able to trust my own parents.  
Then I hear a grunt from the curtain keeping me from the rest of the shop and Bakura's voice says: "I'm kind of starting to doubt whether or not Yugi had the right idea here, Sweet Little One?" To which I can again easily envision him in Hercules' outfit and, in a strange fit of boldness, do I ask: "Do you really, Bakura?"  
Before opening the curtains and taking a pose that Meg is known to take in the movie; my hands just above my hips and one leg stretching the material of my skirt to the side while I lean on the other and give the former King of Thieves what I can only hope is a sultry, seductive grin, all the while checking him out with my eyes.

Bakura – looks – incredible! His whole upper body is covered by the plated shirt, yet it's perfectly clear that this shirt has been bent to match his own abs and muscles perfectly and the fact that he has such an incredible four pack is only emphasized by what I already suspected would be his endless looking legs, caused by the skirt.  
The blue cape is definitely a little longer than the one Hercules wore in the movie, yet it fits and matches Bakura and his persona so incredible and the cape is even wide enough that it folds around his body like a robe, while the tan on his feet is only emphasized by the braided slippers that are around his feet and lower legs.  
"I don't know if Hercules is real or not, but if he is, he better be freakin' jealous cause my Bakura looks way better than he ever did in that outfit." Goes through my mind before I can stop it, but then I remember the mind-link and whiten, yet the thought seems to have shocked Bakura out of his stupor as he smirks and asks:  
"Does it now?" And before I can stop him – not that I want to – does the former Egyptian have me plastered against the back wall of my changing room and does he actually share with me our very first kiss as Yami and Hikari – all the while dressed as the greatest hero Greece has ever seen and his beloved wife.

_**Imay's POV**_

I don't know what made Ryou and Marik burst out laughing, but after seeing Yugi in that incredible Arabian Princess outfit – which stupidly enough has to be worn by Marik for the Talent Show – can I not help my excitement for the chance to again see Yugi's incredible body dressed up in another, probably beautiful, dress.  
I had definitely been excited when we went back to the store and had only too happily used Yugi's little stunt with me against the two tentative Yami's, if only to help them get used to the 21st century and their mechanics, yet I also feel glad for Aibou's interference as I don't want to think of how long the woman could have begged, had he not.

By now I am wearing an outfit that I know Atem would never even think of wearing, yet I don't have that much problems with it, regardless of the fact that the stitching makes it look a little old and worn and while the tailor had worked her magic, had I asked her a little more about the character I will soon go and represent.  
The tailor had told me the tale of the movie Tristan had mentioned – which is actually called _Tangled_ – and which told the story of a kidnapped princess, who believed the world dark and dangerous, yet went out of her tower on her eighteenth birthday to find what she believed to be strange lights – with the help of a thief.

The idea that I would represent that which Bakura and Malik had been known for during our adventures had definitely not been one I had enjoyed, yet the woman had also sang me part of the song I would be doing with Yugi and this had seriously excited me as it really sounded as if it represented a couple finally finding each other.  
"Yes, this song is perfect for Aibou and me." I had whispered and then the tailor had finished and I had decided to go and check out my partner. Yet when I had left my room, had the need to follow Marik and Ryou's example from before been absolutely tempting as Bakura and Malik had also left their rooms at the same time.

Malik himself didn't look all that bad and the thief had actually enjoyed the crazy Arabian turban he was wearing, not to mention the fake golden bands wrapped around his shoulders and going down into his pants, yet Bakura had clearly not felt the same about his Greek sport man outfit and I really can't say I blame him.  
Yet he had been the first to reach the room of his Hikari and had apparently been proven that wearing such an outfit was worth his time as Ryou had apparently shown himself off in his own outfit in such a way, Bakura had been stunned silent for a moment – before dashing into the room to probably smother his Hikari senseless.

I shake my head at this and ask: "So, who will go and see their Hikari first?" Malik shrugs and I smile as I say: "If Marik is wearing what Yugi wore when he convinced me of the idea of Cross-dressing yesterday – trust me, you're in for a treat." To which the slightly crazy Yami grins with glee and asks: "Am I now?"  
I nod and then move over to Yugi's room, using our bond to locate him and Malik does the same, the two of us sharing a glance that silently says: "Three, two, one." Before we both open the curtains – and - "Good Ra, do I feel lucky to have this gorgeous, inventive, cross-dressing genius for my Hikari." Goes through my mind.

_**Malik's POV**_

"I love that little Hikari of the former Pharaoh. Wait, he's not a Pharaoh, but I am a prince! Or at least, I will play one in the Talent Show! Jay! Maybe I can convince Hikari Pretty to do more of this cross-dressing! I really have to look further into this Disney Cross-dressing thing! If I can be a prince of other Disney stuff, this will be fun!"  
Goes through my mind before I open the curtains of my changing room, again readjusting my new royal turban even though it's set perfectly on top of my wild mane of hair and even hides how wild my hair actually is, or at least part of it and while I play with the golden belts around my shoulders, do I notice my company.

Bakura looks both kind of incredible and totally hilarious and I can tell that out of us three Yami's, he is least convinced of this idea now that we are all dressed up, yet it seems as if his Hikari thinks different as Ryou vigorously opens the curtains, but doesn't reveal himself – and doesn't get the chance as Bakura jumps in.

Imay on the other hand almost makes me feel as if Karma and Justice are actually a thing as the guy looks like some kind of middle-classed warrior from several centuries ago – one who's family got broke and who now lives on the street if the poor stitching on his upper shirt is anything to go by, yet the Yami himself doesn't care.  
He looks at me instead and asks: "So, who will go and see their Hikari first?" Yet I shrug and the guy responds: "If Marik is wearing what Yugi wore when he convinced me of the idea of Cross-dressing yesterday – trust me, you're in for a treat." Making me all the more excited about cross-dressing with Marik more often as I ask:

"Am I now?" Imay nods, his eyes practically promising this before he uses his bond to find Yugi's changing room and I follow his example, feeling giddy with the idea that I now have such an amazing bond with the sweet little Egyptian cutie and while finding his stall, do I also try to convey him how happy I am with this idea.  
The fact that the emotions I receive in return are a small form of happiness, a lot of self-insecurity and a slight hint of personal shame, make me both wonder about the state of my Hikari Pretty as well as excited about how he could look if it makes him feel like this and I share a glance with Imay that is almost like a silent countdown.  
We then both open the curtains to the changing rooms of our Hikari's and while from the corner of my eye I can see a huge jackal like grin growing on the face of the King of Games, does only one thought cross my mind: "Yugi, name your price and I will pay it, cause you sir, just made my world. God I love my Hikari Pretty."  
And with that, before Marik in his incredible, skin-revealing, Arabian nights outfit can protest my thoughts, have I followed Bakura's example, rushing into the changing room, pressing Marik against the wall of his room and sealing his lips with my own, conveying him my love and silencing any possible protests he could have uttered.

* * *

_**Yes, I am that mean!  
**__**But on the other hand, seeing the chapter of Shopping, you already know more or less how Marik looks seeing it's the same outfit and the whole thing with Yami and Malik actually came as a spur of the moment as I had only planned on telling Bakura the plan and then taking the gang shopping, nothing more.  
**__**Okay, so next chapter will be a time jump to the actual talent show, but I might just divide that into three or so parts depending on how long the songs will take and what the three Yami's and Hikari's will do while on stage. Also, if you know any other Disney Princess that the three Hikari's can pretend to be, let me know.  
**__**See you guys,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. This story is thanks to Ashray, check him/her out.**_


	17. The Talent Show - Part 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, at first I wanted to postpone the whole talent show to give the Yami's a chance to have some revenge on my three OC's – Claire, Anamia and Arthur – yet I decided that, after the Talent Show I could give those three more incentive to try and go against the Hikari's, which would further inspire the Yami's into revenge.  
**__**So, this chapter will be about the Talent Show and I decided to do Yugi and Imay first, Ryou and Bakura second and Marik and Malik last. I decided on this order of songs, because the first is like realizing you're in love, the second is admitting that you are and the last is prove that even fights don't break apart true love.  
**__**You agree, yes,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17  
**__**The Talent Show – Part 01**_

_**Yugi's POV**_

The three Yami's had definitely been all in for the plans for the talent show as soon as they saw how Ryou, Marik and I had looked in our representations of Rapunzel, Jasmine and Megara, yet these new outfits had definitely made us all decide that, until after the Talent Show was over, Ryou was better off staying away from his home.  
The boy himself had been hurt admitting this and Bakura had definitely made use of the situation to further establish his relationship with the boy, growing closer with the younger white-haired by comforting him and saying all kinds of sweet things to him, yet it had been grandpa who had brought the ultimate solution.

"Ryou, everything that will happen over the next three weeks can go two ways, yet I do think we need to do the upcoming. We need call a friend of mine who will observe how you are treated by us and how you compare this to your treatment by your parents, but the real action will happen once the Talent Show is over.  
My friend will definitely come to the Talent Show if I ask him to and there, he will observe how your parents will respond to you and your act and – depending on that – will he finally be able to do what we have told you we would only be too happy to do for all these years. He will be able to decide if you should remain with them or not.  
And well, seeing how they have been treating you since you came back from Egypt in your coma and all and seeing what they wanted to do just yesterday, I really think we can finally stop them from further hurting you and hampering your growth, education and rights as the person we all know you can and sometime will be.

What do you say?" The boy had been shocked that my grandpa had actually known someone who could do this and grandpa had admitted that he made the contact during Kaiba's KC Grand Championship Tournament, yet the man's solid belief that this man was really a decent lawyer and whatnot convinced the boy.  
Personally I feel bad that one of my best friends had to decide to break all ties with his parents, the two people who should be considered responsible for his care, both emotional as well as physical and all other ways, yet Ryou had told me: "Don't worry about it, Yugi. I've long since been stopping to see them as my parents.  
I've just – I've just been waiting for the birthday where I would be considered an adult and believed to be old enough to just tell them where to stick it. As far as I'm concerned you, Joey and the others are my family, not those two workaholics." And while this had hurt me, had I also felt touched and proud that I made the boy feel like that.

"At least he still believes to have family." I had told my beloved that same night and while I was lying with my head on the top of his right shoulder with my hand on his left and his arm wrapped around my waist and his other under his own head, had the Yami smiled down at me and whispered: "We're his family, Aibou. Home is where the heart is.  
And my heart – is with you, always." And while I could easily feel in my heart that the boy means every word, had it still helped the emotions that were swirling through my own heart, making it hard for me to really feel anything and while his emotions helped my own calm down enough I felt drowsy, had we kissed and fallen asleep.

_**Three weeks later**_

Ryou has been switching between my place and Marik's for the last few weeks and while his parents had tried barging into our place to demand that Ryou came home with them, had grandpa's friend showed up long before they had and the fact that the man was investigating Ryou's upbringing had been enough to make them back off.  
However, while they had tried hiding it behind their usual sunglasses, had I easily noticed how furious they looked with their son for him accepting this kind of investigation and I had replied this to the man, telling him that I wouldn't put it past them to believe Ryou did this himself to make them look bad or something.  
The man had questioned me a little about it and I had told him of a few others times where one of us would do something good for him that would be considered bad in their eyes and then, the day after we did this, Ryou would come to school feeling really bad about himself because his parents had scolded him for it.  
The man had written the events I explained down to the finest detail and told me he would make sure this would not repeat itself would the parents be able to convince the judge to let them keep the guardianship of the boy, yet he also told me that he saw this chance reducing with practically every bit of his research adding up.

By now the man has joined with Grandpa as well as Odion, Ishizu, Dr. Hawkins, Serenity, Kaiba – who got permission from his doctors to attend, but only to sit and watch and who was refused from taking his laptop with him, regardless of how much the man worried about his company – Téa, Joey and Tristan.  
All of them are already seated at the audience of the gym-turned stage room about halfway up the front row and while I am quite sure that Arthur has also taken a seat in the audience, do I also know, thanks to the schedule that has been put up in the school, that Anamia and Claire are set up to take the stage a few rounds after us.  
Yet, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik and I have been using practically half of all the free hours we've had after school and all of the weekends to think through our plans for performance, to decide how we would come on with our shows and to practice everything we would need to give the performance of a lifetime.

We had decided that Yami and I would go first as our song was about discovering what is in your heart, Ryou and Bakura would follow us with their song of accepting the bond between them and finally Marik and Malik would come up and with their song prove that even a big argument could never break true bonds of love.  
After this Ryou, Bakura, Yami and I would all join Marik and Malik on stage and we would chorus a single sentence before bowing before the crowd and leaving the stage, yet it is the sentence we have rehearsed that we decided would be the final piece of our revenge for those three thinking they could convince us to give up on our partners.  
All three of the Yami's had practically insisted on this sentence and while Ryou and I had been a little hesitant, had Marik reminded us of the contract he had ripped apart and even rewritten it himself to prove how low those three would sink and that had made the two of us so angry, we had indeed agreed on this last act of revenge.

Of course, I am not stupid enough to not think that the three of them will just leave it with this little Talent Show and the other two Hikari's and I had already agreed that, if the three made another move, we would let the Yami's lose on them, regardless of the consequences and that we would, afterwards, vouch for their fake innocence.  
Marik and Ryou had been shocked that I would plan something so devilish, yet I had convinced them with the words: "Give me a break. I've been hanging with Yami for years, plus I've been fearing losing him for almost just as long. If I don't have to accept Destiny taking him from me, why would I should let 3 upstarts do so?"  
The two of them had understood this and we had agreed on the action-reaction course we would take with the three of them and our Yami's if they ever decided to pull such a disgusting stunt like this again; regardless of how much we are practically jumping at the opportunity to show our love for our Yami's to the school.

To make things even better had the Yami's become just as determined to see this through and done perfectly as we did and to our great fortune do we have a friend who doesn't go to school with us and Duke Devlin had been only too happy to let Yami, Bakura and Ryou practice their parts at the back of his store while we had classes.  
There had definitely been a few times where the three went at each other, when their pride got the better of them and they felt the need to prove that they were doing their part better than either of the other, yet while Bakura and Malik did this more often than Yami, did it take the other two a lot to really make Yami respond.  
Yet, even though the three of them almost summoned Duel Monsters from the realm beyond a few times during the weeks of practice, was Duke still willing to play the part of Iago the Parrot, who would be part of Marik and Malik's song and who would be the one insulting Bakura in such a way he would convince Marik of his love.  
The Ex-Thief had not been happy with this during the first round of practice, yet as the rounds continued had he started to see the hidden compliments that were actually sung by the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters throughout the song and while he denied it, was it almost obvious to see his ego grow the more we practiced.

By now all seven us are standing in our joined changing room, having used the restrooms to change one at a time and using the changing room itself to set up our make-up and style our hair, yet while most of us are by now used to our cross-dressing outfits – the Yami's loving to see us in our dresses – is Duke still a little unsure.  
While we had agreed that he wouldn't actually get dressed as a parrot as that would just look bad in regards to his reputation as a store owner, had he in return agreed to wear a shirt that had such wide, long sleeves that it almost looked like wings and that he would wear a red-colored wig and a pair of bright yellow shoes with black stripes.  
Combined with his red shirt that has a high turtleneck, yet that is made by Ishizu who made sure that the fabric itself was light and breathable, and his brown trousers that were painted to turn more and more yellow the lower they went, the boy still looked human, yet he also perfectly represents the actual animal of the song.

The man definitely had a few bouts where he felt he'd rather adapt the outfit, yet before Ishizu could do so, his loyalty to us would rear up and he would tell her not to do so, yet the woman never bothered even once and part of me even feels as if, through all of this, the two of them are actually growing into a relationship of their own.  
I had told Marik this and he and Marik had definitely been shocked when they realized I was onto something, yet both of them had also really loved the idea and told Odion of it, hoping he would help them see it come true, yet the other Egyptian had told them he would only help them once the whole Talent Show was over.  
I know that the man still has some trouble accepting the boyfriend of his younger brother and old master, yet the more Malik has helped Marik fall asleep, through his practice sessions and a few times even with his homework, the more the older brother had warmed up to the idea of them being destined for each other.

Then, while I suddenly realize that I have been getting lost in thought, do I hear the commentator, which is the principal of our school, speak through his microphone and say: "And that was Jenna and Jacob proving you can spin plates on sticks while cycling on a Unicycle. Now we have Yugi and Imay with _At Last I See The Light."  
_And under a loud applause from which I can discern practically all of my friends shouting their own cheers and shouts of confidence, do my boyfriend and I move out of the changing room and over to a boat build by the crew working for this Talent Show, while Mokuba had decided to help with the backgrounds and whatnot.

The two of us take our seat and while I love the amazing fake flowers that are now in the wig I managed to put over my hair, the wig itself made of such heavy material it actually pushes down my star-shaped hair and makes it lie against the back of my head, the same having been done with Yami to further complete the picture.  
We then feel the boat moving and thanks to the brilliant little machine that is attached to the bottom of our boat, does this happen in such a smooth motion we will have no problems with our singing, which is something Mokuba worked a whole week on and that we practiced just the last few days to make sure everything was perfect.  
Then the boat reaches the stage and while the curtains are still closed, do they open the further we pass onto the stage, the curtain itself moving alongside us so that the crowd will see us first and the rest of the décor second and this alone causes for another wave of applause to ring through the audience as we start our song.

_All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
_

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
_

By now our boat has reached center stage, the curtain has completely moved away and the background is showing a castle that is slowly lighting up with lanterns, just like it happens in the movie, only while I had been looking around me while singing, my eyes switching between the audience and the lighting background, do I now look at Yami.

_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
_

_And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you  
_

And this is where I turn to look at Yami who, instead of the lantern that Flynn Rider had taken with him, holds the actual Millennium Puzzle in front of him as that has been the one thing always connecting us together. At this, while amazed that all of our hard work is showing off so brilliantly, do I take action.  
Where Rapunzel had moved herself from one end of the boat to the seat opposite of Flynn, do I happily move to sit with the brown-wigged man and say: "I have something for you too." And with that do I pull out a fake book that Téa had created that has Pharaoh Atem on the front cover, drawn by Ishizu as I say:  
"I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is – I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" And with that, as Yami lies the Puzzle on his left, does he then move the book to lie on my lap as he looks me deep in the eyes with his dark purple eyes conveying his love as he speaks and says:  
"I'm starting to." And while I have no doubt that some people are confused as to why we changed the lantern and the satchel with crown for a locket and book, do I not need the bond we share between us to feel Yami's love as his eyes and the gaze he sends me practically make me feel as I am dressed in naught but his emotions as he sings.

_All those days chasing down a mystery.  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
_

_Now he's here shining in the starlight  
Now he's here suddenly I know  
If he's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go_

And while some people gasp as they hear the changes, which to me is a little stupid as we have already made a few changes to the whole thing in and of itself, do I then happily lie myself so that I am leaning under Yami's armpit as he has one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders and holds me with the other as we continue our song.

_And at last I see the light_

_[Yami]_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_[Both]_  
_And at last I see the light_

_[Yugi]_  
_And it's like the sky is new_

_[Both]_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything is different_  
_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_

And with that, under the thunderous applause of both our class and our friends and family, does Yami slowly move my face back to him, while we had been gazing at the lanterns in the background that still surrounds us and then, while the background moves back and away to the back of the stage, does he kiss me.  
His lips gently touch mine, as if he wants to adore my body and have it feel his love just through the tenderness of his touch, yet while my heart is almost overwhelmed with how happy and in love Yami seems to feel, do I also feel protected, safe and cared for, all these emotions filling me up just by the gentle way my Yami kisses me.

* * *

_**And that is part 01!  
**__**Damn, that was AWESOME! I did have to take a good look at the actual song a few times to make sure I had the right text and all that when Imay and Yugi had their staged conversation and it was definitely fun putting in those few small changes into the text, but else, I loved every minute of it, including the 3 week recap.  
**__**Yes, I know that most of this text is actually recap, but I will work my hardest not to let the same happen for the next two chapters. Next up is Ryou and I sincerely cannot wait to dive into his character as he is just like this little baby lamb that is innocent and cute – only when angered it turns into a furious father ram.  
**__**Haha, can't wait,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	18. The Talent Show - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I have good news. I might be able to soon start working on re-editing another Yu-Gi-Oh story, which is a Crossover with Harry Potter, a CR story and which is actually a series, with each of the HP books being covered by one of the sequels. The reason behind this is that I only have two more chapters for Dangerous Threats.  
**__**However, just because I might get more time on my hands soon, does not mean that, in the same month that Dangerous Threats ends, the Reading Series will Begin. This is NOT the case as I have A LOT of work to do to get that series up to speed and I haven't touched it in FOREVER, so please don't expecting things too soon.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18  
**__**The Talent Show – Part 02**_

_**Ryou's POV**_

The closer we got to this event, the more excited I actually got about it and the more I started being able to see myself into the character I would be playing during my part of the Talent Show. This last is mostly because, as time progresses, Bakura also gets more and more into character, yet he also really contributes to our bond together.  
Another reason I feel excited for this is because, while it may be a little cruel to my reincarnated partner, it has always been the Greek mythology and history that enticed me more than the Egyptian history and gods, even when it became clear that my best friend actually possessed an Ancient Egyptian Spirit in his Puzzle.  
And it definitely doesn't hurt that Hercules is one of my absolute favorite movies or that Mrs. Moto always allowed me to watch it whenever I was over at her and Yugi's place, which has been a lot more than usual ever since I woke from my sleep in the hospital and Bakura took me away from home to help me remain calm.

Since then have I been switching between Marik and Yugi's place, yet I will admit that I – for the sake of Ishizu and her own sanity – prefer to be with Yugi than with the Ishtar's as it seems that Bakura and Malik are becoming close friends over what is left of their crazy wicked minds and I prefer not to give them the chance to plot.  
Yet, whenever Bakura isn't rehearsing with the other two Yami's at Duke's place or isn't trying to think of ways to plot evil with Malik, does the Yami seem to have only one goal and while, at first, it had made me feel uneasy and slightly embarrassed, do I now just feel like glowing whenever he praises and cuddles me.

And now, while this song more represents everything about former Bakura that would have made me not want anything to do with present Bakura, do I still love the little scene that Bakura and I planned for together for when the song ends and before our part of the Talent Show is to end, something the others don't know about.  
Then Imay and Yugi, still within their boat and with their arms wrapped around each other and loving smiles on each of their faces, move off stage and the musician behind the scenes switches their song for our song before Bakura wishes me luck and gives me a gentle push onto the stage, his warm smile speaking of great confidence.  
I take a deep breath, feeling glad that Bakura hasn't taken advantage of how bare I am looking, wearing only a thin purple dress with a single belt around the upper hips that is attached to my hip by a golden clasp at my right hip, while four other golden buttons hold the two purple bands around my shoulders as I arrive on stage.

Some of the audience gasps when they see me and I have no doubt that either Arthur or Claire would love to make a comment on me accepting my female side as that has been their regular insult at me for as long as I can remember, yet before they can, do I pull out the beautiful desert rose from my left side and start my part.  
I let the white petals with dark red trim run past my left cheek with a loving smile on my face, but then scrunch up my face and grumble: "What's wrong with me? This is the same person who once used me just to hurt my friends. Why am I accepting him? I mean, you'd think a Hikari would learn." And with that, do I start my song:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
_

Here I throw the desert rose away, which is exactly what Téa, who had agreed to play one of the Muses for me along with Serenity, had been waiting for and she perfectly catches it – something we have practiced over the last few weeks – before she and Serenity show themselves in their own outfits and start singing for themselves.

_Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Ryou, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
_

By now the two have arrived on stage and have taken their spots at two parts of the stage that have raised up while they came on stage, singing and dancing away and while they take their spots on each of the two platforms, does Téa swing with the flower in an enticing way, yet I keep to my part, turn from her and sing:

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
_  
_[Girls:]  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
_  
_[Me:]  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

Yet, while I can't move around from one part of a park to another like Meg did in the movie, did I still find a way to improvise and so I make all kinds of moves that were once known as dance moves used by ancient Greece dancers of the royal court and while I almost laugh as Arthur looks dumbfounded at seeing me move, do I sing._  
_  
_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, please  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
_

And with that do I startle and astound the entire audience and even my friends as this is the one part I didn't practice around them, yet the pure, loving way that I keep the tone of the last word makes not only the entire hall silent with awed shock, I can feel Bakura's love for me grow even more through our bond as the girls sing.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
_

At this, while the Muses had each taken over the part of a large fountain statue, do Serenity and Téa jump back off their platforms, over to where I am standing and do they try to wrap their arms around me in a hug, yet like Meg, who had walked away, do I slip under their arms and move to another part of the stage while singing.

_Whoa: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
_

Here, like we had planned, does Bakura move over to where I am dancing over to and does he suddenly appear as another part of the curtain moves over, yet the amazing way he stands still not only startles me and the audience, but also makes him perfectly pretend to be a statue and in my started state, do I pretend to trip.  
Bakura, who is actually dressed in Hercules' cape and armor, has his arms crossed over his armored chest and in my fake trip, does my arm reach out and grab his crossed arms, yet Bakura doesn't even twitch as I regain my balance, look at him and shortly lean against him with a happy smile as the two girls sing.

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
_

This makes me look from his loving eyes to where the Millennium Ring would have been had it not been for the costume and my eyes turn hard and fearful, yet while I can feel a twinge of self-hatred and a need to comfort me coming from the bond, does Bakura still not move from his stone-like posture as I continue singing.

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
_  
_[Girls:]  
You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love  
_

By now am I moving away from Bakura, swinging my hips just like Meg did in the movie and while I can feel the lust and appreciation coming from Bakura's side of the link, do I keep my focus on what I have to think about; that the statue represents the Bakura that used and abused me for his own gains, which makes me sing on.

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
_  
_[Muses:]  
She won't say she's in love_

_[Me:]_  
_Get off my case_  
_I won't say it_

By now the two platforms have lowered themselves again and instead of that, has a huge fountain with several steps under it taken center stage and while I sang the last part, did I climb the stairs, sitting myself at the fountain's outer ring while the blonde and brunette Muse move over, sit down at the stairs and sing:

_Sweetie, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
_

And with that does Téa gently lie the rose to where I want to lean back and just like Meg did, do I look shocked, before letting all the love that has been building up between Bakura and me through our bond show on my face, pulling the rose close and letting its silky soft petals caress my cheek a second time as I sing the last part.

_Oh-ohhhhh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

And then, while Téa and Serenity lie themselves in such a way that they seem one with the stairs and while the backstage help drapes two curtains over them that are the same color of the stairs, does Bakura move and while I let out a fake startled yelp, does he cheekily say: "You may not say it, but you sing it gorgeously."  
And while his entrance as a statue had already caused gasps around the audience, do they only now seem to realize that he is not a prop like the rose and the fountain and while I have trouble holding back my laughter at hearing Anamia shriek in shock, does the silver-white haired Demigod approach me as he says:

"I gave you that rose to prove you my love and now, on this night, I give you my word. Your heart is mine as mine is yours. My strength is only for your happiness and safety. For my fullest and truest strength – as well as my greatest weakness – is you, my dancer of the purest of dance. So, does thou accept this offer of mine?"  
And while I can barely believe that the once proud, boisterous and incredibly dark King of Thieves is willing to lower his ego enough to speak these sappy words on stage in front of a good several dozens of strangers, do I just keep my focus on the here and now and happily whisper my part: "I accept thy offer – if thy accepts my love."  
And with that, under the thundering applause of the audience, everyone bar our three simmering rivals, does Bakura pull me close against his armored form and does he seal my lips with his own, all the enjoyment he gets and has gotten out of this act, our song and the kiss we now share very much present in our kiss and bond.

* * *

_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
**__**Sorry, big fan of this song and I absolutely LOVE how this turned out. I have to admit, until I wrote the actual acting, did I kind of forget that there would be muses and background singers in this song, yet I still think that just Serenity and Téa were more than enough to fill in that gap and that I did the song a lot of justice.  
**__**Do you agree,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	19. The Talent Show - Part 03

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, this chapter officially concludes the Talent Show Arc and after this will we commence with the Vengeance Arc, which will probably conclude with at least one of our little antagonists ending up in the Shadow Realm, another one of them sorely humiliated and the third one probably expelled from school entirely.  
**__**Also, I am going to play on a little something that Ashray1 got me hooked onto and that is Hikari's faking to be innocent beings of purity in front of their Yami's and proving the wickedness their Yami's infected them with when alone with anyone who has harmed or wronged them. Just check Ashray's story for further detail.  
**__**Also, I am really sorry to say this, but I think I am going to end this story on a really lame note, namely a summarizing chapter. One where there will be small parts that cover Autumn, the leafs falling, winter, snow, Christmas, Santa and maybe a few other things. After that do I think the story will simply come to a close.  
**__**Sorry,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19  
**__**The Talent Show – Part 03**_

_**Duke's POV**_

"Why exactly did I agree to work alongside the craziest of the three Yami's? Téa and Serenity sure got lucky with their role as Bakura and Ryou's muses. Heh, at least I don't look too ridiculous considering the character I represent. Oh well, time to throw those two up on stage. Wonder if they've found a topic of argument yet."  
Goes through my mind as I watch how Bakura and Ryou end their part of the talent show before leaving the stage with the two girls and then move further back away from the stage and back to where the dressing rooms are. And to my shock and slight relief, but also confusion do I indeed hear shouting voices as I come closer.

I knock on the door and say: "We're up." And instantly the shouting stops and the two Egyptians walk out, both of them having self-confident smirks on their faces that would probably scare anyone who is currently looking at them and indeed while we head for the stage, do some backstage workers move away from us all.  
Both of them are also in their actual costumes and Marik has even managed his wild hair with a bit of gel as well as the headband that Princess Jasmine is known to wear, yet unlike the Disney Princess, does Marik only have a single ponytail and hair band to keep his hair bend down and hanging down the back of his head.  
Then, once we reach the staircase leading up, do I signal for Malik to wait for his cue and the man nods before Marik and I take our positions as the closed curtains allow for the backstage crew to change the Ancient Greece setting into an Ancient Arabian setting, complete with a circular tower with balconies on the side.

Marik then moves himself over to the top most balcony, while I move over to the balcony that is placed exactly in the right position for me to climb up and down between the two balconies and while the crew sets up a painted pool with golden trim and with the water painted on so good I almost feel the need to take a dive.  
Then the curtains open and instantly Marik gets into his role, an expression of rage and disbelief shown on his face as he asks: "Who does that Yami think he is? How – how dare he think that a gamers night with Bakura and Imay is more important than our one month anniversary. Why did I ever agree to date him?"  
And while this shocks many of those who are seated in the audience, do I feel glad that I am no longer in school as it seems as if the three idiots who lured Marik into all this actually take the boy's acting for truth, yet I ignore these three nitwits and instead focus on the hook that the backstage crew hooked onto my back earlier.

Feeling slightly stupid, yet determined to set up a good show, do I flap my arms, while someone above me make a few red fake feathers fall from the air and I fly up from my own balcony and over to where Marik is now turned to the tower itself with his back to the crowd and with his arms crossed over his chest as I say:  
"Why, why, why indeed?" Making many eyes turn my way, yet by now have I managed to put my full focus on my role and what I am supposed to do instead of my audience and Marik asks: "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with that stupid – argh. Never mind, I am just done. With you, him and everyone else."  
And with that does he turn his back on me again, yet I again allow for the help to allow me to fly over to the boy and lie my feathered hands on his shoulders, making the boy tense in faux anger before, just like in the movie, do I almost caw: "You are so right." Before I clear my throat silently and then start my part of the song.

_Forget about that guy__  
__Forget about the way you fell into his eyes__  
__Forget about his charms__  
__Forget about the way he held you in his arms__  
_

Here, like practiced, does Marik try to swat me away and while I feel slightly scared for myself, do I stretch my arms wide, the help making me fly back and land on the balcony wall, which causes for some gasps of shock to sound through the audience, yet I ignore this and start prancing around the wall as I continue singing.

_Walking on air's obnoxious__  
__The thrill__  
__The chill__  
__Will make you nauseous__  
__And you'll never get enough__  
__Just forget about love!__  
_

This last sentence I sing while smirking at the younger Egyptian and then look down over my shoulder, letting out a sound that I know parrots are known to make as I see a downtrodden Malik leaning against a palm tree with his hands in his pockets and his face aimed down at the painted pool before I sing on.

_Forget about romance__  
__Forget about the way your heart begins to dance__  
__Then you feel the blush__  
__When he's spouting out some sentimental mush__  
_

At this, while I had actually made a pirouette with my hands covering my cheeks at the third sentence, do I then fake to fall, causing more gasps to come from the audience, yet like planned, does Marik grab my flailing leg and with help of the backstage crew, does he pull me back on the balcony before looking down.  
At the same time, does Malik look up and both their eyes widen as they see each other, which I personally consider a great bit of acting as they had been practicing like this for weeks, before Malik turns away with a guilty look on his face and while this makes Marik seem to melt and forget his anger, do I sing on.

_Love really is revolting!__  
__It's even worse than when you're molting__  
__Enough of this fluff!__  
__Just forget about love!__  
_

And with that does Marik himself start singing, his voice carrying across the entire stage, yet Malik pretends not to notice as indication that the tower itself is actually too high for the taller Egyptian to hear us, yet at the same time do I feel a tinge of jealousy aimed at him as his Hikari really has an amazing voice as he sings.

_I had almost forgotten the way it felt_  
_When he held out his hand for mine_  
_My heart all a-flutter_

Yet here, while I had gone down to sit down on the balcony wall with my own legs and arms crossed in pride and with a self-assured smirk on my face, do I then send a quick look up at the backstage crew, which makes them head for the devices that control the position of the tower and while they start working, do I sing with Marik.

_Duke: Oh, how I shudder__  
__Marik: The first time we kissed__  
__Duke: It won't be missed!__  
_

By now the tower has started to turn to the right, which allows the crowd all the way on the right of the audience to see the inside of the tower and while I hop off of the balcony wall and start a bit of dancing that Marik and I decided on to improvise, do I take Marik's hand in my feather-covered one and we continue our song.

_Duke: Forget about 'is touch__  
__Marik: I can't forget about his touch__  
__Duke: In the scheme of things,__  
__It doesn't matter much__  
__Marik: It matters so mu-uch__  
__Duke: You're better on your own__  
__A meal becomes a banquet__  
__When you eat alone__  
_

By now we have moved and danced through the door leading inside and have let go off each other's hands as the crew allowed me to actually crouch while in flight and fly through a small open window that had been cut into the tower wall and while Marik tip-toes down the build in staircase like Jasmine did, do we continue singing.

_Marik: Hmm-mm-mm-mm__  
__Both: Love's filled with compromises__  
__Duke: And don't you hate those big surprises?__  
_

Here the backstage crew actually uses the movable platforms in the floor of the stage to make a carpet raise just when Marik steps up on it and the fake yelp he lets out draws the attention of Malik, who – during our song – had gone to kick at small pebbles that disappear down small holes as they touch the water as we sing on.

_Marik: A cozy rendezvous__  
__Duke: Oh, please!__  
__Marik: Candlelight for two__  
__Duke: Oh, geez!__  
__Marik: Look you're calling my bluff!__  
__**DuRik**_ _**(I can't)**_ **(Just)** _forget about love!_

By now Malik has moved himself closer, yet he still looks downtrodden and guilty and while I myself lean against the inner wall of the tower, does a happily smiling Marik approach the at one time wild looking Egyptian, who fakes to take a step back and even turn around, but then Marik reaches out and says: "Malik, wait!"  
The larger Egyptian turns around with hurt-filled eyes and while the two move closer, does he say: "Marik, I – I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary. I love you with all my eternal being, but – but things like love and a relationship are just so – so new to me. I really want to try, but –." But here Marik stops him and starts singing with him.

_Marik: I can't forget about my heart_  
_Malik: I can't forget about my heart_  
_Marik: And how it felt_  
_To fall for you right from the start_

_**Malik**: I'm still falling  
Marik: Whatever we may do  
**Malik**: Whatever we may do  
Marik: You are here for me,  
And I'll be there for you  
**Malik**: I'll be there  
_

At this point has the stage crew, dressed in Ancient Arabian servant outfits, gone to set up a beautiful table for two with a thick candle which they light before leaving the stage again, yet the dancing couple that now pretends to dance across the edge of the painted pool draws everyone's attention as they continue singing.

_[Both:] To wish, to want, to wander_  
_To find the sun_  
_Through rain and thunder_  
_Malik: A cozy rendezvous_  
_Marik: Yes, please!_  
_Malik: Candlelight for two_

Then I fake to suddenly notice the romantic candle-lit dinner, which is made easier as a person backstage causes for embers to fly from the candle and touch my suit and while I feel a few small burn marks hitting my skin, making me want to yelp, do I instead raise my voice, shocking the couple and the crowd as I sing.

_Duke: Oh, geez!__  
__Enough is enough!__  
__Malik and Marik:__  
__We can't forget about love!_

And with that, while I fake to stomp off of stage, does Malik happily help Marik to a seat and do the two of them fake to start eating off of empty plates, the curtains closing and the whole audience starting to cheer and applaud our amazing performance, yet just looking at the two, do I know one thing for sure.  
Neither of them are even hearing the applause that sounds through the closed curtains and while the rest of the crew starts moving everything off stage for the next act, do the two of them not move until one of the aides takes away the table and only then do they get up and move to hug each other, making it very clear they are beyond in love.

_**And that is that!  
**__**HOLY GENIE! I loved this! There was so much action that had to take place during the whole song and I had to make sure that the whole stage was set exactly like the scenery of the song itself, which was a ton of fun to write about and all in all, this chapter really reminded me just why I loved this song while growing up.  
**__**Now, I have ONE important question for all of you and I realize I should have put this question up as a poll when I started this arc, yet I still think I have enough time for all of you to vote before next month's chapter comes up, so here it is. WHO SHOULD WIN THE TALENT SHOW: MARIK, YUGI, RYOU OR AN OC?  
**__**Vote please,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. In regards to the OC, you can decide what the act would have to be yourself. Have fun.**_


	20. And The Winner Is

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Wow, there may be only a few votes so far, but I guess I really did better with that couple than I did with the others. Either that or you all just share the same like for the same pair, which I cannot argue, even though it really isn't my favorite couple of the three. Oh well, I'm just glad that my title can come true.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20  
**__**And The Winner Is …**_

_**End Of The Show  
Mokuba's POV**_

"This Talent show was amazing!" I happily tell my brother, who – on the asking of both me and Joey – had decided to join us and the man makes me groan inwardly as he grumbles: "There are definitely a lot of potential talents for future careers shown this night." Yet the fact that he didn't talk further about business makes me feel confident.  
Over the last few weeks Joey has slowly but surely helped my brother find a much better way to divide his life between his own health, his happiness and his career and he had even appointed himself the new assistant and deputy CEO of Kaiba Corp before going into a furiously heated discussion with all of the staff.  
None of them had, at first, taken the blonde seriously and Rowan and Fuguta had been required to gather and collect at least a quarter of the staff, who had been unwilling to come at the orders of someone they did not recognize as their superior. However, Joey had proven to be headstrong and uncaring for this.

He had even gone further than that and had laid into practically all those high in the ranks of the company for not showing enough compassion and worry for their overworked boss or for waiting until it was almost too late for the man to recover from his own insistent working schedule and the whole staff had felt Joey's ire.  
It had this speech that had both earned Joey the respect of those high in power in the company as well as get Seto to stop calling him dog and puppy all the time and call him by his actual name, though I can tell that whenever Seto will feel as if things aren't going as planned, he will probably go back to the former references.  
Joey had then used the large TV and computer screen in the conference room to call on Seto and had worked together with the staff to make a schedule for Seto that could make sure he could still feel in charge of Kaibacorp, but not feel the constant need to work there from Monday morning to Sunday evening ever week.

My brother had definitely been hard-headed when this discussion had come about, yet I had known of Joey's plan to contact my brother and had made sure that the health specialists that was treating Seto was also present and together with some of my own begging and pleading had my big brother given in to our requests and demands.  
A schedule had been set up and the day after Seto had started working from his bedroom, yet he had agreed to not work for hours on end right the first day. On the other hand, my brother had been a bit grumpy and slightly agitated with himself when the timer went off and he had to close the computer, saying he hadn't been done yet.  
Joey and I had looked at each other and we had told him he could finish one more report, proving him we cared for his health, but that we were also willing to compromise with his desire to get work done and a small smile of gratitude had adorned my brother's face before he refocused himself on his most important report of the day.

This had been going on since about the third day after Seto collapsed and by now a mayor change has come to my brother as he had told his writing staff he would be a home-worker, telling them that he felt he could do more for the company if he was in an environment he felt more comfortable at, but that he would still attend meetings.  
The staff had definitely been shocked to hear this coming from my brother's mouth, yet Seto had proven himself to be an incredible boss and worker as he had already worked up several hundreds of copies of a contract that would allow his employees to do the same, granted they vowed through the contract to keep up their strong pace of work.  
Only employees had taken my brother up on his offer, yet the results were nothing short of staggering as these employees had also gotten the chance to become more social now that they worked at home and through their social networks they had come up with several ideas for new products; some of them doable others best left as dreams.

Then I shake my head as someone, after a good few minutes of us all looking at an empty stage with closed curtain – which was due to the last few acts getting the chance to change back to their regular cloths – walks up on stage and takes a microphone as he says: "Thank you all for waiting. Now it is time to vote for the winner."  
This in itself had been something that had really excited me and made people like Imay feel really good about their chances and possible consequences, especially because of that stupid bet Marik had been tricked into and the former spirit had told us: "Because the audience votes, those bullies can't declare favoritism to the staff."

And this had pleased us all, yet at the same time I feel a little hesitant to actually cast my vote as I listen: "As I speak, my students and staff are walking down your paths, handing out I-pads that have been developed by KaibaCorp for this very event as they only have one feature on them allowing you to cast your vote.  
To make matters even better will you be able to vote 3 times, one for First place, one for second and one for third. You will be able to cast your vote by pressing how many stars you give each of the contestants. Or, if you only found certain acts good, you can just give full stars to those select few. Accept your devices and vote please."  
This last part makes me feel a little worried as I have no doubt that most of the visitors will follow up with that part of the man's speech, yet when Joey, who had gone to sit on my left with Seto on my right, hands me my device, do I instantly scroll down to where Yugi, Ryou, Marik and their Yami's are listed.

Reaching this bit, I bite my lip as I go over the three acts and think: "Damnit, I don't want to hurt any of them or make the others think I like them more than the others. Which one do I pick?" But then I feel a hand on my left shoulder and see Joey smile at me as he asks: "We're friends, right?" Instantly calming me down.  
I smile at the confident blonde and nod before taking a second look at my decide, going over my memories of the songs while feeling a lot more at ease and then think: "All three of them played in one of my absolute favorite songs? I guess the real question is; who of them made me love their song more than before the show?"  
And this question makes me happily give Ryou and Bakura 5 stars, Yugi and Imay 4 ½ stars and Marik and Malik 4 stars before I close off the device and pull the can of soda I had bought before the show out of the pocket that is situated in the back of the seat in front of me and then put the device in there instead.  
The pocket has a bit of metal that has lights showing through it in the bottom of the pocket and when I put the IPad in, do I see the lights light up one by one from left to right before the device turns on for a minute and I see a loading bar appear at the top part of the screen before the device and the lights at the pocket bottom turn off.

Amazed at this little bit of technology, which I know was also distributed to the school by Kaibacorp, do I then look at Joey, who smiles and says: "I did Yugi first, Marik second and Ryou third. You?" And I answer: "I did Ryou, Yugi, Marik." And then we both turn to Seto who calmly answers: "Moto, Bakura, Ishtar."  
And while Joey is shocked that Seto would want Yugi to win, do I easily get why my brother made this choice as Yugi had often helped him with problems with his company, while Bakura never really did anything against him and he must still, slightly hold a grudge against Malik for the trouble he caused at Battle City Tournament.

Then the lights all around the room turn dim and spotlights get set onto the center part of the stage, where the school principal is standing an the woman smiles as she says: "Alright, the votes have been counted by the computer – which was provided to us _Not_ by KaibaCorp, but by a Chinese company – and now it's announcement time."  
And while I know that Seto had definitely not been happy when he heard he had to share the technology of his IPads with another country, had my brother accepted the terms due to his known connections three contestants and my brother had relented to the notion that the computer could make him be called to be biased.  
And if there is one thing my brother hates, it's having the reputation of being biased about anything, meaning he had accepted for the computer to be distributed by another company to ensure that there would be less of a chance for others to call either him, the winners or the school out for cheaters or those who have favorites.

I then focus back on the principal, who by now has been joined by all 45 student contestants, who are all standing in either the group they were performing with or the people they are friends with – such as our own friends – and who appeared as the curtains were drawn and while I wave at Yugi and the others does the woman say:  
"I would like you all to know that, due to the incredible amount of votes, the computer has given us a top 5 instead of the expected top 3. Therefore, we have decided to give the numbers 4 and 5 a prize of their own choice, granted it can be afforded by either the staff, the school budget or – if the winners so desire – the cafeteria."

This alone excites me and I move myself a little bit further up my seat as I lean forward and the woman says: "In fifth place – Eleanor Rosaria and Eline Cresten with their acrobatics!" And the two girls who are in their final year and who have been competing each year happily cheer as they take a bit of paper from their principal.  
"Can we have the cafeteria to practice our skills for the grand Gymnastic Finale next month?" Eline then asks and the principal asks: "When would you like to use it?" To which Eleanor answers: "In the weekends, can we?" And when the principal nods, do the girls squeal as they happily take their position back with the others.

"Fair price and good choice for their futures." Seto comments and I nod, while I can tell that Joey feels a little confused as to why anyone would want to come to school in the weekends and then the principal says: "In fourth place – Marik and Malik Ishtar and Duke Devlin with their song _Forget About Love._"  
And while Malik looks shocked before snapping his fingers in frustration, do he, Duke and Marik move over to the principal, yet before he can reach her, do I already worry while cheering for them as he suddenly sports a very devilish grin that makes me wonder what on earth he could have planned and when they reach the principal, does he say:

"I want the teachers to meet with my Marik before class each day and tell him what his homework is for at least the next fortnight." And while this shocks the entire cheering audience silent, does Marik snap out of his shock the first and say: "On the condition that I remain in school at the study hall until my friends are done with their days."  
And while his Yami is obviously against this, does he not comment and I know this is because he know that Ryou, Yugi and Marik take great pride in their perfect presentation record and the Yami grumbles an acceptance before the principal does the same and writes the conditions down on their piece of paper.  
"Go figure that Yami would want more time with his boyfriend. Still, at least he kept the boy's own desires and needs in mind. I guess he's changing after all." And while I can clearly tell that Seto doesn't fully believe himself, do I still cheer along with everyone else as they watch Marik and Malik rejoin the others.

Then the principal turns to Duke, who is no longer dressed as Iago and is instead wearing his version of a business suit and the black-haired owner of Dungeon Dice Monsters shrugs as he says: "Allow me to show off any new products for my Dungeon Dice Monsters in the cafeteria at least once and I'm good."  
The woman nods, while Joey and I look at Seto, who seems contemplative, but then shrugs and I smile at my blonde friend as we both know that the reason Seto doesn't really care is because he believes he doesn't need such a publicity stunt and that he has his own form of those to keep his company going well before we return our focus.

The principal then recovers from her own astonishment and continues as she says: "In Third place –." And here I get nervous as I just know that those three bastards will take advantage of the situation and their so-called bet if they were to make third place instead of Marik, but before I can truly start to worry, does the principal say:  
"Jason Cole and Sam Winselldorf with their incredible acoustics on the piano and violin!" And with relief rushing through my body for now do I almost jump out of my seat – like I did with Marik and Malik – as I cheer for the two boys, who are actually only juniors and made this their first ever appearance on stage.  
The two boys are shocked to the ground and need the two girls standing next to them, who are giggling at how cute they must think the two third place runners, into moving over to their principal, who happily hands them three large bags of sweets that had been handpicked by the cafeteria staff before the show.  
The boys also accept a trophy, the giving of this bit of bronze metal making them realize what they just accomplish and while large grins of amazed glee grow on their faces do they take each other's hands as they bow to both us and those who are on stage with them and cheering for them before returning to their spots.  
"That bit of opera with a mix of jazz was definitely worth third place. It was probably the way that they showed different kinds of scenes in their background as they played that made many people pick them over the Ishtars and Devlin." Seto mutters and while Joey says: "Still, bit of a bummer for them." Do I agree with both.

Then the principal raises her hands as the crowds are still cheering and when they quiet, does she says: "Now. This is it! The computer counted a total of 24.000 stars and these two – the runner ups – were just 14 stars under the actual winners. Please give it up for _– Yugi and Imay Moto with their song I See The Light!"  
_And while Joey's mouth dropped when he heard how many stars had been divided between all of the contestants does he almost make me deaf to one ear as he yells at the top of his lungs when he hears the names of his two best friends and even Seto shows a bit of a proud smile as he stays seated while clapping strongly.  
I myself have jumped onto my seat to cheer for the two and while it's easy to see that Imay has some trouble accepting second place, do he and Yugi still have happy smiles on their faces as they approach the principal, yet when they get handed a voucher and a trophy, does the tentative smile suddenly broaden quite a bit.  
This confuses me, but then May says: "Oh right, the runner up gets a voucher for the most exclusive restaurant in all of Domino city with the arrangement to have the whole restaurant to themselves for the night itself." And instantly the large smile on Imay's face – as well as the tentative blush on Yugi's – make a whole lot more sense.

The two then happily take the prize and voucher from the principal and return to the others, Imay's arm firmly wrapped around Yugi's torso as he seems to be whispering plans for said night into the Dueling Champion's ear and while the audience is almost besides themselves for this cute couple, does the principal regain silence.  
She, by now, has a smile the size of the stage itself on her face and says: "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the duo that has won with only 14 of the 24.000 stars more than the runner up. A duo that, I believe, has won not just due to their incredible performance, but because of how well they worked together with their backstage singers."  
And instantly I feel my heart leap into my throat as I can already tell who won and think: "Yes, thank goodness." On the same time that the principal shouts: "The winners are RYOU AND BAKURA WITH HELP OF TÉA GARDNER AND SERENITY WHEELER WITH THEIR SONG _I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE!"  
_And with that does the roof almost collapse under the thunderous applause of the audience, Imay again getting a bit of a frown on his face due to the victorious smirk Bakura sends him, yet Ryou notices this and actually stabs his Yami in the side with his elbow before taking the grunting Yami by the arm to receive their awards.

"What did #1 get again?" Joey asks and May answers: "A money prize of 15.000 Dollars as well as a guaranteed position at any secondary education of the winner's desire. Looks like Téa will be able to get her Dancing University in New York after all." And while Joey seems shocked, do I feel a little mixed at hearing this.  
For one because I am very happy for Téa for getting this chance, yet I also feel sad as she was one of the first of the gang to befriend me. However I also feel amused at Bakura as the Yami's have voiced their displeasure of the Hikari's going to school on numerous occasions and finally pride at the whole group and their victory.

And just then does the one thing happen that makes the entire event even more enjoyable as Arthur, Anamia and Claire angrily dash forward, past the group receiving their award and the documents that will ensure their enrollment in the schools of their choice and the two girls glare at the principal as Arthur speaks and says:  
"Ma'am, you are nothing but a cheat and a liar. You say that the IPads and the decisive computer were not biased or anything and yet the three groups that are closest to KaibaCorp –." But then suddenly Serenity snaps: "Wrong." Shocking Arthur mid sentence and making all of us look at her as she angrily spats back:

"If the computer had, in any way or form, been biased, then Yugi would have won as Seto would have considered it a public disgrace if his most famous rival didn't win an event like this. Plus, Ryou himself never did anything but play a victim role in the Battle City tournament, so his victory proves that Seto Kaiba is neutral to this show.  
Next to that is there the fact that I myself never had any direct contact or relation with Kaiba, his company or events as I was never anything more than a member of the audience and the same can be said for Téa. Yes, Bakura did cause some problems for Kaibacorp at the Tournament, but compared to other events, his are insignificant.  
Put all that together and you have an iron-clad bit of evidence that Kaibacorp is in no way responsible for my friends and I beating you. However, I have one last decisive bit of evidence to prove this." And by now I wonder what the girl could be on about, but then hear Joey whisper: "You tell them, Sis." Making me turn to him.

The blonde has a victorious smirk on his face, not unlike the self-confident smile that currently adorns Serenity's face, staying there even when Anamia huffs and asks: "And what would that_ decisive evidence _be?" To which Serenity turns to our seats in the audience and asks: "Mokuba, did the school ask for help from Kaibacorp?"  
And while I wonder where the girl is going, do I nod and say: "Yes, Kaibacorp provided Roland and Fugata to provide security to the doors leading outside of the room, but promised the principal through a contract not to send anymore and that Seto and I would come as students, not business men." And Seto nods to confirm this.  
By now the three bullies look a little worried and Serenity asks: "Would you and your brother mind proving that by, say, calling them here so we can see their positions at the current moment?" At this I shrug and after Seto makes a quick call on his cell-phone, do the brunette and green haired man appear from the doorways.

Serenity smiles at them and then turns to the three bullies as she says: "And there you have it. The only roles Kaibacorp played in this Talent Show was providing security at the doors and IPads to chose the winners. So sorry, but Ryou, Bakura, Téa and I won fair and square and now – we would like accept our prices, thank you."  
And while the three bullies grumble under their breaths as they walk away, does the principal then prove that she doesn't like being called a liar as she says: "Not to mention, you three ended up in 19th spot thanks to earning no more than 154 votes." And while this shocks the three, do they then sulk back to their spot.

I, in the mean time, feel like laughing my hair off my head at how low the three scored, which wasn't really surprising as they just leaned against badly designed pillars while singing a song about how incredibly popular they were, making a lot of those who actually pitied them shake their heads at their own arrogance as they performed.  
Then the principal adjusts her outfit and shouts: "Now please – GIVE IT UP FOR ALL OF OUR SCHOOL'S INCREDIBLE TALENT!" And as the lights happily flash over all of the groups of contestants, do we all give a huge round of applause and cheers for the happy smiling groups that bow to us while on stage.

_**Half an hour later  
**__**Moto Residence**_

"That thing with the security was really brilliant, Serenity." Yugi says over a large mug of hot chocolate, which together with the marshmallows and whipped cream is yet another something that none of the Yami's had ever tasted before and that had made Bakura almost spill the whole thing over himself in his eagerness at the taste.  
The girl smiles and says: "Thanks, Yugi, but it was really Joey's idea. It was one of the things he took care of while in the meetings with the executives of Kaibacorp a few weeks ago." This makes most of the group who had congregated at the Moto Game Shop turn to the blonde, who has a chocolate drink moustache and the boy says:  
"What, those idiots were foolish enough to draw up that fake contract about the Yami's switching relationships and that was what inspired me. That and Kaiba over here needed something to tone down his business side so he could go and just enjoy a good show – well, good depending on who was on stage, that is."

And while I cringe, do I have to agree that there were a few acts that had been downright awful and then Téa says: "That reminds me. The principal said that those three bastards got in the 19th spot, but I remember that there were 27 acts. Does that mean that there were actually another 8 semi-prizes?" But Seto shakes his head and says:  
"The principal was definitely determined to get as many acts as possible, but the staff agreed to have the computer only make a top 20.""So those three only got second to last?" Bakura then asks, a few drops of chocolate still dripping from his hair and Yugi mutters: "I wonder who could have done worse than they did."

Some of the others nod, yet others shrug and Imay says: "I'm more curious to know just how many stars we actually earned." And to this does Joey actually pull out an IPad of his own, shocking the others and he asks: "What, I got one for my help in the whole preparation event." The others nod and he says:  
"Ah, here it is. Marik and Malik got 1782 stars, Yugi and Imay got 1886 stars and Bakura and Ryou got a full 1900 stars. Eline and Eleanor got 1632 stars and Jason and Sam got 1821 stars." To this Yugi whistles and says: "Wow, it was a close call for all five acts." To this Joey nods and says: "Yeah, but the girls won by a landslide.  
"How's that?" Téa asks and Joey says: "They got their spot with 1632 stars, yet the runner up after them got only 1411 stars. All the others got a score between 0 and 1032, which really isn't that bad, considering there were another 13 spots left, the three bullies not accounted." To this we all nod and then Serenity asks:

"So Yugi, you and Imay must be really excited to have a chance to have Restaurant Á Cherice all to yourselves sometime soon, right?" To which the boy turns red, while Imay smiles and Joey says: "Oh yeah, say pall, did that voucher have a set date or can you just make a reservation yourself, huh?" To which the boy answers:  
"It's in a fortnight from now. The voucher also says we can call ahead of time in case there are certain seats, music or meals we would like to have them reserve for us." And while some of the girls whistle, do I then see Yugi turn an even worse shade of red while Imay's eyes convey that he just send a mental message his way.  
The two remain quiet for a while, even while Téa and May ask them several other questions, yet the more they talk silently between each other, the redder Yugi;s face becomes and then May suddenly slams her hand on the table, shocking us all as she asks: "Okay, what is going on here? Why the tomato face, Yugi?"

And the shy boy that Yugi had been all those years ago, before he became confident under Imay's care and guidance seems to have returned to the boy as he mutters something I can only barely hear and have a lot of trouble understanding before May crosses her arms over her chest and asks: "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."  
And Yugi mutters just above his own breath: "Yami is trying to convince me to go cross-dressed." Making the arrogant look May had before turn slack with shock while the rest of us turn our shocked eyes at the Yami, who shrugs and says: "What? He promised it would be used for special occasions and this will be our first actual date.  
Special enough in my eyes." And while Yugi turns almost even more red than before, can I not argue the ancient Yami's logic before Ryou changes the whole thing around as he asks: "But will Yugi feel comfortable wearing such a thing when traveling there? The restaurant is pretty famous, you know, and the street often very crowded.  
I know he showed himself like this for the Talent Show, but that was because the act required it of him. Plus, he got the chance to change back to usual cloths once the act was over. If you were to go on a date, he would either have the promise of the restaurant staff that he could change there or have to risk being seen in public.

And sorry, Imay, but not everyone in Domino thinks as high of Yugi as the Duel Monster World Champion as our gang does. And even if they do, he is and remains a famous figure, so there are sure to be paparazzi and gossip columnist writers all around, who would love nothing more than to use such a concept to ruin his image.  
Especially if you take into account that most of the gossip magazines are owned by Claire and her family." The boy ends his little explanation and by now Imay seems to feel pretty bad about having tried to convince his Hikari to do this and he says: "Touché, Ryou, I guess I didn't take those matters into account."  
He then turns to Yugi and pulls the boy close as he softly mutters: "I'm sorry, Hikari, I should have been more understanding of why such an idea would embarrass you. Can you forgive your guilty Yami?" And the smile and kiss that Yugi shares with him say it all, making Imay happily wrap his arms around the boy in return.

All of us smile at the happy couple and when they are done, does Yugi turn to his grandfather and ask: "Grandpa, what Ryou said is true, but he also gave me an idea. Could you call the restaurant for me?" The older man nods and Yugi kisses Imay again and whispers he will be right back before leaving us all in the living room.  
Five minutes later he walks back in and gives Imay another kiss before he says: "There done. And I have a task for you, my lovely Pharaoh." The nickname had became one Yugi used often and while Imay had at first felt a little uncomfortable, had he happily accept it as Yugi told him it was referring to him being royal to Yugi's heart.  
The Yami happily smiles at his beloved boyfriend and asks: "And what is that, my dashing Hikari?" And the answer the timid boy gives us shows that Ryou really did give Yugi an idea and that what happened at the Talent Show is not a one time event. "Tomorrow, you get to deliver a new set of outfits to the restaurant, Yami.  
The chief of the restaurant promised to keep it in his personal safe and we get to use his office to change once we get there for our date. Plus, he promised us the most reclusive, yet romantic seats at the restaurant. No chances for paparazzi, yet the perfect chance for you and me to be together in a very special way for our first date."  
This statement shocks us all, yet Imay is the first to react as he practically pulls Yugi onto his own seat and kisses the boy so passionately, the timid Hikari lets out a yelp, followed by a loving moan before Imay parts again and whispers: "Cross-dressed or not, you are my sweetest of lights and I can't believe I am this lucky to have you."Making his Hikari smile.

* * *

_**Wow, what an ending!  
**__**Okay, that whole star system was a little hard, but I do love having chosen Mokuba as the POV of this chapter as it allowed me to fall back on the whole Kaiba thing. And for those wondering, Joey definitely has a lot of intelligence, he just often doesn't like using it. He just did so here, because of his sense of guilt to Kaiba.  
**__**Also, I know Kaiba himself might sound a little OC, but I need him and his decision to work at home as I need incentive for him and Joey to grow closer and that will definitely start happening very soon. However, next chapter will be another time jump and will have my main Yami and Hikari on their first date.  
**__**Excited yet,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Don't worry, I assure you that the three bullies aren't out of the picture just yet. Just read the top AN of last chapter and you'll see what I mean.  
PPS. If Yami's And Hikari's is your absolute favorite, please vote on it in my new poll. Thanks in advance.**_


	21. Dressed For A Date

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I just want to let you all know that when it comes to the outfits, the setting, the décor of the restaurant and everything else, I am going into this chapter complete and utterly blind. I have no idea what I am planning in regards to how the restaurant will look, how their table will look or how their outfits will look.  
**__**I do, however, REALLY want to write this chapter as I love a good bit of YamixYugi romance and it was one of the four reasons I even started this story; two others being the other Yami-Hikari's and the final one being the humor in The School Theatre and how much it amused me to read the Yami Hilarity in that one.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21  
**__**Dressed For A Date**_

_**Two weeks later  
**__**7**__**th**__** of November 2016  
**__**Restaurant Á Cherice  
**__**Yugi's POV**_

Ever since the Talent Show has ended have things changed slightly, yet not enough to – as some would call it – the Status Quo and while it feels a little lonely now that Marik is in the School Study Hall instead in classes with Ryou and me, did we all manage to get permission from the principal to spend break times there too.  
The day after the Talent Show did one thing change from all others, yet it was only for a single day as Yami insisted on staying home for the day to make sure he could pick the perfect outfits for our date. And now that everyone knows of his existence, do I no longer have to fear for his presence there to affect my Presence Record.  
Yami had, when I got back from school later that day, already made his little delivery, yet he had also shown me a strange lack of subtlety as he had forbidden me from checking out our Disney themed outfits, saying he didn't want me to see which one he picked until we got the restaurant for our special first date.  
Now I won't deny that Yami taking care of this date doesn't make me feel absolutely giddy with excitement, yet I am glad that he is, at the same time, keeping in mind how there could still be paparazzi around and how those vultures might not appreciate me or my status as much as Yami and the others do.

Still, I won't deny that I don't have a serious case of butterflies going through my stomach like a nervous tornado as Kaiba managed to ensure us a small-sized limo – or at least small-sized in the eyes of the CEO himself – with blinded windows that make sure no one can peek in and of which the driver has orders to set us off out back.  
Yami had not been too pleased with this idea, yet I know Limos and the street where the restaurant is located well enough to know that even regular tourists would be taking pictures like wild-fire if I were to get out of the limo at the front entrance, whether I am wearing the chosen outfit or the simple school uniform I currently have on.

"You know, Aibou, I really wanted to go and do the Tangled outfit again." Yami then says as we ride to the restaurant and I turn to him as I ask: "Really, why?" The former pharaoh smiles at me as he wraps his arm around me and says: "Well, it's both because you look gorgeous in that dress and because the movie really fits us."  
This confuses me and I can't help but ask: "It fits us? How?" And my beloved Yami answers: "You were so unknown about so much, yet you learned to really stand up for yourself and I really believed that my only goal was finding out my ancient past, when my real destiny was right in front of me the entire time."  
This makes me turn a little red as I can't help but agree with my beloved and then he leans back in his seat and says: "However, this is our first official date and I didn't want to make it some boring repeat of the Talent Show, so I did a bit more looking into all the other outfits that we had and studied where they origin from.  
And – I think I picked a very, very good one. One that, again, fits you to a T, my precious little Aibou." This makes me smile at my Other Half and playfully ask: "So you're finally going to tell me what you picked out, are you?" Yet the other teen laughs, his laughter filling me up with warmth from within and he says:

"Nope, but I will give you a hint. The character I picked this time represents your amazing acceptance to sacrifice. And yes, Aibou, I really do believe you had to sacrifice a whole lot to help me reach my former goal, especially the safety of yourself and those you care for multiple times." Which only results in making me blush.  
Then Yami softly grabs my chin and turns my face his way as he says: "Great Osiris, I love it when you blush. It makes your whole face just light up in such a gorgeous and utterly adorable manner." Making me smile at him before I whisper: "Did you feel like that when we hid how we felt about each other as well?"  
The other nods and says: "I did, along with hiding how badly I wanted to make you blush whenever possible, not to mention how badly I wanted to let you know about all the attributes about you and your character that make me love you more and more with each time that Osiris ends his journey across the sky."

And while he says that, do I almost feel overwhelmed with how strong he sends me the emotions that are in his heart through the bond we share and I happily lie my head on his shoulder as I cuddle into his side and while I can almost feel the loving smile he sends me through my closed eyes, does my beloved pharaoh say:  
"I don't think I can ever thank King Aknamkanon enough for the fact that he send me back and gave me this ability to have a body of my own. The fact that I can now have your body leaning so close against my own without the need to retreat into the Puzzle; I don't think I can get enough of that no matter how long I live."  
"Right back at you, Mo Hitoru No Boku." I whisper at my beloved other half and then the limo suddenly stops softly rumbling with the power of the engine and my eyes open in shock as I hadn't expected us to be at the restaurant already. Yami, on the other hand, softly lets go off me and moves to open the side door.

He steps out, quickly looks around to check the alley for reporters or photographers and then turns around and sends me a smile that is almost as warm as the emotions I can sense on his side of the bond as he reaches out a hand and softly asks me: "Well my little Aibou, are you ready for a night of romance and splendid food?"  
To which I happily take his offered hand and let myself get pulled out of the limo before I push myself even closer against him and while Yami's eyes widen a little as I do this, do I lock eyes with him as I say: "I can't wait. I love you, Imay." And just the fact that I call him by his new official name makes him smile as he says:  
"And I you, my gorgeous Yugi. You are just my entire world and I can't wait to prove this for the rest of our lives together." And while this almost makes me feel as if the man before me is asking me to marry him, do I fight my hardest not to blush too heavily at his words before we both enter the restaurant from the back.  
The manager waits for us on the other side of the door and bows at us before he says: "You know where to go, Mr. Imay. Mr. Moto, if you would follow me, I will take you to where Mr. Imay left your outfit for the night." At this I happily peck Yami on the cheek to thank him for all his preparation for tonight and then follow the manager.

_**Ten minutes later**_

I can't help but agree with Yami; this female may not be an official princess or the main protagonist of the movie she plays in, but I do remember how she sacrificed her own health to save her hero and through him the world from the Lord of the Dead, yet at the same time I cannot fully see myself as this incredible woman.  
I am wearing a purple dress with magenta straps on my shoulders which are connected to the dress with small golden buttons and with a sash around my lower waist that has another button at my left hip keeping it together before it flares down my left leg and finally am I wearing a pair of sandals with straps reaching my lower legs.

Then, as I look at my dress and how I look, with my hair combed to that my fringe is now mixed with my star-shaped hair thanks to the hair band that the assistant manager gave me as she helped me dress, do I take a deep breath before I suddenly realize something: "If I'm dressed like Meghara, then – then Yami's dressed as –."  
And just the thought of Yami in that suit of metal with the skirt stopping just above his knees and with the headband perhaps even keeping his own fringe out of his eyes makes my heart miss a beat before a warm loving voice sounds from the other side of the door of the employee's changing room I am in and Yami asks:  
"Are you ready, my gorgeous God of love and Heroes?" And while I wonder if Yami did research into the myths of the man he currently represents, do I still smile at just the sound of his voice as I move over to open the door and instantly decide to tease my beloved as well as show him my appreciation for what he arranged.  
This I do by twirling on my axis, allowing him to get a good look at all of my form and Yami's eyes widen as he sees me do this before I move closer, wrap my arms around his neck and – feeling cheeky and utterly playful – do I whisper softly: "You are my Hero, my Yami, and I am your Goddess, if only for the night."

And while I can feel Yami's shock go through the bond and while I feel his whole body tense with the same shock, do I then nod at the manager who leads me over to where our seats are, the both of us grinning widely as we actually leave Yami in our wake, the former Egyptian remaining where he stands thanks to his shock.  
Yet just before I can be guided onto my seat, do two warm familiar arms wrap themselves around my waist and turn me around before a pair of demanding lips steal my breath away as Yami places a heated kiss on my lips, his emotions overwhelming me over the link and making me moan in shocked delight and loving desire.  
Yami moans back at me and just by that single moan can I hear how much he actually desires me, making me shudder with want myself as I try my hardest to keep my mind out of the gutter – or at least keep the heated fantasies out of reach of the link and I tightly wrap my own arms around Yami's neck, burying my fingers in his hair.

Then, after a little over a minute, does Yami release me from our kiss, yet I feel incredibly dazed with loss of breath and I take a deep breath as my lungs need oxygen before I actually hear Yami's voice in my mind as my beloved huskily whispers: "Prepare yourself for a night as hot and amazing as that kiss, my gorgeous goddess."  
And this makes another moan escape my lips while I work my hardest to keep a strong thought response from him as I think: "I hate that this is our first date. Great Osiris and Isis, I want him." Yet I still hear Yami snicker and then he asks: "Still trying to keep thoughts and mental images from me, are you my little King?"  
Making me turn a little red before Yami releases me from his grasp and helps me with my seat before he sits down himself and while he levels me a warm gaze, his eyes really quickly grazing over what he can see of my form from over the other side of the table before he suddenly does something that utterly shocks me.

A lustful smirk shows on his face, yet at the same time do I feel him sending me something through the link and the image that he sends me shocks me senseless and sets my face on fire. Yami and me lying on our bed, his arm wrapped around my waist, yet both of us are actually naked and our lips are locked in a heated kiss.  
"If this weren't our first ever date, I would so want to end the night like that. You just bring that out in me whenever I look at you, regardless of how much I try to hide it even from myself." Yami then tells me with his warm voice husky with desire and love and I can't stop myself from muttering: "I – I feel the same."  
Making his smile turn even wider before I contemplate something silently and then ask: "Yami?" And the former Egyptian hums to indicate that he is listening before I turn a little more red as I ask: "Do you – I – I mean, don't you believe that – that our years of – of knowing and silently loving each other – don't you think that should count?"

And while Yami's eyes widen for a short moment, does he then send me a look that sets my whole body on fire and that actually makes me hate the thin, body-hugging dress as the look wakes up Little Yugi, before Yami smiles at me with deep love in his smile before he says: "I would love it, gorgeous, but you are worth so much more.  
You are worth the time and effort I want to make to prove that I love you and that I can make to prove I belong with you and vice versa. And yes, gorgeous, I do know I already have your heart. The bond we share as well as the memories I love watching when you're in class prove it to me, yet proving my worth – it's just who I am."  
This makes me smile back at him and then I move one of my hands over the table and Yami happily lies his hand over mine as I say: "I know it is, Yami. It's one of the things I love about you. Your constant need to prove yourself and work your hardest to be the best you can be, as well as how you push others to do the same."  
Yet I don't end that sentence as I just sigh, not just to prove how much I love that about my other half, but also because of how great it feels how Yami's thumb strokes over the side of my hand and Yami smiles before he says: "You are just the sweetest, Aibou, and you and all of our friends are so worth me giving my all; you especially."

Then suddenly our time together is interrupted, making me feel as if the moment between us gets broken, as a waiter comes over and sets two plates on the table as well as filling our wine glasses with what I can already tell actually isn't wine before he moves away and when I look down, does my nose get overwhelmed with scents.  
Sautéed Aubergine, minced meat fried pureed tomato, onion, garlic and cinnamon and allspice, a bit of potato and then a final fluffy topping of cheese and béchamel sauce all lie together on my plate and I ask: "Moussaka?" Yami nods and says: "I asked the manager to set up a four course meal, mixed of Egyptian and Greek dishes.  
We'll have a starter of Greek, an appetizer of Egyptian, a main of Greek and a dessert of Egyptian specialties." This alone makes my stomach rumble with expecting excitement for what will soon be filling it up and I smile at him as I say: "I really love that we got to have this restaurant for our first date, Mo Hitoru No Boku.  
And I also love that you picked these dishes. Restaurant Á Cherice is actually known mostly for its worldwide menu, yet it's mostly famous for its Greek, French, Italian and Egyptian specialties." Yami smiles back at me at hearing this and then says: "Good to hear." Before – with his eyes aimed at me – he takes his first bite.

This act, the way that he keeps his eyes locked on me as he eats, again makes me feel warm by the love I can see in his eyes before I gulp to moisten my dry throat and then I push my focus down on my own meal and start to eat. The food tastes delicious and the rest of the night is filled with moans of delight, good food and pleasant talks.  
Yami definitely works his hardest to make me blush throughout the meal, yet he also constantly responds to my comments and compliments me whenever he sees a chance and while I work my hardest to return his sweet words, do I nearly feel overwhelmed with how hard he works to make me feel loved and special this evening.  
Finally, two hours after we arrived, have we finished our Egyptian dessert – which was a delicious bit of rice pudding with a layer of vanilla mixed through it all – and does Yami take my arm in his as he guides us back to the backdoor of the restaurant and back into the limo, the driver instantly starting to drive once the door closes behind us.

Yami then pulls me close against his own form, yet after everything that has happened tonight, do I happily move myself so that I am sitting on his lap with my legs on the right of his own and while Yami's eyes widen at this, do I smile at him and give him a sweet loving kiss before I whisper: "That – was a dreamlike first date."  
Making Yami smile at me and he replies by kissing me a kiss back before he whispers: "That is all I live for, my gorgeous goddess. To see you enjoy this date, many more and all the days we might still have together." And again I feel as I am being courted to be married, making me lie my reddish tinted face against his shoulder.  
And under the soft rumbling of the seat and the car under me, the powerful form of my beloved around me and the way that Yami's right arm is wrapped around my waist while his left hand is rubbing all kinds of shapes across my back, do I slowly lose myself to a slumber filled with pleasant dreams centered around my Yami.

_**And that is the date.  
**__**Okay, so I didn't really cover the date itself as more the start and ending of it, yet I have never had a date myself and I am still working my hardest to properly write scenes of romance. I am still very, very new to this concept so I often feel a little inexperienced and thus try to just summarize such topics to the best of my abilities.  
**__**Now, next chapter will involve a time jump, yet not a really big one as I will move onward to where Autumn really begins to settle in Domino City and the chapter itself will revolve around the Yami's responding to how nature adapts to this season as well as our little Antagonists making their move – which will only end in disaster.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. I know I haven't done this so far, but the inspiration for this story comes from Ashray1. Check out their stories.  
PPS. I just want to let you all know that I am not entirely sure if Yugi's nickname for Yami is Mo Hitoru No Boku or something else. Could someone help me with that? **_


	22. An Autumn Assault

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Man, this story is hurrying along nicely. I was kind of worried that I was losing my vibe with this story, but it really feels as if it's just one of those tales that, while not at the top of your all time favorites, is still a fun one to write. I will especially enjoy the madness that is the Yami's getting angry at the antagonists later on.  
**__**Hihi, have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. Inspiration for this madness comes from Ashray1. Check out their work.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22  
**__**An Autumn Assault**_

_**One week later  
**__**Yugi's Bedroom  
**__**Yami's POV**_

Life has been nothing short of amazing since Yugi and my date at A Cherise and while my gorgeous beloved is still as shy as he is cute and gorgeous, do I also feel it strangely enough becoming harder and harder to ignore the question he asked about our time before the Final Duel being worth us going ahead with our relationship.  
This question had definitely been ringing through the back of my mind for most of the date and when Yugi had fallen asleep on my lap, had I allowed myself to fantasize about all the ways we could move forward in our relationship, something I had actually done quite a bit before then, but then only when inside the Millennium Puzzle.  
And being a spirit that is thousands of years old and that has seen all of the crazy things that Yugi and I have seen definitely made me glad that, while inside the Puzzle, I could close my mind off of the link with Yugi, yet I never did so on a level that would make my precious Hikari suspicious or worried about my thoughts.

It's now a week later and I have to admit that part of me begs for either less time spent together or for me to just give into my urges, yet as I wake up, do I notice something really, really strange. The tree that actually towers only slightly over Yugi's ceiling window has suddenly made a change in the color of its leafs.  
"Uhm, Aibou?" I ask tentatively, my mind already aware that Yugi is going through his daily routine of checking to see if he has all the books and other equipment ready for school and my beloved hums before I ask: "Did you, by any chance, see either Malik or Bakura around recently?" And Yugi's answer is a confused look.  
I myself am still lying on my bed and so just aim a hand up at the ceiling window, making Yugi look up before he smiles and says: "Oh no, Yami. That's a sign of Autumn. The trees lose their leafs so that they can keep the water that is given to them by the rain to themselves, but because of that, do the leafs change color before they fall.

It's a bit like human hair. The older we get, the more it loses color. Only instead of human hair turning grey or white, leafs turn yellow, brown or red." This sounds both a bit understandable, yet I can't help but feel as if I'm missing something and ask: "But why drop the leafs? What is so important that the trees rather preserve rain water?"  
Yugi smiles and says: "Remember what I told you about the Virtual Reality? That kind of cold climate isn't all that great for trees and they themselves can't hold out as strong in the winter if they don't have enough water to go through their trunk and branches. In summer the water goes to the leafs, in winter it stays in the tree.  
That way trees can go as big as you see them. If they didn't do that they'd probably remain the size of bushes." And while part of me wonders if Atem ever had lessons like that, do I then turn to Yugi and ask: "Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you teach me these things? You always sound so excited when you do it."

This makes the boy blush and he says: "I am excited, because this – well – heh." Here I grow concerned and ask: "Aibou?" And while I can sense a great deal of guilt coming from the bond, does Yugi say: "Don't take this the wrong way, Imay, I – I loved it every time you saved the world, you were always so great at it."  
At this I nod, wondering how long my precious little Aibou has been keeping this sense of guilt to himself and he says: "And – and I know a lot of our friends always expected me to care for the entire world and its fate and to be concerned if something happened, but – but sometimes I just wished that – that things could be –."  
Yet while the boy doesn't say it, can I almost hear him think it before I mutter: "Like they are now. Free of danger and with me being human." Yet Yugi says: "Not so much human as – as more a good friend of mine I could help integrate into a country he moved into. Or better said, a world he was born in as a teenager."

This makes me snicker and I ask: "So this was always a fantasy of yours, was it Aibou? You and me together while you help me find my true place in the world, not a goal that we all believed was put onto me ever since I was born a supposed 5000 years ago?" And my Aibou's answer is both heartfelt and heart-breaking:  
"Doesn't everyone dream of something like that?" And instantly I am with him, wrapping my arms around his sweet form and cuddling him close against me as I realize that, while Yugi did always care, it also left a huge amount of scars on someone his age and with his loving gentle heart and this makes me curse all of them.  
Pegasus, Marik, Dartz, Bakura and everyone else who – at any time – stood in our way and made us be forced to be the heroes of either our families, our country or even the world. "We have each other now, Aibou. And no one will ever separate us from our deserving future ever again. Or break us apart. I won't let them."

I whisper this as I hold Yugi close against me, the part of me that has been shouting to just claim the boy and be done with it finally silent as it understands that such a thing would be utterly wrong in a time like this and I can feel Yugi's sense of guilt vanishing as it gets replaced with a strong sense of content love and gratitude.  
"I love you, Imay." And while normally hearing my true name would have worried me, do I now smile while trying to keep my tears in check as I pull Yugi's face up to gaze into my own and – without using the bond we share – do I allow for Yugi to see and feel just how much love there is in my heart for the sweet Hikari.  
Yugi blushes slightly as I can feel him getting overwhelmed by how his heart responds to my emotions and then whisper back: "And I love you, Yugi Moto." Before we share an intense kiss together, not one of passion and unspoken promises, but of sincere love and the silent vow that we will always be together.

Then suddenly Yugi's mum comes in and says: "Yugi, Ryou's on the phone and he sounds worried about something." And instantly Yugi and I share a look as I whisper: "I guess Malik and Bakura aren't reacting too great about the change of seasons." And Yugi nods before he says: "I'll be down to take it soon, mum."  
And only then do I realize that the two of us are still holding each other close, yet Yugi's mum only smiles at us before she closes the door again. I then sigh and give Yugi a kiss on the forehead as I whisper: "I'll personally go teach those two a lesson if you want me to, Aibou." To which Yugi snickers and says:

"Let me just first assess the situation and how bad it is." I nod at him and then ask: "Will you keep the link open?" And after seeing Yugi nod, do I let go of him, stretch and say: "I'll be downstairs once I get changed." To which Yugi smiles at me and leaves the room, yet as he does, do I start to frown and whisper at myself:  
"I won't take him. He's much too innocent. This is the only innocence the world hasn't taken from him and I won't be the one doing it. So shut up, you stupid hormones." Yet because this hasn't been the first time my hormones have been raging inside of me, do I sigh and decided to follow something that has become routine.

_**Ten minutes later**_

My hair is still slightly dripping from the cold shower I took to relieve myself of my smaller self, yet I care nothing for this as Yugi seems to have finished his telephone call exactly when I am coming down and he sighs as he says: "You might have to go over and teach them a lesson indeed, Yami." Making me raise my eyebrow.  
"Apparently Bakura collected all of the leafs that had fallen around the Museum and Malik somehow got his hands on the Millennium Rod and they turned both Ryou and Marik's room into Autumn Tropical Paradises – or at least that's what those two nutjobs called it; Ryou calls it a leaf and sandy filled mess."  
This alone makes me want to slap a hand on my face as I mutter: "I was wondering if those two would actually be able to remain normal or not." To which Yugi rolls his eyes and says: "It was inevitable. I mean, you've definitely been fighting those emotional urges Pharaoh Aknamkanon told us about amazingly well."

Yet this shocks me and I ask: "You – you think?" To which Yugi turns a little red and says: "To be honest, I kind of expected a few more outbursts like the one you had when you thought my heart belonged to someone else." And with that does it take all of my will power not to let a single thought through the link as I think:  
"Oh Aibou, if only you knew." Yet instead of giving into that thought – and the returned hormones that are raging at me to just take the incentive – do I simply smile at the boy, move over to him and take his chin in between my fingers and say: "Aibou, you are worth all of my patience and self-control." Making Yugi smile at me like an Egyptian sun.

_**Elsewhere  
**__**Unknown POV**_

"Those three little bastards are going to pay. They're dumb gang of little sidekicks are going to pay. That entire stupid school is going to pay." I hiss at my two companions, the three of us having taken residence in one of the many offices at my family manor and both of them nod with equal frowns of hatred on their faces.  
"Placing us last. They dared to place us practically last. We deserved all of those rewards. We should have taken Moto to that restaurant." One of them says and the other goes on: "Yeah, and then have him for dinner." And this makes both my companions smirk, even though I personally feel disgusted by the very idea.

"Whatever. The point is, we got humiliated. And being who we are, that's not allowed to happen. We deserve to rule that school and be worshiped for our popularity. Instead it's going to some star-haired brat, a former psycho from some Third-world country and a boy who makes bunnies look brave with how shy he is.  
That. Isn't. Right." Both my companions nod and I lean back as I say: "Meaning, we need a plan. One that will humiliate them and make them realize that we deserve their trophies as well as their utter devotion and the stupid fanclubs they have been collecting. We need a plan that makes them give back what they stole."

"So – what do you suggest?" Here I smirk and say: "We flood the school and make sure that, while their new _boy toys_ are outside, the three brats are locked at the top floor with us. Then, we pretend that it was them who activated the flooding system and beg those boy toys to save us. The brats get humiliated and maybe – even arrested."  
"Sounds great, but – how are we supposed to flood the school?" One of my companions asks and I smirk devilishly as I ask: "Did you, by chance, forget who's family provided the school with their security system? Cause it sure as heck wasn't that heartless prick, Kaiba and his childish little second-rate toy store."  
And instantly the two people in the room with me share devilish smirks before one of them asks: "So, lure the boy toys out of the school. Lure the brats to the top floor. Lock all doors leading down from the top floor. And then flood the entire school and beg for help. Sounds like the perfect plan." To which my companion and I nod and smirk.

_**A week later  
**__**Yugi's POV**_

Luckily enough, Ryou, Marik and I managed to calm down the other two Yami;s and sit them down long enough we could explain the four seasons to them. The two of them had definitely been sort of cute in their own crazy way as they had wondered if any of the seasons could hurt Ryou or Marik, yet they had almost gone overboard again.  
Luckily enough Ryou had suddenly discovered the Yami's greatest fear and used it against them; the threat that – if Malik and Bakura didn't calm down and start behaving normally again – they would be locked in the living room with nothing but the couch to cuddle with. To my amazement even Yami had been scared of this.  
Now I won't deny that the idea of teasing Yami with a punishment like that wouldn't be hilarious, yet so far Yami really has been the sane one of the three. Whereas Bakura and Malik are more and more becoming a strange mix between their new selves and their former crazy selves, Yami seems not even affected by his own little problem.

Yet while part of me wonders why the Yami isn't more possessive and over the top with how he feels about me, do I also have another problem that seems to become more and more prominent as the school week passes on; Arthur, Anamia and Claire seem up to something and the smirks on their faces has me worried.  
Yami had noticed them as well and mentioned it to the group during one of our break times, yet Joey hadn't seemed too worried, though that might just be because he is more concerned for Kaiba who seems more and more on the recovering side and has been granted permission to start mixing school and work into his life again.  
The blonde himself had tried calming us by saying that we had faced beyond worse and that three school-bound teens were nothing compared to the psychos we had faced over the years, yet the more I think of those three – and how they seem most confident when inside the school – the more I feel worried about missing something.

And now I am definitely anxious about missing something as it's the end of a class period and we have free study period next, yet Yami, Bakura and Malik aren't arriving from their Millennium Items to join us. I share a worried look with Ryou, who seems just as concerned, yet just as I do, does my phone start to ring.  
I grab it out of my jacket pocket and my concern grows as it is the number of someone I have certain agreements with. I then take a deep breath and press the answer button as I ask: "Professor Hawkins, is something wrong?" And the voice of the man of one of my personal pains in the neck sounds from the other side as he says:  
"I'm not entirely sure, Yugi. I just felt I had to warn you. You see, over the last few days, Rebecca has been getting a lot of phone calls lately of someone with a private number and every time her calls ended, she would have this very strange smile on her face and be whispering your name with that old tone of hers."  
This alone makes me shudder in revulsion and I ask: "So, where is she now? Is she around? Does she know you are calling me?" And then my dreads get confirmed as Professor Hawkins says: "That is why I call you, Yugi. Rebecca hasn't come home yet on her usual time and, seeing the calls she has been receiving –."

Here I sigh as it really doesn't take someone of his levels of intelligence, do I say: "Thanks for warning me, Professor. I've been having a bad feeling for some time now and I'm glad to at least know why that was. I just have one question. If Rebecca does come here, do I have permission to set Yami on her?"  
The man snickers at this and says: "As long as you send her back in one piece, Yugi." To which I reply: "So just Yami, no Bakura or Malik." And the man laughs as he says: "Absolutely not and please don't let Imay send her to the Shadow Realm either." To which I sigh and agree, yet as I hang up, does my gaze fall onto something.  
One of the boxes that can be used by the teachers to man the security of the building. And my eyes widen in great fear as I read the name of the corporation that funded the security system. "We need to get out of the school." I tell Ryou and the boy looks at where I'm gazing, his own eyes widening before he nods at me.

"YUGI! I'm here!" A very annoying voice suddenly shouts and I tense in shock before turning around, my complexion turning ashen white as I see a small girl with blonde pigtails dash at me with a crazed expression of glee on her face. Instantly I grab Ryou's hand and start dashing, all the while trying to contact Yami through the link.  
"Yugi, what's wrong? Why are you running from Rebecca?" Ryou asks in shock and I cut off my efforts for a second as I tell him: "I'm not just running from Rebecca, Ryou, I'm running from the Founder and Head Director of my bloody fan club, who has been accepted by said fan club to be my first ever girlfriend."  
And while I don't tell him the rest of what the fan club is expecting out of the girl – and what I know Rebecca is only too willing to accept – do I nearly feel Ryou shudder behind me before I suddenly sense Yami responding to my earlier attempts to contact him and the darker side of my heart worriedly asks through the link:

"Aibou? What's wrong? Are you heading outside?" And while this confuses me, does Ryou then distract me as he says: "Eeeeh, Yugi." And when I look at him, does he cringe at me and say: "I have good news and bad news. The good news is Rebecca got distracted. How she got distracted just also happens to be the bad news."  
This makes me look behind me, but then Ryou takes the lead and says: "Don't stop, it will probably just encourage her." And while I agree with him, do I ask: "So, what distracted her?" And while we pass a sign of the staircase leading down being wet and thus too dangerous to cross, does Ryou turn grim and say:  
"The door we passed through to get here got locked the minute she passed through it. And that sign of the staircase down being wet, but not the staircase up?" And instantly I get what is going on and say: "Whoever Professor Hawkins has seen his granddaughter receive calls from is now leading us into some kind of trap.

And we both know who as there is only one family in charge of those electrical doors and their security system." And while Ryou and I share a strongly concerned look, do I then focus back on the link and say: "Yami, we were right. Anamia and the others are trying to trap Ryou and me somewhere inside the school."  
I feel Yami's shock and he asks: "What do you mean?" And I answer: "Either Anamia, Arthur or Claire has been in contact with Rebecca for the last few days and has, for some reason, convinced her that I want her. She's here now, but as she chases us, do the doors she chases us through get locked behind her.  
And it's Anamia's family who is in charge of the security system around the school. I just don't get why they are trying this." And then suddenly I feel fresh air, yet also hear some strange pounding sound and then Ryou says: "Good news, Rebecca has been locked behind the last door. Bad news, we're now stuck on the roof."

And instantly I look up shocked, my eyes taking in the incredible view from the flat roof of the school with its enormous fence surrounding the outer edge, yet as I look around, do I sigh and say: "Yeah, and we're not alone." And while I wish I had my Duel Disk with me, does Ryou spot Anamia, Arthur and Claire.  
The English albino glares at the two, yet then Anamia flutters her eyelashes and says: "Don't look at us like that. We only want what you stupid wimps think you can take from us." To which I can only roll my eyes and ask: "What? Our soul-mates?" Making the girl glare at me and spat: "No, you little wimp, _our_ soul-mates."  
To this I roll my eyes before Ryou and I share an exasperated look to which Arthur snaps: "Quit that, you rotten little pesks." Yet we only send him a bored look, causing him to glare before he says: "You sure have a lot of guts for two boys who are about to be expelled for flooding the school." Shocking us both senseless.

* * *

_**Oooookkaaaaay,  
**__**Those three have lost it. They seriously think they can get away with a trick like this? When they have so many trustworthy people actually involved in their case? I don't know, but I do like writing antagonists that think they are all that when they really are just a bunch of dumb idiots and these three definitely fit that bill.  
**__**So next chapter will be the second part of all this, the Yami's coming to rescue their precious Hikari's and I decided that, in that part, Yami will let go off his iron-clad control and Yugi will experience the full blast of what Yami feels for him. However, if I, by chance, go into an adult category, I will skip that part. **__**  
Sorry guys,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Inspiration for this madness comes from Ashray1. Check out their work.**_


	23. Yami's Defend Hikari's

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I am going to love this chapter. It will have Bakura getting another chance to go crazy like was hinted at in last episode, yet he won't be the one to really go out against the three idiots in any kind of all-out furious rage as I will leave that for someone who, when you think about it, has more right to doing such a thing.  
**__**Care to guess,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Inspiration for this madness comes from Ashray1. Check out their work.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 23  
**__**Yami's Defend Hikari's**_

_**Yami's POV  
**_

"This really shouldn't have been happening. We shouldn't be having to deal with situations like this. Yugi is supposed to be safe. He is supposed to have a safe, easy, happy life. He is supposed to have the wish he had been keeping to himself all those times we went out to save the world. This. Shouldn't. Have. Happened."  
Goes through my mind as I – like everyone else who has actually been evacuated out of the school by a fake fire alarm going off – look up to the flat roof of the building where, to my fury, Yugi and Ryou are standing out in the open for all to see, while those three dimwits seem to have settled themselves so that they are standing out of sight.

"They're good. They're idiots with the kind of plan they thought to get away with, but they are good. At least with the conduction, even if the plan itself is just – Kuriboh levels of stupid." Bakura mutters yet I glare at him and hiss: "Kuriboh helped Yugi through our months apart, so shut up. Let's just vanish and get up there."  
But then Malik comes to stands between us, a smirk of evil victory on his face that instantly has me on edge with the silent thought: "No, he wouldn't dare side with those numbskulls – would he?" And then I hear the Egyptian speak up:  
"Not so fast, you two. Let's ruin their little conduction plan a little more first." And while Bakura and I look at him confused, does he mutter: "Just follow my lead." And with that does the calm sense of victory suddenly get replaced with utter shock and terror and he shouts: "OSIRIS NO! YUGI! RYOU! PLEASE! BE CAREFUL!"

And while this shocks the others, do Bakura and I share a shocked, knowing look before it gets followed by quick, sweet grins of glee and then they too get replaced and while Bakura turns to look as frightened as Malik looks, do I gather all of the rage I felt earlier and shout: "YUGI! WHO DARED KIDNAP MY HIKARI?"  
And while this seems to astound and even scare some people, does Bakura then start his own act and almost whine: "RYOU! MY PRECIOUS RYOU! MY SWEET, SWEET, GENTLE ALBINO! WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT HIM UP SO HIGH! UP SO HIGH AWAY FROM ME? WHO COULD BE SO CRUEL?"  
And while I can't help but think: "A little overdone, you know." Does Joey then ask: "What are you three still doing here? Can't you summon yourselves to the Millennium Items? And Imay? Why won't you just merge with Yugi? Get up there, you guys!" And while we feel victorious, do I smile at my best friend and say: "Right."  
And while everyone ignores how Malik sends us both a sneaky smile of victory as well as the thumbs' up he sends us, do we both vanish from sight, away from the angry Joey, the suspicious looking Marik and the shocked and flabbergasted students before we both turns into shades of light and dash for the lights of our life and future.

_**Up On The Roof  
**__**Yugi's POV**_

I really thought Anamia, Arthur and Claire were the ones who were stupid, yet the way that Malik, Yami and then Bakura cried out their shock and distress makes me share a shocked and almost flabbergasted look with Ryou before Claire makes me realize exactly what the Yami's are up to as she angrily spats and asks:  
"What are those three doing? The whole school has been evacuated and these two are the only ones who are not with the rest? Why aren't they blaming these two for the fake evacuation?" To which Ryou rolls his eyes and says: "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because they know who we are and care for us enough to worry about us."  
At this I nod and say: "Yeah, you may have wanted to make us out as victims, but just by seeing us standing here with the looks we are sporting on our faces, they know we are innocent in all this and just as confused as all them. They don't think we're the culprits, they think we're the victims. Even worse, remember Yami's words?"

"What about them?" Arthur snaps at me and I roll my eyes and say: "He asked and I quote _who dared kidnap my Hikari_. He not only thinks me the victim of this fake evacuation, he also made the school now think that I had been kidnapped and that this evacuation is being used as a distraction to kidnap and hurt or otherwise harm me.  
And when it comes out that all of this was done by help of the Security computers around the school and when people start to realize who owns the company that funded the placement of the security system." Here I shake my head and say: "You may have thought to have a perfect plan, but only the conduction was done right.  
The rest of it; the goal, the purpose of sending us here and even the method of how you lured us here; using a girl who's grandfather I am quite close to; I think we can both agree that your plan was bound to fail from the very start." Yet while I say all of this, does it anger the three in front of us the more and more I speak.  
Yet while speaking had I kept up my act as the confused, worried kid and then suddenly, as I send a fake scared look, do I see two bright lights dash our ways and this makes me break character for just a second and I say: "Now, I think it's time you two learn what happens – when you hurt us Hikari's." And with that does the light hit me.

A pentagram of lights and Egyptian symbols appear around my feet and swirl with great speed as the light becomes one that surrounds me from my feet up to my head and beyond that and the light twirls around me in an opposite direction of the glowing, moving symbols and then I feel that same, familiar warm sense of control taking over.  
Going a step further from this do I allow for the magic of the Millennium Puzzle to turn me into an empty spirit that floats alongside my former body and as I do, do I see that my body has again changed just enough to give Imay his distinctive facial looks and that my body has also grown a few inches to the shock of the three fools.  
The same has happened for Ryou and Bakura, yet I feel shocked to see Ryou's spirit actually floating besides his former body and while the Albino Brit seems a little shocked, does he then smile at me before Yami speaks up and says: "Take your turn and have your fun, Bakura, but their final punishment belongs to me."

To this Bakura laughs with a slight hint of insanity sounding through his voice making Ryou and me share a slightly worried looks and he asks: "Really? And why is that, your former highness?" And while I can't believe that Bakura is baiting Yami, does Yami then shock me even more as he glares at the idiots and snarls:  
"Because Yugi is finally having the calm happy life that he always wanted when I was but a spirit and these three disturbed that. They ruined his dream and I will not stand for it. Not when he enjoys it so much that we can be together and that he can teach me about the 21st century. He wants this kind of life and I want to give it to him."  
At this, while Ryou sends me a shocked look that asks without words: "You actually asked that of him?" Do I personally feel shocked that he has remembered this as I spoke of it more than a week ago and while I feel my heart swell at how touching this feels, does Bakura calmly nods and says: "Yeah, I can get down to that."

"BUT I CAN'T!" One of those idiots then snaps and Anamia then asks: "Honestly, what does that little twig have what I don't?" And while Bakura makes me turn red by asking: "Other than the proper genitals, you mean?" Making the girl squeal a loud _what_ and making me tell Ryou silently: "Keep your Yami under control, will you?"  
And while my friend sends me a guilty smile in return does Anamia shake her head and say: "No, no, no, no, no! Only those who I have dated with and who I lost interest in can be gay. No one else. Everyone else should want me. That's how it's supposed to be." To which Yami turns to Bakura and snorts as he says:  
"And I thought you and Malik were crazy when you two were my enemies." Yet Bakura seems not to like hearing this and he asks: "Are you saying she sounds crazier than me?" And Yami shrugs as he says: "Definitely a lot more self-centered than even you were, yes." And Bakura growls at this and says: "That is just not right."

"How are you two doing that anyway? Those bodies belonged to those two weaklings just minutes ago and you were both down there on the ground. So – how did you get up here? Especially without running into Hawkins over there." And this suddenly reminds me of the other problem that first alerted me to Yugi's predicament.  
At this I smirk and then wave at them as I say: "That is for me to know and you to forever guess about. Now Bakura, you have fun with those three, just make sure they can still be taken in as themselves when the officials get up here. I am going to go and take care of a possible – possible not plausible – hurdle in my bond with Yugi."  
And while I am not too fond of this idea, does another part of me feel slightly excited as I know just fine how much Yami shares in my annoyance for the high-pitched, squealing, stubborn, delusional girl as that is what I usually think of her when I am in a good mood and then instantly the girls seals her fate as soon as Yami opens the door.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The girl squeals at such a high pitch the three idiots actually betray their position by screaming out in pained shock and I can even hear a few students down in the courtyard shout as well before the girl goes on one of her famous and highly annoying rants:  
"Oh Yugi, I'm so happy. The door wouldn't open for me, but of course it did for you, because – well, you're you and I'm me and that means we belong together. Oh, this is just so wonderful. We're here on the rooftop and it's almost time for sunset. Oh, I can't wait, it will be so romantic. Sunset at the school roof with my –."  
"Former Pharaoh, who is currently wishing he had his faithful Mahad on his side." Yami then growls and only then does the girl seem to notice the change in height difference and facial features and while she does let go of what I silently claim as mine, does she then make me even more annoyed with her as she starts ranting again:"  
"YOU! What are you doing here! You don't belong here! Only my Yugi deserves that body! You have no rights to it! Give it back to Yugi! It belongs to Yugi! And Yugi belongs to me! I am the only one who loves him! I am the only one who is loyally devoted to him! I am the only one destined to be with him for ever and ever and ever and ever and –."

Only by this time has my patience with the girl reached its absolute final breakpoint and I call on the same power that has so often helped me in duels and summoned Kuriboh to me when I needed him and while touching the spiritual form of my deck, which I carry on me every day, do I nearly hiss as I snap at the cards:  
"I don't care which card I have at the top, but bloody well silence that she-demon before I have to tell Professor Hawkins that I broke my promise." And the power within me gets answered by the power of the spiritual cards, causing for a beam of broken black and blue light to shoot out of my side and appear beside us all.

Everyone looks at this shocked and even my eyes are wide as saucers as I can barely believe who I am seeing appear before me. A long slender figure hidden by a huge set of armor that is made of purple plates of metal with lighter purple trims and who has a huge cylindered staff made of azure colored metal in one hand.  
"D-D-D-Dark – Dark Magician?" I ask in shock and then my shock increases as the being turns around and sends me a look of heartfelt guilt and sorrow, a look I had never expected after the cold shoulder treatment I had gotten for so long and I send him a grateful tearful smile back before whispering: "Go get her, partner."  
And the smile that I get in return makes me feel all the strength that I usually feel when Yami and I are on the verge of making our winning move and saving our side of a dangerous duel. This almost makes me tremble with excitement and I happily shout out loud enough that everyone around me looks in confused shock as I shout:

"DARK MAGICIAN! DARK! MAGIC! ATTACK!" And those 3 words, together with the incredible sense that I get as I can feel my bond with my old Duel Monster friend restoring, allowing for me to feel its incredible power and wicked strength of magic once again makes me glad I am a spirit as I almost jump of the roof in glee.  
"YUGI!" Ryou and Yami shout, yet I look at them confused and ask: "What? Spirit, remember? I can float." And while this makes Bakura laugh, does it make both Yami and Ryou look pretty stupid and self-conscious before the shout of a young girl makes us all cringe and makes me want to float even further away.  
Bianca's cry of pain and anguish as the Dark Magician attacks her directly makes all of us slap our hands over our ears before Bakura snaps: "JUST KNOCK HER OUT ALREADY!" And a swift bit of movement later has the screaming stopped as the girl slumps down, the Dark Magician swinging his staff in hand behind her.  
At this I sigh, float back onto the roof and then say: "Well, that is one problem taken care of." And then, feeling like Bakura and Malik sometimes probably do, do I smirk at the three idiots and say: "Just three left to go." Making Ryou, Yami, Bakura and the Dark Magician all share my glee as they smirk at the three, who gulp.

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Hello? Doctor Hawkins? This is Yugi? Your granddaughter's here alright. She tried accosting me during a dumb attack by some upstarts from my school, but I summoned one of my old friends and he knocked her out. Though I will admit he also gave her a taste of how I actually feel of her, but the school nurse gave her a clean bill of health.  
She's – just unconscious – and I don't want to be the one waking her up." I stutter at the end as I explain this part, yet instead of a rant or a snap, do I only hear the man laugh and say: "No, I can imagine not. Have one of your friends stay with her, Yugi, and I will be there in half an hour or less. You've done enough, my boy."

This makes me sigh relieved and I happily hang up the phone before Ryou asks: "So, Hawkins not mad at you?" And I shake my head as he says: "He knows how much I hate being around Rebecca and he knows why I even made that restraining order in the first place. He also knows that she broke it, so he gets that I was in my rights."  
The boy nods and then smiles at Yami and Bakura as he says: "You three were amazing. Anamia has utterly dishonored her family by using that technology for her own gain, Arthur can only hear people think or speak when they think something rotten of him – and I don't even want to know what's happening to Claire right now."  
This makes the two laugh and Yami says: "Don't worry, I don't either, but I am happy with DM back, especially when he promised to _escort_ her there." And this makes even me snicker as the glint in the Duel Monster's eyes had actually reminded me of the cold behavior he had shown to me in all those months previous before Joey says:

"It sure was odd that it was the Dark Magician that showed up though. I thought Yugi and Imay agreed to keep it and Dark Magician Girl at the bottom of their decks until they had been properly punished." To which I smile and say: "They were. The guilt I saw in Dark Magician's eyes when he appeared really astounded me.  
It was as if he had purposely led me into some kind of dangerous or deadly trap, knowing it would make me stronger, but hating how it would have happened and feeling guilty to me because of it." The blonde nods and asks: "So, I guess now we have two less problems to deal with. Three idiots and one overly obsessed fangirl."

Yet while this pleases the others, do I then groan and mutter: "Yeah, one of over a dozen thousand, remember?" And Joey cringes before the Yami's look at me shocked and I roll my eyes as I say: "Jargon. He usually keeps all fangirls several feet to blocks away from me. Just my luck the idiots strike on his one day off."  
"He has only taken one day off since becoming your bodyguard?" Bakura asks shocked, but I shake my head and say: "He only takes one day off a month. And now that these idiots attacked today of all days – and that Rebecca has managed to get this close to me – you can bet neither he nor my other fans will want to leave me in peace."  
But then Yami smiles at me and hugs me close, his warm strong body feeling just like it does when his soul takes over my body and he whispers: "He won't be alone in your defense and rights to the life you want, Aibou. Because we Yami's defend our Hikari's." And this makes Ryou, Marik and me smile like a thousand suns.

* * *

_**Well, that is that.  
**__**And honestly, who of you were expecting the Dark Magician? Or for Malik to pull his little stunt? I put that in because I wanted to start adding a little to the growing upheaval of Yami madness and the Dark Magician, because I suddenly remembered what a more or less huge role he played at the start of the story.  
**__**Now, Rebecca, Anamia and Claire have been taken care of and Arthur is much too busy with his newly ever-failing reputation to ever concern himself with Yugi and Gang again. However, Yugi is right; he is famous and he does have tons and tons of fans; and now that Rebecca has paved the way, another will follow.  
**__**Who will it be,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. Yes, I am really, **__**seriously**__** enjoying this. I even enjoyed Rebecca's part as annoying as she is.  
PPS. Inspiration for this madness comes from Ashray1. Check out their work.**_


	24. Winter Has Come

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So for the sake of this chapter I have made a time jump to a date where, usually, snow has started to fall in my country and I am just going to go and assume that the same will count for other countries. If any of you know whether or not I'm right in this assumption, please write me a comment and let me know.  
**__**Thanks in advance,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Expect tons of Yami Madness!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24  
**__**Winter Has Come**_

_**3 weeks later  
**__**14**__**th**__** of December  
**__**Moto Gamehouse  
**__**Yugi's POV**_

"Y-y-y-y-yugi, you – you – you need t-t-t-to w-w-w-wake up. S-s-s-something new h-h-h-h-has happened." I hear my beloved's voice as, for some reason, I wake up feeling cooler than I have done in some time and I groan before opening my eyes and when I look up, do I not see Yami besides me or in the room.  
"U-u-u-up h-h-h-here." His voice sounds from above and when I look up, do my eyes widen as I see that he is sitting on the other side of my bedroom roof window and that he is naked from the waist up, yet is also covered in snow, snow soaking his pajama pants as well as dripping down from the star-shaped form of his hair.

"Yami! What happened? Why are you outside?" I ask in shock, suddenly locating how the staircase to the window is lying on the floor and Yami says: "I-I-I needed to u-u-u-u-use the r-r-r-restroom la-last night and w-w-w-when I c-c-c-came back, I h-h-h-heard – Yugi, can I please come in before I tell you? This is really too cold."  
This makes me cringe in guilt and I quickly reset the staircase back to the window and climb up, opening the window, which seems to have been closed thanks to a small cluster of snow and while opening the window is now allowing me to hear Yami's clattering teeth, do I then realize that I heard his voice in my mind earlier.  
This makes me feel even more guilty as I hadn't even noticed that Yami hadn't been using his mouth to speak and I mustn't have been either and as I realize this, do I lead Yami back down before quickly pulling all of my blankets from my bed and several thermo-heat blankets from my closet and wrap them all around Yami.

The poor spirit turned human is shivering like crazy and he clatters his teeth as he says: "L-l-l-like I s-s-s-said, I – I was – ah, that feels better – I had come back from the restroom when I heard something hard slapping against glass multiple times. I – I looked up and saw these – these crazy small blocks of – of ice attacking the window."  
At this I nod and say: "It must have hailed last night. That's like rain, but then harder and colder." Yami nods and says: "W-w-w-well, I – I felt like I – like I had to – to be a g-g-g-good Yami and so I – I took the staircase and climbed up, but when I got up there, I – I realized I had – had left the deck on the desk.  
Y-y-yet be-before I could go back d-d-down, the wind suddenly turned and got so hard, it – it – it slammed the window closed and – and – and I – I didn't want to wake you, so – so I – I just stayed there, but – but then the – the hail turned softer and – and even colder. Ugh, ssoooooooo cold." The Yami mutters at the end.

By now I am smiling lovingly as I am sitting next to him and rubbing my arms over his blanket-covered arms and ask: "And the reason you didn't just go back to the Puzzle?" And Yami mutters: "I – I – I was afraid that – that you would s-s-sense it and didn't w-w-w-ant to risk that." Making me shake my head at him.  
Then suddenly grandpa comes in and asks: "Yugi, what – what happened here? Why is Imay covered in so many blankets?" And while another shudder runs through my poor Yami's body, do I sigh and say: "Sorry grandpa, but Yami just met winter for the first time. Could you go and prepare him some hot chocolate, please?"  
The man chuckles softly and while Yami glares at him over this, does the man then nod and after having given Yami his first taste of hot chocolate – one where I had to actually make sure Yami didn't drink the sweet drink too fast as to keep him from burning his throat – does grandpa take my desk chair and ask:

"So what exactly happened?" And I answer: "Yami was trying to be a good Yami and protect me against an, to him, unknown foe last night when it was apparently hailing before it started snowing, yet the wind of the storm closed the window behind him and he didn't want to risk waking me by returning his spirit into the Puzzle."  
At this grandpa smiles at Yami in good-humored gratitude, but then he turns to me and asks: "Yugi, can I confess a personal concern of mine to you?" And I nod before he says: "If Yami behaved this – no offense – rookie-like to the arrival of winter – what do you think the other Yami's will behave like when they see it?"  
And instantly Yami and I share shocked, worried look before I mentally ask him: "They won't do anything stupid, right?" And Yami's answer: "They are and stay newbie Yami's." Makes me instantly dash off the bed and over to the phone I have sitting on my desk, dashing the number for Ryou's home and pressing the call button.

I press the phone against my ear and while grandpa looks at me worriedly and while a still-shivering Yami takes place next to me and hums in delight as he takes another sip of his hot chocolate, yet when Ryou picks up the phone, does he say: "Yugi, you are calling at a really unfortunate time. I was just about to call a plumber."  
This shocks me as the boy sounds more aggravated than he does after a mathematics test and I ask: "A – a Plumber? Why?" And the boy sighs before he says: "Because my white-haired psychopath of a Yami decided to _steal_ all the snow in the neighboring gardens, just because my parents hung a net over our garden before the snow fell.  
And to make matters even worse, because he didn't want to cover me with the _cold, but pretty white stuff_, did he decide to hide it – if you'll believe me – in my own bathroom. So naturally my entire bathroom is flooded by now, the hallway connecting it to my bedroom is just as soaked and – well, so is my bedroom floor.  
So, now I have to call a plumber to make sure I can shower and use my restroom, a carpenter to fix the damage to my hallway's laminate flooring and the carpet in my bedroom, a tailor for the cloths Bakura had thrown on the floor when he was searching for an outfit for me to wear when he showed me – and a BLOODY SHRINK!"

The boy shouts in the end and this makes me almost throw the phone away in shock as I have barely ever heard Ryou shout before and then I notice how the screen on my phone is telling me something and I say: "Okay, Ryou, you go do that. I will visit you later to help, but for now, I have to take this other call."  
"Sure Yugi, and just tell the others that, until I have forgiven Bakura for his thoughtless actions, I will be keeping that brainless monkey where he belongs; in the Ring. Also, let Imay know that I told Bakura that if he dares try to come out before I let him, I will give the ring to Imay to play with until I have forgiven my Yami."  
And while I am shocked at the sadistic punishment of the calm, usually kind little Latino, do I voice my understanding before hanging up and switching over to the other call, from where I can hear Ishizu's voice, her dangerously-sweet tone actually scaring me as she asks: "Yugi, would your grandpa be interested in a new card?"

"A – a new card?" I ask worried and Ishizu replies, the same sweet tone as before: "Yes, a new card, because I am about to kill my brother's idiotic Yami, cut him into pieces, cut those pieces into –." Yet by now I just don't want to hear anymore and instead ask: "Ishizu ,what did Malik do?" And the woman groans as she asks:  
"You know how there was a winter storm last night, right?" At which I answer: "Yeah, it made Yami meet winter for the first time too." And while this seems to make Ishizu falter out of interest, does she then sigh and say: "Never mind that. Anyway, that idiot saw the snow, decided to study it – and discovered the North and South pole."  
And instantly I feel my stomach disappearing as I can only too easily imagine what the crazy Egyptian Yami had done and I stutter as I say: "O-oh please, t-t-tell me he didn't." Yet Ishizu snarls: "You bet your blasted Puzzle he did, Yugi. That no-good, brainless, idiotic, half-ass jerk summoned polar bears and penguins!  
And then – if you'll believe it – he went one step further, froze them in place and tried covering them in the ice and snow that he found outside our home. Yet the spell has worn off, the snow and ice have melted, so now – I have a ruined floor, small puddles near priceless artifacts – and you _don't_ want to know what he did to the yards."

And while I have slapped myself on the forehead and then slid my hand over my face, do I groan: "Do I even want to know?" And Ishizu snarls back: "You would, if you like Egyptian temples and pyramids made out of snow – blocking every entrance and exit out of my home _and _the museum. So, want a new card?"  
Here I sigh as I sincerely wish that it's just the woman's anger speaking here and instead of that, do I ask: "What – eh – what does Marik have to say about all this?" And Ishizu seems to calm down somewhat as she says: "He locked Malik in the guest living room and has been working with Odion to take down the garden _accessories_."  
And I look at grandpa and Yami before I sigh and say: "I'll go call Joey and Tristan. I would take Yami with me, but he was locked outside last night thanks to the wind and a locked window, so I'll keep him home as I don't want him catching a cold. You just let Marik know that we'll be around sometime soon, okay?"

And the woman answers pleasantly, the sound of her voice scaring me yet again before I hang up and then Yami asks: "Wh-what's so bad about cold?" And while I raise my eyebrow at him, do I ask: "Remember how you felt earlier?" The Yami nods and I say: "An actual cold, like sickness cold, feels even worse."  
And the Yami starts shivering even harder as he hears this before he asks: "Are – are you sure – I – I can't come – come with?" And I smile at him as I say: "I can't let you risk it, Yami. I'll just keep the mind-link wide open and you just stay here, okay?" Yami sighs, but then nods and I happily press my forehead against his as I say:  
"Just make sure you stay between warm blankets, that you take a warm shower and that you take plenty of tea and warm chocolate, okay? I don't want my Yami getting sick, got it?" And Yami smiles at me as he says: "I got it, I love you, Yugi." And I softly peck his lips before I whisper back: "I love you too, got to go."

And Yami nods before I take my own hot shower at the same time that grandpa calls Joey and Tristan to ask them to come with me and help Marik clean up his Yami's icy mess, yet when I come back out of the shower, does grandpa say: "More bad news, Yugi. Joey can't come. He is actually dealing with one of Malik's – ehm – pets."  
This shocks me and I ask: "Please tell me you mean the penguins?" Yet Grandpa shakes his head and I groan as I say: "Okay, change of plans. I'll go save Joey and then he, Tristan and I can take down those artefacts." Grandpa nods and Yami says: "I'm sure Joey would love to help once he knows who brought those beasts in."

And grandpa and I agree with him, yet by the time that Jargon has dropped me off at the Wheeler residence, has a huge black limo also arrived and I wonder if Joey asked for Kaiba's help before grandpa called, yet then I hear a familiar voice shout: "SETO! YOU CAME FOR ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"  
And when I notice how Kaiba is handing a strange looking rifle to one of his own men, does the brunette then get accosted by a sweaty, teary-eyed Joey, whose blonde hair is a right mess and who even has a nasty scratch showing on the lower part of his left cheek, yet before Kaiba can respond, does something shocking happen.

Whether the blonde does it because he is delusional with the fear he must have felt, whether he is revealing feelings I have long since believed he has been hiding from the Kaiba elder or because he has a reason I can't imagine, does the blonde actually press his lips against the brunette's in a passionate and loving kiss.  
Kaiba actually seems to tense up in shock and while the kiss keeps going longer than I thought either of them could go without oxygen, does Kaiba's tense form also make me worry and I think: "Please Kaiba. Please don't reject him. Joey needs this, I know he does." And my thoughts seem to get heard by the brunette.  
He wraps his arms around the blonde with an iron hold and Joey makes a happy sound come from the back of his throat, happily tightening his own hold on the CEO of KaibaCorps and I happily take a breath of relief and think: "Maybe Tristan and I should just help Marik without Joey's help. He seems to be a little busy at the moment."

Yet while Yami mentally asks me what I mean, do I then get shocked as something I have often wondered yet that I never asked about out of loyalty to Joey's right to privacy happens as a man that does have Joey's facial features and blonde hair, but is much larger in form and looks like an army general gone sour comes out of the house.  
He actually grabs Joey's shoulder in a hold that I can tell is meant to hurt my friend and then, with power I didn't think the wasted man could still have, pulls him out of Kaiba's shocked grasp, yet even while Joey gets thrown against the building's front wall, does he not make a sound, his face proving that he is actually used to this.  
"You filthy little mutt. What do you think you are doing? You know you're not good enough for something like that! Get back inside and make me a beer already, you worthless little runt. And don't even think about bothering guys as high and important as this guy here ever again. _Do you hear me, you worthless mutt_?"

And while Kaiba looks absolutely shocked at what he is seeing, do I work my hardest to transfer all the pain I feel for seeing my best friend being treated like this over to Yami and while I can feel his anger growing, do I mentally whisper: "Don't risk yourself. Please, wait and let me see if Kaiba responds first."  
And while Yami growls in my mind, do my prayers get answered as, while Joey passively looks at his father and then away, Kaiba moves over to tap the older Wheeler on his shoulder, drawing the man's attention and – in a style that I call _true Kaiba style_ – the teen states: "I think I can decide for myself who I want to associate with."  
And this makes Joey, who is standing in the doorway to the house, send a grateful smile at the CEO before Kaiba says: "And then another thing." And to both our shock, does he actually clog the older man, causing for the overweight elder Wheeler to spin on his axis and then fall on his ass before Kaiba angrily snarls at him:

"No one ever insults my puppy with dog-references. That kind of nickname belongs to me and I have used that for very specific reasons for the longest time. _And I don't like sharing that right with anyone who doesn't use them for the same reasons_." And while I shiver at how cold and furious Kaiba sounds as he says this, does he go on:  
"Now, either you apologize to your son and start treating him like he deserves – or I will personally work on ruining every company that you have a liking to, whether they be beer-factories, gaming-casinos or otherwise. So, do we have a deal?" Yet instead of seeming scared or intimidated, does the elder Wheeler ask:  
"What's it to you anyway, hotshot?" And Kaiba retorts: "Did you or did you not see me kissing your son back? Or are you so drunk off your so-called beer that you have lost the brain-cells required to see even a single feet in front of you? Or is it perhaps fact that you are so addicted to drinking that you have lost sight of the actual law?  
Cause I haven't and, unfortunately for you, neither has the King of Games. So unless you want us both to testify against you to the police and up for the case of clear child abuse, you agree to my terms. Now, I will not repeat myself again; _do we have a deal_?" And this time it seems that the brunette has actually scared the elder Wheeler.

"You'd do that? _For me_?" Joey then asks, shocking both Kaiba and me and while part of me wonders if his over-excited and often exuberant behavior is but a personal shield he created to hide how badly his father has caused him to fear for and doubt himself, does Kaiba calmly look up from father to son and say:  
"I would. In fact, if you and your_ father_ would agree with it – I would happily open my doors for you once again, just like I did when you took care of me and made me see what true life and business life is supposed to be like. However –." And here he levels a glare at daddy Wheeler and snarls: "The offer is for _Joey only_."  
And while daddy Wheeler seems shocked at this, does Joey then position himself in a running motion before actually rousing through the house with the same wildness I can only assume the polar bear from before had behaved with and when he comes back to the doorway, does he actually have several suitcases with him.

This makes Kaiba smirk and me smile at the scene of the two before Joey makes me laugh as he says: "Enjoy winter, old man. I sure hope you remember how to turn up the heat, seeing as I have been doing that for the past 5 years." And while he laughs, does he walk away from his stunned father and over to the limo.  
There he spots me and says: "Sorry Yuug, but –." Yet I nod and say: "About time too, Joey. I'll let Tristan and the others know. You have fun and live the good life, you got that?" Joey looks a little teary-eyed at this, but nods and then gets help from Kaiba's men with loading his stuff in before he and Kaiba get into the limo.

They ride away and I take a deep breath before getting back into Jargon's car and say: "Everything's okay here, Jargon. Let's go help Marik." And the man nods from the view of his rearview mirror and while I wonder if he's seen anything and while I catch Yami up mentally, do I sit back as Jargon drives over to the Museum.  
There I meet up with Tristan and he asks: "Where's Joey?" And I happily smile at him as I say: "He's going home, _finally_." And it takes the spear-shaped brunette a few minutes before he realizes what I mean and he shouts: "FINALLY!" Before laughing as he takes me over where Marik and Odion are taking down a pyramid.

* * *

_**And that is that!  
**__**Okay, so we have Yami-madness, we have the others responding to the madness, we have a bit of bad parenting, like I warned you several chapters ago, and we have the official start of – what many YGO fans call – Puppyshipping. And let me tell you, until this chapter I had no idea how to really set this pairing into stone.  
**__**Yet I am definitely proud of the way that they got together, even though it sounds a bit more fairy-tale like than anime-like and I also love how diverse the reactions of the Yami's to winter are. I know that Yami's sounded a little stupid, yet I had to deal with him being slightly more mature than the other two and thus, this simple mistake.  
**__**So next chapter – will be even worse. However, it will also take place in a single location instead of at the Moto, Wheeler, Bakura and Ishtar residences and trust me, the Yami's are going to overreact like no other; Yami out of over-protectiveness, Bakura out of pride and Malik – because he's Malik, enough said.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Inspiration for this madness comes from Ashray1. Check out their work.**_


	25. Concerns And Surprises

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this chapter, for some reason, was really hard for me to write. I don't know why, but for some reason I just couldn't get it in myself to write about Yami madness. Because of that, did I decide to start with it small and then move it over to three different POV's where the madness will be mixed with love and family joy.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Inspiration for this madness comes from Ashray1. Check out their work.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25  
**__**Concerns And Surprises**_

_**One week later  
**__**21**__**st**__** of December  
**__**Domino High  
**__**Yami's POV**_

It's time for classes once again, yet this time I consider that a blessing as I have noticed something adoringly confusing happening to my Hikari as the week since my mistake on the roof commenced and I feel like I need to check on the other Hikari's, yet just looking at how they interact proves that they too are affected.  
"What do you two think is going on?" I ask, having decided to meet Bakura and Malik outside the classroom in spirit form as it will make sure the cold of the outside weather won't bother us, but also makes sure that Yugi and the others are slightly more detached from our bond and the other two shrug as Bakura says:

"I don't know, but it does worry me. For some reason my Fluffy Hikari's jerks are getting more angered and agitated over the last few days, yet while my Hikari seems impervious to it, do I just not understand why. It should make me feel better, but the fact that it's over unknown factors make it impossible for me to do so."

And here Malik nods as he says: "And to make matters even crazier has Marik actually blocked the larger part of his side of the mental link. I know it proves that he's trying to hide something from me and I think that's just beyond adorable – but after that dumb stunt I pulled – I worry if he's not become an accomplice to Ishizu's revenge."  
And while I still can't believe that the guy was stupid enough to bring the wet stuff indoors, but then the Egyptian snaps: "Hey! Don't give me that! You made a mistake yourself, you know." And this irks me into saying: "At least I tried being a good Yami by considering the stuff a potential threat instead of some great treasure."  
And Bakura huffs as he says: "Please, we all know my Hikari is the greatest treasure this world and the Next have ever seen." To which I growl: "No, that's Yugi and he's hands off, got it?" And the same argument that we have been having more and more often over the last few weeks breaks out yet again, our pride once again at stake.

_**Inside the school  
**__**Yugi's POV**_

"They at it again?" Ryou whispers as I had noticed Yami, Bakura and Malik having turned half visible in spirit form outside the classroom and I nod at him as I whisper: "Have you managed to pack his stuff yet?" But Ryou shakes his head and says: "Bad news. Bakura may have lost his tendencies, but he's still a hoarder.  
Just last night I actually felt the need to lock the Millennium Ring inside my old grandmother's jewelry box and put the lock on my door. Good thing I did too, as else – I probably would have woken up inside that blasted ring – with the ring being who knows where seeing that apparently sleep-deprived thief of mine."  
"What do you mean, _sleep-deprived_?" Marik asks and while I am glad that the current teacher allows for whispered conversations if the speakers have finished their assignments, does Ryou groan and whisper: "Apparently Bakura thinks he should prove to my parents how poor he thinks they treated me – by making them feel poor."

This makes me catch Marik looking at Ryou wide-eyed before I hit myself over the head, glad that Yami and the others are otherwise occupied before I ask: "And you still think taking him where grandpa planned to send you is a good idea?" To which Ryou smiles at me, obviously having remembered the plan and says:  
"Yeah, the crime levels there are high enough as they are. I doubt the cops will notice one more thief, plus, this was planned more to get him off this new hoarding hobby of his than for anything else. Plus, I think Detroit is the most outrageous town I have ever seen. I've been dying to go there for years, but – heh, there's no archeology there."

And while I hate how, even before they were lawyers, Ryou's parents never gave a listening ear to their son's wishes, does Marik sigh and say: "I'm just glad that you managed to convince Ishizu of this idea instead of her going through with her own. For Ra's Sake, after she hang up with you, Yugi, she actually ordered a printing press."  
At this I cringe before I say: "Well, it – it does work in everyone's benefit. The Yami's get to see more of the world they barely got the time to explore before all of this, not to mention a chance to escape the cold, Ishizu gets a solid chance to relax and repair the damage and we get to create a gorgeous tradition between ourselves.  
Just make sure you keep it secret for three more days." And the other two nod before I hear Joey mutter: "You guys are bloody lucky, you know that?" Only for Kaiba, who apparently heard him, to mutter: "I reserved a family room at Kaibaland in America. We leave tomorrow." And his boyfriend looks at him dumbfounded.

_**Three days later  
**__**24**__**th**__** of December  
**__**Yami's POV**_

"I don't know what Yugi put in that hot coco he gave me, but it almost feels like I'm walking on air or something." Goes through my mind and then I suddenly hear a voice that has been absent from the mind link for a good solid 24 hours say: "Sorry, my love, but I had to. It was the best way to ensure the safety of my surprise for you."  
This shocks me and I ask: "Wait, you have been behaving this weird this entire time – because of a surprise?" And instantly Yugi asks: "What do you mean weird?" Making me cringe before I sigh and mutter: "I just worry, you know." To which I get rewarded with a warm, thankful kiss just under my left eye before Yugi whispers:  
"Look to your right – and don't freak out. We're safe, you know we are." And while this causes me a hint of concern, do I comply with the request, yet my eyes still widen when they take in what I see before me – as it is the actual ground being several dozen feet below us, making it so that even large flats look like building blocks.

"Aibou, how – how – how are we _this_ high?" I can't help but ask and Yugi cuddles against me to help ease my raging nerves before he whispers: "We're in a plane, Yami. A plane heading for Rome, which is the capital of one of the most amazing countries in the world." This shocks me greatly and then Yugi kisses me again and whispers:  
"Merry early Christmas, my Yami." Yet while I feel like I should imitate that statement, does it just make me look at Yugi in great confusion, making the boy's eyes widen before he mutters: "Oh-oh." And while this worries me, does he ask: "We – never celebrated Christmas, did we?" And when I shake my head, does he say:  
"Ra bless Marik and Ryou then. I really hope they remembered that." This makes me look around, yet to my shock do we have the whole plane to ourselves – or at least the cabin – and I ask: "Yugi, where are Ryou and Marik anyway? And where are our friends? I don't think I've seen Joey in days." To which Yugi giggles and says:

"Joey, Mokuba and Seto left for America and their hotel in Kaibaland there 2 days ago. Ryou and Bakura are in their own private jet on their way to Detroit and Marik and Malik are on their way to the Niagara Falls. And the rest, they're all at home, waiting for us to land so we can contact each other over the intercoms."  
This only further confuses me and then Yugi cringes and asks: "Remember that huge mishap Malik made a few weeks ago?" And because that triggered our latest fight, do I easily nod and Yugi says: "Ishizu kind of threatened that, if we didn't find a way to keep Malik busy most of the winter, she would come true to her threat.  
Well, Kaiba heard of this and apparently he was already planning his own holiday with Joey and Mokuba and he didn't want to take the risk of coming back and either finding his manor ransacked or his company building in ruins, so he agreed to provide us with the jets if we in return promised to make this an annual tradition.  
Without the drugging to keep the surprise up, that is. That Ryou, Marik and I just had to do because, apparently, Malik was becoming a little pushy with finding out the truth and I thought I started seeing signs of you losing your patience as well. Though Ryou apparently did it to get back at Bakura's stunt of a few weeks ago."

And while I hide the thought: "Since when did our sweet, innocent, gorgeous little Hikari's turn so – _scary?_" A thought I'm quite sure I am currently sharing with the other two Yami's, do I just ask the one question that still bothers me about all this and ask: "So – what's Christmas, again?" And Yugi launches into his explanation.

_**At the same time  
**__**On another plane  
**__**Bakura's POV**_

"So let me see if I get this straight. There are tales of a man who, while having crazy weight problems, can travel the entire world in an entire day and who is actually a breaking and entering expert – and we're heading for the city with the highest crime rate in the world?" I ask my fluffy Hikari with utter shock and he retorts:  
"Didn't you hear the part where I said that Santa was just make-believe at all?" To which I huff and say: "They said the same things about magic and the Egyptian gods and we saw how wrong that was. No, the chance that this bastard is just a Duel Monster who has his training ground in this _Detroit_ or whatever is there, definitely."

Yet my Hikari seems not to agree with me and says: "Look, I would have rather kept to our yearly tradition of the whole gang meeting at Domino Park and exchanging gifts there, but thanks to the dumb stunts you and Malik pulled, Ishizu gave us no other choice as it was either that or us losing you forever. Did you want that?"  
"She wouldn't have gone through." I huff and Ryou sighs and says: "No, of course not. And the printing press she ordered was just for decoration." Yet here I smirk and say: "Okay, that was a clever intimidation trick, I'll give her that. But even if she had come through, it would have just meant more Egyptian love for you and me."  
"How do you even believe that?" Ryou asks and I shrug as I say: "If she had come through, it would have only affected Marik and then we could swoop in and take over where Malik left off. And of course, Ishizu would have been forever grateful to us." Yet this seems even more unbelievable to the boy and he says:

"First of all, Marik loves Malik for traits that he has and you don't. Second, even if Ishizu would have agreed to that, she would have picked Imay over you easily. She trusts him more than she does you and your actions that day only prove her right." This makes me pout and then the boy sighs and leans back in his seat as he says:  
"Now just get some rest, Bakura. We're still several hours away from America and sorry, but Kaiba made absolutely sure there is nothing either you or Malik could do to disrupt this holiday. We already gave up on a 7 year old tradition for this, so please try to behave until we get there. Then you can go wild as much as you want."

And while the boy pulls the blanket he had over his legs back over his whole body and turns his body away from me and the plane window, do I turn my own face to the window and close off the mental bond between us as I think: "You just wait, Santa bastard. Bakura is coming to town and he is the only real expert in crime, got that?"  
And with that do I focus the rest of the 13 and a half hour flight on thinking up all kinds of ways through which I can prove my worth as a King of Thieves – though not the kind I had been in my previous life – keep other thieves from ever getting near my Ryou and taking down that bastard with his supposed imaginary life.  
And while this happens, do I need to work my hardest not to laugh and snicker out loud as, as much as I would love to share some of my more _gentle_ ideas with my beloved Hikari, do I just not want to scar his gorgeous Light soul more than my former self has already done and I watch as the plane lowers itself slightly and think:  
"You better prepare yourself, Santa Monster, I will search all of Detroit until I have found the portal you use to travel between the Dominion and our world, I will find it and then I will make sure you never again think of ruining my beloved Fluffy Hikari's Christmas – whatever that means." And I mentally laugh like mad.

_**At the same time  
**__**In Ontario, Canada  
**__**Marik's POV**_

"This was both the best and worst idea I ever had. I hate you, sis." Goes through my mind as I look at how Malik has left the airport and is now looking at one of the largest falls in the world and I think: "Ishizu, I really hope you are right with deciding to send Malik and me here – and not that you just want him to suicide."  
"What's suicide?" Malik suddenly asks me and I remember that I pulled down my mental defenses and say: "It's what – heh, just look over there." I sigh as we see a small, elder looking man sitting on a broken bit of raft and actually falling down the huge waterfall, Malik's eyes widening as he sees the man fall down and ask:  
"Is – is – is he – is he okay?" But I shake my head and say: "He's dead, Malik. That's one of the worst things that happens here. Over 5000 people have already died here and while the security here is almost airtight, it still happens. Can I be assured that you won't try something like this?" And the boy nods making me sigh relieved.  
"So, what else can we do here other than enjoy the immense brilliance that is this nature power and have fun together?" He then asks and I smile as I say: "There are all kinds of things, really. But – sorry – I do have to give you a few warnings and put up a few rules while we're here. I know, I know, I'm sorry, but I must."

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Malik asks and I answer: "With how you have been looking at fire alarms and other things that can cause havoc more and more lately – no, I don't. Now, first of all, I have our deck enchanted by Odion so you can only take out magic cards that can keep us healthy while we're here.  
Next off, Niagara Falls is one of the world's most famous and important sights and while we may be friends with Yugi and Kaiba, even they won't be able to cover for us if we cause an international scandal. And don't underestimate the Mounties as they are some of the world's most famous police forces, got that?

And finally, Yugi gave me a card that – with permission and acknowledgement from the Japanese ambassador here in Canada – I will be using if you really cause any problems. And don't forget that we have a mental bond, so I will know if you even so much as try. I don't want to use this card, but if you force my hand, I will."  
"Which card are we talking about? The Dark Magician? You know I can easily handle him." Malik smirks and I answer: "I know and so does Yugi, so instead he gave me this one." And the card I show him shocks the Yami senseless before I put it back in an enchanted pocket and think: "Please Malik, don't force me to burn you."  
And with that do I get up from where we had taken a seat to enjoy the view of the waterfall and I reach my hand out to Malik, not just to help him up, but also to silently ask: "Please, let's just enjoy ourselves while here." And the way that Malik smiles as he takes my hand makes me think only two words: "Thank Ra."

* * *

_**And that is that!  
**__**So, I have to admit a little mistake I made the first time I wrote this as I mixed Marik's destination with Yugi's, making it sound as if Marik and Malik were in Rome and had just passed the Colosseum and the Roman Forum. However, I personally think them being at the Niagara Falls will be even better.  
**__**Now next chapter, which will be the Christmas chapter, will actually come out on New Year's Eve, however before that I will be giving you all a Christmas present in the form of a whole set of chapters that have been rewritten and edited from Preventing Trouble. I'd say at least a dozen, maybe even a couple more.  
**__**Enjoy it, you all,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Inspiration for this madness comes from Ashray1. Check out their work.**_


	26. Yami Madness, Hikari Gifts

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter is going to be a lot of Christmas fun. It will have Bakura humor, Malik awesomeness and Yami sweetness in it and just so you know, Yugi and Yami will probably be my favorite pairing in this chapter. Also, what did you guys think of my little Christmas gift? Was it good? Was it bad? Did you enjoy it?  
**__**Let me know,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Inspiration for this madness comes from Ashray1. Check out their work.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 26  
**__**Yami Madness, Hikari Gifts**_

_**25**__**th**__** of December  
**__**Niagara Falls, Canada  
**__**Marik's POV**_

I can't say I have ever been more grateful that Ishizu convinced me to take Malik to the Niagara Falls as, while the sweet idiot had definitely been badly impressed by the poor soul that attempted suicide yesterday, he had actually found a different way to mess around; one that got him a name around the public quite fast too.  
By using his own deck, which he, Bakura and Imay had each started putting together and collecting for themselves over the last few months, each of them actually setting up decks that are quite different from the decks they used before that horrid duel, Malik had used Duel Magic to summon all kinds of Duel monsters to him.  
And with those he had actually set up all kinds of shows that had drawn in the crowds and that had amazed the other show-artists that performed at the Falls enough that they didn't resent him for stealing their spotlight. And the huge smile on his face makes me forget all of the curses I had been mentally sending Ishizu's way.

"And then to think that we have only been here for a single day. Heh, maybe – once I finish schooling – we could move here." Goes through my mind, yet, like so often before now, I forget that I have a mind link with that crazy nut, which he himself reminds me off as I suddenly have him squealing in my lap in joy and shouting:  
"Can we, Hikari-Pretty? Can we please? Can we pretty, pretty, pretty please? Can we as pretty please as you are pretty, Hikari-Pretty? Can we really?" And just like all other times that he reminds me of the mind link, do I cover my eyes with a groan emitting from my throat before I take a deep breath and then I say:  
"Only if you promise to behave, to help Ishizu in the museum as a part-time job so you can help me save the money for a house and promise that you will leave me to my studies whenever I have homework. Is that agreed, Malik?" And the kiss that Malik gives me reminds me why it is I am falling in love with this crazy nut.

Only for said crazy nutcase to then again remind me why that is my nickname for him as he releases me and rushes for the other street and show-artists as he shouts: "Hey! Hey guys! Guess what! I might become one of you! I might be joining you in some time from now! I might one day permanently move here! Awesome, right?"  
And the way he excitedly starts talking with the juggler, the fire-breather and the dove trainer makes me lie my head in my hand with a shake and a large smile on my face as I quickly make sure to protect my mind from our link and think: "And I actually still have to give him his Christmas present. Would that be a waste of time?"  
Yet just looking at how excited the guy is and reopening the bond fully, allowing me to share in the happy excitement the other Egyptian feels as he shares the possible good news with his newfound friends, do I know that giving him a present is never a waste of time; cause Malik is the embodiment of a kid at Christmas – all the time.

_**Same date  
**__**Detroit, America  
**__**Ryou's POV**_

"Bakura has just gone mad. I seriously want to strangle Marik and Ishizu right now. And then use their limp bodies to strangle Malik for his stupidity and how that led to Ishizu threatening us into this whole mess. And then I will probably lock Bakura inside the Ring and fuse the bodies together into a vault, in which I will store the Ring.  
Heh, not a bad idea. Might want to remember that for when I get back – if Bakura doesn't land us in prison for life with his idiocy. Why is he so bloody obsessed? This was the exact opposite of why I wanted to come here in the first place. Malik, you ruined a brilliant tradition and Bakura – STOP WORKING ON MY NERVES!"

I think at the end, making sure to have the link wide open and I hear a mental yelp from the other side, one I am sure my Thieving Idiot of a Yami is proclaiming physically somewhere as well, yet while I am quite sure that he is currently trying to be stealthy somewhere, I really don't care for the fact that this probably betrayed him.  
And indeed a little while later, I hear him mentally asking me: "Hikari, what was that for? Your shout startled me and now I'm running from a pack of lynxes." Yet while I normally would have wondered where the heck he could be to be encountering such a strange group of creatures, do I feel too angered with him and snarl:  
"Just get your white-haired ass over here, Bakura. I am currently probably the only person in all of Detroit that has either a lover or a boyfriend and who's without said lover or boyfriend for Christmas. You have _no idea_ how humiliating that is, buster." And guilt runs through the bond before he says: "Be right there."

And when the bastard arrives in a swirl of Shadow Magic, do I glare at him, having planned something very special, but no longer having the belief that Bakura deserves it and I snarl: "Congratulations, you proved Yugi right." This confuses the Yami and I motion with my head for him to sit in the seat away from me.  
This seems to actually hurt the Yami, yet I close off my side of the bond, not at all planning to let him win this argument due to the emotions he feels overwhelming me and my sense of judgment and when Bakura feels this, he sits down before I say: "You know, I had something amazing planned for Christmas, something just for you."  
This makes the Yami cringe in guilt as I go on: "It would have been special too, you know? As it would have made us closer than we have ever been before, even when we use the Ring to merge bodies. And now, because of how stupidly obsessed you've been, I am thinking of postponing this gift – with a year."

This shocks the Yami and I decide to give him the ultimate punishment as I say: "If you feel really guilty, you _will – not – move_." The Yami nods and I use the anger I feel over his ridiculous behavior, which I can't even consider protective with how overly obsessed he's been, for fuel, do I gather my determination and stand up.  
I then take a deep breath before pulling off my jacket, shoes, socks and the sleeveless vest I chose to wear that day before even my anger keeps me from going further and with that, I sit back down and ask: "Am I right to assume that you wish for me to continue?" And even without his nod is there no mistaking the lust in his eyes.  
"Well, I would have – had you not been so stupidly obsessed with finding a fantasized being that even over-protectiveness doesn't warrant your behavior. You know those lessons, I helped you learn on the human body and intercourse between partners, right? Well, against Yugi's judgment, I was planning to go to the final base tonight.

Now? _I won't._ I'm sorry, Bakura, but you ruined it for me. You _ruined Christmas._" And with that do I want to leave our room for the adjourned living room when Bakura grasps my waist and starts to wail: "I'm sorry, Hikari! I'm so sorry! Please let me make it up to you! I don't need final base, I just want to make it up, honest.  
Wait, I know." And before I can even get a word in, does the Yami use Shadow Magic yet again, yet the place we end up in is one I have never seen before as it looks ethereally beautiful and instantly I ask: "What? Where are we?" And Bakura's answer of: "The Dominion of the Beasts." Astounds me more than I can say.

"I'm here quite a lot, really. Both before our trip and during. I was trying to see where the Dominion connects with the human world. I – I'm sorry, Hikari. I was so obsessed with the Santa part of the story you told me, I lost sight of how important everything else you told me about Christmas could be. How important all the other stuff is."  
This makes me sigh and while I still feel as if Christmas is just ruined for the day, do I decide to try what I obviously failed on the plane and say: "Santa is just a temporary part of Christmas. It's what parents tell their kids. It's what I hope to one day tell my kids. But, as kids become adults, Christmas becomes about sharing.  
About sharing presents and proving you know one another. About sharing time with those that you have grown to care for over the entire year that has passed before then. About – about sharing that one, simple but special day – with the ones you love." And again Bakura whispers in my hair: "I'm sorry, Hikari. Merry Christmas."  
And even with how angry I feel over his behavior of the last 24 hours, even though part of me wonders what happened to those lynxes, even though I am quite sure I will have Bakura spend the night on the couch once we get back, do those words still melt my heart as they sound more heartfelt than anything he said before.

_**Same Date  
**__**Rome, Italy  
**__**Imay's POV**_

"Yugi and his secrets. They really are adorable. The way he scrunches his eyebrows as he keeps trying to keep up that mental block between us while at the same time I have never felt his emotions stronger than I do now. He really is the sweetest, most precious thing I have ever had the luck of meeting. My sweet, sweet little Aibou. So adorable."  
Has been going through my mind for most of the day as it's quite obvious that Yugi has been trying to distract me from whatever he has planned by taking me to see the entire city, preferably in a single day, yet thanks to the little town map I managed to snag from a nearby vendor, have I noticed that there is one spot we are avoiding.

The Trevi Fountains; fountains that are apparently build into a huge stone and marble building, that are encased by all kinds of gorgeous statues and structures and that are rumored to have wishes come true if the person making the wish throws a coin over his shoulder with his back aimed for the fountains for some reason.  
Then I decide to just prove Yugi that I am not falling for his cute tricks like he pulled on me when he took us here and I softly tell him: "Yugi, just stop, Aibou." And the boy looks at me as I help him sit down on a gorgeous stone bench and say: "You're being overly obvious with the fact that you are planning a surprise.  
Just tell me what it is. The way you are trying to keep your thoughts to yourself makes me all the more able to sense your excitement, concern and – most importantly – your impatience. You obviously want to do something, so let's just go and do it." But then Yugi cuddles close against me and as I wrap my arm around him, he says:

"Please Yami, please just wait till sunset. That's why I'm so impatient. I want this to be as special and beautiful and memorable as possible." And while my heart beats harder at how cute my sweet Hikari is, do I smile at him and say: "Okay, we'll wait for the sun to set before we head for the fountains. And yes, that too was obvious."  
And while Yugi starts to blush ever so cutely, do we then keep ourselves seated at the bench for a little while longer before I invite him to just walk around this gorgeous city until sunset, the fact that the roads and sidewalks are very, very cobbled not taking anything from how gorgeous this ancient city has been over the millennia.

Then the sun indeed starts to set and I happily take my beloved Aibou to the fountains by Shadow Travel and as we move over to them, do I indeed understand why Yugi wanted to wait until sunset as the streets are set in such an order and fashion that the sun is now setting while aimed straight at a few of the sprouting fountains.  
"The tradition of the fountain is that, if you throw a single coin over your shoulder with your back to the fountains, the wish will come true within the year after. It's why there's so many cops here, it's to make sure thieves don't try and steal the coins others throw into the fountain." This makes me smile and I ask:  
"Do you have a wish, Aibou?" And the boy nods as he asks: "Do you?" But while I can think of a few small things I would love to have, do I pull Yugi as close against me as possible and whisper: "I am in one of the most romantic cities in the world with my one true love on a night where everyone celebrates having family.  
What could I have to wish for?" And while I can sense Yugi's exuberant happiness over these words and feel him blush against my arm, do I then say: "Still, wishing for a small thing or two can never hurt, right?" And Yugi smiles as he nods and hands me a small coin before we both turn and, in perfect sync, throw our coins.

Yet Yugi keeps the mind link blocked as we do so and while I wonder what he could have wished for, does he then take a deep breath, proving me that he is preparing for the reason why he wanted to come here last and the smile he then sends me is full of both peaceful happiness as well as a hint of concerned fear and he says:  
"Imay –." And just the fact that he is using my new actual name and not his nickname for me says enough about how serious my Aibou is taking this making me turn to him fully to give him my full attention and the boy asks: "You know how you are still learning about the 21st century, its ways of life and traditions, right?"

I nod and the smile on the boy's face turns a little more excited, causing for the concern and fear to slip away a little as he says: "Well, what I have planned now – well, it's a tradition as old as the Pharaohs themselves and – well, while the tradition may have changed over the centuries, it's still a very great tradition."  
This makes me smile widely, my own excitement rising at what Yugi could have planned and then the boy looks away as he asks: "Those fountains really are beautiful, aren't they?" And while I think: "Yugi, you suck at distractions, love." Do I still decide to humor him and look away as I say: "Yes, yes, you are."  
And while this again makes me feel a spike of sweet shyness rise through the bond, do I then, after a few seconds of appreciating the fountains, look back at him – only to find him not there. I look around and then look down, my eyes widening as I see Yugi kneeled in front of me with a small square box in his hand as he asks:

"Imay, will you marry me?" And while the part of me that comes from Atem recognizes this tradition indeed, do I feel shocked beyond belief that my beloved Yugi is asking such an incredible commitment of me and I think: "How? How did he keep this quiet from me? Did he hide it through the surprise of the trip?"  
But then suddenly I notice how doubt is starting to set into the bond between us and instantly I respond, realizing that Yugi must be taking my shock in a negative way and without even caring what kind of ring is in the box, do I launch myself at the gorgeous little man, pressing him between myself and the road below us.  
And any yelp or scream or shout that the boy may have wanted to utter, I swallow as I press my lips against his, my mind's power breaking the block between his mind and mine and sending thoughts upon thoughts upon thoughts of how much I love him and why I love him and what it is I love about the gorgeous little Aibou.  
Then, as I part my lips from his simply because oxygen is a thing we do indeed need, do I whisper a single word: "Yes." And this time, Yugi needs only a second to respond yet he responds by grabbing my hair and pulling my face back to his, the two of us obvious to everything but the two of us and the little ring box in Yugi's hand.

* * *

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**__**Okay, so this chapter didn't take that long, but I still think it went exactly right. As for Marik and Malik moving to Canada; that really was a spur of the moment thing. I wanted Malik to be like a street artist with his Duel Cards, but I never planned on the whole "A promise for a promise" thing Marik came up with.  
**__**Now I do have one problem in regards to this story; I don't know how to end it. With how everything is going, this story could go on forever and I don't want to have that happen as I don't want this becoming dull or anything of the like. However, I don't want to end it with a wedding like I did some of my other stuff.  
**__**Any ideas, ya'll,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Inspiration for this madness comes from Ashray1. Check out their work.**_


	27. End Of The Year Issues

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**WOW, this year's first update is actually consisting of six CR stories and only three non-CR stories, yet at the same time I don't always see those six as CR-stories as I try to fill them up with plenty of non-CR chapters where, instead, I focus on the characters, the things they go through and the many ways they develop.  
**__**Still, I am pretty sure this story will soon be ended as well as I think I will only cover a few more things before I think: yeah, now the Yami's have experienced everything they should and they can settle down. And that is a thought that makes me both excited and a little nostalgic, but then again, ending a story always feels like that.  
**__**Anyway, have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Inspiration for this madness comes from Ashray1. Check out their work.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 27  
**__**End Of The Year Issues**_

_**31**__**st**__** of December  
**__**Domino Airport, Japan  
**__**Ishizu's POV**_

The last few days have been an incredible blessing just by the fact that they were calm, peaceful and without me having to worry practically constantly about whether or not my brother's mate is going to do something utterly stupid, yet at the same time I feel both worried and glad over the fact that I get to see my brother again.  
Personally I would have rather kept him and Malik away until March when the snow was gone, but I already know that there are several reasons as to why this can't be considered possible, one of them being Marik needing to be at school for a large part of these months another being that I know I would be missing him too much.  
Still, had it not been for the fact that Marik was only willing to sacrifice one of his traditions with Yugi and Ryou for December, but not both and because of that did I not manage to convince him to stay away until at least after New Year's Eve, though this is also because I would rather help him keep Malik in check on this night.

Yet just looking at my little brother and his partner as they come out of the gate makes my heart warm up with love and happiness and I realize that even the few days apart have been quite boring and lonely, yet luckily enough not to the same level as when Marik had been under the influence of his abuse and the Millennium Rod.  
My little brother waves at me as he sees me and I smile at him warmly and wave back as he and Malik pick up their trunks, yet what worries me is that Malik seems to have one bag more than what Marik packed for him when they left and instantly I think: "Great Ra, what kind of things could that crazy Yami have taken with him?"  
Yet I trust both the Canadian and Japanese boarding patrol and use the knowledge that they wouldn't allow this nutcase to take anything illegal with him across the world until I suddenly remember that all three Yami's have perfect control over Shadow Magic and this again makes me look at that extra bag in great concern.

"Hey sis, how was your Christmas?" Marik asks me as he gives me a warm hug and I decide to push the topic of the extra bag to a later point in time and instead of that do I tease my little brother as I smirk at his mate over his shoulder and say: "Nice and calm." Making the crazy Yami laugh as he gets my joke instantly.  
Marik laughs as well and says: "Well, I have some good news for you then. Kaiba emailed us before we boarded and he invited Malik and me for a full-team New Year's party. So you can rest assured that your Museum will be living through another night." And while Malik seems curious and confused, do I ask:  
"Good to hear, but will you be able to promise the same to Kaiba?" And Marik laughs at me as he says: "I already made a solid promise with Malik. He would just sit back, enjoy and study this tradition this year and then I will allow him free reign for next year – in the mountains south of Domino City."

And this makes me sigh in relief as Malik hugs Marik from behind and then gives me the shock of a lifetime as he says: "Or – at Niagara Falls if you graduate before then, right my Hikari-Pretty." And instantly I look at Marik with wide eyes as he says: "Long story. Oh, and Malik, I _know_ won't graduate for another two years."  
And while this makes Malik let out a whine and a pout, do I think: "Topics to discuss upon coming home; the extra bag Malik has with him and whatever Malik meant with them celebrating new year in Canada upon graduation." And with that do I guide my brother and his insane Yami out of Domino Airport and over to the car.

* * *

_**At The Same Time  
**__**Solomon's POV**_

I have been over the moon with anxiety and excitement ever since Yugi left for Rome with Imay as he actually told me his secret plan for the Trevi Fountains and since then I have been waiting for them to come home. Not because I doubt that Imay will say yes, but because I want to see the ring that Yugi hid even from me.  
I had already told all of my more loyal customers about the incredible news, yet I had also had to call the police when a horde of interviewers had suddenly over flooded my store and overwhelmed the younger customers who had come for a few last-minute Christmas gifts and had shouted: "They will tell you when they're ready!"

Yet I am not alone as my good friend Arthur is with me, yet he also has a tablet in his hands through which he has agreed to allow Rebecca to welcome Yugi back home. The girl herself had almost demanded to come in person, yet when I had asked her why, she had smiled at me with a smile of fake sweetness and told me:  
"Well, why shouldn't I welcome home my future husband?" And I had angrily told her: "Because Yugi will probably be engaged upon his return, seeing he took his _boyfriend_ with him." And the rant the girl had thrown over this had made Arthur put his foot down, resulting in her being grounded until after Valentine's Day.  
And so, while the girl keeps sending me looks through the tablet that say _you're wrong, you'll see_ do I ignore her and just look at the gate as the plane from Rome sets itself down next to it and upon the first group of passengers passing through the large pipe, do I already spot my grandson and his partner, thanks to their signature hair styles.  
Instantly I turn my focus first on their faces, the looks of deep love that are there as they seem to switch their focus between each other and the path in front of them already giving me a good feeling about all this and then I focus further down on their intertwined hands, yet Rebecca apparently spots it before I can.

The girl lets out a horrible scream: "_NOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" And just keeps screaming, yet while this had shocked Arthur and everyone else around us, does my friend then angrily turn the tablet back to himself and does he press several buttons, cutting off the connection and silencing his granddaughter's heartbroken cry.  
"Why was she here?" Yugi asks as he and Imay approach us, a gorgeous set of rings on the ring fingers of their intertwined hands and Arthur shocks me as he sternly says: "To learn a lesson." At which Yugi nods before he turns at me and hugs me tightly, yet then Imay makes me laugh as he reaches out a hand.

"Oh no, no, no. None of that, young man. You're marrying my grandson, so come here." And while Imay had been shocked at my words, does he happily return my warm hug before Arthur says: "Now those are some gorgeous rings." Making both of them practically shine like the Egyptian sun with the smiles they send at him.  
"We better get home. Your mother texted me half an hour ago that she can't even focus on her work, she's that anxious to see her kids come home." And while I can tell that Imay just received another shock, does Yugi then intertwine their hands yet again and happily say: "You better just get used to that, Imay Moto."  
And as we move through the airport to another gate, do I feel actual butterflies in my stomach at hearing that name before suddenly I feel something completely different and I grunt before feeling my legs stop supporting my weight, yet before my face hits the pavement of the road, do I feel darkness overwhelm all of my senses.

* * *

_**Half an Hour Later  
**__**Bakura's POV**_

The first thing my Hikari feels upon entering the leaving platform of our hometown airport is sincere pain and disappointment, which is nothing new to me as he had been feeling anxious over something he wouldn't tell me all the way during our flight, yet just looking around all the people that are waiting for the passengers says enough.  
There is not a single sight of either of my beloved's parents anywhere and Ryou sighs as he mutters: "Why did I even expect them to come? It's bleeding Tuesday, their busiest day at the office. Why did I get my hopes up?" And instantly I hide my thoughts of what those two bastards can expect behind a wall of mental protections.

"HEY! RYOU, BAKURA! OVER HERE!" We then hear a loud female voice shout and this seems to shock Ryou and when we turn to where the voice is coming from, do we see Téa and Tristan standing there, the two seeming to be feeling a myriad of emotions as I can detect happiness, anxiety and concern just by looking at them.  
We rush our bags over to them and instantly I ask: "What's wrong?" Before Ryou says: "I thought Yugi and Grandpa would pick us up." And instantly I feel Ryou's fear overwhelm us both, including my own concern as Tristan worriedly tells us: "They would, only – Mr. Moto had a heart attack on his way here after picking up Yugi."  
"Is he okay?" We instantly ask in sync, me feeling greatly worried because Grandpa had taken incredible care of Ryou and me after my return to his side and Téa says: "We don't know. Kaiba had already returned, so Yugi instantly called for Jargon. He arranged an ambulance and now he's waiting outside for you guys."

"THEN LET'S GO!" We shout and instantly Tristan takes our bags for us, yet I wave my hand at them and store them in a small storage space in the Shadow World that Malik, Yami and I created long before this holiday and while Tristan is shocked at first, do I say: "Less baggage equals faster movement, let's go."  
And the brunette nods before we run over to the exit of the airport and directly over to the large limousine with Jargon waiting at the driver's seat door. We all dive through the back seat doorway that is also open and the minute that Tristan slams the door closed behind him, does Jargon start up the engine and drive off.  
The entire journey only takes ten minutes, which I consider a blessing, yet at the same time does it feel as if we are taking as long as the flight from America to Japan and the entire time do I just focus on holding my Hikari close and taking in as much of his anxiety and fear for losing grandpa as the little one allows me to.|  
"Do others know?" I ask just before we ride into the driveway and Tristan nods as he says: "We called everyone other than Joey as he was with Kaiba when Yugi called him. They should all be in the waiting room. Joey texted me which one just before your plane landed." And I nod while hating that we arrived half an hour after the others.

We then rush into the hospital wing and I silently thank Kaiba for his incredible reputation as Jargon actually manages to convince the lady at the front desk to just let us all through to the right waiting room before he guides us there, yet instantly upon arriving at the doorway do I feel a new wave of concern come over me.  
Yugi and Imay are seated there with Yugi in Imay's lap and the boy is actually crying tears upon tears while Joey, Mokuba and Serenity are seated around them and even Kaiba seems to have closed himself off from all of his emotions as he is leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed indifferently.  
And then Téa gives me a new reason for concern as she asks: "Imay, what happened? Where's Dr. Hawthorne?" And while part of me instantly checks the entire group for that crazy little blonde that is Rebecca, does Imay softly tell her: "He's in surgery as well." And instantly I feel my stomach disappear and Ryou's fear skyrocket.

"Why? What happened?" Ryou asks and Yugi hiccups, trying to tell us before Joey turns his pained eyes our way and says: "It's grandpa. The heart attack has made his blood stop flowing and Dr. Hawthorne is the only one who had a compatible blood type. They are going through a blood transfusion as we speak."  
This both calms down some of my concern, yet also makes me concerned for both of the elder men and I think: "If they die, I will personally curse those blasted surgeons for failing us." Yet then I turn my focus to where it matters and guide my precious, concerned little Hikari over to one of the seats close to Yugi and Imay.  
"I'll stay outside to keep unwanted extra's out." Jargon then tells us and Imay nods at him before he tips his hat in greeting to his boss, yet Kaiba still has his eyes closed and doesn't see this before the bodyguard moves over to the door, yet before he can close it, does Mrs. Moto actually rush past him and shout: "YUGI!"

And instantly her son rushes out of his partner's arms and into hers as he shouts: "MUM! Grandpa! He's still in surgery! His blood stopped! I was the wrong blood type! They're using Dr. Hawthorne! They could both die! I don't want them to die! It was a heart attack! It happened in the airport! Mum – I'm so scared!"  
And while I can tell that the woman wants to cry herself in pain over potentially losing her father, does she keep her tears at bay as she says: "Yugi, sweetie. We've known for years that our blood types were all different. Dad survived the Pharaoh's tomb and the Shadow Realm, so he'll survive this for sure. It's okay, sweetie, it's going to be okay."  
And my respect for the woman goes up several notches before I suddenly notice Kaiba's face scrunching up and Imay asks: "Using your Ancestor's powers?" And while I am deeply shocked that the ever realistic CEO would do such a thing, does Kaiba nod before he looks up, a dead look in his eyes as he mutters:

"Dr. Hawthorne. He passed on." And instantly a lot of oxygen is taken from the room as everyone around us gasps in shock before he says: "I sensed his heart stopping a few minutes ago. I sensed the surgeons trying to save him, but – they seem to have given up." And instantly I pull my crying little Hikari close against my chest.  
Mokuba rushes for his brother and Joey takes Serenity in his arms while Tristan hugs Téa and Malik hugs his own Hikari, just like Imay, while Odion hugs Ishizu close to his own chest. Yet while Kaiba hugs his little brother comfortingly close, does he turn to a white-faced Jargon and says: "Inform the granddaughter. She needs to know."  
And while I have no doubt that the girl coming here will just cause trouble for Yugi and Imay, do I not disagree with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon user. Yet at the same time do I turn to Imay and whisper: "Everyone around Yugi." And the former Pharaoh nods before I repeat the same message to everyone else in the room.

Everyone in the room agrees and while I can hear Jargon's voice from the other side of the door, do we all move the simple metallic chairs in a circle around the King of Games and his partner, Yugi now encased between his mother and his partner and his closest friends near him with those he met on his journeys around them.  
"GRANDPA!" We hear about 10 minutes later coming from somewhere down the hallway, yet at the same time that the little blondie rushes into the waiting room, does she almost knock over an approaching man in white and Kaiba seems to recognize him as he gets up and moves Mokuba over to Joey, Téa and Tristan.  
"Doctor Drives, have you finished surgery?" The man nods, yet he seems not like the kind of man who hates having to deliver bad news and while I wonder if he's just uncaring or if he grew passive to having such a duty thanks to his years of experience, does he then get shocked when Rebecca cries at him and asks:  
"Is – is – is it true? Is – is my – is my grandpa – is he?" Yet the girl seems unable to voice her and our deepest fear and the man smiles at him as he gives her news I never expected to hear: "I don't know how you know of this little girl, but – it definitely was a close one. I assume that you are Rebecca Hawthorne, yes?"  
The girl nods and the man smiles at her as he says: "Well, your grandpa definitely gave us quite the scare halfway through the blood transfusion, but somehow, just when we wanted to give up on him, he started breathing again and we instantly managed to stabilize him and with that finish the surgery and the transfusion successfully."

"They're – they're okay?" I hear Yugi wishfully ask from within the huge group surrounding him and while Rebecca seems shocked at hearing his voice as well as seeing the huge circle of people around him, does the doctor not seem to care that he can't see the one asking this as he just smiles at the group at large and say:  
"Yes, we will be keeping them under for another half an hour or so to give their bodies a chance to recover as it seems the surgery really did a number on them and I would also like to advice both you, Mr. Moto, as well as your mother and you, young Mss. Hawthorne, to take your respective grandfathers into retirement.  
I am well aware of how much they have been through, but considering that such a simple surgery almost became too much for them, I can only say that it's time they start accepting their age, what it did to their bodies and start enjoying the easy lives. If they do, they will probably manage another decade or so."  
And this makes all of us sigh in relief before Kaiba mutters: "Guess I blocked off my senses a little too early." And the doctor looks at him oddly before he shrugs and says: "If you will follow me now, everyone, I will guide you to the waiting room near their new room." And we all nod and move to follow him, all of us filled with relief.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, I will be honest. Part of me actually debated between taking out either Solomon or Arthur, but I didn't feel like taking out such a beloved character – that is a personal hurdle of mine – and taking out Arthur would cause trouble between Yugi, Imay and Rebecca and I just didn't feel like restarting that arch.  
**__**Also, I am contemplating on whether or not I should have Yugi experience an accident where he loses his memory – which is almost an overused story arch for this fanfiction category – and if I do, I MIGHT/MIGHT NOT go with the whole part where someone tries to break Yugi and Imay apart through his amnesia**__**.  
**__**Why am I contemplating this? Cause I feel like I am running out of topics for this story and I almost planned on ending this story with the Fireworks chapter – which was supposed to be this chapter until I got to the Solomon part. And if I do the Memory Loss Arc, I can get a few more chapters before ending this thing.  
**__**What do you guys think,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Inspiration for this madness comes from Ashray1. Check out their work.  
**__**PPS. Please let me know if I SHOULD/SHOULD NOT do the amnesia and if I SHOULD/SHOULD NOT do the character tries to break YugixYami apart through his amnesia.**_


	28. A Troubled New Year Begins

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So I want to, again, apologize to Wishfull-Star as he actually voted AGAINST the Amnesia idea, yet the more I thought about it, the more the ending and events of last chapter could give me a perfect storyline line-up towards the whole Amnesia thing. That and I am still trying to find a way to include and bash Vivian Wong.  
**__**Also, I checked the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki site and I messed up LIKE CRAZY! When writing Rebecca and Arthur's last names, I wrote Hawthorne, when their actual last names are HawKINS! Needless to say I feel pretty damn stupid, yet if it weren't for me forgetting Vivian Wong's name, I never would have found out about this.  
**__**Oops, my bad,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Inspiration for this madness comes from Ashray1. Check out their work.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 28  
**__**A Troubled New Year Begins**_

_**6**__**th**__** of January  
**__**Gameshop home  
**__**Solomon's POV**_

It's been a week now since my and Arthur's release from the Hospital and it took Yugi, my darling daughter and all of Yugi's friends the better part of four hours to convince Arthur and me that we need to retire. In the end, I had agreed out of guilt as Yugi had apparently taken my sudden heart attack worse than I had expected.  
The boy had burst into tears three and a half hours into our arguments, after having been taken out of my room a few times by Imay who had apparently seen what I had not, yet after returning to me still voicing my refusal a fourth time, the boy had broken down at the edge of my bed and begged me to just accept the retirement.  
Arthur and I as well as several of Yugi's friends had definitely been shocked to see the confident young man break down in tears like that and all of us had gotten moisty eyed when Yugi cried of how scared he had been and how scared he still is that not retiring could cause another heart attack or – as Yugi whimpered – even worse.

And this whimpering little mess of what was once my strong and confident grandson had made me look at Arthur, who actually had a silently crying Rebecca tucked under his arms, her mouth silently whispering soundless words that I could only imagine were words of a similar nature as what my grandson had feared.  
Both of us had felt horrible that we had let our pride and ego get the better of us and hurt our loved ones so and we had told our sweet grandchildren that we were sorry and that we would indeed retire. After this, and a few more minutes of coddling and hugging, had Imay and my daughter taken Yugi home for a bit of rest.  
Arthur and I had been released the next day and had been picked up by one of Kaiba's men and taken to an office of his near my store. Here the man had actually told us something shocking; apparently our insurance companies have been paying us our retirement money for the last 20 years and all of our funds are nearly spent.

Luckily Kaiba had not taken too kindly to the fact that this had been done behind our backs and had was willing to take the companies down to the point that their only hope would be to merge with his own companies, he just wanted our approval first as that would mean he would be responsible for our retirement funds.  
Yet while Arthur had felt that Kaiba checking this out behind our backs had been a breach of privacy, had I known Kaiba long enough to know that there can't be a better business man in charge of my funds for the future, let alone the money I still want to save up for my loved ones in case my body does give up on me.  
I had given Kaiba my acceptance and so had Arthur. Yet upon arriving home I had gotten the true bit of evidence that I am retired as the Kame Gameshop was actually open for business and Yugi and Imay were both hard at work keeping the store organized and helping a whole slew of customers who had all wished me good health upon sight.

I had, of course, always dreamed of Yugi taking over the store one day, yet part of me had always believed that this would only happen after I had gone and joined my beloved late wife in the great beyond. Having had that belief for so many years, it had really been a strange sight, seeing my grandsons do my beloved job.  
Yet now a week has passed and I have to admit, retirement is the best thing ever. Arthur and I managed to become part of a senior's archaeology club that, from more junior aspiring archaeologists, get send all kinds of rare gems, stones, plagues, tablets and other items to study and research before sending them back.  
So far Arthur and I have worked on two plagues from the Ancient South Arabian culture as well as a statue that Imay actually recognized as having once belonged to Atem and finally a gorgeous necklace that dates back to the Ancient Roman Empire and was, supposedly, worn by the wife of one of the very first Emperors of Rome.  
And the fact that we now have hours upon hours to go and investigate these sweet little treasures of ancient times as well as the fact that my store is actually making 10% more profit than it did in the last half year makes me almost feel stupid for not having retired sooner, something I joked about at the dinner table just last night.

Yet while all of this is mighty fun and grand, is there still something bothering me. After realizing how blind I had been to the distress and concern of my grandson, have I been using my now large amount of spare free hours to keep an eye on Yugi when he is at home or at the store and so far I have seen a few things that trouble me.  
The boy's eyes turn either sad, troubled or scared more and more often as he looks at me, even though he tries to hide it with loving smiles and lots of laughter and jokes and I've also noticed that Imay has been wrapping a concerned arm around his shoulders more and more often. And finally does the boy seem lost in thought more than before.  
All of this I know is thanks to how much my near-death experience scared the poor boy and to make matters worse has Yugi yet to tell us of the success that was his proposal at the Trevi Fountains or even made any motions or given any indication that he wants to start planning for the wedding he had been dreaming of before all of this.

And while I really hope that the boy being lost in thought is because he is envisioning the actual ceremony or thinking up game plans, do I know that such hopes are for naught and so I have asked Ryou and Bakura to move back in with us, if only to keep Yugi company and help him get past his fears of almost losing me.  
This had been done, not just because I worried for my grandson, but because Ryou's parents had actually given Ryou the coldest welcome home anyone had ever experienced and Bakura had been on the verge of sending the two heartless lawyers to the Shadow Realm for their careless attitude towards their own son.  
The two had, therefore, happily accepted my invitation and this time Ryou's parents hadn't even lifted a finger in protest to this, proving once again that they really never wanted a son and that Ryou is actually better off moving out instead of just going to stay over with those who actually care for him, making me feel for the poor boy.

And like Yugi taking my nearly fatal heart-attack really bad, does Ryou also take the sheer ignorance of his parents to his living arrangement quite bad, yet both of them do have one positive thing in their lives; they both have a Yami who hates seeing them so sad and down and who work their hardest to make them feel loved and happy.  
Over the last few days, whenever Yugi isn't at school or at work in the shop does Imay take him out to the park, to see a movie, out for dinner or to just gaze at the stars from the top of the store's roof and shortly after him and Ryou settling in, has Bakura started doing just as many sweet and romantic things for his Ryou.  
And this alone makes me feel a little more confident that, sooner or later, the two boys will be back to their carefree, loving and happy selves. "After all, nothing can make people like Ryou and Yugi happier than to see their loved ones working hard to make them happy. Those boys are going to be just fine, I just know it.

_**One month later**_

"This is just horrible." Goes through my mind as my daughter and I are at the principal's office while Imay is with Yugi in the school's infirmary and both the fact that my grandsons are there as well as the look on the principal's face make me feel greatly worried and hate myself for, once again, being blind to my grandson's troubles.  
"Mr. Moto, Mrs. Moto, I am sad to say that your grandson seems to be losing himself worse than before he got together with that soulmate-fiancé of his. His grades are lowering and when we inform him of this, they lower even worse, he seems lost in nightmarish daydreams and he actually shies away from our eldest teachers.  
Do either of you have any possible explanation for this?" And my daughter sighs before she says: "We do, sir. My father has had a heart-attack just at the end of last year and it happened exactly when Yugi and Imay came back from their holiday to Rome and he came to pick them up from the airport." At this the man nods and says:

"Yes, that does explain things, especially seeing as how close you and your grandson are, Mr. Moto. Very well, I have already discussed the problem with Yugi's teachers and they have decided that, if the issue is indeed homebased, that Yugi can start a semester of homeschooling where he can focus on healing and school projects.  
This doesn't mean expulsion or suspension as many students seem to think when we offer them this course. More precisely, it's a course we offer to students who seem to suffer from either homebased, emotional or mental issues and seeing that young Yugi's issue is both the former and the middle, do I think this will do him good."  
At this my daughter nods, yet I can't help but ask: "I am very grateful for the offer, but what consequences will this have for Yugi's perfect presentation record?" And the man smiles at me and says: "As long as your grandson keeps handing in the projects by the right date, he will be keeping his record, Mr. Moto, no worries."  
And this makes me sigh in relief, only to feel like fate has taken a dislike towards us all as Téa and Tristan actually come rushing into the office, Téa crying her eyes out and Tristan's hair an utter mess as Téa shouts: "Help! Yugi – Ryou – staircase – accident – blood – ambulance! HELP!" And instantly my daughter has her cellphone on hand.

_**An hour later**_

"I haven't been released for more than a month and now I am back here for my poor little Yugi, who is not only going through a relapse of how he felt when Imay was gone, but who is also suffering from an accident where he and Ryou bumped into each other – at the top of the main staircase that leads from the 2nd floor to the ground."  
Goes through my mind as my daughter and I are sitting in the waiting room near Yugi's room, Bakura and Imay pacing in perfect circles in front of us, each of them on one side of the circle and sometimes sporadically turning on their axis, but never in such a way that they bump into each other; all of us waiting for the doctor to come to us.

Téa and Tristan, after calming down and giving us a more sensible explanation, had been given permission from the principal to get the others out of class, yet the nurse at the front desk had told them to remain in the main lobby, regardless of me vouching for them; they were not family and thus not permitted at the current time.  
Ishizu had accepted this fact and told me she would take the others to her home near the museum and before we had left Téa had asked Imay and Malik had demanded of both Imay and Bakura to keep them up to date before the last of the Yamis had gone with them, all the while mumbling: "He's not even family himself."  
Yet to all of our relief had the nurse who had allowed Bakura to come with us not heard this as she must have thought him to be either Ryou's older brother or even his twin and so has let him pass. Then suddenly Bakura hisses and says: "Malik has joined us. He's in the Shadow Realm." And this actually shocks me.

Yet then the door to our waiting room opens and a man in a white coat comes in, his eyes wide when he sees the perfect circles Imay and Bakura have walked into the carpet before he says: "Well, we stemmed the bleeding and have done an X-ray on both boys, yet they don't seem to have suffered any more than a slight concussion.  
They're healthy enough and they can just go home the minute they have woken up. You can go see them, though I would advise you to remain calm and keep your concerns for what happened in check when they wake up." We all nod and follow him into the room that has two hospital beds in it, both of them covered up with curtains.  
"Mr. Moto in on the left and Mr. Bakura on the right." The doctor instructs us before he excuses us and Imay and Bakura share a look before they glance at one of the more shadowy corners, which I suddenly notice is actually twitching, indicating that Malik is there before the other two Yamis move over to the curtains.

My daughter and I follow them and Imay approaches Yugi's bed while Bakura takes Ryou's yet when they pass the curtain, do they also move and open the two sets of curtains that separate the two beds before each taking a seat near the bed of their beloved, both of them having clear trouble following the doctor's orders.  
My daughter and I share a look and then she whispers: "I'll take Bakura." And I nod at her before moving over to Imay and while my length makes me at the same height as the boy when seated, do I still lie a comforting hand on his shoulder, the Yami grasping this out of instinct and giving it a deeply concerned twitch.  
"Imay, this is the best hospital in all of Domino. You saw that with how strict the receptionist was. If the doctor says that Yugi is fine, he will be fine." I softly tell the boy, yet Imay shakes his head and his words cause me to gasp in renewed concern: "No, something's wrong. I – I can't sense Yugi. The – the bond seems – gone."  
And the desperation with which the boy speaks the last word makes me know he has been sensing this for some time and I ask: "When – when did it vanish?" And the boy answers: "When Yugi hit the bottom of the stairs." Relieving me as I say: "Then it must be because he is out cold. Just wait until he wakes again, Imay. Just be patient."

And for the first time since it happened, do I see Imay relax, his body sagging down against the chair in utter relief and he says: "You're right. I – I should have realized that, but – but to see him fall that far down and – and to then – then lose the connection –." Here he stops and shudders, yet I nod as I understand and say:  
"Had that happened to me, I would have freaked out too." And Imay gives me a grateful smile before we both gasp as Bakura hisses: "Ryou, you're awake." And we both rush for the other bed, yet when Ryou opens his eyes, does he actually shriek and jump out of the bed, backing himself against the window as he shouts:  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! I – NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THEM ANYMORE! I – I WON'T LET YOU TAKE OVER ANYMORE! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY, I SAY!" And we all look at the shrieking teen in utter shock before his fearful eyes seem to focus on Imay and instantly I get what's wrong as he shouts:  
"YUGI! STOP HIM! YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM! HE'S EVIL! HE WANTS YOUR PUZZLE! I – I DON'T WANT TO LET HIM, BUT – BUT HE'S TOO STRONG FOR ME! PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM! SEND HIM TO THE SHADOW REALM WHERE HE BELONGS! QUICK BEFORE HE TAKES OVER AGAIN!"

Yet while Imay seems lost as to what could be going on and while Bakura seems to be holding back tears of pain over hearing Ryou say these things, do I slowly approach the boy and say: "Ryou, calm down. Bakura is not going to hurt anybody. Don't worry." And the boy looks at me shocked before I turn to the rest and say:  
"Seems that that x-ray missed some vital information – just like our poor Ryou currently is." And instantly my daughter catches on as she says: "Of course, the way those two bumped their heads into each other before they fell down that staircase; Ryou has amnesia. He's lost his memory of the last couple of months."  
"I – I have?" The boy asks, now back to being his usual timid self and I nod before the boy scares me as he screams again before shouting: "Get out of my head! Get out of my head!" And instantly my eyes turn from him to Bakura, who now has a single tear falling down his cheek, Imay giving him a comforting one-armed hug.

"You better keep the bond closed for the time being, Bakura. At least until we have explained everything to our poor little friend here." The former Pharaoh mutters and while the former thief's eyes make it look as if he just got the death sentence, does he nod before a groan of light pain shocks us into looking behind him.  
"YUGI!" Ryou screams and he shocks us all as he climbs over his old bed and actually pushes Bakura and Imay apart to get to his best friend and we all share a shocked look before joining him at Yugi's bed. Yet as my grandson opens his eyes do I get evidence that things are even worse as he asks: "Who – who are you? And – who am I?"

* * *

_**And there you have it.  
**__**Yugi had a small relapse to how he felt when Imay was gone and this actually caused an accident between him and Ryou that has left them both with a bad case of amnesia, though it seems that poor Yugi has it worse than little Ryou. Yet I think we can all agree that their two Yamis will suffer just as bad from all this.  
**__**Now, the next few chapters will focus on Yugi and Ryou getting their memories back as well as Bakura working his hardest to win Ryou's heart back as he now has to work with a boy that only remembers him as a demonic spirit that wants to use him to hurt his friends and finally will another female annoyance take the stage.  
**__**Have fun everyone,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Inspiration for this madness comes from Ashray1. Check out their work.**_


End file.
